Mi odiado vecino
by Miruru
Summary: Aunque no se habían visto, ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro. Ese vecino ruidoso que no le dejaba llevar su vida habitual ni aunque quisiera. Ojalá se mudara. Frain
1. Prólogo

**Mi odiado vecino.**

Prólogo 

**Inquilino del 2º 2ª**

Nunca imaginé a lo que me enfrentaría cuando me mudé desde mi pequeño loft a las afueras del pintoresco pueblo catalán de Vilafranca del Penedés. Los motivos que me habían llevado desde Barcelona, mi ciudad natal, hasta aquel lugar no son ahora mismo relevantes. Mis razones tuve y acabé percatándome de que fue un grave error.

El edificio al que me había mudado se encontraba en la capital del país, Madrid. Tiene a cinco minutos caminando una parada del metro, así que está perfectamente ubicado. No tengo dinero para comprarme un buen automóvil con el que ir a los sitios, además mi trabajo se encuentra en una zona bien céntrica y aparcar allí es misión imposible.

Pero este no es el motivo de mis quejas, no señor. Podría haber aguantado tener que caminar cinco minutos al día, soportar unos quince-veinte minutos de trayecto en metro, incluso repetir todo eso para volver al piso. Después de todo, me había salido bastante barato y venía amueblado. En aquel momento no pude pensar en nada más que pedir.

Entonces conocí a mi vecino.

Bueno, conocer es un término bastante inapropiado. Realmente nunca me he encontrado cara a cara con él. Y digo "él", porque sé su nombre. No porque lo haya mirado en el buzón, no. El motivo por el que lo sé es una de las razones que me lleva por el camino de la amargura. Qué cojones le pasa a ese hombre es todo un misterio. Lo que está claro es que no descansa ni una maldita noche. Entre las once y la una, la puerta se abre, se escucha el rumor de gente hablando (normalmente una voz más aguda y otra más grave. Aunque a veces son dos voces graves y, creedme, eso no mejora las cosas) y poco a poco se van apagando hasta que, inocentemente, pude pensar que la cosa se terminaba ahí y yo sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

¡Qué gran desilusión! No pasaban demasiados minutos hasta que las voces se volvían a oír, provenientes del piso contiguo, jadeantes. Y a veces decidía irme a la cama para ver si desde allí se escuchaba menos. Pero, como si supiera que me he cambiado de estancia, el vecino y su acompañante se movían hacia la misma habitación contigua y seguían con sus jueguecitos. Poco pudor tenían ya que sus voces solían elevarse más y más y un nombre resonaba entre esas paredes y se adentraba en las mías.

"Francis, Francis, ¡Francis!"

Odio a Francis. No le conozco, pero le odio. Por culpa del puterío que se trae, no puedo dormir hasta que al señor le da la gana. Encima, según la noche, después de tanto folleteo que se traen, no puedo evitar sentirme caldeado. ¡No soy de piedra! ¡Al fin y al cabo soy un simple hombre!

Para rematarlo, el muy desgraciado no para aunque yo dé golpes en las paredes para alertarle de que sus gemidos molestan a los demás. Es más, se esmera en hacer que su pareja grite más fuerte. Entonces me harto, voy hasta la cocina, tomo la escoba y la golpeo insistentemente contra la pared. De hecho he pintado ese trozo de pared ya en tres ocasiones y he desistido. Ahora tiene unos bonitos (por describirlos de algún modo) lunares negruzcos del palo de la escoba.

Esta es mi vida en casa, interrumpida por las noches por el señor Francis y sus diversos amantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inquilino del 2º 1ª<strong>

¿Cuántos años debe hacer que me vine a vivir a este piso? El tiempo pasa volando y si no fuera por mi acento francés, que se niega a marcharse a toda costa, cualquiera podría pensar que he nacido en España.

Bueno, vale. Quizás no. Cabellera rubia larga, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. Suelen confundirme con un extranjero que no habla ni un mínimo de español, esa es la verdad. Aún recuerdo el día en el que decidí que me mudaría a España y lo mal que lo pasé al no tener apenas conocimiento del idioma. ¡Pero esa es otra historia y me niego a contársela a nadie sin tener antes una buena cita! Después de todo, yo soy el mejor amante que alguien podría desear.

El caso es que era un lugar bien situado, un precio aceptable y sin vecinos por el momento. El sitio ideal al que traer a mis ligues de vez en cuando. Porque no era algo que hiciera siempre. Con la variada lista de gente con la que paso la noche, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien decidiera vengarse incendiando mi casa.

Y un día, de repente, había un felpudo en el número dos. Llegaba a casa del trabajo, cansado y con la corbata del traje medio aflojada, y en un momento en el que desvié la vista me fijé en que una alfombrita redondeada con forma de tortuga y con la palabra "Bienvenidos" estaba delante de la puerta. Estuve tentado a ir, llamar y ver quién se había instalado. Después recordé con mal humor los problemas que había tenido en el trabajo y pensé que suficiente había hecho por ese día.

El rumor de otra persona al otro lado de la pared se hizo una variable constante. El sábado siguiente, yo dormía plácidamente después de haberme acostado a horas intempestivas cuando un sonido que me retumbó por la cabeza casi con eco me desveló. ¡Una guitarra! ¡Una maldita guitarra! Está bien, eran las 12, hora en la que hubiera sido normal hacer ruido de no ser porque yo seguía con resaca y deseaba dormir más.

Y eso fue ocurriendo semana sí, semana también. A veces ponía la televisión bien alta durante la tarde y era imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. ¡Encima le molestaban mis ligues y se dedicaba a aporrear la pared! Jah. Como si eso fuese a lograr que me detuviera. El sexo es sagrado. Nada, absolutamente nada, interrumpe ese momento de placer.

Yo también sé "tocar la guitarra" y por tocar la guitarra léase adentrar "mi guitarra" en una funda diferente cada noche. ¿Por qué tiene que quejarse él? Bien que yo no me quejo cuando se pone a tocar rumba con ese instrumento diabólico. Ojalá supiera dónde lo tiene para poder quemarlo hasta que no quedaran ni las cuerdas.

Como también odio cuando hay partido del Madrid y mi "estimado" (por no usar palabras muy despectivas que me harían sonar poco galán) vecino pone el volumen casi a los mismos decibelios que sufriría si estuviese en ese maldito estadio.

Y mira que no suelo ser tan cerrado y siempre pienso que cada persona, a pesar de sus defectos, tiene su encanto. Pero con este hombre no lo creo. Seguro que mi vecino debe ser un hombre bien entrado en su cuarentena, con barriga cervecera y medio calvo que está viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo solo porque su mujer y sus posibles hijos le han abandonado. ¡Y aunque no fuera así, seguro que no lo aguantaría! Que deje de quejarse. ¡Y no me estoy quejando! Y si lo estoy haciendo es porque tengo motivos de sobras.

Lo tengo muy claro, no voy a ceder y lograré retornar a la utopía que tenía antes de que ese hombre se mudara al piso contiguo. Como Francis que me llamo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el prólogo de mi nuevo fic AU. Por supuesto, será Francia-España porque ya sabéis que este es el rollo que me va. No tengo mucho que contar, la verdad. El próximo capítulo ya será, eso, un capítulo. XD El prólogo es muy enano y trataré actualizar con el primer capítulo pronto.<strong>

**Un saludo a todos.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo uno.**

El Edificio El Soleado se encontraba dentro de la ciudad de Madrid. Estaba en un magnífico enclave, a apenas cinco minutos de una de las estaciones de metro. En tan sólo quince o veinte minutos podías plantarte en la Puerta del Sol. El tiempo dependía de cómo fuera el servicio y la cantidad de gente que te impidiese seguir tu camino. La calle, estrecha y con coches aparcados a ambos lados, serpenteaba flanqueada por edificios de más de tres plantas que hacían difícil poder visualizar el cielo. Eran todas edificaciones residenciales cuya planta baja, en muchos casos, había sido alquilada por algún empresario. El Soleado era el número 305 en aquella calle y destacaba la gran cristalera que formaba la entrada. Tres cuartas partes de la puerta era reflectante y provocaba que los paseantes desviaran la mirada hacia ellas y observaran su reflejo caminar por aquella superficie que tenía una cierta tonalidad salmón.

Destacaba un gran cartel negro y naranja fosforito que colgaba del balcón del primer piso. En éste rezaba el mensaje: "En venta", seguido de un número de teléfono. Y esa era la realidad, de todos los bloques de piso que se alzaban en aquel lugar, El Soleado era el que menos inquilinos tenía. Cada planta contaba con cuatro viviendas. Había un total de siete y en el entresuelo no se encontraba ninguna estancia habitable.

El primer piso se encontraba prácticamente deshabitado. El único inquilino era un hombre que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando de aquí para allá. Un día lo veías salir con una gran maleta y trajeado, toqueteando las diferentes teclas de su teléfono de última generación mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el rellano con la vista fija en la pantalla del aparato. Si alguno de los otros inquilinos conocía su nombre era simplemente porque lo habían leído en el buzón.

El segundo estaba ocupado prácticamente en su totalidad. La tercera planta estaba habitada al completo, en la cuarta estaba habitado un piso, en la quinta dos y las últimas dos estaban totalmente vacías. Era una pena porque el edificio era bonito. El exterior tenía un aire antiguo, con formas redondeadas y balcones con barandas cuyos hierros se entrelazaban de maneras imposibles. El interior, en cambio, era lo contrario. Había sido totalmente reformado hacía apenas tres años y cada aplique era nuevo. El ascensor era amplio y anunciaba el piso por el que se estaba pasando en cada momento; cosa que llevaba por el camino de la amargura a más de uno.

¿Por qué un bloque tan idílico estaba tan vacío? Existía un motivo contundente: dinero. Era ampliamente conocido que el alquiler era bastante caro y no todo el mundo se lo podía permitir. Ni qué decir acerca de la compra de uno de esos pisos. Así pues, pocos propietarios existían en el ostentoso edificio.

La puerta del segundo primera se entreabrió a eso de las siete y media de la mañana. El que la había abierto se encontraba con la mano en el pomo y se miraba en el espejo que tenía en el pequeño recibidor que no tenía puerta alguna y comunicaba directamente con el pasillo. Con la mano derecha se acomodó los cabellos rubios, suavemente ondulados, y que a duras penas rozaban los hombros. Después expulsó la ropa y tiró de ella para colocarla a la perfección.

El trabajo de Francis Bonnefoy, el inquilino del piso 2º 1ª, se encontraba a aproximadamente media hora de su idílico apartamento. Después de años trabajando en lo mismo, el francés sabía que podía permitirse salir diez minutos más tarde y aún así llegar a tiempo. Pero, como también conocía sus costumbres, prefería no hacerlo.

A Francis no le gustaba el estrés. Los nervios alteraban a las personas: les hacían estar tensas, con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor. De hecho, muchos españoles de buena mañana te podían contestar con una falta de delicadeza que era alarmante. Odiaba estar tenso ya que eso no le permitía andar con gracilidad. Además, odiaba incluso más fruncir el ceño ya que le hacía tener arrugas y eran el enemigo natural de la belleza.

Cerró la puerta y le dio dos vueltas a la llave dentro de la cerradura. Después la guardó en su maravilloso maletín de piel negra. Francis se ocupaba de mantener el susodicho maletín impoluto. No le había costado barato precisamente. Pero un capricho era un capricho. No podía decirle que no a sus instintos básicos. Uno era el sexo y el otro era la fascinación por cosas hermosas.

Como siempre, calculado con una precisión asombrosa, el francés llegó a la parada del autobús en el mismo instante en el que éste aparecía a lo lejos. Sacó su tarjeta de transportes públicos y esperó a que el vehículo llegase a su altura mientras diversos ojos indiscretos, de las gentes que se encontraban en la parada, se clavaban en su esbelta figura. Puso su mejor expresión indiferente, como si no se diese cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Su ego se alimentó de aquello y por dentro se hinchó como un pavo real. Bonnefoy adoraba ser devorado por la mirada de alguien. Saberse el centro de atención de la gente le gustaba.

Subió y se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró. Se fijó en un pequeño restaurante de estilo oriental que hacía esquina. Cada día, cuando pasaba por ahí, se lo quedaba mirando. Francis siempre había tenido una especie de tórrido romance con la comida. Le gustaba cocinar y, lo mejor de todo, tenía talento para ello. Por eso lo primero que había decidido cuando se acercaba el final del bachillerato había sido encaminar su futuro hacia el sector.

Parecía que la cosa iba viento en popa y que el francés se abriría hueco en el mundillo cuando empezaron las clases de verdad. Entonces él había descubierto que la cocina en el ámbito profesional le quitaba mucho tiempo. Tomó el hábito de saltarse algunas clases, luego empezó a saltárselas todas y, un día, le llegó una carta diciéndole que no hacía falta que pasara nunca más a fingir que iba a clase. Lo habían expulsado. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la cocina no le gustaba tanto como había pensado en un principio. La prueba es que aquella carta no le produjo la más mínima incomodidad o tristeza. En realidad, fue todo un alivio saber que podía por fin dejar de fingir. ¿Cuántas veces había mentido ya a sus compañeros de clase diciéndoles que sí que había ido y que se había sentado en las filas de atrás? ¿Y cuántas otras había tenido que ir expresamente allí para únicamente fingir?

Después de aquello, su vida había dado muchos tumbos. Era un tema que no le gustaba tocar. Poca gente lo conocía y en ninguna ocasión Francis la había empezado a contar él mismo. Siempre la situación le había forzado a explicarla. De cualquier modo, había logrado la oportunidad de su vida. Un conocido trabajaba en una empresa de moda en España. La multinacional buscaba a alguien que se convirtiera en el jefe de ventas y que además se encargara de organizar los eventos en los que la marca presentara diversas novedades de su línea de ropa.

El francés logró de repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, un puesto elevado dentro de una empresa de renombre. Aunque le gustaba la moda, tampoco se dedicaba profundamente a ello. Al rubio se le daba bien moverse por las altas esferas y tampoco quería dedicarse a algo más bajo y en lo que cobraría menos.

Se apeó en la parada de siempre y se dirigió al quiosco más cercano. Como cada día, compró Le Monde y El País. Un periódico francés y uno español. Siempre cogía Le Monde, el periódico español podía variar. Si le interesaba otra portada, cambiaba. Con parsimonia, retomó el camino que le quedaba para llegar a su empresa.

* * *

><p>Cuando el despertador resonó con eco en la habitación del español, éste se incorporó como si acabasen de darle el susto de su vida. Estaba despeinado, ojeroso y con las pupilas rojizas. Escuchó atentamente y un silencio profundo lo recibió. El piso contiguo estaba ya vacío. Pegó un golpe a la pared, justo al lado de las motas negruzcas que se habían quedado marcadas por culpa del mango de la escoba con la que golpeaba.<p>

- Maldito putero, ojalá te mueras. -dijo de mala hostia.

La noche anterior, su vecino había estado hasta la una de la madrugada folleteando como si fuese un maldito conejo. Antonio Fernández, inquilino del segundo segunda, no había podido pegar ojo hasta que el dichoso Francis había despedido a su amante de aquella noche. Encima, se sentía fatal. No sólo no se había podido dormir, encima se había empalmado de tanto gemido y jadeo y había tenido que aliviarse mientras escuchaba a los otros dos fornicar. Era patético. Se sentía tremendamente ridículo por culpa de ese hombre.

Después de pegar otro golpe en la pared y maldecir por lo bajo a su vecino, Antonio se levantó de la cama mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se estiraba como si de un gato se tratase. Desayunó rápido y salió de casa. Tuvo que correr el último tramo y aún así entró justo en el metro que se dirigía hacia la zona en la que trabajaba.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes del convoy, que se balanceaba mientras avanzaba sin demora hacia la siguiente estación, y suspiró. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que no se detuviese demasiado tiempo en cada parada y llegase con cierta puntualidad para caminar el trecho que le quedaba hasta llegar al trabajo.

El hospital Clínico San Carlos, que llevaba abierto ya siglos, era uno de los mejores centros y Antonio había tenido la oportunidad de intentar conseguir una plaza de milagro. Finalmente, después de ciertos temas que ahora no venía al caso recordar, el de cabellos castaños y tez algo tostada por los rayos del sol había conseguido un puesto como médico de consulta.

Aún recordaba lo dura que había sido la carrera de medicina y los motivos que le habían impulsado a estudiarla. Después de aquello había tenido una buena reputación en un pequeño hospital de pueblo hasta que tuvieron que cerrarlo y se encontró en el paro. A posteriori un amigo le informó de la oportunidad que se encontraría si venía hasta Madrid y allí estaba.

La mañana siempre contaba con unas horas muy duras. Miles de pacientes que venían, previa cita o de urgencia, a contarle que se habían clavado una astilla o que le dolía allí cuando hacía viento. A veces era tremendamente difícil saber qué le ocurría a cada persona no porque no tuviera ni idea de medicina, sino porque en la facultad nunca le dieron la asignatura "descifrar los síntomas que intenta describir un paciente". Antonio estaba seguro de que el sistema necesitaba una reforma y debían incorporar esa asignatura a la carrera. Es más, estaba totalmente seguro que debía ser una que continuase en "descifrar los síntomas que intenta describir un paciente II".

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, el español se fue hasta la zona reservada para los doctores y enfermeros del edificio. Allí, situada a la izquierda, se encontraba una gran barra de metal en la que la gente paseaba una bandeja y escogía la comida de entre las diferentes opciones que el chef había proporcionado ese día. Se desabrochó la bata, dejando ver bajo ella la camisa de color azul, el bolígrafo sujeto con el clip al bolsillo de ésta y el cinturón que asía aquel pantalón negro. Así estaba más cómodo. Abrochado se sentía prisionero, casi como si le hubiesen puesto una camisa de fuerza.

Cogió una bandeja y la depositó sobre la barra metálica. Sus ojos se pasearon por los diferentes alimentos que había para elegir. Sus pupilas reflejaban el aburrimiento que sentía. Todo esto cambió cuando divisó un plato con un ingrediente concreto: Tomate.

El extraño romance de Antonio y los tomates tenía una breve pero curiosa historia. Desde pequeño le habían gustado aquellas pequeñas bolas de color rojizo con unas hojitas verdes. Se había vuelto un gran admirador de la fruta y, siempre que podía, lo comía en abundancia. El destino había sido caprichoso con él sin embargo. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, se pegó un atracón de tomates impresionante y ese era el día que más cercano se había sentido a la muerte.

Un intenso dolor de barriga, acompañado de sudores fríos y escalofríos le acunó durante toda la noche. El padecimiento fue tan grande que su familia le escuchó quejarse del dolor en voz alta. Viendo que la cosa no mejoraba, lo habían llevado al hospital.

Cuando el médico salió y le dijo: "Eres alérgico al tomate", el español pensó que el mundo se acababa para él. Al parecer, aquel intenso dolor había sido a causa de una enorme reacción alérgica y la cosa podría haber sido peor de no haberlo traído al hospital. Era cierto que había comido una cantidad ingente de tomates que podría haber hecho enfermar hasta a un hombre que no tuviera alergia a la fruta. Desde ese momento, sus familiares cambiaron a modo protectivo y le fueron apartando cada tomate que se pudiese cruzar en su camino.

Todo esto le producía una ansiedad interna que no podía resistir. La consecuencia se podía prever: En cuanto se encontró solo ante un plato con tomate, lo tomó en sus manos y cometió pecado. Después sufrió el acuciante dolor de estómago, pero había sido feliz por un rato saboreándolo.

Su mano, la cual asía un cucharón enorme, se quedó flotando sobre el recipiente que contenía los tomates. Si no fuera porque un enfermero, detrás de él, tosió, el español aún seguiría ido mirándolos. Logró sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y pasar de largo. No era bueno forzar el cuerpo hasta el punto en el que lo forzaba cuando comía tomates. Un día podría pasarle algo peor.

Por la tarde, su trabajo se solía reducir a alguna visita esporádica según el día y un montón de papeleo. De vez en cuando salía con algunos compañeros del trabajo por ahí a tomar una copa. Aún así, Antonio solía evitar a toda costa mantener mucho contacto con el personal del hospital una vez fuera de éste. Como hacía poco que había llegado a la ciudad, aún no tenía ningún amigo o amiga con quien pasar el rato. Además, cuando salía del trabajo estaba tremendamente agotado. Llegaba, se pegaba una buena ducha (a veces un baño), cenaba y luego se quedaba dormido sobre el sofá, con la tele encendida.

Si se analizaba fríamente, era una vida muy triste. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que conocería a alguien y finalmente su situación cambiaría. Aquella noche tampoco cenó. Se sentó en el sofá para ver aquel concurso que hacían en Antena 3 por la tarde y a los diez minutos había tenido la brillante idea de cerrar los ojos para descansar la vista. Cuando los volvió a abrir eran las tres de la mañana y le dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa del sofá.

* * *

><p>Aquel dieciséis de marzo empezó de manera catastrófica para Antonio. El primer obstáculo que se cruzó en su camino fue el sueño, que lo había estado arropando hasta que por un casual abrió los ojos. Cuando en el reloj digital vio que debería estar levantado desde hacía media hora, el corazón del español pegó un brinco y empezó a latir desbocado.<p>

Lanzó las sábanas por el aire y de un salto puso los pies en el suelo. La ropa voló por todas partes y se puso lo primero que pilló. Miró el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que si tenía un poco de suerte aún podría llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Abrió la puerta a la vez que tanteaba en los bolsillos buscando las llaves. No se fijó en el suelo y de repente sus pies se tropezaron con algo. El de cabellos castaños perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia delante. Se pegó contra el suelo en parte de la mejilla, la mano que había amortiguado gran parte del golpe descargó una fuerte punzada dolorosa en la muñeca y la otra mano se había golpeado contra la baranda (aún suerte que no se había golpeado en la cabeza contra ésta. Esa combinación sí hubiese sido mortal).

- Ouch, ouch, ouch, qué daño... -murmuró Antonio mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba la cara, que había adoptado un color rojizo notable.

Entornó el rostro para ver con qué había tropezado y se encontró con una bolsa de basura en la que venía escrito "2º 1ª". En el edificio tenían la costumbre de dejar fuera las bolsas con todo lo que era papel. Entonces, el portero que había contratado, se pasaba piso por piso, las recogía y las llevaba a reciclar. El español se lanzó hacia la bolsa, la tomó entre las manos y la miró con rabia.

- ¡¿Es que se cree que mi puerta es el puto vertedero? ¡Que deje su mierda en su puerta, no en la mía! -exclamó molesto mientras hablaba solo- Pues ahora verás tú lo que hago yo con tu dichosa bolsa de las narices.

Francis llegaba a casa de buen humor. Le habían dejado salir antes del trabajo y además había conocido a una hermosa señorita de origen latinoamericano que le había dicho que seguramente se pasaría a tomar unas copas a casa. Sin embargo, el buen humor se le pasó en cuanto llegó al rellano de su casa. La bolsa de basura estaba en el trozo que había entre su puerta y la de su vecino y, extendidos sobre su felpudo, se encontraban los centenares de trocitos de papel en los que algún desalmado había transformado todo el contenido.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Al levantar el felpudo, los trozos de papel cayeron sobre el suelo. Observó la bolsa vacía y rota, cerca de la puerta del segundo piso. Entrecerró los ojos. Seguro que había sido su maldito vecino cincuentón. ¡Porque sí! ¡En su mente, su vecino era un cincuentón amargado y no iba a cambiar de parecer! ¿Quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso y a ese juego podían jugar ambos.

Siempre había sido bastante pacífico, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Abrió la puerta de casa y buscó una escoba con la que barrer todo aquel estropicio. Y mientras movía las manos una y otra vez, haciendo que el cepillo acariciase el suelo, Francis pensó con dedicación de qué manera podía vengarse del ataque de su vecino.

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona que viese las noticias sabía que el mundo estaba sumido en un pequeño caos. No sólo los problemas económicos, también, además, conflictos armados. Pero no hacía falta irse demasiado lejos para encontrar batallas. De acuerdo, no disponían de las mismas armas, pero en el Edificio el Soleado había un claro conflicto. El inquilino del 2º 1ª y del 2º 2ª se dedicaban a realizar acciones hostiles uno en contra del otro.<p>

Lo primero que había ocurrido había sido una bolsa de basura en mal lugar. Eso había sido hasta inocente. Esa batalla estaba desarrollando al máximo la imaginación de ambos hombres. A los pocos días de haber roto el contenido de la bolsa de basura enfrente de la puerta de su vecino, Antonio había llegado a casa, había pisado el felpudo y un crujido sospechoso, seguido de un ruido viscoso, había ocurrido. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una sustancia naranja saliendo de debajo de su felpudo. Lo levantó y encontró los restos de cáscara del huevo que había estado debajo, esperando a ser chafado. Enseguida miró hacia la puerta de su vecino y entrecerró los ojos.

El siguiente movimiento lo hizo el español. Se asomó y en los tendederos vio las camisas y pantalones de marca tan caros que su vecino solía llevar. Dibujó una sonrisa tétrica. Cuando Francis había llegado a casa, fue directo a recoger su ropa. La tomó y un fuerte olor a pescado le inundó la pituitaria. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios...? Toda estaba igual... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, había frito pesc-? La respuesta le vino sola a la cabeza.

El chico de cabellos castaños tocaba pacíficamente la guitarra cuando su vecino decidió lanzar su ataque. La música house retumbaba con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes del piso contiguo y se adentraba en la casa del español con la misma fuerza. Fue imposible. No pudo continuar tocando. Eso sí, su sonrisa de lado, molesta, auguraba una venganza que llevaba ya dos semanas planeando.

Era una fría noche de principios de febrero. Francis Bonnefoy sujetaba por las caderas a una preciosidad de metro setenta y curvas de infarto. Tenía una hermosa y hechizante cintura de avispa. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas, seguramente hubiese sido una gran modelo de manos. Bueno, una gran modelo en general. Sólo hacía falta mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes y su largo y ondulado cabello rubio ceniza. Habían tomado unas copas antes de ir hacia la cama. Él había retirado con sutileza aquel llamativo y escotado vestido rojo. Ella había desabrochado su camisa con una lujuria que lo había excitado aún más. Los jadeos se habían adueñado de la habitación y las manos de ella corrían por su torso desnudo. Y, de repente, a todo volumen empezó a sonar una canción en la casa del vecino.

Al principio Francis y su hermosa acompañante habían ignorado la canción. Tenían cosas mejores entre manos. Pero el francés de repente se encontró a sí mismo escuchando la familiar voz que cantaba la canción. Pero ahora no caía en quién era el autor de dicho tema... Estaba tan fuerte que podía hasta escuchar la letra. Y cuando escuchó el estribillo, su mente hizo clic y supo quién era. Frunció el ceño un poco. Qué poco gusto tenía su vecino. ¿Tenía que poner la maldita música tan alta? Siguió moviendo su cintura contra la de la muchacha y de fondo sonaba la canción, atronadora.

"Que yo soy esa que pone la cosa tiesa. Soy elegante, por detrás y por delante"

Francis disentía profundamente ante aquellas frases. De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen mental de la persona que cantaba aquella canción. Carmen de Mairena, conocida mujer-hombre (lo que fuera). La imagen mental lo fue atormentando hasta que de repente pudo vislumbrar en su cabeza a Carmen de Mairena, sin ropa. Se le bajó todo mientras seguía resonando la canción. La chica le miró sorprendida y Francis se había quedado totalmente helado.

Se hizo a un lado, apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y miró al suelo con fijación. La chica se había ido hasta su lado y le había pasado los brazos por los hombros.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Les pasa a todos los hombres, es normal... No tienes que ponerte de este modo~

La canción había dejado de sonar y las palabras de la mujer resonaban por su cabeza con eco, como una puñalada. Entornó el rostro y la observó con ira.

- ¡No! ¡Puede que le pase al resto de los hombres, pero no a mí! ¡Soy Francis Bonnefoy! ¿¡Te queda claro! ¡Francis Bonnefoy no tiene un gatillazo! ¡Nunca!

- Ay, cielo... Pues has tenido uno y yo me he quedado a medias. Será mejor que lo aceptes.

- ¡Pues la culpa será tuya, no mía! -espetó Francis. Sabía que la afirmación era idiota. Claro que la culpa la había tenido él mismo... Bueno, mejor dicho, la culpa la había tenido su odiado vecino.

En el piso contiguo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo daba vueltas a un CD usando su dedo índice como eje de rotación. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa victoriosa mientras seguía escuchando gritos en el piso contiguo. Francis y su amante de esa noche se estaban peleando. Ah, y había escuchado la palabra gatillazo. Había tenido que echarse sobre la cama y reír sobre la almohada para no estallar en una sonora carcajada que con certeza hubiese retumbado por todo el edificio. Entonces pensó que había merecido la pena descargar la canción de internet y grabar esa única canción en un CD.

* * *

><p>El cielo parecía que iba a romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento. Unas nubes de color gris oscuro habían invadido cada rincón de azul del cielo y habían atenuado la luz del sol. De hecho, daba la impresión de que se había hecho de noche antes de lo normal. Después de media hora así, habían empezado a caer chuzos de punta. Afortunadamente, Francis Bonnefoy no era como el resto de los trabajadores de su compañía. Él no miraba cada diez segundos a ver si la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido. El francés, previsor, había visto en las noticias que se esperaban tormentas intensas a mitad del día y se había traído el paraguas. La gente por la calle le había mirado raro al ver cómo el paraguas de color negro colgaba de su brazo, como si de un bastón se tratase.<p>

Eso sí, ahora el que iba a reír último iba a ser él. A partir de menos cuarto, Francis fue mirando su reloj cada medio minuto. Deseaba que la aguja llegara por fin al doce y poder irse de una vez por todas. Cuando salió a la calle, aún llovía bastante. Cruzó calles angostas hasta por fin llegar a una de las zonas más céntricas de Madrid. El galo requería ir a una tienda a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta para preparar un delicioso plato que había visto por la televisión hacía cosa de una semana.

Ya estaba llegando cuando algo le llamó la atención. Bueno, sería más correcto decir alguien. El francés se detuvo y miró hacia un banco en el cual una persona estaba sentada. Era un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y le echaba más o menos su edad. Su semblante mostraba una pena que lo abrumaba por completo y miraba al suelo, con los ojos oscurecidos por la poca luz que el cielo aportaba a los que vivían bajo él. Sus cabellos, completamente mojados, se aplastaban contra su frente y chorreaban hilos de agua que corrían por aquella cara fina aunque con rasgos masculinos. Su espalda no tocaba el respaldo del banco, estaba erguido, tenso, con las manos reposando a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyadas en la madera. Daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, podría empujarse con fuerza y salir corriendo calle abajo.

- "Hay gente bien rara en este mundo..." -pensó Francis para sí mismo antes de continuar su camino hacia la tienda.

El supermercado estaba a reventar de gente, como era habitual siempre que llovía. Había tenido que esquivar a las personas con una técnica digna del mejor jugador de la Liga española. Después de media hora en la cola, finalmente Francis pudo pagar y salir a la calle. Abrió con dificultad el paraguas, puesto que el par de bolsas que llevaba colgadas de la muñeca eran pesadas. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos no pudieron evitar regresar a aquel banco. El rostro del galo mostró sorpresa al ver que aquel muchacho seguía bajo la lluvia. Sus manos ahora estaban apretadas contra una de las barras de madera del asiento, con fuerza. No supo el porqué pero sintió pena por el hombre.

A Antonio Fernández Carriedo no le importaba estar calado hasta los huesos. Se podía hasta decir que, cuando salió del trabajo y la lluvia empezó a caerle encima, sintió un alivio que no pudo comprender. Había vagado sin rumbo por la calle hasta acabar sentado en aquel banco. Allí los minutos se habían convertido en horas sin que él se diese cuenta. No había mirado ni una sola vez el reloj. Sólo pensaba y pensaba... Sentía añoranza. Deseaba volver a su hogar, con su familia. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible. Aquello hubiese sido un acto cobarde e infantil. Siempre se lo habían dicho: la vida de los adultos era dura y no se podía huir a la primera ocasión en que las piernas le fallaran.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando, sin comerlo ni beberlo, la lluvia dejó de caerle encima. Ahora se escuchaba ese ruido de las gotas de agua impactando sobre la superficie impermeable de un paraguas. Levantó la vista, sin interés ni emoción, y encontró a un rubio de media melena y ojos azules que le observaba con una sonrisa compasiva. Su mentón estaba adornado por unos pelos meticulosamente recortados. Vestía un traje elegante y de su mano colgaba un par de bolsas del supermercado que quedaba a tiro de piedra de donde él se encontraba.

- Toma. -le dijo el rubio.

El desconocido bajó el paraguas, como si quisiera que lo tomase. Antonio arqueó de manera imperceptible una ceja. ¿Qué pretendía? No iba a cogerlo. Se iba a mojar él. Y no pensaba permitir que le acompañase hasta su casa. No deseaba la compañía de nadie en aquel instante.

- He dicho que lo tomes.

Había asido la mano de Antonio y había hecho que rodease con fuerza el mango del paraguas. Él se había inclinado para no golpearse con éste. El hombre de ojos azules guiñó uno de estos y le sonrió sutilmente.

- Sécate o te constiparás.

Salió de debajo de la salvaguarda de la tela impermeable y empezó a correr calle abajo. Antonio lo siguió con la mirada, absolutamente asombrado. Aunque estaba empapado, ese hombre le había dado su paraguas para que no se mojara más. ¿Es que acaso era idiota? Lo acabó perdiendo de vista. Bajó la mirada hasta el mango del paraguas, de piel negra, y lo apretó con fuerza. Finalmente decidió levantarse y poner rumbo a casa. Le haría caso a ese desconocido.

* * *

><p>Estornudó bruscamente y se apresuró a buscar dentro del bolsillo de su carísimo traje de cachemir un pañuelo con el que evitar que los mocos bajaran por el labio superior, dirección a su hermosa boca. Hacía tres días del chaparrón y Francis se declaraba ya oficialmente constipado. Era muy irónico advertirle a alguien sobre los peligros de estar parado bajo la lluvia y luego ser él el que enfermara.<p>

Cuando salió de trabajar lo tuvo bien claro: necesitaba comprar medicinas y así prevenir que el catarro tomara unas dimensiones desproporcionadas. Se perdió por aquellas callejuelas que conocía como la palma de su mano y llegó por fin al centro. Iba a paso ligero, dispuesto a terminar sus recados en pocos minutos y volver a casa, cuando de repente se paró en seco, manteniendo la pose decidida con la que andaba. Entornó el rostro y, sentado en cierto banco divisó a una figura bastante familiar.

Acabó por reconocerlo: era el chico que había visto bajo la lluvia. Su pelo ahora se veía castaño y estaba graciosamente despeinado en diversas direcciones. Sus ojos eran claros, aunque desde donde estaba no distinguía el color. Iba vestido de manera informal y su vista estaba fija en el paraguas negro que sujetaba con fuerza entre las manos. Francis pensó que ese hombre se veía bastante adorable de aquel modo. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron. El chico abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa, y se incorporó con ímpetu del banco. Con pocos pasos se plantó delante de Francis y le tendió el paraguas, con un gesto de culpabilidad.

El galo estiró una mano hacia él, con lentitud, fijándose en cada variación en el rostro de ese hombre. Puso atención también en aquellos ojos que ahora podía apreciar que eran verdes. Su mano acabó por cerrarse alrededor del paraguas y lo tomó.

- Gracias. Adiós.

Francis fue el que ahora miraba cómo el español corría por la calle, con rumbo que desconocía. Sin embargo, él seguía estático por completo, con la mano aún en alto sujetando el paraguas porque, después de decirle "gracias", ese hombre había sonreído de una manera que no había podido imaginar. Tras haberle visto hacía unos días, taciturno, no esperaba que su sonrisa hubiese podido ser tan deslumbrante. Progresivamente, el galo bajó la mano hasta que el paraguas estuvo a un costado de su cuerpo.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando estornudó violentamente. Entonces recordó qué era lo que tenía intención de hacer antes de aquel inesperado encuentro. Retomó su camino con una sonrisa triunfal. ¿Quién dijo que ayudar a completos desconocidos no tenía su recompensa?

* * *

><p>Los siguientes sucesos tuvieron lugar a finales de marzo. Francis Bonnefoy, radiante como siempre a pesar de no estar enfundado en un elegante traje de más de cien euros, había preguntado de manera cortés a la bella Susana si quería algo para beber mientras proseguían con su paseo por el parque. La muchacha había contestado que no hacía falta, pero Francis conocía a las mujeres. Era una especie de rito sagrado negarse siempre a la primera. Por eso volvió a insistir y ella aceptó su invitación y le pidió un refresco de cola.<p>

El rubio le pidió que le esperara al pie del lago, sentada en un banco. Ya lograría encontrarla. Para acabar de convencerla (ya que insistía en que podía haber mucha gente y que no lograría dar con ella) Francis le dijo que era imposible ya que su belleza resaltaba por encima de las demás personas. Vio aquella sonrisa azorada y supo que ya la tenía en el bote.

Caminó a paso ligero por el parque y por fin dio con uno de esos pequeños puestos con bebidas que sin problema alguno podías hallar en Madrid. Ya desde lejos vio la última Coca-Cola que le quedaba al tendero. A paso decidido, Francis se aproximó el oxidado puesto metálico. Cuando puso la mano encima de la lata, otra mano se posó sobre la suya al instante. El francés, sorprendido, ladeó el rostro para ver quién había tenido la osadía de cometer tal acto y se encontró con unos ojos de color verde aceituna que le miraban con la misma sorpresa.

La mano del español se apartó con rapidez y sus labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa. No era como la que había visto hacía cosa de un mes, pero Francis pensó que no le desagradaba tampoco.

- Voy a tener que ponerte una orden de alejamiento al final. -dijo el galo con aire risueño. El hombre de cabellos castaños no pudo contener una breve carcajada.

- Es que has ido a coger la lata que pensaba llevarme, ¿sabes? Estoy bastante cansado y un poco de azúcar no me iría mal. Pero tú la has cogido primero, así que es lo justo. -replicó Antonio encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

El corazón de Francis se aceleró por un momento. Es que sólo se había fijado en los ojos cuando había entornado el rostro. Ahora que veía al hombre, al completo, el cuadro era una imagen que deleitaba. Los pantalones cortos negros se ceñían ligeramente sobre las torneadas piernas. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con unas letras que rezaban: "¿Por qué no te callas?" (Estaba seguro que había oído eso en alguna parte, pero ahora no recordaba dónde) que estaba pegada contra su torso. Unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y otras se habían atrevido a más y descendían por su cuello. Francis tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no seguir sumido en su mundo de fantasía ya que el chico parecía estar hablándole, con gesto preocupado además.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías?

- Te preguntaba si estabas bien. De repente te has quedado mudo y sin ninguna expresión. Empezaba a pensar que te había dado un patatús.

- Ah, lo siento. -replicó sonriendo apuradamente- Estoy bien. Sólo me había quedado pensando en si había dejado el gas abierto en casa o no. -viendo la cara que puso el muchacho, se apresuró a añadir- Pero no, lo tengo todo bajo control.

- Bueno, supongo que me tocará beber una botellita de agua. Señor, me llevo una.

- No, no. No le haga caso. Le puede dar la Coca-Cola. Yo me llevaré dos de esas. -dijo señalando unos botellines de cristal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya estás seguro de lo que haces? Mira que si me lo vuelves a decir, no pienso insistir más en el tema. Me apetece una Coca-cola.

- Estoy completamente seguro. Además, estás corriendo, ¿me equivoco? Sé que, después de un largo ejercicio, va bien beber algo con azúcar para recuperar fuerzas. Y por lo que sudas, diría que llevas un buen rato en ello.

- Bueno... -Antonio se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y frotó los cabellos que por la zona habían- No es que sea un gran atleta. Mi resistencia es pésima. Supongo que por eso me dedico a intentar cambiarlo de algún modo.

- Por eso mismo. Te mereces el último refresco.

A pesar de haber pagado, Francis no se movió de allí. Charló con aquel muchacho tan alegre y social mientras éste se tomaba el refresco que había comprado. Le explicó qué ruta hacía corriendo y cuánto tiempo le tomaba hacerla. Era bastante divertido escuchar sus diversas anécdotas y Francis perdió por completo la noción del espacio-tiempo hasta que una voz femenina gritó a lo lejos.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me has dejado plantada!

- Creo que tu novia está enfadada. -comentó Antonio sonriendo resignado.

- Ah, no, no, no... No es mi novia. Sólo es una cita. Bueno, mejor me voy. Un placer volver a verte, chico de la lluvia.

El español dibujó una sonrisa después de que el hombre de cabellos rubios guiñara un ojo y se fuese en dirección a su no-novia. Era gracioso que hubiese tenido que justificarse. Después de todo, ¿qué más le daba quién fuera? Realmente no sabía ni quién era él. Lanzó la lata vacía a la papelera más cercana y retomó la carrera. Calculaba que en menos de diez minutos ya estaría echando los higadillos por la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del fanfic. En este no voy a poner títulos que me cuesta mucho ponerlos y no creo que sean relevantes xD. Cosas... Bueno, pues sí, se han conocido pero no saben que son los vecinos con los que tienen esa guerra. Lo de Antonio haciendo que tenga un gatillazo con Carmen de Mairena es una de las cosas que más me divirtieron escribir. Y otro detallito: quería hacer que Antonio, a pesar de amar los tomates, no fuese como en todos los fics. Y, sobre todo, no quería que Francis cayera en el tópico de ser cocinero y tampoco en el de la moda (por eso se encarga de organizar eventos y cosas así para su empresa, no confecciona nada)<strong>

**No sé si os habéis fijado pero Francis ha cambiado su imagen de su vecino. Ahora es un cincuentón. Cada vez es mayor xDDDD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews -hearts-,**

_Maruy-chan, _**jajaja bueno sí, me lo comentaste. Es lo que tiene xD Gracias por el review aunque escueto se agradece :3**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahaha xD Yeah I think you might end up reading the end of the fic here xDDD Don't worry ouo. I prefer third person too xD But I wanted to do something different so I tried this. Thanks for the review -hearts-**

_Tanis Barca, _**jajaja pues ahora que lo dices, sí que es un poco a lo Aquí no hay quién viva xDD... Bueno será que yo le doy muchas vueltas a la cabeza porque estoy enferma mental (¿? XDDDDD) Sí, eso cuenta, me hace feliz ouo. Pues este es larguito, no sé cuántos capítulos serán al final pero bueno, no serán dos, eso seguro xD Gracias por el revieww~**

_Ariadonechan, ¡_**yes! ¡Un nuevo Frain! No puedo teneros sin cosas nuevas. Ya sabes que del Frain de FF el 70% o así debe ser mío xDDDD Según Francis es un cincuentón xD Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Toño toca la guitarra de forma más inocente XD El felpudo es genial xD**

_SonneDark, _**Mirururin? ****XDDD Ains, no me devores 8D ¿Así que te gustan los AU? Fíjate tú por donde xD Por mí no hace falta que te tranquilices, estás graciosa tan alterada xD. Ya se ha vengado por lo del ñacañaca xD Pobre Pierre, déjale, que yo en mis fics AU lo personifico. Ya lo verás, ya xD. Se encontraron pero no sabe que es su vecino. No es tan raro el review ouo. **

_Hethetli, _**más Fraaain~ Sisi, los cuarenta se convirtieron ya en cincuenta. Cada vez lo hace más viejo xDDD. Tu imaginación está bastante bien xD aunque no sea así como ocurra, pero es interesante *su mente delira ***

_Nightview, _**wah, pues espero que te guste, sí~ ouo Los vecinos acaban dando el coñazo, en algún momento xD Sobre todo si se vive en un piso.**

_Jefa02, _**sfdf Esta pareja es amor! Debería ser más seguida! Espero que también te guste el capítulo ;) Gracias por el review.**

_Candy, _**jaja Antonio con la escoba, un peligro con patas en realidad. Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

_Miyiku, _**wow... ¿No lees fics en español? Bueno yo odio el Mary Sue e intento hacerlos lo más IC que puedo. Pero hay cosas que por ejemplo no las puedo mantener. Adapto un poco la personalidad a la forma de ser que sé que tiene la gente en esos países. Decir que Antonio es siempre distraído sería mentira y que Francis se roza hasta con el pico de una mesa. Si te sirve de consuelo, no correrá desnudo por los pasillos xD. El fic está escrito, aunque reciba un review (cosa que espero que no pase xDDD) lo publicaría. No voy a forzar pairings que no quiera escribir ni dejarlo parado. El fic está totalmente escrito, además. Así que no tengo esa presión extra. Gracias por tu review, se aprecia un montón uno tan completito.**

_Nyaa, _**Uah, ¿hace mucho que me lees? Gracias por leer *felicidad* Espero que no cambie mi manera de escribir y que si lo hace sea para mejor xD Porque como sea para peor, me echo a llorar en un rincón. Para una cosa que me gusta realmente XD. Los vecinos... Eso te da la certeza de que los problemas vecinales son reales xD**

_Atsun, _** pff xDDD Pues seh, nuevo fic mio :3 A ver... yo creo que Antonio quiere dormir y le entiendo xDDDD. Aunque también he vivido eso de que alguien haga ruido a una hora decente pero en la que yo estoy durmiendo y lo maldigas. Así que en realidad se fastidian mutuamente sin saberlo (bueno y en este capítulo aún más XD) Pues este es uno de esos fics en los que se llevarán mal y acabarán progresando ouo Lol, Vivir en cadenas. XD **

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Miruru.**

retomó el camino que le quedaba para llegar a su empresa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 2**

Francis Bonnefoy, ejecutivo de éxito, creía en unas cuantas cosas firmemente. La primera de ellas era el amor a primera vista. Ese momento en que unas miradas se cruzaban por primera vez, el corazón se aceleraba y, entonces, sabías que querías vivir para siempre con y por esa persona.

La segunda cosa en la que creía era el sexo sin compromiso. Lo consideraba la máxima expresión de comunión entre humanos. Bueno, de acuerdo, aquello sonaba religioso y, teniendo en cuenta que estaba relacionado con el sexo, quedaba raro. ¿Qué había de malo en no estar ligado a nadie? Disfrutar esporádicamente de caricias, besos, la compañía de otro ser humano que, al igual que él, deseaba amar y ser amado durante un rato.

Y, después de lo que había ido ocurriendo durante las últimas semanas, Francis también creía en la amistad con desconocidos. Y cuando decía eso se refería a gente de la que no sabía ni el nombre. El destino, caprichoso, había hecho que su camino se cruzara con el del español sexy de cabellos castaños indomables y hechizantes ojos verdes. Una vez en el supermercado (en el cual se saludaron desde lejos), otra en la cola para comprar cupones (donde estuvieron un rato charlando sobre el dineral que se dejaba uno para intentar salir de la pobreza y vivir el sueño de ser millonario) y más tarde en una cafetería. El chico había entrado para comprar una caña de crema recubierta con azúcar y él estaba sentado tomando un café mientras leía la prensa.

Francis le había hecho un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y había tenido que insistir hasta cuatro veces para que le dejara invitarle a tomar un café. Consideró que había merecido la pena. El muchacho charlaba animadamente de un día en el que se había tomado un café y le había sentado de pena. Le parecía hipnotizante la manera en que gesticulaba. Lo más irónico del asunto era que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Hasta el momento no había tenido la necesidad de saberlo.

Eran dos personas, dos anónimos, charlando sobre la vida y pasando un buen rato. Sin embargo, a medida que el rato iba pasando y que el francés sentía que realmente conectaban, empezó a querer preguntarlo. La conversación se murió de repente (y Francis no sabía ni de qué había tratado) y esos ojos verdes le miraban curiosos. Sus labios formaban una afable sonrisa y el rubio tuvo que poner toda su voluntad en no mirarlos por demasiado rato. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tengo que serte sincero. Viendo que nos llevamos bien, empieza a intrigarme bastante tu nombre -dijo Francis.

- Ah, es cierto. No nos hemos presentado. Yo me llamo Antonio. -dijo el español.

- Me es familiar...

- Tengo un nombre muy común. La península ibérica está plagada de Antonios. Seguro que lo habrás escuchado miles de veces por la calle. -replicó después de reír brevemente.

- Supongo que será eso. -dijo Francis sonriendo derrotado por esa lógica tan sencilla pero aplastante del joven- Yo me llamo Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.

La sonrisa de Antonio ahora se quedó congelada. Ese nombre SÍ que le era familiar. Ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio era claramente francés. Aunque en según qué palabras no se notaba apenas, en otras podías escuchar esa inconfundible tonada francesa.

- Espera un momento. ¿Dónde vives?

- Ah, pues el edificio más hermoso e imponente de Madrid. Al menos según mi criterio, vamos. Vivo en el Edificio el Soleado. Está en la calle...

La frase de Francis quedó interrumpida por el grito que pegó Antonio. Su dedo índice le señalaba como si acabase de cometer una gran atrocidad. El galo arqueó una ceja ante este incomprensible comportamiento. ¿Qué se supone que acababa de ocurrir?

- ¡Yo también vivo ahí! -exclamó Antonio.

- Un momento... -dijo Francis, que ahora empezaba a encajar piezas.

- ¿Eres el inquilino del segundo primera? ¡¿Eres ese Francis Bonnefoy?

- ¡¿Tú eres el del segundo segunda? ¿¡El de los escobazos en la pared!

- ¡El mismo! -dijo Antonio observándole con expresión ofendida- ¡No seas cabrón, devuélveme mi felpudo!

- Lo siento mucho, no sé de qué me estás hablando -dijo Francis sonriendo con sorna. Oh, claro que lo sabía. Pero ver esa cara de frustración le había gustado demasiado.

- ¡Serás...! Tiene una tortuga adorable, ¡claro que la conoces! ¡La has visto mil veces adornando mi puerta.

- Es culpa tuya, tú empezaste la guerra. -dijo Francis apurando su café- Además, no he olvidado lo del CD.

Ahora el que sonrió con sorna fue Antonio. Él tampoco lo había olvidado. El día siguiente estuvo riéndose cada vez que lo recordaba. Oh, Carmen de Mairena. ¡Qué glorioso momento le había proporcionado! Hubiese pagado por ver la cara que se le había quedado cuando tuvo el gatillazo.

- ¡Además! Otra cosa muy grave... -dijo Francis seriamente. Movió el dedo índice y le señaló acusadoramente- ¡No eres un cincuentón amargado y barrigón!

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que atinó a decir Antonio, con una ceja arqueada.

- Eres un vil mentiroso... Comportándose de esa manera tan amargada. Tendrías que haber sido un cincuentón viejo, quejoso, divorciado y sin ningún atractivo... ¡Y MÍRATE! -se mordió el labio inferior de manera dramática- ¡Estás bueno!

- En serio... ¿Qué? -dijo Antonio con cara de póquer. No entendía al rubio.

- Estabas intentando engañarme. ¡Era tu última venganza! ¡Intentabas seducirme, llevarme a la cama y luego dejarme en evidencia!

- Creo que estás muy equivocado. ¡Y baja la voz! -exclamó en un susurro- La gente nos está empezando a mirar raro.

- Ah, señor Antonio, su mente es retorcida a más no poder. Pero no se engañe. Debajo de este escultural cuerpo y este hermoso y angelical rostro digno de una pared de la más hermosa iglesia renacentista italiana se encuentra un corazón fuerte que tendrá que rechazar su pecaminosa ofert-

El "angelical" rostro de Francis recibió un golpe de periódico por parte de Antonio. El galo se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizado.

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¿¡Y si me deja marca!

- Es un periódico, no te vas a morir de ello... -dijo el español a desgana. No iba a ser compasivo porque pusiera esa mirada de cordero degollado. ¡Le había quitado su felpudo de tortugas y estaba mosqueado!

- No tienes corazón alguno. Eres muy raro.

- ¿Raro? ¡Tú sí que lo eres! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa todos los días! ¡Eres peor que un putero! ¿Es que no puedes pasarte ni un maldito día sin meterla en algún agujero?

- No.

Antonio se sintió irritado ante esa rápida y escueta respuesta. Cómo había cambiado la situación... De la concordia y la amistad a una rivalidad y discordia profundas. Ese era el hombre que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible en los últimos meses. Ese era el hombre que por las noches tenía sexo con medio mundo en su piso y que no le dejaba dormir por los gritos que pegaban. Ese hombre era el que luego se quejaba si se ponía a tocar la guitarra. Y encima era un chulo playa que se creía que era la víctima de todo aquello. Se incorporó y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

- No irás a sacar una pistola, ¿verdad? -dijo el francés con gesto asustado.

- Me haces desear tenerla de verdad -replicó Antonio sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Era irritante hasta en eso. Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba y dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa, las cuales resonaron por unos segundos hasta que se quedaron totalmente quietas sobre la superficie lisa- El euro y veinte de mi café. No quiero que me invites y deberte ningún favor. Nos veremos las caras, Bonnefoy... Quiero mi felpudo de vuelta.

Francis observó cómo su vecino se marchaba por la puerta. Se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo cuando se encontró mirándole el trasero. ¡Es que estaba bastante bien formado! O al menos esa era la impresión que le había dado. El pantalón no era lo suficientemente ceñido como para saberlo. Miró las monedas y de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Maldita sea. Si tu estúpido café cuesta dos euros... -murmuró levantando la vista hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Desde el numerito del café, Francis no había vuelto a hablar con su vecino más que para soltarse lindeces del estilo: "eres un cabrón", "ni se te ocurra joderme de nuevo", "lo pagarás caro". Por primera vez en su vida, el galo se había planteado si no sería buena opción mudarse a otro sitio. Después había sacudido la cabeza con fuerza, había recuperado su voluntad. ¡Si alguien tenía que irse ese era Antonio!<p>

Subió los pies descalzos al sofá de tapicería blanca y presionó el botón de encendido del mando de la tele. En su regazo descansaba un recipiente de cristal que contenía una macedonia de frutas que se había esmerado en preparar. Era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Había tenido un día estresante en el trabajo, tratando con tanta gente que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería. Por eso había llegado a casa, se había ido quitando la ropa por el camino (iría directa a la lavadora) y había tomado un baño, con sales de lavanda. Ahora le tocaba cenar ligerito.

Una vez terminado, dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y se acomodó más en el sofá. Sobre las diez de la noche, su calma se vio interrumpida por un portazo en el piso contiguo. Entrecerró los ojos y miró por el angosto pasillo hacia la puerta, como si tratara de ver a su vecino. Es que mira que era descuidado. Ya podría pensar un poco en los demás, para variar. El rumor de otra persona en la residencia contigua no se apaciguó por unos minutos. De repente todo era quietud.

Francis suspiró aliviado. ¡Por fin iba a poder terminar de ver la película bien! A las once y media, el sueño lo abrazaba y le hacía dar cabezadas en el sofá. Dio las gracias cuando por fin salieron los créditos. Apagó el aparato y se incorporó mientras pegaba un sonoro bostezo y se estiraba como si fuese un gato que acababa de levantarse de la siesta. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre la cama y pegó un suspiro. Qué pereza le daba ponerse el pijama... ¡Se sentía tan adormilado...!

Y en el instante justo en el que ya casi estaba dormido, escuchó un quejido ahogado que le hizo abrir los ojos y estar alerta. No supo si se lo había imaginado o lo había escuchado de verdad hasta que lo oyó de nuevo. Esta vez fue seguido del ruido de un vaso caer al suelo, seguido de un "¡Mierda!", seguido de una exclamación de dolor.

El francés apoyó las manos en la colcha y se incorporó. Su gesto mostraba confusión e indecisión. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad moral para con su vecino. En dos minutos, Francis se había incorporado del todo y buscaba las llaves de casa. Una vez las halló, salió de su piso y se quedó plantado delante de la puerta de su vecino. Con el dedo índice a un centímetro del timbre, el galo bajó la mirada. Se fijó de repente en que el español había comprado un nuevo felpudo, tenía forma redonda y un tomate pintado. Miró con gesto congelado la esterilla. Dios santo, ¡le gustaba un montón! Lo cierto era que, en su mente, le había pasado la descabellada idea de pedirle que se la diera a cambio de devolverle la de tortugas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de perderse en divagaciones. Tenía que recordar aquellos ruidos. No era normal. Se decidió y pulsó el botón del timbre. Suspiró y esperó pacientemente. Recuperó una expresión serena cuando los cerrojos empezaron a sonar. Tanto Francis como Antonio se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa mal disimulada. El desconcierto del hispano se debía a que su vecino llamaba a la puerta tarde por la noche. No era algo habitual. Bueno, es que nunca había llamado a su timbre porque sí. La sorpresa de Francis se debía al lamentable aspecto que ofrecía Antonio. Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor frío, además estaba pálido y sus ojos llorosos. Si no eras perspicaz se te podía pasar por alto el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó bruscamente Antonio. El rubio salió de su sopor momentáneo.

- He escuchado ruido desde casa y... No es que me importe, ya sabes. Pero bueno... Sigues siendo mi vecino y me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien.

- Estoy perfectamente.

- Ah... Encima mentiroso. -replicó el galo entrecerrando los ojos- Estás pálido y tiemblas. Yo creo que no estás bien.

- Estoy b- -Antonio cortó la frase a la mitad y se encorvó hacia delante. Las manos se fueron al estómago y un quejido ahogado se escapó por la comisura de sus labios, fuertemente apretados. Francis se apremió en sujetarle un poco, ya que su vecino se había tambaleado y por un momento temió que fuese a desplomarse.

- No, ya lo creo que no estás bien. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

- No vas a... conseguir que quiera montármelo contigo, francés pervertido... -murmuró el español aún con la voz compungida por la oleada de dolor.

- ¿Pero por quién me tomas? ¡No voy a aprovecharme cuando parece que te va a dar algo en cualquier momento! -rebatió ofendido.

El de cabellos castaños no se quejó más y su vecino lo tomó como la aceptación de la ayuda que le había ofrecido. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y puso el del hispano por encima de su hombro. Había propuesto cargarlo en brazos pero Antonio, a pesar de tener un aspecto lamentable, le había mirado de una manera que le había helado la sangre. Mejor no tentar al diablo.

No se fijó ni en cómo era el piso de su vecino siquiera. Estaba pendiente de cualquier expresión en el rostro de éste que denotase que se iba a morir en cualquier instante. Francis nunca había sabido reaccionar ante las situaciones adversas. Mucha gente le había llamado cobarde, aunque algunas personas tenían razón. No era mentira la historia de aquella vez que le entró el pánico y salió corriendo, abandonando a todo y todos a sus espaldas. Se bloqueaba. No es que lo hiciera a propósito. Dejó que Antonio se recostara en la cama y lo primero cuando estuvo tumbado fue echarse de lado y hacerse un ovillo, las manos sobre el estómago.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás preocupándome de verdad... Y odio tener que admitirlo. -dijo Francis mirándole con la inquietud en cada músculo de su rostro- No tendrás una enfermedad terminal, ¿verdad? ¡He estado metiéndome contigo todo este tiempo! ¡No puedo haber estado fastidiando a un moribundo!

- No me mates antes de tiempo, gabacho... -contestó Antonio a desgana. Era un ruidoso- He comido tomate y soy alérgico.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué has hecho tal tontería? ¿Es que eres masoquista? -preguntó alarmado el galo.

¿Que por qué lo había hecho? Todo se resumía a que se sentía miserable. Y en aquel instante en el que se veía al borde de un abismo negro, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa que le animaría. Deseó comer tomates aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría cada segundo que su agónica reacción alérgica le hiciera pasar un mal rato. Tampoco es que lo pasara mal siempre. Algunos tomates le hacían daño, otros no. Era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Ese día le había tocado bala. De las grandes.

- Los motivos no te incumben. -entrecerró los ojos cuando notó otra punzada de dolor- Después de todo, no te importa lo que me pase. N-no quiero explicarte nada.

Francis arqueó una ceja después de ese comentario. Qué grosero. Era una manera de hablar. No quería decir que sí que se preocupaba y le importaba (un poco. Eran vecinos y durante un breve periodo de tiempo se habían llevado bien). Pero claro que lo hacía. Suspiró de manera inaudible y siguió observándole. Pues mira qué cara le había salido la broma de comer tomates a sabiendas de que era alérgico. Tenía pinta de estar sufriendo bastante. Entonces se percató de que la respiración del español estaba más pronunciada, como si le costara tomar el aire.

- ¿Estás bien? Respiras más fuerte.

- E-estoy bien... -mintió Antonio. Francis se dio cuenta por la forma en la que su voz había sonado, cansada.

- Mira, yo no sé de alergias pero tiene pinta de que no está yendo a mejor. Voy a llamar a urgencias para que envíen una ambulancia o a algún ATS.

- ¡NO! -Francis pegó un respingo ante la fuerza con la que el español había gritado. Le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si aquella fuese la idea más horrible que nunca hubiese pronunciado- No llames al hospital.

- Pero est-

- Estoy bien. ¿Ves? Mi respiración... Ya es normal. -y sí, lo era. De repente Antonio tomaba aire sin problema alguno- El dolor de estómago es lo de siempre. No hace falta que llames.

El galo arqueó una ceja. Bueno, si eso es lo que quería, él no se podía negar. Era el español el que se encontraba mal y, ahora que ya no tenía ningún problema respiratorio (quizás ni lo había tenido. Puede que hubiese sido su imaginación), no tenía ningún motivo por el que desobedecer aquella especie de orden que el hispano le había dado. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran vecinos.

- Deja que al menos te traiga un poco de agua. Tu voz suena reseca. -dijo Francis con resignación.

- Los vasos están en el armario de dos puertas al lado de la entrada de la cocina. Gracias. -le indicó, ahora más tranquilo, Antonio.

Cuando regresó, el hombre de ojos verdes parecía apunto de dormirse. No entendía cómo había cambiado tanto la situación en tan pocos minutos. Aunque una parte de él se alegraba. Le dejó el agua en la mesilla y lo examinó. Realmente parecía estar mejor.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Me duele menos. Tengo sueño, eso es todo. -contestó con voz somnolienta- Puedes irte ya, lo peor ha pasado.

- Estoy en el piso de al lado. Si ves que te duele más, puedes llamar a mi puerta. -dijo, sin poderlo resistir, Francis- Sería un fastidio si te murieses a media noche, ¿sabes? -añadió intentando quitarle sarro al asunto- Y si te escucho quejarte, vendré a aporrear tu puerta.

- ¿Y si no abro? -dijo con media sonrisa Antonio. Ese hombre le parecía bastante curioso.

- Si no abres, tiraré la puerta abajo. -contestó, sonriendo contagiado por la expresión del rostro del hispano.

- No te rompas el hombro contra mi puerta. Haz el favor. Luego me pedirás daños y perjuicios y te los va a pagar tu tía.

- Qué poca confianza. -replicó riendo brevemente el rubio. Acercó una mano y le dio dos palmaditas suaves y reconfortantes en la cabeza a Antonio- Descansa. Mañana será otro día.

El español le miró sorprendido por aquella acción y lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar con la cabeza y darle de manera escueta las gracias. Observó la figura de Francis perderse por el pasillo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, al lugar donde la mano de su vecino se había posado.

* * *

><p>En el manual mental de comportamiento de Francis Bonnefoy había una serie de directivas por las cuales siempre tenía que comportarse con un glamour exquisito. La tranquilidad era un valor que admiraba por encima de todo. Admiraba el saber hablar a un tono moderado de voz mientras, a tu alrededor, cientos de españoles parloteaban unos cuantos decibelios por encima de lo tolerable para el resto de los europeos. Otro valor que apreciaba era la compostura.<p>

Bien, pues esos dos valores los había perdido en cosa de segundos. Se hallaba preparando lo necesario para el desfile de modelos de su empresa, que tendría lugar la semana siguiente. Se agachó para sacar cosas de una de las cajas que habían llegado directamente desde la sede de la empresa, metió las manos entre los cachitos poliespán y de repente sintió un dolor punzante. El quejido que soltó retumbó por las paredes de la sala. Su asistente, Pierre, también de origen francés, se acercó a él.

- Señor Bonnefoy, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó con preocupación.

Pero Francis estaba ocupado en sacar el brazo de dentro de la caja, con cuidado, y ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Una vez fuera, se fijó en el corte que tenía su antebrazo. Algo afilado debía ir dentro de la caja puesto que el tajo no era superficial. Era más profundo en el centro y sangraba bastante.

- ¡AH! ¡Sangre! ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Voy a morir! -gritó Francis horrorizado por completo. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y no podía dejar de pensar en que eso haría que se desangrara antes.

- ¡Cálmese, señor Bonnefoy! -gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima de su superior, que por supuesto seguía chillando. Corrió hasta un lado, cogió una toalla y volvió al lado de Francis. Presionó la herida con la tela y eso sólo logró que soltara un jadeo ahogado- Vamos a ir ahora al hospital, con calma.

- ¿¡Calma! ¿¡Qué calma! ¡Si vamos tan tranquilos, palmaré antes de haber llegado! ¡Ya sabes cómo son las salas de urgencias en España! ¡Moriré rodeado de viejos y gente llena de mocos y que no para de toser! ¡Es horrible!

Pierre había salido de su pequeña casa en el sur de Francia con tan sólo una mochila en la que tenía unas cuantas prendas de ropa, la identificación y otros pocos enseres personales. Tampoco tenía demasiadas cosas en casa. Sus padres habían llorado mientras él preparaba aquella mísera maleta. Cómo acabó en España era una historia muy larga pero se había sentido orgulloso de poder trabajar junto a gente de renombre. Además, admiraba a ese hombre que ahora estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, asiéndose la toalla con fuerza mientras gimoteaba que iba a morir y que deseaba un funeral por todo lo alto. El pelo de Pierre nunca había sido tan brillante, ni adoptaba esa forma ondulada cuando se lo dejaba largo. Por eso había tenido que cortárselo bastante. Otra cosa que destacaba del muchacho es que, a pesar de ser rubio, tenía los ojos de color azabache. Su madre decía que tenía descendientes latinos.

El aspecto no era lo único que admiraba de Bonnefoy. También le fascinaba ese carácter atrevido, descarado, pícaro. Era un hombre que fácilmente podría tener el mundo en la palma de la mano y comérselo. Aspiraba a llegar tan alto como él.

Francis chilló casi como un cerdo en el matadero cuando llegaron a urgencias. Exponía con vehemencia que se estaba desangrando y, que si moría allí, Pierre iba a encargarse de denunciarles a todos. La recepcionista, con expresión imperturbable, le dijo que le llamarían enseguida y que esperara con paciencia. Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera, Francis seguía proclamando su indignación a los cuatro vientos, mintiendo y diciendo que era alguien tan importante que, como se muriese, hasta el mismísimo Juan Carlos I vendría para denunciarles.

- Tranquilo, señor Bonnefoy, seguro que pronto le atienden.

- Como no sea pronto de verdad, seré fiambre. -dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Pierre dio gracias a dios cuando llamaron a su superior. Le dijo que le guardaría la chaqueta y su maletín mientras lo atendían y que esperaría fuera. Francis, con la mente en las palpitaciones que sentía en el brazo, cruzó por aquellos pasillos que le recordaba al escenario en el que se desarrollaba la serie Urgencias, muy famosa en España. El médico estaba de espaldas. Aquella parsimonia hizo que el galo se pusiera más nervioso. Se iba a morir... ¡SE MORIRÍA JOVEN Y BELLO!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó el médico sin tan siquiera girarse. ¿¡Es que no podía prestarle atención aunque fuera un segundito! Necesitaba que le mirase y ver que su expresión era relajada. Si ponía una cara rara, juraba que se moriría ahí mismo del susto.

- ¡Me he cortado con una hoja de hierro afilada! -exclamó horrorizado. No sabía ni con qué se había cortado pero llegados a este punto Francis dramatizaba más de lo normal- Me estoy muriendo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas horas me quedan? ¿Me dolerá? ¡Dígame que no!

Paró toda la parafernalia cuando vio de frente al médico, que se había girado y le observaba atónito. Se frotó un ojo pero seguía viéndole de la misma manera. El doctor tenía el rostro de Antonio y tampoco parecía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- Oh, _mon Dieu_... Ya estoy en las últimas, doctor. Estoy delirando. Le veo con la misma cara de mi vecino. Son alucinaciones. ¡Estoy desangrándome!

- N-no chilles. No son alucinaciones. Es que soy tu vecino. ¿Es que te tengo que encontrar por todas partes? Tú no podías ir a parar con otro médico, no... -la casualidad tenía a Antonio completamente abrumado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Antonio? ¿Eres enfermero en el hospital? -replicó Francis ahora más calmado. Sí, era su vecino, el no-cincuentón. Nunca se había preguntado en qué trabajaba.

- Rectifico. Soy médico. Normalmente estoy en la consulta... -el español tomó el brazo del francés entre sus manos, le apartó la toalla, enrojecida por la sangre, y lo levantó para poder observar el corte- Pero hoy me han traído a urgencias. Está movidito el asunto. Mi jefe me pidió que viniera a echar una mano.

- Entiendo... Así que eres médico. -Francis examinó con la mirada la vestimenta de su vecino. No hubiese imaginado que encontraría atractivo verle vestido de aquella manera ya que Francis no había tenido nunca fetiche con los médicos.

- Voy a tener que darte puntos.

- ¿De puntuación? -dijo Francis con pavor.

- No. Puntos de puntos de sutura. -contestó Antonio mientras se iba hacia una mesilla, cogía unos guantes de látex nuevos y se los ponía. Se fijó en la cara de terror del francés y dibujó una sonrisa cordial- No te preocupes, soy bueno cosiendo. Además, prometo que no voy a coser donde no toca como venganza por mi felpudo desaparecido.

- Por favor, te lo suplico, no me tortures. -el rubio se asió con fuerza a la manga de la bata de médico.

- Era una broma para intentar que te relajases. No voy a jugar con mi profesión tan sólo por un felpudo. Hago esto por vocación. -volvió a tomar el brazo- No mires y mientras ve contándome cómo te has hecho esto.

Mientras Francis intentaba ignorar las punzadas (algunas no podía ignorarlas y se quejaba. Entonces Antonio le animaba diciéndole que ya casi estaban y que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Era como si animase a un niño pequeño) le empezó a contar la versión exagerada de cómo se había hecho el corte. En esta nueva versión heroica, Francis había rodado y esquivado todo un conjunto de luces, que se había desplomado del techo y que casi le había aplastado el cráneo. En realidad el español apenas escuchaba la historia. Estaba más concentrado en coser de manera que no le fuese a quedar luego marca en el brazo por el corte. Una vez terminado, puso gasas y empezó a vendar.

- ¿Ves? Ya está. Eso es todo. Notarás la herida palpitar durante un rato. Es normal. Te recetaré algo para la inflamación y el dolor. Te lo tomas durante una semana como máximo y luego lo dejas.

El rubio se sobó el brazo vendado una vez que Antonio ya había terminado y observó cómo garabateaba letras sobre una receta. El hispano se veía bastante bien enfundado en esa bata de médico. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando le tendió las recetas. Estiró la mano y las tomó.

- ¿Y puedo ducharme normal? ¿Me puedo rascar? ¿No me saltarán los puntos? ¿Y si se me saltan durmiendo y muero desangrado?

Antonio rió ante esa retahíla de malos augurios.

- Sé que no debería decir esto, pues es poco profesional, pero lo diré igualmente. Ya que estoy al lado, si ves que en algún no te sientes bien, puedes venir a casa. Seguramente tendré un par de minutos para mirar que todo va bien con tu brazo.

- Gracias... Me quedo más tranquilo. -dijo Francis después de suspirar aliviado- Por cierto, ¿qué dirían tus compañeros si supieran que el médico es tan inconsciente como para comer el alimento al que es alérgico sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le trae?

El galo tenía una sonrisilla juguetona en el rostro. Adoraba tener el control de la situación y ahora lo tenía. El rostro de Antonio era inexpresivo.

- Si no quieres que lo siguiente que te cosa sea la boca, seguro que no dirás nada a nadie, ¿verdad? -replicó finalmente.

- Eres un médico muy agresivo... Me gusta.

Antonio arqueó una ceja ante la frase y aquella expresión seductora que Francis traía en el rostro. Al ver que una de sus mejores armas no tenía resultado alguno, el francés se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su vecino. Bueno, algo no había sido broma: Antonio de médico le gustaba bastante. Pero sólo porque era una fantasía sexual bastante sugerente.

* * *

><p>Tecleó la información referente al último paciente que terminaba de abandonar su consulta hacía escasos segundos. La enfermera, Rosa, de treinta y cinco años de edad, se adentró de nuevo en la estancia cargando con una carpeta sobre la que tenía apoyada una hoja con los nombres de los pacientes que tenía que visitar durante el día.<p>

- Su siguiente paciente se queja de un malestar que no sabe de qué le viene. Es uno de esos que al parecer no tiene ni idea de qué le ocurre y viene por puro pánico. -Antonio rió irónicamente por un segundo. Su tipo preferido de paciente sin duda. Y, por si no se notaba, era todo lo contrario- El nombre es Francis Bonnefoy.

Ahora se le quedó cara de tonto. Estuvo deseando decirle que le comunicase que se marchara, pero eso hubiese quedado mal en su historial como doctor. Bajó la vista y le indicó que le hiciera pasar. La sonrisa pícara que el galo portaba le molestó por un momento. Calma, quizás le pasaba algo de verdad.

- "¡No le pasa nada! ¡Está sonriendo como un imbécil cuando el otro día no dejaba de llorar como una nena!" -pensó Antonio con amargura- Siéntese por favor.

Bonnefoy tomó asiento en aquellas enclenques sillas de plástico. Se echó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró al español de manera expectante. Antonio arqueó una ceja. No sabía con cuál iba a salir ahora. No entendía a Francis. Bueno, tampoco es que lo hubiese intentado con ahínco.

- He venido a hacerte una visita. -la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, con una expresión similar a la de un niño que ha cometido una travesura y no ha sido descubierto.

- No sé si te has enterado de que soy un médico de verdad y que tengo pacientes de verdad que esperan a que les atiendan. ¿Te pasa algo o no?

- ¡Claro que me pasa algo~! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por alguien que vendría a que su vecino le visitase en el hospital por puro ocio?

- Justo eso mismo.

- Qué desalmado. No sé qué concepto tienes de mí.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo Antonio arqueando de nuevo una ceja- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Me duele por ahí, en el estómago, cuando hace humedad y también cuando no la hace. Aunque no siempre. A ratos.

- Eres malísimo mintiendo, ¿lo sabes? -replicó el español entrecerrando los ojos. Pegó un suspiro resignado, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta quedar a la vera del francés- Déjame ver el brazo, que no se diga que te he echado extrañamente pronto.

Francis le miró confundido pero acabó aceptando aquella petición. Con sumo cuidado retiró el vendaje, desinfectó los puntos y volvió a cubrirlos mientras le explicaba que ya pronto sería recomendable que se quitara el vendaje y dejara a la herida respirar para que se terminase de curar. El rubio afirmaba con la cabeza y añadía alguna pregunta que se le iba ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

- Gracias por todo, doctor Fernández. -dijo el francés guiñando un ojo y sonriendo- Creo que ya me siento mejor.

- Anda, tira para tu casa, farsante. -replicó Antonio con aire risueño.

- Ya volveré a venir a verte, vecino doctor.

- Ni se te ocurra. Tengo pacientes de verdad a los que les quitas el turno con tus falsas e inexistentes enfermedades.

- Pero se te veía apagado y gris. Con lo que siempre te gusta hablar, hoy te veías callado y hasta triste. Sin embargo, con mi inexistente enfermedad he logrado que vuelvas a sonreír. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo también soy médico!

- No. No lo eres. Vete ya de mi consulta. -dijo Antonio con indiferencia y frialdad.

- Tsch... Me da igual lo que digas, voy a venir de todos modos, ¿y sabes por qué? -inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa el francés, ya en el marco de la puerta. Viendo que el español no contestaba insistió- ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por quééé...? -murmuró pesadamente

- Porque me gusta demasiado verte con esa bata de médico. Estás bien sexy.

- Vete de una vez y déjate de tonterías. -cortó Antonio.

Se quedó mirando la puerta ya cerrada. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Ni se había dado cuenta de que no estaba comportándose como normalmente. ¿Por qué él era el único que le había dicho algo? Ningún compañero de trabajo le había mencionado nada. Apoyó el codo en el escritorio y recargó la cabeza sobre la mano, aún pensativo.

- Espero que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí... -murmuró para sí mismo- Rosa. Dile al siguiente paciente que ya puede pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo más ouo Pues sí... Antonio es médico lol. XDDD Es que iba a hacer que fuera profesor de colegio o algo así pero roleo AU y es la profesión que le suelo poner así que no me apetecía. Y pensé que tenía que ser algo que no fuera típico ya que empecé con eso. Y de repente se me ocurrió que podría ser médico.<strong>

**Otra manía es poner a Pierre humanizado en mis AU. Me parece el compañero ideal para Francis. No lo puedo evitar xDDD.**

**No tengo mucho más que comentar así que paso a los reviews.**

_Nightview, _** jajaja sus guerras... Bueno es que todo el mundo lo convierte en un amante de los tomates y pensé: boh, quiero cambiar. XD Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

_Tanis Barca, _**no creas ò.óu Cuesta un poco y yo tampoco considero que sea un humor genial el que tengo, la verdad XD. Va bien desencasillarlos un poco de vez en cuando. Uouo, ánimo con ese fic :D **

_Ariadonechan, _**omg, ¿moriste? ¿Y has revivido? ¿Bolas de dragón? XDDD ¡Claro que sí! Una de las mejores cosas para que se baje la libido de la gente lol. Le dará amor, pero con el tiempo xD No avanzaré nada si no es en presencia de mis abogado (¿) Da igual, como cocinero me refería a cualquier cosa que hiciera en cocina. Hasta postre o pasteles. El problema es que el chico es masoquista y se arriesga con la alergia. Toño tiene un disco con Carmen de Mairena porque se descargó la canción y la grabó en un cd, lol.**

_Candy, _**jajaja pues sí, al paso que va hubiera sido capaz de pensar que es un abuelo. En general la gente suele ir con unas cosas muy abstractas. Tienen mérito los médicos xD Espero que te haya gustado. Un saludo~**

_CrisMatsumoto21, _**¿Tus vecinos son así? Oh Dios, te acompaño en el sentimiento xDDDD. Los AU tienen la magia de tener situaciones del día a día y todo eso. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el review ouo**

_Yuyies, _**no puedo dejar el Frain, es lo que hay xD. Ha sido un poco cruel pero es por cambiar un poco. Que en todos los fics es como si fuera su amante. Pues ahora no puede comer tomate sin arriesgarse. Igualmente lo come xD es idiota. Yo creo que también me hubiera reído, como Antonio xD. Ya has visto su reacción xD Un saludo~**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**omg ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Mi fic te hizo volver? Wow, me siento halagada ouo Igualmente puedo recibir reviews que no estén firmados así que sin contraseña hubieras podido dejarlos. Me alegra que te puedas meter tanto dentro de la historia. ¡Esta pareja es amor! Un saludo y abrazo~**

_Nolimy-kun,_** jajaja, ¿te enganchan? -Miru feliz- Ah, bueno. En Naruto juraría que no escribí nada de parejas porque no era muy fan de ninguna ._. XDDD Cúlpame de que te guste el Frain, no me arrepiento de nada -baila- Habrá limones :D No pongo rating M en vano xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (intentaré poner uno por semana, lo juro).**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 3**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que su vecino se presentó por casualidad, caprichosa a más no poder, en el hospital en el que trabajaba. Después de aquello, se había personado de nuevo con excusas patéticas y había dicho que volvería a visitarle. Antonio se lo había tomado como otra de esas cosas extrañas que su vecino decía y que no ocurrirían. Pero había sucedido, sí. A la semana, Francis había ido a su consulta con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza que no se le iba (mentiras). La lista de enfermedades que el galo se había ido inventando había sido cada vez más absurda.

Al principio, Antonio había insistido mucho en que se marchara enseguida, aunque Francis siempre se las apañaba para alargar al máximo su visita. Después, el mismo español había dejado que el tiempo pasara cuando el pesado de su vecino venía a verle.

Abrió la taquilla de aspecto oxidado en la que guardaba sus enseres personales. Después de dejar la bata, pasó por la sala en la que los médicos podían descansar y allí se encontró con Rosa, que se estaba preparando un café junto a Saray, que trabajaba en el área de pediatría.

- ¿Ya te vas, Antonio? -preguntó Rosa con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Ya he visto suficientes personas enfermas por hoy. Empiezo a sentirme enfermo yo también. -dijo riendo.

- No todos fueron enfermos. Ese chico vino de nuevo. ¿No es estupendo? -dijo la mujer con picardía.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ese chico? -preguntó Saray- ¿No está enfermo y viene?

- Sí. Viene a verle y charlar un rato con el doctor Fernández. Después de eso siempre se queda con una sonrisa en el rostro y se vuelve más parlanchín de lo normal.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -dijo Antonio sonriendo avergonzado- No es que me alegren sus visitas.

- ¿De quién estáis hablando? -dijo una voz profunda de hombre.

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta. Allí un hombre de unos treinta años, cabello corto negro y ojos oscuros les observaba sin ninguna expresión definida. Vestía una bata blanca abierta y debajo portaba una sobria camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises con líneas blancas. Su nombre era David y trabajaba en ese mismo hospital, como jefe del área de Rosa y Antonio.

- Ah, de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules que viene a ver a Antonio y a hablar con él.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo David clavando ahora la mirada en el español- ¿Es un ligue?

- ¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, no! ¡No es ningún ligue! ¡Por supuesto que no! Tan sólo es un amigo muy pesado. -se fijó en que su jefe abría la boca, quizás para hacer más preguntas, así que se apresuró a añadir- Bueno, yo ya me iba. ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

Aunque se ganó reprimenda de una compañera de trabajo, Antonio corrió hasta alejarse de aquella sala. Por poco...

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la noche cuando Francis, después de haber escoltado a una hermosa joven que había conocido en el trayecto que había desde el metro hasta su casa, había llegado a su piso. Al abrir la puerta, la correspondencia que había recogido en el buzón, en el portal del edificio, se le había resbalado y había caído todo al suelo. Una caligrafía familiar, en un sobre impoluto, le llamó la atención. Se agachó, recogió todo y, después de incorporarse, se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Con el dedo, de manera meticulosa, abrió el sobre sin romperlo y extrajo el folio doblado que se hallaba en el interior. Olía a lavanda. Sólo con eso, ya tuvo la certeza de que era de quien imaginaba.<p>

Los ojos azules se movían de izquierda a derecha siguiendo cada una de las palabras que su remitente había escrito. El rostro de Francis siguió imperturbable ante todo lo que había leído. Escuchó el ruido del ascensor subir, pero no hizo caso. Lo que le despertó de su ensimismamiento fue el sonido de las puertas abrirse. Los pasos de una suela de goma sobre la baldosa pulida resonaron por todo el piso. Incluso cuando pasó por delante de él, el galo no levantó la vista.

- Buenas noches, Antonio.

Y aquí se rompió la normalidad. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Sólo escuchó el sonido de las llaves del español buscando la cerradura de manera inútil. El ceño del francés se arrugó y levantó la mirada. El aspecto sudoroso y pálido del español fue como un aviso a bombo y platillo de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Has vuelto a comer tomate? ¡Eres alérgico! ¡Tú que eres médico deberías comprender este tipo de cosas!

- Cállate. Las comprendo. La semana pasada comí y no me pasó nada. -replicó de mal humor, aunque sin levantar el tono de voz, Antonio.

- ¡Pero eso es como jugar a la ruleta rusa! Espera. Ni se te ocurra entrar solo a casa en ese estado. Cuidaré de ti un rato. -dijo el francés entrando en casa, soltando la correspondencia en el mueble del recibidor y volviendo a salir.

- No necesito que cuides de mí. No necesito que nadie lo haga, m-maldita sea...

Francis lo sujetó cuando vio que se encorvaba y se llevaba las manos al estómago. Le quitó las llaves de la mano y por fin abrió la puerta. A tientas encontró la luz. Daba gracias a que las casas fueran como dos gotas de agua (sólo que a la inversa).

- ¿Cuánto rato hace que has empezado a sentirte mal?

- Unos minutos...

- Así que la reacción alérgica está empezando... -murmuró Francis mordiéndose el labio inferior. Seguía cargando a Antonio, dirección a su habitación.

Tal y como había imaginado, la situación fue a peor. El dolor de estómago era cada vez más fuerte, el sudor frío y la palidez de su rostro más intenso. Por un momento, Francis pensaba que parecía una estatua de cera digna del museo Thyssen. Pero no era lo que más le preocupaba, no. Desde hacía un rato la respiración de Antonio estaba rara. Por momentos le costaba respirar y después parecía que se calmaba. Aunque cada nuevo momento en que le faltaba el aire era peor. Su respiración sonaba seca, como si las vías respiratorias se le estuvieran cerrando parcialmente. Intentó convencerle de que debían ir a Urgencias, pero Antonio demostró ser más tozudo que él. Así pues, tomó el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo, se ausentó al baño y desde allí llamó al hospital. Le pidieron que lo trajera y les contó el asunto por encima. Entonces le informaron de que mandarían a un ATS al lugar.

Cuando colgó, Francis se sentía culpable a pesar de saber que había hecho bien. Regresó a la habitación y miró al español. Pensaba que no podía ponerse más pálido y se equivocaba de manera estrepitosa (o eso, o su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas).

- Sé que vas a enfadarte por esto pero era lo correcto. -empezó Francis de sopetón. Los ojos verdes de Antonio le observaron confundidos- He llamado al hospital.

- No... -murmuró el hispano intentando que le dijese eso mismo, que no había llamado.

- Han dicho que van a enviar un ATS ya que tú no quieres ir allí.

- … ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Ahora se van a enterar todos... ¡I-Incluso mi jefe! -el rostro de Antonio expresaba estupefacción.

- No va a ser para tanto. Eres un médico un poco masoquista que ama los tomates y que, aunque les tiene alergia, los come. ¡No te van a echar por algo así! Lo que no puedes hacer es quedarte aquí siempre que estás así. Un día te morirás.

- ¡Si quiero morirme, es mi problema!

Había chillado tanto que el oxígeno le faltó de repente e inspiró a trompicones. Francis le miró con gesto preocupado. ¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¿Qué lógica reinaba en su cabeza para que no viera que era una tontería ocultar eso a costa de su salud? El timbre sonó entonces.

- No abras... -dijo en un susurro ahogado el español.

- No digas estupideces, tengo que abrir. Ya que tú no sabes ser responsable, yo lo haré por ti. A pesar de todo somos amigos, ¿no? -murmuró seriamente el francés.

Cruzó el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al pequeño recibidor. La decoración del español era mucho más sencilla. A decir verdad, prácticamente inexistente. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se toparon con unos de color azabache que le miraron durante lo que le pareció una eternidad sin que su dueño dijera una sola palabra. Francis arqueó una ceja. Si no fuera porque llevaba la vestimenta de los ATS, se hubiese preguntado quién era ese hombre. De repente sonrió de manera agradable.

- Hola, soy el ATS. He venido porque hemos recibido una llamada. -dijo el hombre- Soy David, el jefe de Antonio.

- Yo soy-

- Presentaciones en otro momento. ¿Dónde está?

El francés guió al hombre de vuelta a la habitación en la que descansaba Antonio. Cuando vio a David, abrió los ojos verdes, llorosos, con sorpresa e intentó articular dos veces palabra, sin éxito. El médico se fue hacia el lado y lo empezó a examinar con expresión seria.

- D-David yo...

- Ay, Antonio... Ya sabes que no deberías comer tomates. Te lo advertí la última vez... -dibujó una sonrisa y le dio dos palmadas suaves sobre sus cabellos castaños- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

- Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... -dijo el de ojos verdes bajando la mirada con culpabilidad.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo Francis después de carraspear. Se había quedado fuera de la conversación por completo y eso, a él, le parecía un crimen. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de la situación aquí. Tú puedes marcharte a casa. -dijo David observándole serio. Luego volvió a sonreír apurado- No tiene sentido que estemos dos personas aquí cuando sólo una puede hacer realmente algo. Además, en un rato se quedará sopa después de lo que le tengo que inyectar.

La mirada azul de Francis pasó del jefe de Antonio, al mismo hispano. En aquel momento parecía querer decirle algo pero no supo bien el qué. Suspiró y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Me voy a casa entonces. ¿Necesitas algo más, Antonio? -porque parecía querer decirle algo.

- Gracias. -murmuró el hispano desviando la mirada. Francis sonrió resignado. Le parecía un comportamiento bastante adorable.

- No hay de qué. Tú céntrate en recuperarte por completo.

Cuando abandonó el piso y se adentró en el suyo, el galo se encontró a sí mismo pensando algo que después encontró que era bien extraño. Por un momento había deseado tener conocimientos de medicina para haberse podido quedar cuidando de su vecino. Sacudió la cabeza. El sueño ya le estaba fundiendo la única neurona operativa que había dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me perdonas~? -dijo Francis poniendo la mejor sonrisa conciliadora y tendiendo una caja de bombones hacia donde se encontraba el español, observándole apático- Vamos~ No puedes estar eternamente enfadado conmigo.<p>

- Tan sólo ha pasado un día. Y no tendrías que haber venido siquiera a mi consulta para esto. Si te encuentras bien, no tiene sentido que aparezcas por aquí.

- Sí, me encuentro mal. Viendo cómo te lo has tomado, mi conciencia me impide dejar pasar ni un sólo segundo más. Venga, perdóname~

- Déjate de tonterías y sal fuera para que pueda atender a mi próximo paciente. -dijo Antonio cogiendo un fajo de papeles y mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Al menos puedes confirmar que mi brazo sigue bien? Llevo tres días que cuando llega la noche me duele un poco. No sé si es que está sanando bien o que se ha infectado y voy a morir.

- Eres un dramático... -suspiró pesadamente el español. Observó el corte. Estaba bastante curado, seguramente podrían quitarle los puntos pronto. Se estaba recuperando bien- Te voy a dar cita con otro médico para que te quite los puntos la semana que viene.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tiene que ser otro médico? He tramitado todo para que tú seas mi médico, ¿y ahora me vas a mandar a otro? Me sentiría más tranquilo si terminases tú de quitármelos.

- Estoy ocupado con otros asuntos, tendrás que conformarte con que te visite otro doctor. Además él decidirá si todo está bien, que para eso es traumatólogo.

- No eres nada mono cuando estás enfadado. -dijo enfurruñado el francés. Se incorporó, tomó los papeles y sus cosas y salió de la consulta.

Estaba apunto de irse del hospital cuando se fijó en que llevaba en la mano los bombones que había comprado especialmente para Antonio, para que le perdonase. Era una bonita caja roja con un lazo encima enganchado y una nota que había hecho él mismo, con su caligrafía redondeada. Pensó en llevársela a casa y comérsela él. Total, el español no parecía tener ganas de aceptar sus disculpas. Al menos a corto término. Miró la caja y finalmente se decidió a regresar a la consulta.

Caminó sobre los pasos y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Quería pillar desprevenido al hispano y así poder ver la cara que se le había quedado tras haberse ido. Quizás estaba llorando porque no soportaba estar enfadado con Francis, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Sin embargo, la escena que observó fue muy diferente. Antonio se encontraba apoyado contra una pared y pegado a su cuerpo se encontraba el de su jefe, que estaba muy entretenido en apoderarse de la boca del de cabellos castaños. Francis se quedó observando con cara de póquer, sin saber si debía decir algo. Tampoco podía decidir si era ético o no estar mirando la cara de Antonio con fijación. Cerró la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido y empezó a caminar mientras cavilaba.

Ahora le cuadraban muchas cosas. Antonio tenía una relación secreta con su jefe. Por eso no quería que llamase al hospital. Sabía que estaría trabajando ese hombre, David, y que lo más seguro es que aquella noticia le tomase por sorpresa y lo inquietase. Por aquel motivo Francis se había sentido apartado cuando éste había hecho acto de presencia en el piso de su vecino. Una vez fuera del hospital, se sentó en un saliente al lado de las escaleras y esperó allí durante horas. Si lo pensaba, era una manera estúpida de malgastar su día de fiesta.

Antonio Fernández se sentía agotado después de un día de trabajo. Bostezó y se desperezó mientras bajaba las escaleras del hospital. Encima aún tenía que ir a buscar el metro.

- Vaya, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Entonces no hubiese insistido tanto en venir. Tampoco hubiese llamado aquella noche, supongo

- No sé de qué estás hablando ahora mismo, Francis. De hecho no entiendo qué haces aquí aún. Hace ya como dos horas que te visité.

- Os vi. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, sí. David. Uah~ Es como una película. Un romance tórrido y prohibido con el jefe. -dijo Francis con aire divertido. No se percató de que Antonio le miraba molesto- Si quieres, puedo ser vuestro confidente y-

Francis recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó del todo desconcertado. No entendía a qué venía aquello. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, rojiza, y miró al español sin comprender. Antonio le miraba enfadado.

- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, así que no te involucres en lo que no te concierne, Bonnefoy. Y otra cosa te voy a decir: ni se te ocurra pasarte por mi consulta nunca más. No te voy a negar un saludo si nos cruzamos en el pasillo del edificio en el que vivimos pero aléjate de mi trabajo. Ni se te ocurra volver. Y esos bombones te los puedes quedar. Que te aprovechen.

Mientras observaba cómo el español se alejaba, a grandes zancadas, Francis volvió a frotarse la mejilla. No lo entendía. ¡Debía ser él el que estuviese enfadado! ¡No sólo le ocultaba cosas a pesar de ser amigos! ¡Además le había pegado una bofetada! Miró los bombones y suspiró pesadamente. ¡Pues se los pensaba comer!

* * *

><p>Hacía una semana que Antonio le había pegado una bofetada. Desde entonces lo había visto en contadas ocasiones. Una en el pasillo del edificio y después se cruzaron en la calle cuando Francis llegaba a casa y él salía. Se dirigieron un escueto "hola" y poco más. Sin saber el motivo verdadero, Francis empezó a sentirse ofendido ante aquello. Era verdad que debería haberse comportado de otro modo. No tenía porque meterse en relaciones de otras personas. Si Antonio quería tener un romance con su jefe, él no era el más indicado para comentar nada. Las diferentes aventuras de Francis con la gente le habían traído infinidades de problemas.<p>

A pesar de todo aquello, no consideraba haber dicho una barbaridad. ¡Ni que hubiese dicho que había asesinado a alguien! La noche del jueves decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Así que, la mañana del viernes se escaqueó del trabajo y desobedeció la amenaza de Antonio. El hospital estaba lleno de gente como siempre. Camuflándose entre éstas, Francis logró colarse por los pasillos por los que Antonio frecuentaba y estuvo buscándolo por allí.

Empezaba a perder ya la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando, de repente, escuchó una voz familiar exclamando y después otra voz que la mandaba callar. Francis aguantó el aliento para escuchar mejor de dónde provenían esas voces. Llegó a un despacho y se asomó por la rendija abierta de la puerta. La sala estaba desordenada, con carpetas por todas partes. Antonio tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su bata de médico desabrochada. La camisa azul que llevaba había sido sacada y medio levantada y, las manos que se habían encargado de eso eran las de David, que se encontraba detrás de él. El jefe de Antonio se entretenía besando el cuello y manoseando el torso del de pelo castaño.

- David... n-nos van a pillar... No hagas esto. -dijo el de ojos verdes ladeando el rostro para intentar verle.

- Nadie va a pillarnos, Antonio~ Me siento atraído por ti. Es normal que desee tenerte. ¿No vas a dejar que finalmente te haga mío? Eso me haría tan feliz...

- ¡N-no! -exclamó Antonio con cierto terror. David se apresuró a chistarle para que no elevase el tono de voz. Si gritaba tanto entonces sí que les pillarían.

- Está bien, está bien... -dijo sonriendo con perfidia sobre su cuello- Entonces deberé conformarme con escuchar tus suspiros cuando te toco.

Francis había estado apunto de irse hasta que escuchó aquella exclamación de Antonio. Entonces observó la cara de éste y se dio cuenta de que su rostro no expresaba precisamente placer. Normalmente, a pesar de que uno podía estar más o menos satisfecho con el emplazamiento en el que tenía un momento de intimidad con la pareja, en el rostro solía haber ese placer que el estar tan cerca de la persona que amas, sintiendo su presencia tan cerca, solía proporcionar. No obstante, Antonio parecía estar reprimiendo sentimientos. Entonces pensó que algo no cuadraba.

- No ha vuelto a venir ese hombre, ¿verdad?

- Ya te lo dije... es un amigo que apenas veo. Como siempre, l-le gusta desaparecer y ya no ha venido más. No bajes la mano... Por favor.

- Con lo que yo he hecho por ti y que tú te fueses a pasar el rato con ese rubio. Estás aquí por mí, ¿lo sabes? Por eso debes agradecérmelo. No pienses que ahora puedes echarme a un lado y seguir con tu vida. Yo te ayudé en ese momento. Sin mí, a saber en qué rincón de mala muerte estarías... -llevó una mano más abajo, acariciando por encima la entrepierna del de pelo castaño, el cual apretó las manos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos en un gesto compungido.

Francis tenía el puño apretado también, aunque no lo había hecho conscientemente. Se alejó de allí unos pasos, con una expresión molesta. Se paró y miró hacia el despacho en el que los dos hombres se encontraban. Se mordió el labio inferior y retomó su camino.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo ponía todo su empeño en mantenerse inmóvil mientras las manos de David volvían a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo. No podía luchar contra su actual jefe. Por mucho que le acosara de ese modo, no podía decir nada porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto. El sonido de la megafonía del hospital resonó por cada pasillo.

"Se ruega al doctor Antonio Fernández Carriedo que se presente en la recepción, tiene una visita."

- David, tengo que ir... -murmuró sintiéndose aliviado al sentir aquella llamada por megafonía.

- Déjales. No será tan importante. -dijo David besando de nuevo su cuello.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Señor Antonio! -se escuchó una voz familiar llamarle

- Tengo que ir, David. -dijo Antonio poniendo distancia finalmente entre su jefe y él mismo. Llevó las manos a la camisa y se la bajó y la introdujo por dentro del pantalón. Luego se abrochó un par de botones de la bata.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho cuando salió del despacho de su jefe. Había dado dos pasos cuando se encontró de frente con Francis. ¿Qué hacía allí? Es más, ¿por qué parecía tan enfadado? De un par de zancadas acortó la distancia que había entre ambos. Asió la muñeca del español y empezó a tirar de él.

- ¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Francis! -se quejó- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vas a contestarme o no?

David, asomado al pasillo, divisó sin expresión alguna como un hombre de cabellera rubia tiraba del de cabellos castaños.

El francés no había articulado ni un solo vocablo. Ignoró todos los gritos del español, que le demandaba explicaciones, y salió del hospital aún arrastrando consigo a Antonio. Una vez estuvieron más separados, Francis le soltó y le miró molesto.

- ¿Por qué? -inquirió el francés. Antonio arqueó una ceja. La ira tiñó el rostro del rubio, el cual alzó el tono de voz la siguiente vez que habló- ¡¿Por qué dejas que haga eso? ¡Ese tío es un desgraciado! ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de que se lo debes? Con el carácter que tú tienes, ¿por qué dejas que haga lo que quiera? Deberías dejarle claro que no quieres nada con él. Deberías apartarte e impedírselo. No te gusta, eso está claro, he visto tu cara. Cuando dos personas se acercan tanto, -Francis aproximó su rostro al del español y una mano parecía ir a tocar la mejilla, pero en ningún momento lo hizo- es para sentir esa descarga eléctrica de tensión en el momento justo antes de que ambos cuerpos se toquen y quedarte sorprendido por el aumento de ésta. -recuperó la distancia que existía entre ambos entonces- Pero en tu caso no es así. Entonces ¿para qu-?

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Cállate! -el enfado y la frustración se habían apoderado del rostro del hispano- Claro que no me gusta que me toque. Lo odio. Pero si no fuese por ese hombre, yo ahora no tendría trabajo. Me dijo que había intervenido a mi favor y al poco me llamaron del hospital. Yo pensaba que era sólo un hombre amable pero... Pero entonces empezó a acercarse mucho, cada vez más. Y siempre me amenaza con contárselo a alguien para que entonces me despidan. ¡No puedo perder ese trabajo! ¡Yo vine a Madrid buscando un empleo que me proporcionara dinero! ¡Por mucho que deseara romperle la boca, no puedo!

Francis suspiró, se aproximó a Antonio y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del hispano, el cual se tensó ante aquella acción inesperada. El galo olía dulce. Le recordaba a algo de su infancia, pero no sabía a qué en concreto.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo el español después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Parecías apunto de echarte a llorar, así que estoy dándote un abrazo para que te sientas mejor.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron más, con sorpresa. ¿Llorar? ¿Parecía apunto de llorar? Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero de repente sintió un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho y atascándole la garganta. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro del francés y allí, intentando mantener un absoluto silencio, empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Francis tenía que preocuparse así de este modo?

- Tranquilo, todo irá bien. -dijo el francés buscando tranquilizarle.

- Deberías dejarme... solo. No te metas en esto -dijo con voz llorosa el español.

- No te voy a dejar solo, Antonio. Estaré a tu lado. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hablar conmigo. Si necesitas que te ayude, pídemelo. Eres mi amigo.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando llegó a casa. Francis dejó las llaves en el cuenco de cristal y por un momento se quedó escuchando el rumor de gente charlando en el piso contiguo. Eran dos voces graves. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y echó un vistazo a la comida que había dentro. Tomó una ensalada que le había sobrado de la noche anterior y la dejó en la encimera.<p>

El rumor de las voces empezó a ser más fuerte y de repente había gritos. Una de las voces era de Antonio, la reconocía de cuando otras veces le había chillado por hacer ruido con sus ligues. En cambio, la otra voz no la distinguía, pero también gritaba. Francis dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las hortalizas y desvió la mirada hacia la pared que quedaba pegada al piso vecino. Viendo que no entendía nada, siguió de nuevo cortando las hortalizas. Y entre toda esa inconsistente verborrea, Francis pudo discernir una palabra.

"David"

Casi se cortó el dedo al escuchar aquello. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y, frunciendo el ceño, volvió a mirar a aquella pared. Antonio seguía gritando. Entendió "suéltame" y poco más. Se escucharon ruidos de cosas caerse, un golpe seco y de repente nada. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. ¿Por qué de repente no se sentía nada más? Corrió hacia fuera y golpeó la puerta del 2º 2ª.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Antonio!

Empujó con fuerza la puerta y ésta se abrió. Por un segundo se quedó estático. ¿No estaba encajada totalmente? Llamó al número de emergencias y en un susurro dio la dirección y les explicó brevemente qué había ocurrido. Una vez había colgado, desoyó las recomendaciones y entró, sigiloso y atento a cualquier sonido. Lo único que se escuchaba era una voz. La empezó a seguir hasta que se hizo entendible.

- Te vas a poner bien, Antonio... -dijo la voz de David- Te llevaré a casa conmigo y así nadie nos separará...

- Serás hijo de puta... -murmuró Francis cuando llegó a la sala de estar y fue testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había una silla en el suelo y también un revistero de madera, cuyo contenido estaba desparramado por doquier. Las mejillas de David estaban rojizas, como si hubiesen recibido algún impacto. Estaba agachado y velaba por el cuerpo inmóvil de Antonio. Tenía un golpe en la frente que sangraba un poco y estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Es que no tenías suficiente con el acoso en el trabajo? Puede que tú le ayudaras para que consiguiera ese trabajo, pero eso no lo convierte en tu esclavo sexual.

- No es ningún esclavo. Yo lo quiero para mí y él acabará viendo que también me desea. Y no le hice nada, se cayó y se golpeó sin querer. Ahora se viene conmigo a casa.

- Ah, no... Tú no te lo llevas a ninguna parte.

- Ya se lo he dicho... Eres una molestia. De hecho hoy no había venido a visitarlo a él, -dibujó una sonrisa que al galo le puso el vello de punta- _Francis Bonnefoy_.

Se echó hacia atrás a tiempo de evitar un puñetazo de David. El rubio podía ser un llorón y un cobarde, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Ese tipo intentaba herirlo después de haber hecho eso mismo a Antonio. No sabía qué era peor. O quizás sí pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Después de esquivar otro intento de golpe, Francis le dio con el puño izquierdo en toda la mandíbula. Media sonrisa triunfante se le dibujó en el rostro y fue borrada con la misma rapidez por culpa de un golpe de David. Ahora lo tenía enfrente e intentaba llevar ambas manos a su cuello para tratar de estrangularlo. Le pegó una patada en el estómago, David retrocedió y chocó contra una lamparita, que se hizo añicos. Cuando volvió a venir a por él, Francis detuvo su avance sujetando los hombros y en ese instante una fortísima punzada de dolor en su muslo izquierdo provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. David había usado un trozo de la lamparilla rota para cortarle. Ahora volvía a dirigirse hacia él, acercando aquel trozo a su cuello. Francis temió que aquel fuese su fin.

- ¡Quieto! ¡Policía!

* * *

><p><strong>¡No me matéis! ¡P-por favor! ;_; Y-yo juro que la semana que viene sin falta publicaré el siguiente capítulo. N-no os haré esperar tampoco demasiado... Lo sieeentooo... Ahora entendéis un poco por qué en el primer capítulo Antonio estaba deprimido. O por qué comía tomate para animarse. David es un cabrón. Odiémosle xDDD. <strong>

**No sé qué más comentar del capítulo ô_o... Paso a los reviews.**

_Kitshunette, _**owo.. I really don't know why xDDD Ahahaha the drama scene of Francis. Why are you sexy? XD He's stupid xD Yeaaah~ with the most awesome ass eveeer! XD**

_Tanis Barca, _**Jajaja pues sí. Es como una película en la que sonaría música de sorpresa y sólo le faltó pegarle más fuerte xD Bueeeno~ Ya veremos lo que tarda en caer. Ay sí, es eso. Ascendencia. Tengo que cambiarlo. Gracias ouo. No tenía ni idea y creo que ese día se me fue el dedo xD **

_Nightview, _**wow espectacular... ****¡Gracias! Se conocen por todo lo grande y no salen de una para meterse en otra (?) xDDD Espero que no deje de encantarte ;u; Gracias~**

_Ariadonechan, _**uah... Te emocionas... ;u; -se emociona también- Lo de Carmen de Mairena no lo superarás XD Cuando escuches esa canción algún día te acordarás de Francis y Antonio y reirás y no podrás contarlo y te tomarán por loca xDDD A mí me pasará igual xDDD. Espero que te guste el capi~**

_Eakeles, _**uouo de un tirón xDDD Bueno al principio tenían piques de vecinos pero bueno eso se pasa, como puedes ver. Yo puedo verlo como un médico sexy~ hohoho~ Pues no va a dejar tan fácilmente de visitarle xD Hombre y Francis es monoso, es lo que hay~**

_Candy, _**El dinero se lo dio mal por despiste. Él quería quedar como un señor pero se confundió de lo que tenía que pagar xD. Ahora que lo dices... cierto... mucha manía con el felpudo xDDD A ver si es que tiene algún fetiche xDDD. Por eso mismo le he puesto los ojos negros a Pierre xDDD Para recordar al pajarillo ese XDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jajaja XD Yo también puedo imaginarle bien gritando y dramatizando que se va a morir por un cortecito. Hombre claro, si tiene que explicarle algo a Antonio pues que sea impresionante y que le deje sorprendido xD ouo Gracias por el review~**

_Nolimy-kun, _**creo que nunca podría hacerlo torero... no sé xD Al principio quise alargarlo mucho pero pensé que si por otra parte estaban quedando y siendo amistosos, no tenía sentido que no se preguntaran el nombre. Y Francis no es que sea un nombre tan común xDDD Hubiese sido raro alargarlo tanto. Juas, bueno algún spance puedo que escriba pero no sé. De momento estoy con esto. De hecho quería subir un lemon que me salté en un fic y se me ha olvidado. Ya lo pondré por ahí xD Antonio no es un uke como los de toda la vida. Llorón y que está en plan virgen. "¡Francis! ¡Tómame!" JAJAJA NO. Es bastante activo y puteador XD Jo, confundida OTL xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**wah... ¿lo amas? Me siento halagada. ¡Tenemos que extender el amor por Pierre humano! Me parece un personaje cool. Más que Picadilly boh. Pierre es mejor XD. Me pareció curioso eso de trauma con el felpudo xD. Gracias a ti por dejar review y leer :D**

_Yuyies, _**Es que el shock de Francis ha sido demasiado fuerte xD Entonces tampoco ha podido reaccionar demasiado y ya luego se le ha ido pasando xD Sí, sí, le echa la culpa por unas cosas que... XDDD Pobre franchute... No está tan salidoo xDDDD Pierre es el mejor xD Soy pro-Pierre xD Me alegra que te rieses ouo Un saludo~**

_Hethetli, _**de médico es más hot xD Unas acusaciones muy estúpidas realmente XD. Le gustan los felpudos porque son muy raros pero a la vez adorables XD. Sí, es Pierre humanizado xDDD Claro que se lo imaginará con trajes de médico. ¿¡Cómo no hacerlo!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 4**

El golpe seco del cuerpo de David siendo placado por los dos policías que habían entrado resonó con eco dentro de la sala. Francis se llevó una mano al muslo y observó la mancha de color carmesí que quedó en ésta. Aquella acción le hizo recordar que no era el único herido en la sala. El superior de Antonio se encontraba ya con los brazos esposados a la espalda y uno de los policías custodiándole. El otro agente se encontraba al lado de Antonio y llamaba para que enviaran a una ambulancia.

- ¡Antonio! Despierta. Venga.

Y de repente el hispano abrió los ojos y se incorporó nervioso. El policía intentó que se calmara pero no lo estaba logrando. Al francés se le rompía el corazón al escuchar como su vecino murmuraba el nombre de su acosador y atacante, como si temiese que aún pudiera hacerle daño. Lo abrazó mientras lo chistaba.

- Ya ha pasado todo. Estás a salvo. Te has dado un golpe, no te fuerces.

Antonio se relajó al escuchar aquella voz suave y cada vez más familiar. Además estaba aquel olor dulzón que le hacía sentirse calmado. Su mano notó por casualidad un líquido caliente mojando la pernera del pantalón. Intrigado, levantó la mano y observó que una sustancia rojiza la teñía.

- Estás sangrando... ¡E-estás sangrando! -el tono de Antonio se había vuelto horrorizado e intentaba apartarse para poder ver. Francis lo asía con fuerza y no le dejaba alejarse.

- No estoy sangrando. Estoy bien. -mintió el galo.

- ¡C-claro que no estás bien! ¡Sangras!

- Te lo he dicho, no es mi sangre. Es de él.

- Es mentira. ¡T-tenías que haberme hecho caso! ¡Tendrías que haberte alejado del hospital y de mí!

El tono casi lloroso del español fue amortiguado por el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ni siquiera durante el camino hasta el hospital. Una vez allí, Francis fue atendido por un doctor de unos cincuenta años que ni tan siquiera le había hablado. Cuando había salido al pasillo, le habían conducido hasta una sala y le habían preparado un café. No sabía a qué esperaban pero la bebida caliente era agradable. Al poco entró en la habitación Antonio. Tenía una gasa sobre la herida de la frente, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró al suelo ausentemente. Francis se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Más o menos. Supongo. ¿Tu pierna cómo está? -preguntó Antonio sin levantar la vista.

- Duele un poco pero sobreviviré. -respondió sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? La cosa creo que viene de hace más días, ¿verdad? -Antonio seguía sin hablar- Escúchame bien, -tomó la mano del hispano para que le mirase- después va a venir la policía y te preguntará lo mismo. Creo que sería mejor si me lo contaras primero.

- A David no le gustabas. Bueno, nunca le había gustado nadie que se me acercaba demasiado. Como un buen acosador, me apartaba de todo el mundo y me aislaba para que sólo me acercara a él. Y entonces, empezó a hacer muchas preguntas sobre ti. Yo sé cómo es... Y conozco que cuando se interesa tanto por alguien que se me aproxima es peligroso.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hoy no va a venir a verte el rubio ese que el otro día comentaban Rosa y su amiga?<p>

- Es un amigo que viene de vez en cuando. -mintió Antonio- Aparece, viene a molestar y luego desaparece durante una buena temporada. Es un idiota. Me cae mal. Por suerte vive bien lejos.

- Vaya, ¿cómo de lejos?

- Está viviendo en Francia, en el pueblo del que es originaria su madre.

No sabía de dónde estaba sacando esa historia pero lo fuerte es que sonaba creíble. El interés de David iba aumentando. Tenía que restarle importancia a cualquier cosa que el francés hiciera. Y quizás debería plantearse seriamente el hecho de decirle que viniese menos a visitarle, o en días que supiese que su jefe no iba a estar.

- Tengo que seguir con las consultas. -dijo Antonio levantándose de la silla y dejando un fajo de recetas encima del archivador.

Cuando volvía de regreso a su sillón de cuero, David se plantó a su lado y le sujetó la muñeca. Dentro de la mente del de ojos verdes, todas las alarmas se dispararon. Le miró con una expresión de calma fingida.

- Eres un mentiroso... Estás engañándome por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender. ¿Qué quieres esconderme? -el hombre de cabellos negros fue acercándose a Antonio, el cual fue retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

- No te estoy mintiendo, David.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué me dices que vive lejos cuando es tu vecino, eh? ¿Por qué tanto ahínco en esconder a Francis Bonnefoy?

Por dentro, el español se quedó helado. ¿Cómo...? En ningún momento había mencionado Antonio el nombre del francés, mucho menos su apellido. Dentro sintió miedo. ¿Cuánto había descubierto en esa investigación que había llevado a cabo? Si la cosa seguía así, Francis estaría en problemas. Ese hombre... No sabía qué podría llegar a hacer. No habían sido amigos inseparables pero no le deseaba mal al rubio y aún menos por un tema que sólo debería inmiscuirle a él. Pero David no estaba contento y le besó de manera fiera y posesiva.

* * *

><p>- Horas después te encontré y te pusiste a decir gilipolleces de tórridos romances con mi jefe. Entonces fue cuando te dije que no pasaras por mi consulta nunca más.<p>

- Joder... Fui un estupendo gilipollas. -dijo Francis frotándose una sien con la palma de la mano. Analizando mentalmente la situación de aquel día, comprendía que el puñetazo que se había llevado estaba más que merecidísimo.

- Desde luego...

- O-oye, que estas cosas me duelen. -dijo Francis forzando una sonrisa

- No te sirvió mi prohibición, ni mis intentos de ser un borde para alejarte y volviste el día aquel... -sonrió resignado- Y en el fondo me alegré mucho de verte, me alegré de saber que alguien conocía por lo que estaba pasando y ya no estaba tan solo...

Era curioso que, a pesar de estar sonriendo, el rostro de Antonio expresaba una pena profunda que a Francis le hacía sentirse inquieto. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan triste? ¿Por qué nadie impedía que tuviera que ser tan desdichado?

- Entonces, hoy...

* * *

><p>Había llegado a casa hacía escasos minutos. Se encontraba apoyado en el mueble del recibidor y leía la correspondencia. Un montón de facturas, una carta de su madre, y publicidad. Estaba apunto de entrar del todo en casa, cambiarse y tomarse una cerveza, cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta del piso contiguo. Antonio miró el reloj que llevaba a la muñeca y arqueó una ceja. Ya era raro que Francis estuviese tan pronto en casa. En cambio, el ruido en la puerta seguía, como si estuviese teniendo problemas para poder abrirla.<p>

Dejó el fajo de cartas sobre el mueble contra el que había estado apoyado y salió para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Se quedó mirando a David, el cual se encontraba intentando forzar la puerta del piso de su vecino con una ganzúa. O eso le pareció a primera vista ya que su jefe se apresuró en guardar lo que estaba usando e intentar disimular.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo...? -dijo Antonio sin levantar la voz. Antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar, volvió a hablar- Mira, no vamos a ponernos aquí a gritar.

- Lo mejor será que pase a tu casa y ahí hablemos.

No pudo llegar a decir que no quería que pasara. David se coló al interior del piso y a Antonio lo único que se le ocurrió fue entrar él también. Aún así, por dentro se sentía inquieto. ¿Estaba forzando la cerradura de la puerta de Francis? ¿Qué demonios...? Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, su jefe estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y sus dedos se apretaban contra la tapicería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas intentando forzar la cerradura de la puerta de mi vecino? Ya te dije que no era más que un amigo y apenas coincidimos. No me cae bien. ¿Por qué no me crees y encima intentas entrar? ¿Qué pretendías?

- Quería tener unas palabras con él.

- ¿Y no puedes venir como la gente normal y llamar al timbre? Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Tienes que dejarle en paz.

- Él tiene la culpa de todo. Me dices que no sois más que amigos y que apenas os veis. ¿Entonces por qué tanto ahínco en que le deje tranquilo? Está claro, me estás mintiendo. Porque tú desearías pasar con él más rato que conmigo, ¿no es así?

- No quiero seguir de este modo. Estoy halagado por saber que me quieres de ese modo pero yo no te quiero. No puedo aguantar cuando me besas o me tocas.

- Es todo culpa del francés. ¡Yo hice tanto por ti! ¡Me lo pagas de este modo! -de repente respiró hondo e intentó calmarse- No pasa nada, Antonio. Vas a venirte conmigo a mi casa y entonces me querrás. No tendré que decirte más que si no me besas le contaré al hospital lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros. Tampoco tendrás que perder el trabajo. Así que estarás en mi casa. Te doy una semana de vacaciones. Estaremos juntos, tú y yo, solos.

- ¡¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡No pienso ir contigo! ¡No! ¡Estoy harto de tu locura, David!¡No voy a dejar que inmiscuyas a Francis en todo esto! ¡No le harás daño por mi culpa!

- ¡Nos vamos!

David se avanzó hasta agarrar la muñeca de Antonio y empezó a tirar de él. Nunca habían forcejado pero de repente el de ojos verdes pudo notar lo fuerte que era.

- ¡Suéltame! -gritó molesto.

Antonio pegó un puñetazo a su jefe que soltó la muñeca y retrocedió un par de pasos. En un segundo, éste se había plantado a su lado y le había devuelto el golpe con tanta contundencia que se fue hacia atrás y se golpeó con la esquina del mueble. Todo se había vuelto negro de golpe.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estaba intentando entrar en mi casa? -murmuró atónito el galo.<p>

- Lo siento, Francis. Lo siento mucho. Al final te hizo daño igualmente. Yo debería haber sido el único que hubiese salido damnificado de esto. Yo fui el único que causó mi propia desgracia permitiendo que este hombre me acosara.

- No digas tonterías. Con lo poco que conozco de ti, sueles hacer las cosas por un motivo concreto. Me niego a creer que dejases porque sí que te hiciera chantaje de ese modo.

Antonio abrió la boca después de segundos en silencio, dispuesto a empezar a hablar, cuando la policía irrumpió en aquella sala de hospital. Francis maldijo por dentro. Más que declarar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con ese psicópata, quería saber por qué cosas había pasado el hispano. Deseaba que pudiera abrirse y compartir ese dolor con alguien. Ahora más que nunca sentía que las cosas no iban bien con él. Antonio, lejos de su familia y sus amigos, siempre acosado por su jefe y sin poderse negar. Entonces recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez, bajo la lluvia. ¿Por qué no se quedó con él? ¿Por qué no le dio entonces un abrazo?

Cuando acabaron de declarar eran las tantas. Uno de los policías se había llevado a Antonio a otra sala y después se había encargado de conducirlo hasta su hogar. Francis se recostó sobre la cama en su apartamento, cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y miró al techo pensativo. ¿Estaría bien su vecino?

* * *

><p>Hacía ya tres días desde que Antonio había sido atacado en su piso por su jefe. Desde entonces, Francis no había dejado al español tranquilo por un momento. El primer día se había presentado en su piso con una lasaña recién hecha y una botella de vino. La cara de Antonio hubiese sido digna de retratar. Incluso se había frotado un ojo a ver si es que ya estaba viendo espejismos extraños. El español no parecía muy animado aquel día pero aceptó la visita del francés. Francis fue el que más aportaba a la charla. Primero le preguntó cómo se encontraba, luego si había tenido noticias de los policías. Se había fijado en su rostro y le había parecido apreciar unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus hermosos orbes verdes.<p>

También se había dado cuenta de aquel gesto que ya había repetido en unas cuantas ocasiones. El hispano bajaba la mirada y la acababa dirigiendo hacia la pierna del francés. El cincuenta por ciento de las veces acababa preguntándole si le dolía la herida que tenía. Francis insistió en un montón de ocasiones en que estaba bien. Después de comer, Antonio estaba somnoliento y daba cabezadas en el sofá. El galo se había inclinado hacia él y le había dado un beso en el pelo.

- Ya vendré en otra ocasión. Duerme. No te molesto más. -le había dicho en un tono amistoso, sonriendo.

Francis había reído al ver que Antonio se llevaba la mano al pelo, justo en el lugar en el que había dejado reposar sus labios, y le miraba extrañado. El segundo día, se presentó a media tarde en el piso del español y le pidió que le acompañara a dar un paseo por ahí. Los ojos verdes habían descendido hasta el suelo y habían vagado por ahí, indeciso. El rubio insistió en que no debía quedarse encerrado para siempre y que le haría bien tomar el aire. Estuvieron dando un paseo cerca de la puerta del Sol y finalmente habían pasado por El Retiro. Había logrado que el español riese cuando, en un alarde de originalidad, había comprado pan para las palomas y de repente se había visto rodeado por una horda de pájaros hambrientos. Antonio había estado observando atónito como cada vez había más y más animales. Pero ya fue demasiado cuando el galo había entornado el rostro y le había dicho.

- Socorro, Antonio. Me van comer.

La carcajada resonó por los alrededores. Se llevó los brazos al estómago y siguió riendo. Francis le miró hechizado por el timbre de su voz y aquel gesto en su cara. El español se acercó hasta su amigo y espantó de dos palmadas a todas las palomas. Dejó la mano en el hombro y le observó aún risueño.

- ¿Estás bien? -le había preguntado.

- ¡Antonio! ¡He pasado mucho miedo! -dijo de manera dramática el francés. De sopetón se abrazó a él y siguió fingiendo que lloriqueaba.

El español volvió a reír y mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando que se tranquilizara. En ese instante, Francis sonrió de manera imperceptible, sintiéndose feliz de escuchar de nuevo la risa de su vecino. Era sábado y el galo acababa de regresar de trabajar (después de haber perdido horas por culpa del asalto del estúpido de David, las había tenido que recuperar). Abrió el buzón y encontró cuatro facturas y un sobre con pulcra caligrafía y olor a lavanda. Perdió de repente cualquier expresión en el rostro. Dio la vuelta a la carta y llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha para abrir el sobre pero entonces se detuvo. Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y se fue hacia su habitación.

Media hora después se encontraba duchado, peinado y vestido elegantemente. Salió de su piso echándole un último vistazo al mueble donde había dejado la correspondencia. Llamó al timbre del segundo segunda y esperó pacientemente. Cuando abrió la puerta, Francis señaló al hispano y proclamó en voz alta su gran y magnífica idea.

- ¡Ponte algo elegante y vámonos! ¡Iremos de fiesta!

- … ¿Eh? No me apetece salir de fiesta, Francis. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja. Francis se le echó encima y agarró su brazo mientras le ponía mirada de pena.

- Vamooos... No seas así. Te juro que pagaré todo lo que bebas. ¡Todo! ¡No hay límite! Tu adorado vecino francés ha recibido su paga doble y tiene dinerito en el banco. Podrá pagar por todo lo que bebas.

- No estés tan seguro. Puedo beber mucho. -replicó el español.

- Venga~ Un poco de música te hará bien para que dejes de pensar en ese psicópata jefe tuyo. Seguro que el juicio te será favorable y ese hombre tendrá que apartarse de ti. Posiblemente encuentre otra persona a la que acosar y tú ya podrás ir a trabajar sin tener que temerle. Por eso sería bueno que salieses, te despejases, fueses feliz. Este pobre francés sólo intenta animarte.

Antonio arqueó una ceja y observó a su vecino en silencio. ¿Por qué se estaba esforzando tanto? En todo aquel tiempo sólo había recibido una llamada de la enfermera que le ayudaba en el trabajo. Eso era todo. Ningún compañero más se había dignado a intentar averiguar cómo se encontraba. A su familia no le había dicho nada, por supuesto. Y después, destacando entre toda esa indeferencia, se encontraba Francis. No sólo le había traído comida, también le había llevado a pasear y había intentado a su manera distraerle. Era un tipo extraño, pero había acabado por disfrutar de su compañía. Era bastante egocéntrico, a ratos un llorica y un ligón empedernido, pero Antonio se divertía estando con él. Suspiró resignado y acabó por ceder.

- Espera diez minutos. -dijo y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

- ¡Es muy maleducado dejar al hombre que te va a llevar de paseo esperando en la calle como si se tratara de un animal! -gritó Francis haciéndose oír.

No tardó ni ocho minutos. Cuando habían pasado seis, la puerta hizo ruido y Antonio salió al rellano. Llevaba unos pantalones de color beige y su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa de color negra. Los primeros tres botones estaban abiertos y dejaban a la vista ese cuello ligeramente bronceado. Olía a un perfume tan atractivo que Francis estuvo tentado a acercarse a olerlo directamente de su piel. Logró controlarse a tiempo. No era plan recibir una hostia al empezar. Tenía toda la pinta de que las leches que Antonio podría repartir dolerían.

En un momento de aburrimiento en el trabajo, Francis había buscado lugares en los que tomar copas y se había encontrado con un lugar que se llamaba Artebar La Latina. Estaba situado en el centro y tenía una oferta bastante interesante. No sabía si a Antonio le gustaría el flamenco, el tango o el jazz, si no siempre podían marcharse antes. Cuando llegaron, la música salía al exterior y al español se le iluminó la mirada.

- ¿Vamos ahí? -preguntó con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha adornando su rostro.

- Sí. ¿Te gusta el flamenco?

- ¡Sí! Me gusta bastante. No sabía que a ti también te gustara. No pareces el tipo de persona que escucha flamenco.

- No soy un gran devoto pero me gusta escucharlo de vez en cuando. -respondió con una agradable sonrisa el galo.

La mesa que les dieron estaba bien situada y pudieron ver el espectáculo mientras cenaban. Intercambiaban opiniones sobre las canciones que se tocaban, sobre la apariencia de los músicos y reían. El vino sucedió a la cerveza, el Martini al vino y finalmente acabaron bebiendo Brandy mientras daban palmas a unas mujeres que bailaban una tonada que un hombre con barba de tres días y un sombrero cordobés tocaba.

A las dos el sitio cerró y Francis, medio sujetando a Antonio, el cual ya se tambaleaba, puso rumbo hacia el nuevo pub en el que siguieron bebiendo. Por un momento se pelearon porque Antonio insistía en que esa canción era muy buena y que quería bailarla. El galo le reprochaba que apenas se podía mantener en pie. No tenía sentido que intentara bailar. Al final tuvo que acabar cediendo bajo la condición de que Francis le acompañara. Le sujetó por la cintura y fueron moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Antonio apoyó los brazos alrededor del cuello del francés. ¡Cómo se rió el hispano cuando el rubio gritó a causa del pisotón que le había pegado en su torpe ebriedad el de cabellos castaños! Sonriendo resignado, Francis tiró de su embriagado vecino y lo condujo hacia los asientos. Cuando estuvieron a punto de pegársela contra un taburete, el galo decidió que él ya había bebido suficiente. Antonio tenía el mismo equilibrio que un niño de cinco años y él no estaba mucho mejor.

A las tres de la mañana, el español se quejaba a pleno pulmón de que Francis ya no le estaba invitando a más copas y al final logró convencerle de que era hora de volver a casa y que le invitaría a una última copa allí. Les costó un montón caminar y finalmente coincidieron en que no sería una mala idea pedir un taxi. Antonio se sintió tremendamente cansado en el instante en el que se dejó caer sobre el sofá de piel del piso del francés. Al segundo regresó él, cargando dos copas de vino.

- ¿Te he...? ¿Te he contado alguna vez por qué vine a vivir a Madrid? -preguntó Antonio divagando él solo.

- No. Aunque me gustaría escucharla si tú deseas contármela. Desearía saber qué te impulsó a permitir que ese despreciable jefe tuyo te hiciese desgraciado.

- Mis padres hicieron muchos sacrificios para que yo pudiera lograr terminar mis estudios. Era una universidad privada, pues no había otra cerca. La carrera fue larga y dura. Tuve muchos problemas para terminarla. Por eso, cuando por fin acabé, quise pagarles todo lo que les debía. Pensaba que en el trabajo en el primer hospital conseguiría el dinero pero entonces lo cerraron y de repente me encontré en el paro. Para entonces yo había cometido el error que me guío a los siguientes: había pedido un préstamo. Como era la época de bonanza, me lo concedieron sin problemas. Les devolví el dinero a mis padres y yo pagaría las cuotas con lo que ganara.

- Claro, de repente no tenías trabajo.

- Exacto. No pude encontrar nada que cubriera el pago y los intereses. Entonces este amigo mío me dijo que había una estupenda plaza en ese hospital de renombre de Madrid y me vine para aquí con el poco dinero que tenía guardado. Ese día conocí a David. Pensaba que era un enfermero y estuvimos hablando. La verdad es que fue bastante agradable. Luego lo vi en el grupo que era el encargado de decidir qué candidatos aceptaban. A la media hora vino hacia mí y me confesó que la cosa estaba muy difícil. Al ver la cara que puse, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me dijo que intentaría hablar con ellos para que lo pensaran de nuevo. Ahí empezó.

- Sí te lo dieron, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. Aún no sé qué les dijo pero me dieron el trabajo. Yo estaba feliz y el primer día fui a agradecérselo personalmente. Creo que hasta se me saltaron las lágrimas de la felicidad. Necesitaba ese dinero. David empezó a ser amable, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Pensaba que era normal... Hasta que ya empezó a acercarse más. El primer día que me tocó de manera más íntima, estuve apunto de pegarle hasta que me dijo que si le peleaba, haría que todos se enterasen y que me despedirían. Al igual que contigo, había estado investigándome y de repente sabía que yo tenía un préstamo que cubrir.

- Qué cabronazo... -murmuró Francis con desprecio. Antonio tomaba un trago a la copa de vino.

- Cualquiera que se me acercara demasiado, él se encargaba de espantarle. Ya no quise ni hacer amistades, ni entablar una relación fuera del trabajo con mis compañeros por miedo a lo que él pudiese hacer. Había días en que no me dejaba tranquilo ni a sol ni a sombra. Días en los que todo era tan jodidamente agobiante que deseaba poder huir de esta ciudad. Luego me dejaba tranquilo durante unos días y yo pensaba que no estaba tan mal. Pero volvía, siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Cómo pudiste aguantarlo? -dijo Francis observando al español con asombro- Nadie sabía nada, ¿verdad?

- No podía decirle a mis padres que había pedido un préstamo. Mi familia no sabe nada. Aquí tampoco tenía amigos, no hace tanto que estoy en la ciudad... Así que no, nadie lo sabía.

- ¿No te sentías solo? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan fuerte? No sé si yo hubiese podido comportarme como tú si estuviese en tu situación. -en ese momento Francis entendió que quizás sus preguntas estaban incomodando a Antonio. Sus manos se habían apretado alrededor de la copa ya vacía- Lo siento. Es que me sorprende. Nos conocemos desde hace poco pero considero que eres un buen hombre. Eres amable y agradable. Sólo pensando lo que has tenido que pasar, me molesto. ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta antes? En tu trabajo alguien se podría haber descubierto que estaba ocurriendo algo raro.

- Quizás nadie quiso ver. Es más fácil.

- Pues que después no intenten ser simpáticos y amiguitos contigo. Son todos unos hipócritas. -dijo molesto el francés.

- Qué enfadado estás... -dijo Antonio acercándose al galo con una sonrisa sutil.

- Es que son todos idiotas.

- Tú eres un tipo raro. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí. Esa gente me conoce desde hace meses y tú, que me conoces desde hace menos, me ayudaste a escapar de él. Después viniste a mi casa a ver qué ocurría y saliste herido en el proceso. Y aún a pesar de todo eso, te enfadas con los demás por no haberse dado cuenta de mi situación. ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros- Lo que sí tengo claro es que eres una buena persona y no quiero que lo pases mal. -se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso. El español le miraba fijamente, cerca- Supongo que es sólo porque somos amig-

Francis no pudo terminar la frase. Repentinamente los labios de Antonio estaban sobre los suyos. No había sido capaz de imaginar lo tibios que estarían y lo carnosos que serían. Al contrario que los ojos del hispano, que estaban completamente cerrados, los suyos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, sorprendidos. Se separó unos centímetros aunque Francis no había sido capaz de moverse ni un solo milímetro desde que su vecino le había besado de imprevisto.

- Somos amigo-

Otra vez volvió a ser acallado por los labios de Antonio. La expresión de sorpresa no desaparecía del rostro del galo. ¿Es que no deseaba que terminara esa frase? Aunque ese destello de ilusión desapareció cuando recordó que el español estaba ebrio por completo. Y por mucho que los labios de Antonio se moviesen contra los suyos, deseando que el galo participara, aquello no significaba nada. Era un deseo momentáneo que desaparecería cuando se consumiese el alcohol que corría por sus venas. Después todo sería un horrible error y la amistad se iría a pique. Francis deseaba pasar tiempo con su vecino y más en un momento tan difícil para él. Besarle sólo sería aprovecharse de su debilidad. Aunque ahora parecía que era al contrario y que él abusaba del francés.

De nuevo intentó pronunciar la palabra que de repente parecía ser tabú en aquella habitación. Los ojos verdes de Antonio brillaron con coraje por una décima de segundo antes de lanzarse a besarle con más ímpetu que antes incluso. Los labios del español estaban entreabiertos y podía notar su cálido aliento sobre sus propios labios. Su mirada era profunda y aún así le comunicaba de manera efectiva que quería que aquello ocurriese. El español se rindió y se apartó, suspirando frustrado. Sus mejillas tenían un suave tinte carmesí (ya no sabía si del alcohol, de los besos o de la vergüenza). Los ojos verdes observaban con descaro al francés que no lo había rechazado una vez, sino tres.

- Sólo amig-

Esta vez nadie había callado a Francis. Él se había incorporado lo suficiente para acercarse a Antonio, empujarle contra el sofá de piel, posicionarse encima de él, colocar los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su vecino y besarle con deseo.

* * *

><p>Antonio Fernández Carriedo, médico de profesión, acababa de despertar con un épico dolor de cabeza que le penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro. Notaba la boca seca, como si acabase de comerse una caja entera de polvorones de una sola vez. La habitación estaba sumida en una agradable penumbra y la almohada le parecía más cómoda de lo que podía recordar. Se movió hacia un lado y sintió dos cosas.<p>

En primer lugar notó que las sábanas tocaban su piel directamente y le proporcionaban un cosquilleo interesante. Lo que no fue tan interesante fue aquella punzada de dolor que sintió en su trasero. El español se quedó congelado por un segundo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ahora que se fijaba, aquella no era la pintura de su habitación. Buscó por cada recoveco de su mente la solución a su pregunta y de repente notó lo que temía, una presencia a su lado. Poco a poco se giró para ver de quién se trataba y tuvo de frente el rostro relajado de su vecino, que dormía.

Levantó una mano, la llevó a su pelo y se lo empezó a frotar. Sí, Francis no era ningún espejismo. De hecho, respiraba y todo. Podía notar el calorcito de su aliento. El español levantó las sábanas ligeramente y echó un vistazo. Después las dejó de nuevo donde estaban. Sí, Francis iba desnudo también. Como un flashback digno de película (le faltó la música) Antonio pudo recordar el gesto turbado por el placer de Francis, pudo recordar esa cara que le observaba con deseo antes de acercarse y besarle y también pudo recordar que, después del sofá, el galo lo había cargado en brazos, mientras seguían besándose con deseo, hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarlo caer sobre el lecho.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó bocarriba. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cuánto había hablado? Hubiese deseado poder culpar a Francis de todo lo que había ocurrido pero no hubiese sido justo. Suspiró pesadamente y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una suave voz cerca de su oído.

- ¿Cuántos segundos quedan hasta que te acabes de arrepentir y salgas corriendo por la puerta? -preguntó Francis, que después de tanto movimiento se había despertado.

- ¡Qué susto, joder! -exclamó Antonio llevándose una mano al pecho- No pensaba salir corriendo. ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas?

- Deduzco que no recuerdas nada. -dijo el francés con algo que al de cabellos castaños le sonó casi a decepción.

- Recuerdo algunas cosas puntuales. Como imágenes borrosas de una película.

- Mira, Antonio, sé que podría haberte detenido y haber evitado esto... Lo sé. Pero me besaste tantas veces... Y yo no soy de piedra. Ya deberías saberlo. No pude aguantarme por más tiempo y tú, borracho, tampoco lo hiciste. De lo único que me arrepiento es de que no estuvieses sobrio. De lo demás, yo no me arrepiento de nada.

- Debería haberte avisado... -dijo el español suspirando con resignación- Cuando bebo me vuelvo muy pesado. No puedo culparte. Aunque me gustaría poder encontrar a quién cargarle mi culpa, la acepto. Siento lo ocurrido.

- No tienes que pedir perdón por nada. Te lo he dicho, no me arrepiento de lo que ha ocurrido. Si tú lo haces, es cosa tuya. Tu ropa está en esa silla. Eres libre de irte.

Francis se levantó de la cama y Antonio, por dos segundos, estuvo mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando se fijó en lo que hacía, desvió la mirada ruborizado. Se apresuró a levantarse y coger sus vestimentas. Francis se miraba al espejo y con un cepillo desenredaba su cabello. Estaba de espaldas a Antonio para hacerle más fácil la tarea de irse. Si miraba seguramente le haría sentirse culpable.

El español, ya vestido, observaba la espalda ancha y bien formada de su vecino. No le había vuelto a mirar desde que se despertó. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás aquella era una invitación a que se marchara. Francis tenía una larga lista de amantes y, que supiese, no había repetido con ninguno. Le había dejado quedarse a dormir por compromiso, pero ahora no sabía cómo decirle que deseaba que se fuese de allí. Seguro que era eso. Algo se le retorció por dentro. No dijo nada, ni tan siquiera se despidió. Salió de la habitación a paso ligero.

Francis dejó el peine en la cómoda y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las dos manos sobre ésta. Observó su reflejo, serio e inexpresivo, en el espejo. Ya había ocurrido lo que esperaba. El hispano se arrepentía y no podía con la situación. Sólo le había abierto una puerta para que no tuviese que tirarse por una ventana (siempre metafóricamente hablando)

* * *

><p><strong>Hooolas~<strong>

**Ya he vuelto. Una semanita (no llega), tal y como prometí. Hay que ver. Os he dejado con la intriga o algo xD Por cierto, en este capítulo, el local al que van, con la música, existe realmente y estuve mirando información xD Nada, detalle random a más no poder.**

**Creo que no sé qué más contestar así que paso a contestar vuestros reviews owo Me habéis sorprendido. Han sido bastantes óuo. Os lo agradezco un montón :'D**

_Kitshunette, _**xDDDDD I loved the first sentence xDDD When you sent David to hell xDDDD We all hate David. He's stupid xDDDD But it's not nice that you feel like sending your own brother to hell xDDDDDD Yeaah~ Francis' hugs are special~ ouo**

_Tenten-Montse, _**uaaah te lo has leído al final xDDDD A por David xDDD Francis no puede dejarle solooo... Él es amor òwo. Jooo es que cojo unas 10-11 páginas y terminaba así! No es mi culpa xDDDD Este no acaba mucho mejor, lo sé... xDU Gracias por el revi, 1010, eres puro amor -hearts-**

_Ariadonechan, _**xDDDDD Lo siento! Como dije, cojo unas 10-11 páginas y corto XD Es telenovelilla pero sé que os ha gustaaaadoo xDDDD Que me lo decís. Ay no mujer ;_; No te mueras de ansiedad. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;w;**

_Nightview, _**ahahaha creo que me voy a pasar el rato pidiendo perdón por dejar el fanfic tan mal xD... Da miedín David, seh. Es un psicópata a más no poder u_u xD Gracias por leer ouo**

_Tanis Barca, _**¿no te lo esperabas? Aw yeah! Me siento feliz ahora mismo. Hombre claro. Francis tiene cojones cuando los necesita. Jodeeer los dedazos y las horas a las que subo fic no son buenas... xDDDD Sí, se me ha ido un dedo ;_;b Thankies.**

_Eakeles, _**bueno... hay gente muy ida de olla así que no se puede decir que alguien no haga eso con alguien. Hombre, le tiene una envidia a Francis que no se la quita nadie. Ojalá tuviésemos un médico como Antonio. Aunque arruinaríamos entre todos la Seguridad Social aún más XDDD**

_Atsun, _** claro que es difícil pero también tiene su gracia. Así reaccionas con más intensidad que si pudieras seguir leyendo ouo Heeey, yo quiero saber qué leíste en esa frase. Me hace gracia xD. Francis es bueno =w= Es amorcín -hearts- Hostias lo de Gilbird... ¡Me lo pensaré para algún AU! XD PierrexGilbird... hum... -la mente de Miru está volando mucho- Francis muriendo es una drama queen. Yo lo sé. Lo es. Saray y Rosa OTP? Me matas. Me matas muchísimo xDDDD... Me encanta la reacción a todo el tema de David xDDDD. Uooh! Estoy haciendo que Francis sea tu favorito en este fic. AI KENT VILIV IT! -el diccionario de inglés sangra-Gracias por tu extenso review, Atsun, estos así se valoran muchísimo y es una delicia escribir y recibir un feedback tan bueno, de verdad. Te guiño el ojo de vuelta también de manera seductora ;D XD**

_Candy, _**uouo estuviste atenta con los detallitos. Claro que sí. Francis puede proteger a alguien, ¡con un par! Traficante de órganos no, por suerte. Pero sí es un psicópata raro... xD Bueno ya en este capítulo se explica un poco. Exacto, no se presentó así que lo averiguó él solo... Da miedín xD Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que lo del esclavo sería interesante si fuese con Francis -cejitas- xD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**es un hijo de fruta xDDDD Yo misma odio a David xD Os doy capítulos variaditos para que tengáis muchas emociones ouo Jojo -hearts- Ale, me adelanto al sábado y lo pongo hoy mismo. Para que no me matéis mucho.**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**bueno si te gustan las novelas de color rosa entonces me quedo un poquito más tranquila xD. ¡Vamos a castrarlo! Yo te ayudo ò_ó. Exacto, todos los momentos de ligera depresión de Antonio iban a esto. Os hice Cliffhanger para ver cómo reaccionabais. Y juro que porque cojo 10-11 páginas y tocó ahí ;_; No lo hago para sacar más reviews y dejaros jodidas ;w; Lo juro.**

_Hethetli, _**bueno eso de operar no es nuevo... XD viene de hace ya un tiempo. Por eso estamos tan jodios en la Seguridad Social. Ahora nos harán pagar a nosotros... hahaha... en fin xD Antonio es de Francis, ya pateé a David de la ecuación xD Un opening xDDDD No sé cómo sería XD. Exacto. Por eso no quería llamar a un ATS. Me gusta que descubráis los detallitos ouo -happeh-**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**jajaja gracias por dejar reviews en casi todos los capítulos XD Y siento el cuelgue pero era necesario porque si no se hacía un capítulo muy largo. Yo sé que eso os gusta pero luego se me descuadraría XD sorry. Exacto ò_ó Comía tomates para alegrarse y no pensar en su acosador jefe ù.ú**

_Yuyies, _**jajaja xD bueno no ha durado mucho el malo malísimo pero ahí ha estado XD Exacto... todo el comportamiento de Antonio era por el jefe. Waaah~ me alegro tanto de que os percatéis de los detallitos. Bueno Francis supongo que ha visto que Antonio no lo está pasando bien aunque no lo exprese y está solo. Le da cosita dejarlo tirao. No han habido tiros, lo siento XDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez...**

**¡Lo seeeeé! No ha terminado tampoco muy bien esta vez. Juro que hago lo que os he dicho. Bajo ningún concepto lo hago por putearos y dejaros ahí comiéndoos las uñas o algo por el estilo. Prometo actualizar la semana que viene ;w; Que no lo hago un poco antes porque trabajo toda la semana u_u sorry.**

**Un besoo~**

**Miruru.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 5**

La situación en el trabajo se estaba enrareciendo día tras día. Sus compañeros apenas le dirigían la palabra y le trataban como si ante cualquier comentario sobre David pudiera morirse en el sitio. Y, sin embargo, nadie se acercaba a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Todo esto le había importado bien poco cuando Francis se iba pasando por su casa día sí, día también. Pero aquello hacía cosa de una semana que se había terminado.

Echaba de menos su presencia, reírse durante rato sobre tonterías y meterse con la gente. Aunque había otro pensamiento que se resistía a marcharse de su cabeza. Aquella frase que había ido repitiendo Francis, aquella que daba por sentado que Antonio se arrepentía. SI se arrepentía de haberlo asaltado de aquel modo era por no poder recordar todo. Aunque sí podía rememorar el momento en el que se habían besado y sabía que no se podía comparar a los besos que David le había dado. En esos instantes en los que él se quedaba helado y que sentía que el contacto era hasta repugnante.

No era para nada igual. El roce de sus labios había sido ardiente y le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, deseoso de más. Pensándolo fríamente, no se arrepentía de los besos. De lo que sí se arrepentía era de no haber sabido reaccionar. Francis le había dicho que podía irse si quería y a él le había sonado a que quería que se fuese. Después de aquello, parecía que la amistad se había terminado también.

Mucho había odiado a su misterioso vecino pero ahora todo aquello quedaba atrás. Le caía bien. Sentado en la sala de descanso del hospital, con una taza de color rojo entre las manos, Antonio suspiró pesadamente. Llevaba cosa de dos días pensando qué sería mejor decirle. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se sentó en el mueble y se quedó mirando la pintura blanca de la pared fijamente. Así estuvo, elucubrando, hasta que escuchó el ascensor llegar a la segunda planta. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Seguía sin saber qué iba a decir pero no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo. Cuanto más pasara, más raro sería todo.

Salió al rellano y se encontró a Francis a su lado, metiendo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. El rostro del hispano adoptó un cariz decidido.

- Francis.

- Buenas noches, Antonio. -replicó el francés sin siquiera entornar el rostro para mirarle.

- Francis, quiero decirte algo. -murmuró el español indeciso.

- Lo siento pero tengo algo de prisa. Estoy esperando una llamada, otra vez será.

- Escúchame un momento. No tardaré demasiado. Sólo quería decirte que te has hecho una idea equivocada. Crees que yo me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Si me fui de tu casa fue porque pensé que deseabas que me fuera ya que tú no repites con tus amantes. Y de repente parece que ni quieres verme. Aunque no quieras que nos besemos, me gustaría poder ser amigos... Eres el único que he tenido desde que vine a Madrid. No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Ya no te entretengo más. Buenas noches.

Antonio giró sobre sus talones y caminó dos pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Eh, espera! -dijo Francis con enfado- ¿¡Sueltas un discurso digno de político y ahora te vas sin más?

- ¿¡De qué te quejas! -dijo Antonio girándose para encararle- ¡Me has dicho que tenías pris-!

Con el golpe que pegó contra la puerta, empujado por Francis, la cerró. Las manos del galo estaban sobre sus brazos y los apretaba contra la madera, no dejándole lugar a una posible huida. Al pensar que en cualquier momento alguien podría pasar y verles hizo que el corazón le latiese más deprisa. Cuando puso distancia entre ambos, Francis suspiró inaudiblemente y le miró fijamente con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

- En algo tienes razón: no repito con mis amantes. Es una norma que me impuse a mí mismo. Pero si te dije que te fueras no fue por ese motivo. Y creo que no me importaría repetir contigo. Si quieres te lo demuestro.

- ¿Eh? No. Noo...

- Bueno, yo tenía que intentarlo. -dijo Francis tras reír brevemente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al español- Pensé que podríamos ser amigos con derecho a roce~

- No, creo que no. -replicó calmadamente Antonio. El galo rió resignado.

- Aw, qué frío ha sonado eso. Bueno, -se encogió de hombros y se apartó sonriendo con jovialidad. El de cabellos castaños pensó que su vecino se veía bastante contento- supongo que amigos a secas está también bien.

- No es por fastidiar pero te está sonando el teléfono. -dijo Antonio señalando la puerta del segundo primera.

- _Ah, merde_! Bueno, ya hablaremos. Buenas noches, Antonio.

Después de guiñarle un ojo, Francis se adentró en su piso corriendo. El hispano acabó por sonreír mientras miraba la puerta. Menuda prisa se había dado. Su rostro expresaba la felicidad que le inundaba por dentro. Después de haber pensado que volvería a quedarse solo por completo, veía que las cosas se habían arreglado con el galo. Abrió la puerta de su piso y se dispuso a prepararse una buena cena para celebrarlo.

* * *

><p>Una semana. Una miserable semana había pasado intentando resistir. Una semana de casi sufrimiento. Y, sin embargo, se había encontrado delante de la puerta del segundo primera y su dedo había presionado el timbre antes de poderlo siquiera pensar. El corazón se le había acelerado a medida que escuchaba los pasos amortiguados acercarse hacia la entrada. El sonido de su respiración le martilleaba en los oídos y con éste crecía la indecisión. Observó el rostro de su vecino, el cual se había iluminado al verle, le había saludado, con su característico acento francés, y le había invitado a pasar dentro.<p>

El piso de Francis le gustaba. Destilaba una clase que el suyo no tenía. Los muebles eran todos nuevos y la pintura, brillante, deslumbraba a los ojos. Olía a incienso por las diferentes estancias, le parecía que era lavanda, pero no estaba seguro. No escuchó las preguntas que Francis le hacía, estuvo entretenido en observar unos cuadros que adornaban la pared a su izquierda.

- No imaginaba que fueras el tipo de persona que se pone a quemar barritas de incienso con olores.

- Bueno, no me desagrada. -dijo después de reír Francis, avergonzado- Aunque estas me las han regalado. No soy muy dado a la lavanda. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo? ¿Ya has conseguido que te hablen con normalidad?

- No. El ambiente sigue raro y yo no tengo ganas de hablar más con ellos. Les saludo, cuando me comentan algo les sonrío y les contesto... Poco más.

- Lo lamento, Antonio. -expuso el francés apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos- Pensaba que las cosas irían bien después de lo de tu jefe.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No es como si tuvieses la culpa de todo esto.

Francis sonrió resignado y se encogió de hombros. Parecía la manera perfecta de decir: "Lo sé y aún así me siento mal por ti". Y fue en aquel momento en el que su aguante se fue por el retrete. Todas aquellas palabras que corrían por su cabeza cada vez que Francis se preocupaba por él fueron el motivo perfecto. Antes de percatarse, se había acercado hacia él y había inclinado su cabeza hacia delante. Sin poderlo pensar, sus labios se habían posado sobre los del galo.

Haber dicho que no estaba sorprendido hubiese sido una vil mentira. Francis Bonnefoy se había sentido igual de atónito que la primera vez se habían besado, aquella noche que su vecino llevaba en el cuerpo unas cuantas copas de más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sorprendente el contacto de sus labios? Aquel leve cosquilleo que se instalaba en su estómago le hacía desear moverse y actuar por su propia voluntad. Se contuvo por un instante.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se clavaron en los suyos y le miraron con una pasión que le parecía haber visto el día que se había emborrachado como una cuba. La diferencia es que ahora brillaban con más fuerza, con su verdadero color, con su verdadera fuerza. El alcohol había nublado aquella belleza y Francis se sentía atraído por aquellos orbes, como una mariposa que siente una fascinación mortal por la luz y el calor. Apoyó una mano contra la pared para impulsarse, inclinarse hacia delante y esta vez ser él el que besó al español.

Una tensión se había instalado entre ellos al separarse. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Francis realmente no sabía de qué iba el asunto. No sabía por qué Antonio había decidido porque sí darle un beso, aunque no iba a ser él el que se quejase. El español seguía con la mirada puesta en su vecino galo, perdido en la fuerza que sus ojos azules emanaban. Pensó en lo ocurrido: él le había besado de imprevisto, Francis le había vuelto a besar una vez se había separado. En ese momento, volvió a actuar por instinto. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su vecino y se impulsó hacia arriba. Sus piernas subieron y se apostaron alrededor de la cintura de éste y volvió a beber de esos labios.

El rubio jadeó sorpresivamente y se apresuró a mover sus brazos y sujetar las piernas que se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura para sujetar mejor su peso. Había chocado contra la pared. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para pillarlo siempre totalmente desprevenido? Era ya la segunda vez en menos de media hora. En cuanto Antonio se separó un rato, Francis sonrió de lado.

- ¿A qué se supone que viene esto? No es que me desagrade. En absoluto. -preguntó en un murmullo audible para ellos dos.

- Lo he estado pensando... No me parece mal aquello que me dijiste de ser amigos con derecho a roce.

La risa de Francis, suave, hizo que su pecho vibrara. Pudo sentirla contra su cintura, contra su torso. La boca del galo besó su cuello una y otra vez. Aquella sensación le hizo estremecerse en un par de ocasiones.

- ¿Te gustaría recordar nuestra noche de amor, mi querido vecino? -susurró sobre la piel del hispano.

- Sí... Sí que quiero... -respondió con el mismo volumen de voz.

Algo se le murió por dentro a Francis. No supo que era, aunque no le importó demasiado tampoco. Con los brazos, su vecino español rodeaba su cuello con fuerza, sin querer dejarle escapar. Ni tan siquiera le importó que estuviera caminando (o al menos intentándolo), le besó de nuevo, con pasión. Y una de sus manos se mezclaba entre las hebras rubias de cabello y las acariciaba, junto con el cuero cabelludo. Como consecuencia, Francis perdía la estabilidad y había chocado contra la pared en un par de ocasiones. Aunque aquello no se desperdiciaba. En cuanto tenía al español contra la sólida superficie, el rubio colaba sus manos entre la ropa, o acariciaba aquel bien formado trasero.

¿Cuántos días hacía ya que Antonio luchaba contra su propio deseo? En ese momento le daba la impresión de que era una eternidad. Ese instante en el que la presencia de su vecino había empezado a ser algo que le afectaba más que moralmente. El español se había dado cuenta aquel día que Francis le estaba enseñando un catálogo de alfombras y le preguntaba insistentemente cuál debería comprar. Antonio había repetido mil y una veces que no tenía ni idea sobre esas cosas y que la prueba palpable del asunto era la pobre decoración que tenía en su piso. Como si no hubiese existido hasta ese momento, Antonio se sorprendió al notar la calidez que el cuerpo de Francis desprendía. A su nariz llegó de nuevo aquel olor dulzón. ¿Era una colonia o qué? Seguramente lo era. Además de escuchar la voz suave del galo, también alcanzaba a oír su respiración. Entonces se preguntó desde cuándo estaba tan cerca de él.

_Por fin habían llegado a la habitación y Francis le dejó caer sobre ésta. No tardó ni un segundo en echarse sobre él y besarle con deseo. Entreabrió los labios para tomar aire y el galo lo aprovechó para adentrarse en su boca y encontrarse con la lengua del español. Las manos de Antonio se fueron hacia el primer botón de aquella pulcra camisa de seda y lo desabrochó con sumo cuidado a pesar de que sus bocas luchaban insistentemente por un control que no existía._

El siguiente día, después de lo de las alfombras, había tenido que esforzarse al máximo para no quedarse en Babia cada vez que miraba a su vecino. ¿A quién se le ocurría invitarle a ir al cine? ¡Sólo a él! ¡Ese francés idiota que parecía no enterarse de nada! Bueno, era verdad que él era un buen actor para estas cosas y sabía ocultarse tras una máscara de jovialidad y tranquilidad. El muy listo había escogido una película de terror y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡Si tienes miedo puedes llorar en mi hombro! Yo te consolaré todo lo que haga falta~

En ese momento había sentido un tirón en el estómago. ¡Oh, por favor! ¿¡Es que ahora también le afectaría ese tipo de cosas! El muy idiota seguía insistiendo en que si tenía miedo podía agarrarse de su mano. ¿¡Quién querría hacer semejante cosa! Después de dos segundos pensándolo se dio cuenta de que no le importaría. Pero su calvario no se acabó de aquel modo. Eso aún hubiese sido benevolente. Francis, el bravo caballero que le había ofrecido su brazo para llorar si tenía miedo, era el que más acojonado estaba de los dos. No dejaba de hablarle en susurros preguntando si aquel que salía ahora en la pantalla se iba a morir, le llamaba para que le hablara y de repente le había cogido la mano. A pesar de que apretaba con fuerza, Antonio se quedó mirando las manos unidas sin prestar más atención a la película. Fue elevando la mirada hasta el rostro, contraído en una mueca de terror y disgusto. Se veía bastante gracioso. Le entró el pánico cuando notó que Francis entornaba la cabeza. ¡Le había pillado! ¡Oh, joder! Pero la cara de susto le cambió a una de pura incredulidad cuando lo que ocurrió fue que el galo se abrazó a su brazo mientras temblaba y se quejaba de que el cabrón de Pierre (no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal Pierre) se las iba a pagar, que no le había dicho que la película daba tanto miedo. Antonio miró la pantalla con cara de póquer y el cuerpo en tensión. Francis estaba agarrado a su brazo. Francis. Encima escondía la cara en él para no tener que ver la película cuando se tornaba demasiado horrible para su gusto. En ese momento el español pensó: Quizás me atrae.

_Una atracción desbordada en aquel instante en el que ya lo único que les quedaba a ambos era el pantalón y la ropa interior. En ese momento los ojos del francés observaban con deleite cada cambio de expresión, cada momento en el que las mejillas del español se enrojecían más, ese instante en el que sus ojos se entrecerraban al sentir más placer del que había esperado. Sus manos acariciaban de nuevo la cabellera rubia mientras el francés bajaba dejando besos por el torso bronceado del español._

Desde el día del cine, Antonio había empezado a fijarse más en el rubio, en las expresiones que su rostro solía adoptar, en la forma en la que sus mejillas se arrugaban un poco cuando sonreía de corazón, en las diferentes tonalidades que sus ojos azules adquirían según la luz que les llegase. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que Francis respetaba el espacio personal. El 90% de las veces en las que le hablaba, el galo o bien se acercaba, o bien le tocaba con la mano, o bien usaba algún apelativo cariñoso (léase mi vecino, mi amigo, mi estimado amigo, etc). ¡Y mira que Francis le había propuesto ser amigos con derecho a roce! ¡Y él había tenido que ser tan inteligente y rechazarlo! Hubiera deseado estampar repetidamente su cabeza contra la pared. Cada nuevo día que pasaba, cada nueva faceta que de repente descubría del francés, le hacía retorcerse por dentro por ser el culpable de que no ocurriese nada más.

Y él mismo se sorprendía por sentirse de aquel modo. Era verdad que aquella no había sido la primera noche de Antonio con un hombre. Había tenido una esporádica relación con un chico, Sergio. No recordaba ni cómo había llegado a dejar que ocurriese. Pero no estaba tan mal. Era buen chico y lo pasaban bien. Entonces él se había mudado a Valencia, habían estado hablando por teléfono todo un mes y de repente, en una conversación, Sergio le dijo que había otra persona. Antonio no era una mujer, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Aunque en el fondo se había sentido herido. Había ido a casa de Rodrigo, un amigo muy estricto pero de los buenos, y habían estado jugando a la consola hasta que el sol había vuelto a despuntar por el horizonte. Pero Antonio no podía decir que fuese gay. Era cierto que había tenido relaciones con hombres, pero había tenido muchas más relaciones con mujeres. Se perdía mirando a las féminas despampanantes que pasaran por su lado, había comentado con conocidos qué buena estaba aquella actriz, o aquella mujer que trabajaba en la cafetería. Sin embargo, Antonio no se había fijado demasiado en el mismo sexo. Los chicos no le habían nunca llamado la atención. No iba por la calle mirándoles a ver quién estaba bueno y quién no. El ejemplo de Sergio fue el siguiente: él le dijo que le gustaba y que estaba enamorado, él le dijo que bueno, lo podían intentar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Antonio deseaba a aquel chico.

Aquella, no obstante, era la primera vez que el hispano, sin que nadie tuviese que decirle que le quisiera y que pasara un largo tiempo, se sentía atraído físicamente por un hombre. Pero es que Francis... Francis era bastante diferente. Con esa media melena rizada por las puntas y esa pobre barba meticulosamente recortada, con esos ojos azules ocultos tras aquellas pestañas bastante largas. Aquellas manos grandes y nada femeninas que trataban con un cariño excepcional. Físicamente, Francis era apetecible. Y cada vez que pensaba que se había enrollado con él y que no recordaba absolutamente, se moría de rabia. Pero él había sido el que le había dicho que sólo amigos. No podía cambiar ahora de opinión sin que su imagen se viese dañada. Quizás Francis ya no deseaba aquello tampoco.

_Los brazos del hispano se apostaban alrededor de su cuello. Una mano estaba en la cabeza y la otra descansaba sobre su espalda. El rubio se entretenía besando aquel cuello perlado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, que resbalaban cuerpo abajo y se perdían, a veces fundiéndose entre ambos. La piel de Antonio parecía arder al tacto de su mano, que descendía para unirse a la misión de hacerle sentir placer. Él había ladeado el rostro lo suficiente para que Francis pudiera acceder a su cuello con más facilidad. Una de sus piernas estaba apostada alrededor de la cintura del galo y la otra se estiraba, levantada. De su garganta se escapaban constantes jadeos y ocasionales gemidos de placer. Y el cuerpo del galo iba moviéndose contra el suyo, apoderándose de él._

¡Ah! ¡Cuánto había deseado todo aquello! ¡Durante todos los días en los que la tensión sexual había aumentado sin que el francés se percatase! Porque Antonio era un buen actor. Pero la fachada se había derrumbado por completo. Había pensado durante días qué podía decir. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera para comunicarle aquel deseo que se incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaban juntos? La pasión derrumbó su perfecto escenario. La amabilidad del galo aquella noche había colmado el vaso que llevaba ya días a rebosar. Y esta vez estaba en plenas capacidades. Pensaba recordar cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sensación. No iba a renunciar tan fácilmente. Había dejado escapar demasiadas oportunidades. Podían ser amigos y amantes ocasionales. ¿Por qué no? Podía funcionar.

Sus respiraciones, descompuestas, resonaban por la habitación del francés. El español miraba al techo ido mientras su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le parecía no haber estado tomando antes. Francis se había echado a un lado y también intentaba recuperarse.

- Entonces... -empezó Francis rompiendo el silencio que hacía largos minutos que habían mantenido- ¿de verdad te parece bien? ¿Quieres ser amigos con derecho a roce?

- Sí. Si tienes algún inconvient-

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Ninguno! -se apresuró a alegar el galo- Sólo quería estar seguro de que estabas seguro.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un trabalenguas? -Francis rió ante ese comentario de su vecino- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres. -dijo el galo entornando el rostro para mirarle. El español le observó con sorpresa- Sé que tu casa está al lado pero... No sé. No me importaría que te quedases si te apetece. No será así todos los días, pero por ejemplo hoy podrías quedarte.

Antonio se quedó aún más asombrado ante aquella retahíla de palabras que empezaba a sonar inconexa. Empezó a reírse y Francis frunció el ceño ante aquello y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. ¿Qué? No había dicho nada tan raro, ¿no? Entonces el español se movió, sacó la sábana de debajo de su cuerpo y se cubrió con ella.

- Buenas noches, Francis.

El galo le miró por unos segundos y entonces sonrió, contento. Se tapó también con la sábana y se acurrucó en un lado de la cama. Se hubiese acercado a Antonio, pero eso sería quizás demasiado molesto para él. Con sólo aquello ya estaba bien.

- Buenas noches, Antonio.

* * *

><p>Cómo habían cambiado las cosas después de aquella noche. Francis y Antonio seguían siendo amigos. Es más, se podía decir que eran incluso más amigos que antes. Algunas tardes salían por Madrid a tomar un café, a dar un paseo, salían de copas e incluso iban a comprar cosas. En un arranque de estupidez, un día en el piso de Antonio, Francis le había dicho que tenían que componer una canción ambos. El galo la cantaría y el español tocaría la guitarra. De momento llevaban media estrofa y discutían cada dos por tres sobre que los acordes no pegaban, que el tono era muy alto o que la letra no rimaba.<p>

Por otra parte, el "roce" entre ambos era bastante habitual. Habían establecido una manera bastante curiosa de hacer que el otro supiera que deseaba algo de acción. Era típica la siguiente escena en sus vidas.

Jueves, diez de la noche. El timbre del piso de Antonio suena y lo distrae de la película que está viendo. El español la apaga, se levanta y camina hasta llegar a la puerta. Observa por la mirilla y al otro lado divisa a ese rubio que vive en el piso contiguo. Abre y observa al susodicho con una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Tienes azúcar? -pregunta después de un silencio de segundos.

- Claro, pasa. -dice el español.

Francis deja atrás el rellano y se adentra en la propiedad del hombre de cabellos castaños. Empiezan a caminar por aquel pasillo ya tan familiar. Cuando llegan frente a la puerta de la cocina, antes de que pueda alcanzar el pomo, el galo se acerca a la espalda de su vecino y lo acorrala contra la puerta, pegando todo su cuerpo al de él. Baja la cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello y lo besa una y otra vez. Sus manos se cuelan debajo de la ropa.

- ¿Vas a cocinar algo? -murmura el español y ladea el rostro para que pueda besar mejor su cuello.

- Un pastel. Quizás. -responde el francés sobre su piel. Las manos ya llegan a la entrepierna y la acarician suavemente.

No hace falta otro lugar. Aquel ya es el idóneo.

Claro que no siempre que tenían encuentros era en casa del español.

Viernes, diez de la noche.

El timbre de casa del francés suena. El galo deja la revisa que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita y camina hacia la puerta. Su vecino se iba hacia él en cuanto abría. Con un movimiento de pierna, el español cierra la puerta. Apoya las manos en sus hombros y va empujando al francés hasta que choca contra una pared. En ese momento se apodera de sus labios e incluso de su boca. Cuando ya Francis está apunto de dejarse llevar, Antonio pone distancia entre ambos y suspira para recuperar su aliento.

- ¿Tienes sal? -dice con una calma

El francés se siente desconcertado. Aunque aquella no es la primera vez que ocurre esa situación. Y algo tiene bien claro: si no es él el que da el siguiente paso, el español no lo hace. Aquella manera pasional de entrar es una declaración de intenciones. Luego siempre pasa a la más pura indiferencia y normalidad. La decisión final la ha de tomar Francis. Suele variar el tiempo que tarda en atacarle. A veces no le deja moverse más allá del pasillo, a veces espera hasta llegar a la cocina, a veces le asalta en el comedor. En ese momento no puede esperar más. Lo empuja ahora él contra la pared y le besa con pasión. Tanto las manos del galo como las del español se encargan de desnudar a su compañero, lanzando la ropa hacia cualquier lado. La única preocupación que les ocupa es la necesidad de sentir, de deshacerse de aquellas prendas que les impedía estar aún más cerca.

Cualquier lugar era bueno. No se habían tornado la típica pareja que lo hace siempre en un mismo sitio. Quizás porque, para empezar, ni eran pareja. La lista era larga y muy diversa. Lo fácil no era decir dónde se habían enrollado, era decir dónde NO se habían estado magreando. Y por el momento se habían limitado a hacerlo en el piso. Pero ganas de hacerlo fuera habían tenido en diversas ocasiones. La que había llegado a más fue en un cine, se habían metido bastante mano ya que la sala estaba vacía y tuvieron que parar porque se animaban cada vez más. La excusa había sido el revisor, que a veces entraba en el habitáculo. Aunque ni eso hubiese sido un impedimento como hubiesen pasado más tiempo manoseándose.

Antonio se encontraba echado sobre la cama de Francis, cubierta por unas sábanas azules sin más decoración que una rosa bordada en una esquinita, respirando aún algo ajetreado. El rubio, como solía hacer cuando terminaban, se entretenía dejando besos por el cabello indomable de su compañero.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo... ¡Me he convertido en lo que hacía cosa de meses odiaba!

- ¿Huh? ¿En qué te has convertido? -preguntó Francis observando a su vecino con curiosidad.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me he convertido en ese tipo de personas que gritaban: -el tono cambió a uno más agudo y dramático. Sonaba cómico-"Francis, Francis, Francis" -retomó el timbre de voz natural- mientras te los tirabas!

El galo le miró atónito durante un segundo y medio y de repente estalló en una sonora carcajada. La risotada le seguía durando y se había llevado una mano delante del rostro para cubrirlo. Al principio Antonio le había mirado incrédulo. ¡Se estaba cachondeando! Luego se había visto contagiado por esa carcajada y lo hizo por lo bajo.

- Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, pero es algo muy serio.

- Te diré algo. Tú no gritas tanto y suena jodidamente sensual. -dijo el galo dándole un mordisco sobre el lóbulo del oído- Me pone mucho~...

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. Mucho. Me dan ganas de comerte enterito~ -ahora los mordiscos habían descendido al cuello y luego al hombro.

- ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! -dijo riendo Antonio mientras intentaba apartar con sus manos el rostro besuqueador de su vecino francés.

* * *

><p>- Oh, mierda, en poco tengo que salir para ir a trabajar. -dijo el español mientras se vestía a toda pastilla, recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo de la habitación del galo.<p>

- ¿Te da tiempo a desayunar? -preguntó Francis tomando un batín que reposaba en el respaldo en una silla- No tardo en prepararlo nada.

- Qué amable.

- ¿Me llevo un beso de buenos días por ser tan bueno? -preguntó el rubio poniendo cara de felicidad.

El español estalló en una carcajada. El francés se fue hacia él, le rodeó con los brazos e intentó besarle. Antonio puso la palma de la mano sobre la frente de su vecino e impidió que se saliese con la suya. Aquello logró que empezara a lloriquear mientras proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era muy soso y que por la noche bien que le pedía más. El español le pegó una patada en la pierna izquierda.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Ahora no sólo cojeas tú! ¡Ahora también cojeo yo! Qué daño... -se quejó Francis mientras se frotaba el golpe- Oye, ¿podrías recogerme el correo? Como pago por prepararte el delicioso desayuno que te dará fuerzas para encarar el día.

- Bueno, pero no te acostumbres. Que no soy tu chacha.

- No me importaría que lo fueras. Te pagaría bien... Claro que el uniforme sería un sólo delantal. -dijo Francis con una sonrisa ladina.

- Sigue diciendo estupideces subidas de tono y te dolerá la otra pierna.

Ignoró las quejas del francés, fue hasta la puerta y tomó unas llaves pequeñas que estaban encima del mueble del recibidor. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al rellano, buscó el buzón de Francis y lo abrió. Había un montón de cartas. Las tomó todas y mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado hacía poco en la radio, subió las escaleras de vuelta al piso. Sujetó las cartas con el mentón, apoyándolas contra su pecho. Cerró la puerta, fue a dejar las llaves y el sobre más grande de propaganda se resbaló. Al faltar el volumen de dicho sobre, los demás también se deslizaron y acabaron cayendo al suelo.

Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, se agachó y fue recogiéndolas. Propaganda, recibos del banco, y de repente le vino un aroma agradable. Entre las cartas había una en un sobre blanco con una letra curvilínea y pulcra. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevó cerca de la nariz. Efectivamente, el sobre olía a lavanda. Le producía bastante curiosidad. ¿Quién habría enviado esa misiva? Iba a girarla cuando una voz familiar sonó a su lado.

- Que te pida que recojas mi correo no te da permiso para echarle un vistazo. -dijo Francis con una expresión seria e inescrutable.

Con el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha tomó una esquina del sobre perfumado y se lo arrebató de las manos al español. Éste le observó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido. Nunca había visto al rubio de aquel modo. Estaba muy serio y parecía bien molesto con él. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Francis fue consciente de cómo había hablado justo en ese instante. Antonio no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que él había dicho aquella frase y parecía demasiado consternado. Cuando apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del español, pegó un respingo que a simple vista fue imperceptible pero que él había notado.

- Perdona, no quería hablarte de ese modo. -dijo con un tono suave. Después dibujó una sonrisa leve y amigable- Vamos a desayunar, ¿vale? Se va a enfriar como tardemos más.

En silencio, Antonio caminó tras los pasos de su vecino hasta llegar a la cocina. Al principio el rubio era el único que hablaba e intentaba sacar cualquier tema. Luego el español se recuperó y empezó a participar de manera tímida. Miró el reloj de pulsera y se fijó en que llegaría tarde.

- Yo tengo que irme ya. -dijo Antonio levantándose de la silla y acabando de recoger los platos.

Francis hacía un minuto que se había detenido al lado del montón de cartas. Había tomado la que tenía olor a lavanda, la había abierto y había leído cada palabra que componía la misiva. Su rostro volvía a ser inexpresivo y parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Francis, ¿seguro que todo está bien? -preguntó el español sacándolo de su coma- ¿Son malas noticias?

- Ah, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. -dijo Francis apresurándose a dibujar una sonrisa- Aunque creo que la semana que viene no tendríamos que vernos.

- ¿Por-? Quiero decir. Está bien. No te preocupes. -porque no eran nada más que amigos que mantenían relaciones sexuales a menudo, pero nada más. No podía exigirle ni preguntarle por el motivo.

- La carta es de mi madre. Nunca ha aprobado mi manera de vida y seguramente no le haría demasiada gracia ver que encima sigo con mi mala manía de acostarme con hombres.

- Oh, entiendo. Como te he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte. -le sonrió amablemente y el galo le miró agradecido- Me voy ya o me echarán. Si te apetece quedar luego para tomar una birra, llámame al móvil. ¡Adiós~!

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada encajarse. El puño de la mano derecha estaba cerrado con fuerza sobre la carta, ahora arrugada. Su mirada lucía un poco arrepentida. Caminó un par de pasos, pisó el pedal del cubo de basura para abrir la cubierta y lanzó la carta dentro.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la voz del locutor de la radio le sobresaltó. El corazón le martilleaba rápidamente mientras se incorporaba y de un manotazo apagaba el despertador. Se quedó mirando la nada con aire ido. El cabello rubio se encontraba enmarañado. A su lado, el bulto bajo la sábana que era Antonio se dio la vuelta y siguió dormitando. Francis se rascó el brazo izquierdo. Ladeó el rostro y se fijó en el de su vecino. Estaba bastante adorable. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la sien. Durante la semana que seguía iba a echarlo de menos. Eran amigos casi inseparables a pesar de que ambos eran muy independientes.<p>

- Me voy a trabajar. Puedes quedarte durmiendo un rato más. También puedes prepararte algo para desayunar si te apetece. -susurró cerca de su oreja. Un murmullo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo- ¿Estarás luego?

- Tengo cosas que hacer. -murmuró somnoliento- Si termino pronto, te llamo.

Sintió los cálidos labios del francés besar su mejilla y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él marcharse. En minutos, Antonio volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo durante una hora y media más. Cuando abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro, el reloj digital marcaba las diez y diez. Bostezó y se estiró en aquella cama que ahora le parecía el doble de grande. Se puso su camisa por encima y la ropa interior. Caminó hacia la cocina mientras curioseaba la casa sin pudor alguno. Miraba cualquier cosa con atención y después la dejaba en su lugar. Le gustaba aquel apartamento. Después de ver qué tenía en la nevera, se preparó un sandwich de atún y se sirvió un vaso de zumo. Había puesto la radio de fondo y tarareaba uno de los nuevos éxitos del momento.

El timbre resonó por el piso y Antonio levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. Observó la hora y arqueó una ceja. Era demasiado pronto para que Francis regresara. Además, él llevaba llaves. Bajó la vista y decidió ignorar el timbre. Seguramente sería el cartero. Haría ver que no había nadie en casa y punto. Sin embargo volvió a sonar repetidamente. Se cansó y se fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se topó de frente con una hermosa chica de ojos claros y cabello rubio oscuro, corto. Debería tener unos cuantos años menos que él, pero no sabía cuántos exactamente.

Llevaba una horquilla con una flor para sujetar un mechón rebelde que insistía en molestarle. Su vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y era blanco, adornado con pequeñas florecitas por el cuello. Llevaba un pequeño bolso de color crema cruzado y las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago. Los ojos de la muchacha le miraron con sorpresa. Antonio se dio entonces cuenta de que la chica estaba observando la escasa vestimenta que el español llevaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¡Un moment-!

- No te preocupes. -dijo ella después de reír suavemente. Su timbre de voz era agradable- ¿Está Francis?

- Pues la verdad es que ha ido a trabajar. -respondió Antonio llevándose una mano a la nuca- Puedo llamarle al móvil.

- Ah, no. No hace falta. -se apresuró a decir ella dibujando una sonrisa afable- ¿Eres su novio?

- ¿Eh? -un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del español y rápidamente se puso a negar con las manos y la cabeza, sonriendo apurado- ¡No, no, no! ¡No somos novios! -rió nerviosamente- Sólo somos amigos.

- Ya veo... Entonces creo que esperaré a Francis aquí.

Sin necesidad de que la invitasen, la muchacha se adentró en el piso. Miraba curiosamente en derredor. Antonio la seguía sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No debería haber dejado que una desconocida entrase. Claro que parecía conocer a Francis. Bueno, era una mujer. Si empezaba a hacer cosas raras, llamaría al galo y entonces se encargaría de ella. Tenía más fuerza física. Si no sacaba una pistola, Antonio tenía las de ganar.

- Estaba desayunando. ¿Has comido? Puedo prepararte algo.

- Acabo de llegar a Madrid y he venido directa hacia este lugar. Te lo agradecería mucho. -dijo la muchacha- ¿A qué hora termina de trabajar Francis?

- Creo que dijo que hoy terminaba a las dos y que vendría para la hora de comer. -comentó Antonio mientras la guiaba hasta la cocina y empezaba a preparar café y un sandwich para ella.

- ¿Me harás compañía hasta entonces? -preguntó con una sonrisa que el español encontró bastante adorable.

- Tenía que hacer algunas cosas... -se fijó en la cara de desilusión de la muchacha y su expresión se tornó de apuro- ¡Ah, pero puedo hacerte compañía! Ya compraré luego, cuando Francis haya llegado.

- Gracias. Eres todo un caballero.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó el español- Yo soy Antonio.

- Yo soy Jeanne. Mucho gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUN XDDDD <strong>

**Confieso que se notó un montón el descenso de reviews entre el capítulo anterior y este. ¿¡Qué pasa! ;_; ¡¿Si no hay psicópatas os vais? Bueno... No sé qué comentar del capítulo x'D Ah, bueno... Adoro hacer a Antonio bien falto de mano derecha. Él entra y se va bien directo a por Francis XD nada de ser sutil.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews. ¡Gracias! *llora de emoción***

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**aah~ ¡Por mí no te cortes! XD No me vas a asustar. Encerradito lo tenéis a David xD Jojojo... ¡Quería que fuese Antonio el más rallado por el tema! Normalmente hacen que sea Francis el primero que se da cuenta. Y yo misma lo hice en el anterior AU. Quería cambiar un poco ouo**

_SWK101, _**Ooooh~ Gracias por buscar la contraseña para dejar review ;v; -emocionada- Bueno, a mí me gusta cambiar cosas xD. Madre mía... Siento haberte introducido el conocimiento de Carmen de Mairena xDDD. Quiere a su felpudo. Es lo que hay xD. Awnn -hearts- Me alegra que adores lo que escribo ;u; Yo no cuento nada del futuro ù.ú xD Lol, los sims social. Suerte. Que a veces no cargan y dan ganas de matar al maldito juego xDDD. Me da igual si comentas en una hora que no funcionan las neuronas ;w; se agradece mucho.**

_Nightview, _**te juro que es casualidad xD Están quedando bastante "interesantes" por sí solos u_ú'' Si no me crees lo siento, pero es verdad ;_; Lol un ataque al corazón. ¡NO MUERAS! ;W;**

_Ariadonechan, _**claro que actualicé. Soy fiel a mis promesas ù.ú. Jajaja sí, lo entiendo xDDD. Pfff lo que imaginaste con las palomas me ha matado xDDD. Claro que se preocupa por él. Y viceversa también ù.ú ya verás. Lo hicieron 8D Seeeh... Creo que has matado ya a David muchas veces xDDD**

_Candy, _**oooh... o-o Me sorprendes. Eres la primera que me comenta la carta con olor a lavanda. Eres buena... Eres muy buena xDDDD Antonio ebrio es muy divertido ouo. He leído el review, por supuesto que lo he leído. Tengo en mente lo del Toisón pero tengo que pensarlo un poco más. No sé bien cómo hacerlo si es que lo llego a hacer. Si me ilumino, lo escribo ;)**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jojojo... Es un fic "largo" si no tiene de todo es que soy un muermo (que quizás lo soy xDDD) Lo lol es que tengo otro fic y me he cargado a un personaje que se llama David y pensé: ·_· ... Ha pagado por lo que hizo en el fic de vecinos. XDDDDD. Bueno, ponerse de acuerdo no es imposible 8D hohoho...**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**jajaja xD comentario general rules. Es que cuando se corta en lo interesante, aunque fastidia, te da una adrenalina que gusta. Te deja pensando y pensando xD Yo también lo he experimentado. Bien ò.ó cuando tengas el cuchillo preparado vamos xDDD. Bueeeno~ Ahora ha habido un poquito más de detalle xD. Yo soy un poco "hard" no me da pudor relatar una escena porno xDDDD Gracias por el review~ ouo**

_Hethetli, _**David da miedo xD No hay más. Pero hay gente así, ¿eh? Es acojonante... xD No sé, Antonio con el alcohol es especial. Cariñoso seguro que es xD Yo siempre suelo hacerlo variante xD Según el día y tal. Por favor... Es Francis... y está con Antonio... A ver... confieso que sí puedo imaginarle no haciendo nada. Pero bueno, yo lo hice XD. A veces pensar demasiado es lo peor que uno puede hacer u.ú**

_Yuyies, _**bueno... si no evolucionase la relación sería bastante raro, ¿no? xD Se necesitan mucho más de lo que creen. Oooh... ¡Eres la segunda que me menciona las cartas! :'D Me emociona que os fijéis en los detalles -hearts- No salió solo en ese capítulo. Francis ha ido teniendo algunas cosas de lavanda y se solía mencionar que no eran suyas. DUNDUNDUUN XD no cuento nada ouo ¡SE ESQUIVARON! Tienen trabajos, tienen opción a no verse. Además, Francis estaba como ofendido xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**El próximo fin de semana más ouo**

**Un saludo~**

**Miruru.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Mi odiado vecino.**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando sacaba las llaves de su piso para adentrarse en él eran ya casi las tres de la tarde. Recordaba que había una ensalada en la nevera. La aliñaría y se la comería. Luego revisaría su correo electrónico y después llamaría a su vecino español, a ver qué planes tenía. Si no le fallaba la memoria, aquel día se celebraba partido de Champions. Podrían ir al bar a cenar y disfrutar del encuentro. Sin embargo sus planes se hicieron añicos cuando abrió la puerta y escuchó voces y risas que venían del interior. Arqueó una ceja. ¿No se supone que decía que tenía cosas que hacer? ¿Y de quién era esa otra voz?

- ¿Antonio? -llamó en voz alta.

- ¡Estamos en la cocina!

La cara de desconcierto de Francis aumentó. ¿Estamos? ¿Plural? Cualquier expresión se cayó del rostro del rubio cuando entró en la cocina. Antonio aún seguía en su piso, sí. A su presencia se había añadido la de alguien que no esperaba.

- Jeanne...

- ¡Mira que cara se le ha quedado! Te dije que le sorprendería~ -replicó la joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el galo a media voz, atónito.

- He venido a visitarte. Antonio me ha hecho compañía durante el día. Menudo amigo más simpático te has echado, ¿eh? -dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

- Antonio, ¿puedes marcharte y dejarnos a solas? Hace mucho que no veo a Jeanne y tenemos muchos temas de los que hablar.

- Ah, claro. Yo sólo estaba esperando a que vinieses. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas. -dijo el español recogiendo la chaqueta.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta. Ahora vuelvo, Jeanne. -replicó el francés dibujando una débil sonrisa.

- Iba a decirte de ir a ver el fútbol al bar esta noche pero supongo que no tendrás tiempo, ¿no? -dijo Antonio con resignación cuando llegó al recibidor.

- Lo siento, no voy a poder. -contestó bajando la mirada.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! Está bien~ Bueno, me voy.

- Antonio, otra cosa. -se apresuró a decir Francis antes de que el hispano se alejara más por el pasillo. Había girado sobre sus talones y le observó interrogante- No vengas a casa durante un tiempo. Ya te avisaré.

La puerta del segundo primera se cerró sin que le diese tiempo a decir ni tan siquiera un simple "vale". El hombre de cabellos castaños miró el lugar en el que su vecino había estado y acabó por arquear ceja. Jeanne no le había contado mucho, sólo había dicho que era muy amiga de Francis. Después habían estado charlando sobre temas de poca importancia: el clima, el viaje de la chica, la diferencia entre Francia y España... Lo típico.

- "¿Y si no quiere que vengas porque quiere aprovechar que está aquí para acostarse con ella?"

Bajó la mirada al suelo y luego se dio la vuelta. Emprendió el camino hacia la calle. Debía hacer sin falta aquellos recados. Además, de aquel modo se distraería de la inexplicable molestia que había sentido al pensar en aquello.

* * *

><p>Tras haber cerrado la puerta, Francis Bonnefoy había permanecido apoyado contra la madera. En su rostro se podía leer la culpabilidad que sentía por dentro al haberle pedido a Antonio de aquella manera que no viniese a su casa.<p>

- "Lo siento... Lo siento tanto... Pero es lo mejor. No tiene que involucrarse en esto." -pensaba con amargura, apretando los dedos sobre las vetas de la madera.

- ¿Francis? -escuchó que la voz de Jeanne decía.

Abrió los ojos y observó la puerta de la cocina a través del pasillo. No había esperado aquella visita hoy. De hecho, hubiese deseado no recibirla. Cuando entró en la estancia, Jeanne tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y descansaba el rostro sobre sus manos. En él había dibujada una sonrisa de lado.

- Es bastante mono. ¿Es tu nuevo juguete?

- No es ningún juguete. -dijo Francis subiendo el tono de voz unos decibelios.

- Vaya, sí que te enfadas... Supongo que no es un juguete normal y corriente. Aunque ya te acabarás cansando, como te suele pasar. -la sonrisa de la muchacha se tornó resignada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jeanne?

- He venido a verte. Hace años que te escribo y no te has dignado a responder a una sola de mis cartas.

- No quería que supieses dónde vivo. Aunque me sorprende que siempre lo acabes averiguando...

- Tan sincero como siempre. -dijo Jeanne después de reír- Tu madre no puede mentirme. Me quedaré cuatro días. Luego tengo el vuelo hacia Francia.

- ¿Y planeas quedarte aquí?

- Tienes un hermoso sofá en el que dormir. Sería muy descortés por tu parte mandarme a un hotel o, aún peor, hacerme dormir en el sofá mientras tú duermes en una cama ancha. Porque creo que no querrás echarte a mi lado, ¿verdad?

- Tú ganas, dormiré en el sofá. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado y levantando las manos como señal de rendición.

- Esta semana ya hace cinco años. -murmuró en tono serio la mujer francesa.

- ¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo? -preguntó Francis después de un largo silencio, mirando hacia el cubo de basura que había en un rincón.

- No te mientas a ti mismo, _cher. _ ¿Acaso intentas que crea que, aunque yo no esté aquí, no lo recuerdas?

- Lo hago. Lo recuerdo cada año por estas fechas. -dijo Francis con un deje de frustración cruzando su rostro.

Jeanne sonrió resignada y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. El galo intentó no mirarla pero ella se encargó de apoyar su mano blanca y fina como porcelana en su mejilla y hacerle entornar el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron. Hacía casi dos años que no los había visto. Ella sonrió y abrazó al rubio. Por un momento se tensó, pero luego se resignó.

- Te he echado de menos, Francis.

* * *

><p>Apenas estaba escuchando el tema que trataban en la reunión. Y eso que él era luego el que debía decidir si aquello le parecía realista como para llevarlo a cabo o no. La mente del francés andaba por otros terrenos. Siempre le ocurría cuando veía a Jeanne. Era el segundo día que la chica pasaba en España y él ya deseaba que fuese el último. Y no es que Francis no sintiese un instinto protector para con ella, no. Es que no dejaba de pensar en Jeanne. Incluso cuando se quedaba a solas, tumbado sobre el sofá de su comedor (que se había rebelado como un sitio muy incómodo para dormir), volvía a pensar en ella.<p>

Salió de su sopor cuando el teléfono sonó con estruendo en el despacho y vibró en su bolsillo. Sonrió apurado y metió la mano para intentar cogerlo.

- Lo siento.

Se fijó en la pantalla del aparato, la cual estaba iluminada y tenía escrita en ella el nombre "Antonio". Pensó en colgar. ¿Es que estaba tonto? Estaba en el trabajo. No eran horas de llamar. Pero entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó: aquella era su normalidad. Cuando Jeanne se marchase, él volvería a tener las llamadas de su vecino, las quedadas para ir a tomar algo o pasar el rato, los encuentros por la noche. Añoraba esa normalidad. La ansiaba tanto que, de repente, contestar al teléfono no le parecía tan mala idea. Se disculpó ante los presentes y les dijo que procediesen con la reunión. Tomó el ascensor hasta la última planta y salió a una terraza que habían montado en el sitio. La ventolera removió su cabello y grácilmente lo devolvió más o menos a su sitio.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, soy yo. ¿Llamo en mal momento?

- Estaba en medio de una aburridísima reunión. Así que, de algún modo, tengo que darte las gracias por llamar. -dijo riendo brevemente- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sé que lo de que no debo pasarme por tu casa sigue en pie pero quería pedirte un favor. -dijo el español.

- Dime.

- Tiene que llegarme un paquete de unas cosas que he pedido por internet. Me dijeron que lo entregarían por la tarde, posiblemente hoy. El problema es que yo no estaré en casa. ¿Podrías recogerlo por mí y guardármelo? Ya me lo darás cuando puedas.

- De acuerdo. Lo recogeré y en cuanto tenga un rato te lo acerco.

- Se lo iba a pedir a Jeanne, pero se me olvidó por completo esta mañana ya que-

- Espera, espera un momento. ¿Se te olvidó esta mañana? -Francis se tomó un segundo para respirar y no hablarle de manera brusca- ¿Has pasado por casa?

- ¿Eh? No. No lo he hecho. No te vayas a enfadar ahora. Por eso te he llamado por teléfono.

- Pero has visto a Jeanne esta mañana. -insistió el galo.

- Me la encontré en las escaleras y me dijo si quería ir a tomar un café y desayunar con ella. No sabía a dónde ir así que le mostré esa cafetería a la que solemos ir. Que, por cierto, creo que han bajado los precios y, además-

- Creo que no formulé del todo bien lo que te dije el otro día. No te pases por casa y no te juntes con Jeanne, Antonio. -interrumpió.

- Pero Francis, ¿por qué? Jeanne es simpática y tan sólo fuimos a tomar un café.

- Me da igual que sólo sea un café. No te acerques a ella.

- ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es que crees que te la voy a intentar arrebatar o algo? -preguntó confundido el español.

- No digas estupideces. Yo no estoy celoso de nadie. Pero insisto: no te acerques a ella.

- ¡¿Por qué? -Antonio estaba de los nervios ante aquel comportamiento extraño de su vecino. No comprendía por qué tenía que ir ordenándole que no hiciera cosas, pero aún menos entendía que no le quisiera explicar el motivo.

- Eso da igual.

- ¡No da igual! A mí no me da igual.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Aquella frase le sentó como una patada en el estómago. De repente se sentía enfadado con el francés. ¿Por qué diablos creía que podía hablarle de ese modo? No eran más que amigos. Hacía ya casi diez segundos que no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo por qué hacerte caso, Francis. -dijo ahora con tono calmado- Voy a hacer lo que me dé la santa gana.

- Por una vez, escucha a lo que te digo cuando-

- No, no. Es que me da igual. Me da igual lo que digas. Tú no me das explicaciones y yo simplemente ignoro tus órdenes. No tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme hacer cosas. ¡Ningún derecho! No voy a seguir a ciegas tus palabras. Nunca he sido ese tipo de persona.

- ¡Eres un tozudo!

- ¡Le dijo la sartén al cazo! -exclamó molesto Antonio- Mira, ¡vete a la mierda!

Francis había abierto la boca para replicar e intentar hacerle entrar en razón pero fue inútil. Al otro lado de la línea, el hispano había colgado el teléfono y lo único que podía escuchar era el pitido intermitente de la llamada cortada. El rubio apretó los dientes, con rabia, y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Estaba tan enfadado... No sólo con Antonio y su comportamiento irracional, también consigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlar la situación. Levantó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzar lo que llevaba en la mano y pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de estampar el móvil contra el suelo. Sólo le faltaba eso, tener que tirar el smartphone a la basura.

¿Qué órdenes había dado luego a sus subordinados? Ni idea. No las podía recordar. Pierre le había preguntado si estaba bien y él ni siquiera le había respondido. ¿Acaso no era obvio? No, no estaba bien. Siempre había pretendido que lo estaba. Pero, dentro de él, en lo más hondo de su corazón, hacía más de cinco años que no estaba bien. Y lo que más le amargaba era saber que quizás nunca lo estaría.

Su jefe se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le ocurría. Había encontrado a Francis plantado delante de la fotocopiadora, mirando por la ventana con una expresión que no se podía leer. Se había puesto a hacer duplicados de un informe y se había olvidado por completo de darle a la tecla de parar. Llevaba ya una cantidad ingente de hojas gastadas. Su superior le preguntó si se encontraba bien y él lo que había hecho había sido sonreír sin decir nada. Aquel hombre le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que se tomara el resto del día libre y se recuperara, que el estrés de la pasarela le estaba ganando el terreno.

Ojalá hubiese sido el estrés de la pasarela.

A pesar del bullicio de la calle y el metro, Francis no fue consciente de él. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en su pelea, en sus interrogantes. Ni siquiera se fijó en las paradas ambulantes que siempre se entretenía en mirar, en busca de algo que llamase su atención. Al llegar al piso, vociferó el nombre de la francesa para que acudiese a su llamada. Sin embargo, el piso se encontraba vacío. Se sirvió un café, se sentó en una silla y apoyó la frente contra la madera mientras el tic-tac del reloj le taladraba la cabeza.

Cuando a las tres y media sonó el timbre, Francis se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la puerta, pensando que se trataba de Jeanne. Para su decepción, era el cartero que traía el paquete para su vecino. Lo firmó y lo dejó al lado del mueble de nogal de la entrada. El timbre volvió a sonar a las cinco. La francesa le había saludado y había sonreído alegremente. Francis había sujetado su muñeca y había tirado de ella hasta meterla dentro del piso. El manotazo lo recibió poco después de haber cerrado la puerta. Jeanne le miraba molesta por aquella bienvenida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No sabía que te habías convertido en todo un maleducado. -dijo con irritación la muchacha.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

- ¡Encima no te hagas la ofendida! ¡Te estoy preguntando por ese desayuno que has tenido hoy con Antonio! ¿¡Qué le has contado!

- Vaya...

- ¡Ni vaya, ni leches! ¡Contéstame de una vez, Jeanne! ¿¡Qué-le has-contado!

- Puedes estar tranquilo, no le he contado nada. Sólo hemos estado hablando de sitios donde comer y en los que pasar el rato por Madrid. Luego me ha dado algunos consejos sobre qué lugares debería visitar. Vaya... Pero no imaginaba que te importase tanto ese chico.

- No me importa. Lo único que no quiero es que se vea involucrado en algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver. Déjale fuera de todo este asunto, Jeanne.

- ¿Es que te da miedo, Francis? -dijo ella acercándose a la espalda del francés y apoyándose contra ésta- ¿Te aterra pensar que pueda descubrir cómo eres en realidad?

- No es eso.

- ¿Te da miedo que cuando te conozca realmente vaya a alejarse de ti? -preguntó Jeanne- ¿Por eso te enfadas tanto?

- No. Déjame. -dijo Francis al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de ella.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra ésta.

* * *

><p>Si no hubiese tenido entre sus manos la caja con las cosas que había pedido por internet, Antonio no le hubiese abierto la puerta a Francis aquella noche. Le miró con indiferencia y no pronunció ni un mísero "Hola"<p>

- Buenas noches... -dijo tímidamente el francés- He venido a traerte lo que me pediste que recogiese.

- Muy bien. Gracias. -respondió escuetamente el español.

- Vamos, ¿aún sigues enfadado? -dijo mirándole con tristeza- Lo siento. Me he comportado como un gilipollas. Estoy bajo mucho estrés últimamente y no debería haberte hablado de ese modo

Antonio no le dijo nada. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó como si estuviese decidiendo si debía ser condenado a muerte o no. Francis empezó a sentirse igual de nervioso que si eso estuviese ocurriendo. No quería morir. Era demasiado joven para ello. Además, estaba demasiado bueno. Insistió.

- Por favor, perdónamee... Anda... -le miró con los ojos brillantes, como si fuese a echarse a llorar- Venga, Antoniooooo~ Te lo pido~

- Está bien... Pero la próxima vez que me grites de ese modo, te suelto una hostia bien dada. Y ni se te ocurra quejarte entonces porque te la merecerás. Quien avisa no es traidor.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignadamente. Cuando el español se ponía de aquel modo, daba miedo. Le entregó la caja.

- Gracias por recoger esto.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. He quedado para cenar... Bueno, no sé por qué te lo cuento.

- Yo tampoco. -dijo el español. ¿Por qué había sonado tan resentido? Francis no era el único sorprendido, él también lo estaba.

- Antonio, te lo digo muy en serio, no te acerques demasiado a Jeanne. No voy a ordenártelo como hice antes porque no tiene sentido. Pero es algo que te pido. Buenas noches.

El español observó a Francis sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? En un principio sí que pensaba que le habían movido simplemente los celos. Pero, después de ver con qué ahínco trataba de disuadirle, ya no lo tenía tan claro. Aún así, no comprendía qué ocurría. Era como si intentara protegerle de algo, ¿pero de qué?

* * *

><p>La puerta del ascensor, de color azulado, estaba apunto de cerrarse cuando una mano se apretó con fuerza contra una de ellas y éstas se abrieron de manera automática. Antonio se había sobresaltado ante la misteriosa aparición de aquella mano. Aunque la sorpresa no fue ni la mitad de la que sintió cuando vio que era Jeanne la que intentaba que el ascensor no se marchara.<p>

- Buenas, Antonio. -dijo ella sonriendo afablemente.

- Hola. -replicó de manera escueta el español.

Le seguía pareciendo maja pero por algún motivo Francis no deseaba que pasara tiempo con ella. Tampoco había llegado a conocerla tanto como para no poder aceptar aquella petición.

- Estaba pensando en ir a comer a un restaurante que queda a dos calles. Es algo así como una brasería.

- Ah, sí. La conozco. Espero que te aproveche. Nos vemos -dijo Antonio sonriendo y yendo hacia el exterior del edificio.

- ¡Antonio! -replicó Jeanne, la cual había corrido detrás de él- Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme. Iba a ir con Francis, pero me ha dado plantón.

- Lo siento. No creo que sea buena idea.

- La verdad es que... Quería hablar contigo sobre Francis. -dijo con aire preocupado.

Antonio se detuvo por completo. El tono de voz de Jeanne le había hecho sentirse inquieto. ¿Es que le había ocurrido algo a Francis? Bueno, recordaba aquella carta que había hecho que se comportara de aquel modo. Quizás tenía problemas con su madre y se negaba a contárselo. Desde que Francis se interesase por él y le ayudase con el tema de David, Antonio se había sentido en deuda con él. Desearía poder ayudarle del mismo modo. Le gustaría llegar a ser una persona a la que pudiera confiarle algún secreto que le hiciese sentir mal. Ojalá pudiese apoyarle igual que él le había apoyado en aquel mal momento. Francis le había dicho que no se acercase a Jeanne, aunque quizás ella había venido para ayudar al galo.

- Si crees que es imposible... Aunque también me caes bien. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Después de todo, mañana ya es el último día que estaré aquí.

- Bueno... -dijo finalmente Antonio después de suspirar brevemente- Supongo que puedo ir a comer contigo. Pero luego tengo cosas que hacer.

Era mentira. De hecho se iba a dar un paseo para distraerse un poco. Los días de fiesta a veces se le tornaban eternos, sobre todo si Francis trabajaba. Era penoso que fuese el único amigo que tuviera. Durante el trayecto hasta el susodicho restaurante que Jeanne había mencionado, Antonio no habló demasiado, cosa ya de por sí extraña. Si tan importante era, ¿por qué no sacaba ya el tema de Francis? Claro que hablar de ello por la calle sería raro...

El tema tampoco salió durante la comida. En cambio, Jeanne se interesó durante largo rato acerca de su vida. De repente el tema cambió sin comerlo ni beberlo. Casi se atraganta con el vino tinto que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó la pregunta de la mujer francesa.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Francis?

- ¿I-intenciones? -rió forzadamente- Tal y como lo dices, suena como si fuese una doncella embarazada de la que tuviese que tomar responsabilidades.

- Sé que la pregunta suena surrealista, pero te lo estoy preguntando de veras. ¿Qué sientes por Francis?

- ¿Por Francis? … No sé... Es un buen amigo. Me lo paso bien con él. Eso es todo, supongo... -dijo Antonio empezando a sentirse cohibido.

- Pero te acuestas con él, ¿verdad?

- N-no, claro que no. -dijo avergonzado.

- El primer día que nos vimos te encontré medio desnudo en su casa. Además, Francis me lo ha dicho.

- ¡¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Será hijo de puta! -dijo molesto y sonrojado Antonio.

- No me lo ha dicho, pero tu reacción me lo ha confirmado. El caso es que, uno no deja a un simple amigo que le lleve a la cama.

- Es un buen amigo. Me parece simpático y amable. Digamos que más o menos me gusta algo.

- Deberías apartarte de él. Francis no es tan buena persona como dices. -dijo Jeanne repentinamente seria. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato ya vacío y miró a Antonio- No puede estar con nadie. No puede atarse a nadie. Te usará para su propio beneficio y te abandonará. Y si sigues por ese camino, te destruirá.

- Lo dices como si la relación que tengo con Francis fuese algo serio.

- Me da la sensación de que empieza a serlo para ti y no te das cuenta. Por eso tenía que avisarte. ¿Viste las cartas con olor a lavanda? -dijo de repente ella.

- Sí. Francis se empezó a comportar raro cuando la vio.

- ¿Te habló acerca del remitente? -dijo Jeanne. Antonio afirmó- ¿Qué te contó?

- Que era una carta de su madre, que viene la semana próxima a su casa. ¿Tú sabes acerca del tema? Dijo que no aceptaba mucho el modo de vida que tiene. Además, la cara que puso al leer la carta...

- ¡Ay, Antonio! ¡Eres realmente adorable! ¿Lo ves? A eso me refería. A que Francis no es la persona que crees. Esa carta era mía. ¿Por qué te crees que se quedó tan tieso cuando me vio? Porque le dije que vendría la semana que viene y me adelanté. Porque sabía que si lo hacía como una persona decente, aprovecharía para huir. Pobre, pobre Antonio. Y tú le creíste.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentir en eso? ¿Por qué no querría verte?

Aún no era suficiente. Todo lo que le había dicho no le había provocado un impacto. Con eso aún no lograría su objetivo. Faltaba soltar la bomba final.

- No deseaba tener que decirte esto yo, Antonio, pero es mejor que lo sepas ya. Sé que Francis no puede vivir con nadie porque él me abandonó. A mí y a su hijo.

El tenedor que el español sujetaba con la mano derecha se le fue resbalando hasta que cayó con estruendo sobre el plato. Antonio no podía reaccionar aún. ¿Hijo? ¿Un hijo? Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Después de un minuto y medio, carraspeó para recuperar la voz. Sentía la garganta seca.

- ¿Un hijo?

- Sí, tiene cuatro años. Se llama Daniel. La verdad es que se parece mucho a él. Llevo desde que se fue enviándole cartas y esperando que decidiera regresar a Francia con nosotros.

- ¿E-estáis casados? -preguntó Antonio.

- No. Siento haberte dicho esto pero no quería que te engañase como había hecho conmigo.

Jeanne podría jurar que el español estaba incluso pálido. En realidad le daba pena producirle semejante shock. Él no tenía la culpa. Sólo era una pieza en el tablero, una muy interesante además. Boqueaba sin poder poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ahora le cuadraban unas cuantas cosas. Sacó la cartera para pagar su parte. Necesitaba aire.

- No te preocupes, Antonio. Pago yo todo.

- Debo irme, Jeanne. Tengo...

Observó al hispano de cabellos castaños irse mientras ella apuraba el líquido que había dentro de su copa.

* * *

><p>El trabajo se acumulaba sin parar en su despacho. Se había esforzado por disimularlo y por el momento estaba funcionando. Pero es que cada vez que se ponía delante de su ordenador e intentaba centrarse, no podía. Se le ocurrió la buena idea de llevar a Jeanne al cine después de comer. De este modo ella se entretendría y se le quitaría ese interés que empezaba a demostrar por Antonio.<p>

- Jeanne, he llegado. ¿Te apetece que vayamos al cine después de que coma algo? -preguntó en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al recibidor.

No había nadie. Le llamó la atención una nota sobre la mesa. Se acercó, la tomó entre las manos y la leyó: "He ido a comer con Antonio." Sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas. Tuvo un presentimiento. Uno muy malo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de ella. Después de siete tonos, por fin lo cogió.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios tramas? Deja en paz a Antonio. ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- Tranquilo, Francis. Él ya no está conmigo. Se ha marchado. Aunque tras nuestra charla, no sé si va a cogerte el teléfono si le llamas. Nos vemos luego~.

Francis se quedó helado. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo tenía que ocurrir. Tanto interés no era bueno. Marcó el teléfono del español y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó una segunda vez y nada. Se cambió la ropa en un momento y salió a la calle. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba pero no podía quedarse en casa esperando. Cuando Francis perdía la compostura, no podía estar sin hacer nada. Estuvo horas dando vueltas por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Confundió a dos hombres con Antonio y tuvo que disculparse repetidamente al chocar contra las personas que se aglomeraban en la acera.

Finalmente dio con él. Estaba sentado en aquel banco en el que se había estado empapando hacía meses. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo. El ruido de los zapatos de Francis contra el asfalto le hicieron despertar de su ensueño. Los ojos verdes de Antonio le habían mirado con algo que se asemejó a la decepción y aquello le hizo sentirse mal. ¿Qué le había dicho? El español se levantó y empezó a caminar calle abajo. Francis no se distrajo y le fue persiguiendo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Antonio! -pero no le hacía caso alguno- ¿¡Qué te ha dicho! ¡Para un momento, joder!

- ¡¿Tenías un maldito hijo?

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! -exclamó atónito el francés.

- Jeanne me lo ha contado. Me ha explicado que tienes un hijo que se llama Daniel y que les abandonaste. Encima te dedicas a acostarte con todo el mundo. Por Dios...

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡JODER! ¡Espera un segundo, por lo que más quieras! -logró asir la muñeca del español y tirar de él para hacer que se detuviese. Antonio pegó un tirón y se libró del agarre. Aún así, le miraba con enfado.

- Claro, y las cartas también eran de tu madre, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda! ¡A saber en qué más has ido mintiendo! No puedo mirarte a la cara. De verdad que no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Antonio, espera! Lo de la carta es cierto pero lo demás...

- Me da igual. -interrumpió el español- Déjame en paz. Necesito pensar un poco. Necesito no verte.

Le dio la sensación de que Antonio era más rápido que de costumbre. Se marchó a una velocidad que le sorprendió y de repente se había quedado solo. La última frase le resonaba en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que le dolió. En ese momento decidió regresar a casa. El portazo que pegó le anunció a Jeanne la llegada del galo. Caminó pisando tan fuerte el suelo que retumbaban sus pasos por el piso. Cuando llegó al comedor, Francis habló primero. No quería falsos saludos. Nada de eso.

- ¿¡Te parece gracioso como broma eso de que tengo un hijo! ¡Porque a mí me parece una de muy mal gusto!

- Igual que tú, yo también sé mentir. Muy bonito eso de ir diciendo que soy tu madre. Voy a acabar pillando complejo.

- ¡Él no tenía que verse metido en esto! ¡Por eso le mentí!

- Yo necesitaba usarle. Por eso le mentí.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué sigues utilizando a la gente así? -dijo el galo perdiendo las fuerzas. No dejaba de recordar la mirada que le había dirigido el español. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Ya lo sabes, Francis. Lo sabes... Lo siento. Sabes que lo que más deseo, a pesar de que te quiero, es que sufras. Lo sabes bien. Quiero que te invada una profunda desesperación, quiero que llores... Sólo así podré sentirme algo más feliz. Porque de este modo te acercarás un poquito a todo lo que yo he pasado.

- Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil, Jeanne...

- Ni la mitad de lo difícil que ha sido para mí. ¿Sabes cuántos lugares pisé después de abandonar el sitio donde trabajaba? Ni te lo puedes imaginar. Siempre lo averiguaban. Siempre me volvía a acordar de ti. ¿Sabes cómo me han mirado? No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado, Francis.

- Yo no lo sabía, Jeanne...

- Tampoco lo preguntaste...

- Yo te quería... Te amaba de verdad. ¿Crees que me importaba?

- Pero era algo que debía importarte, Francis. Yo también te amaba. Quizás aún te amo. Puede ser que por eso tampoco pueda dejarte ir. Incluso me gustaría estar a tu lado.

- No puedo. Es demasiado doloroso. Me fui de Francia por esto. Me fui para empezar una nueva vida. No puedo estar contigo. Te tengo cariño, pero ya no es más amor. Es culpa. Además... ¿Eso haría que me perdonases?

- No. Te odiaría de todas maneras. Desearía verte infeliz.

Francis se encorvó hacia delante y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Se sentía horrible. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía seguir viendo el rostro de Antonio. Aquello le atormentaba.

- ¿Por qué le tuviste que meter a él? Le has hecho daño.

- Lo sé, y lo siento por él. Pero te lo dije: le necesitaba.

- Era el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo... Era... E-era alguien con quien no me importaba volver a pasar una noche... -la voz del francés sonaba atormentada, dolorida.

- Todo eso lo sé.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?

- Por eso mismo, _cher_. -dijo Jeanne estrechándole suavemente entre sus brazos a pesar de que Francis seguía encorvado sobre sí mismo- Porque es alguien muy importante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan volcado en nadie. Creo que debe hacer más de cinco años ya de eso. Por eso te lo he arrebatado. Lo siento...

- Jeanne, yo no lo hice queriendo... -dijo Francis abrazándose a ella y asiendo las ropas a su espalda con fuerza. Notaba dos lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. No iba a terminar. Nunca terminaría.

- Lo sé. Me lo has dicho miles de veces. -murmuró la gala mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del hombre al que abrazaba. Se veía tan pequeño, tan destrozado... Una parte pequeña lamentaba haberle hecho eso. Una parte enorme se encontraba demasiado satisfecha.

- Lo siento... Lo siento muchísimo... Por favor, perdóname...

Como siempre, Jeanne no contestó a sus súplicas de perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>... Creo que no voy a comentar nada y voy a empezar a correr por mi vida. -corre en dirección a Francia- ¡El viernes que viene actualizo sin falta! Lo prometo. Además, os he dado un trocito más que cuando conté diez quedó en cuando Antonio se fue corriendo. No sé qué era peor... D:<strong>

_nightview_**, te juro por mi madre que no lo hago a propósito xDDD Bueno... Jeanne es Jeanne xDDDD. Por dios ;A; Sobrevive! No quiero que nadie muera por mi fic ;w; Hombre, es que lleva la pasión en la sangre. ¡Gracias por el review! -hearts-**

_Eakeles, _**claro que no se ha podido resistir. Es que tiene mucho encanto xDDD La escena del cine yo creo que es Francis siendo puro fail xDDDD Me parece bastante mono igualmente. Pierre es amor y lo sabes *XD * La gente muchas veces va a lo fácil... no todo el mundo va a preocuparse y perder el culo. La vida no es tan maravillosa. Es Jeanne Jeanne, seh xD No es Fem!Francia XD. **

_Candy¸_** wow tienes un instinto impresionante. Me sorprendes. Los capítulos intento que tengan un poco de todo. Wow no sé si tanto como increíble pero gracias -sonrojo- Me alegra que te guste como escribo. Me esfuerzo por mejorar para todos vosotros. Intentaré inspirarme con lo del Toisón, que no sé muy bien por dónde cogerlo si lo hago. Un saludo ouo!**

_Tanis Barca, _**ouo... Bueno, ves que los celos no es que sean celos normales... jo jo jo... XDDD. Son adorables ambos es imposible no quererles separados cuando se les quiere juntos un montón. El viernes dije que lo colgaría y es viernes. *abrazo fuerte * Gracias por leer ouo**

_Ariadonechan, _**Francis es un drama queen xD Y sí que tiene un aire a lo de las palomas. ****Un aire a fail xDDDD. ****No os odioooo -llora- Se descubre un poco más la relación que tiene con Francis pero no del todo. Pierre el padrino -se parte de risa al imaginarlo- ;u; Qué mona eres, leñes. David es demasiado odioso xDDD. Claro que sí, ¡polvo de cumpleaños! XDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**tienes buen instinto... lo tienes... xDDDD Ambos pueden ser machos sin tener que empezar a ser raros. Además, si se comportan raros ellos mismos se dan cuenta XD. Te entiendo, yo también soy como masoquista en eso. Me da rabia la intriga pero la sensación es grande. Dios mío ;A; No regreses al vicio por mi culpa *se siente culpable* awww, m-me alegra que te guste ;u; gracias.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**¿Para qué tener sutilezas? Después es cuando le deja con las ganas. Lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Jajaja xD Pues sí, me da bastante pena pero no voy a dejar de publicarlo tampoco. Wow, la mejor manera de comenzar la semana -se siente halagada- Un saludoo~**

_Yuyies, _**el francés tiene motivos, sólo te digo eso. Se nota bastante con este capítulo, ¿no? Pues sí, es un gran paso. ¿Para qué tener excusas más complicadas? Son vecinos y eso de pedirle sal al vecino o cosas para cocinar es lo más normal del mundo. Espero que te guste todo esto ouo Saludos~**

_Hethetli, _** me has matado con lo de David Profesional spy XDDDDDDDD Me has matado mucho xDDD... Pues es Jeanne D'Arc en personaje AU extraño by me xDDD No es su hermana xDDD Seguro que le devolvió el felpudo, vamos xDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Un saludo~**

**Miruru.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 7**

Había dormido fatal aquella noche. Bueno, deducía que había pegado alguna cabezada, pero no se sentía descansado. Aún le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado. Su estado se asimilaba al que solía tener después de una noche de mucho alcohol excepto por el hecho de que no tenía sed. El cuarto de baño del piso no era demasiado grande. Tenía una bañera, que ocupaba el lado más largo del habitáculo, después un modesto lavabo y una pila. Todo era de color blanco inmaculado. La mampara era de plástico nacarado y tenía un patrón de formas irreconocibles. Se miró en el espejo que tenía sobre el lavamanos y se sorprendió de lo rojos que estaban los ojos. Se lavó la cara y dedicó los minutos de rigor a desenredar su cabello. Escuchaba el ir y venir de Jeanne en la habitación, que estaba acabando de recoger sus cosas y los recuerdos que había ido comprando para su familia.

Cuando terminó, pidieron un taxi que les llevaría a la terminal. Francis había prometido que la acompañaría. Hablaron sobre el viaje que le esperaba y le recomendó comprar el desayuno dentro.

Su relación con ella siempre sería extraña. Francis deseaba su perdón y esperaba que cuando ocurriese, las cosas cambiaran. Porque la cosa es que Jeanne le odiaba y al mismo tiempo le quería. Le habían dicho que después de todo lo ocurrido, la muchacha había sufrido un severo trauma que le hacía comportarse como si de una desequilibrada mental se tratase. Jeanne se volvía una loca cuando el tema giraba entorno al francés. Con los demás, era una muchacha gentil y tímida. A pesar de todo lo que le hacía, Francis no podía odiarla. La culpa lo abrumaba y le hacía sentirse responsable de todos los actos que ella cometiese. Si se comportaba así era todo por él. ¿Qué podía reprocharle entonces?

Se abrazaron en la entrada a la terminal. Jeanne le dijo que volvería a visitarle. Francis deseó decirle que no lo hiciera, pero no le salieron las palabras. Bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Ella se alejó y en su corazón Francis notó que ya no había tanto pesar. Aunque aún tenía algo que arreglar. Su miedo le había llevado a mentirle a un amigo importante. Aún así, Antonio se había sentido herido y había acabado por despreciarle. Estuvo esperando hasta las cuatro en la puerta del edificio. Sólo se fue diez minutos a comprar algo para comer y lo degustó de pie mientras esperaba. En cuanto le vio salir, empezó a seguirle.

- Antonio.

La mirada del de ojos verdes expresó sorpresa y disgusto en pocos segundos.

- Déjame en paz.

- Por favor, escúchame un momento.

- No quiero escucharte. No quiero verte. Piérdete, Francis Bonnefoy.

- Bien. Entiendo que estés enfadado. Lo comprendo de veras. Crees que soy despreciable, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Siempre tan directo... -dijo Francis sonriendo por no llorar- Pero dame al menos una hora para hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dijo Antonio parándose de repente y mirándole con indiferencia.

- Porque no voy a mentirte. Se acabó de ocultar cosas sobre este tema. Te voy a contar lo que ocurrió y si entonces quieres despreciarme, no te detendré. Pero al menos hazlo por lo que sucedió en realidad, no por una mentira.

El español le observó en silencio. Parecía estar pensando lo que le había propuesto.

- Sólo una hora. Te invito a un café. Cuando termine mi historia, te prometo que me levantaré y me iré pero al menos escúchame. No pido demasiado, ¿no?

- Está bien. -cedió el hispano- Vamos al café de la esquina.

No hizo falta preguntar qué tipo de café deseaba tomar, Francis lo sabía bien de otras ocasiones. Fue a la barra, los pidió, los pagó y luego los trajo hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentado el hispano, mirando hacia un lado con indecisión sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía clara su decisión. Aunque por supuesto estaba aquel cariño que sentía por Francis después de las muchas noches en las que habían compartido cama. Se odiaba por no haberle podido decir que no. Sin embargo, deseaba escuchar la verdad. Tomó el sobrecito de azúcar y lo abrió. Vertió el contenido en el café y lo removió con la cucharilla.

- Puedes hablar, te escucho. -dijo Antonio. El francés le miró y suspiró

- A ver por dónde empiezo... Bueno, como bien sabes, nací en Francia y estuve allí viviendo durante una temporada antes de venir a España. Trabajaba en una multinacional a las afueras de París. Se dedicaba básicamente a repartir faena entre las diferentes sedes y organizar proyectos. Se coordinaba todo desde aquel edificio en el que trabajaba. Mi sección se encargaba de hacer pedidos a proveedores y un rollazo que mejor no te explico porque es aburridísimo. Era un grupo de trabajo grande pero nos llevábamos bien. Entonces un día llegó Jeanne a la división. Estaba como chica en prácticas y al principio no me interesé demasiado por ella. Pero Jeanne es una mujer impulsiva, fuerte y eso me atrajo. Me di cuenta de que también era muy hermosa. Adoraba su cabello, que por aquel entonces lo llevaba largo. En un arranque de heroicidad masculina, un día le compré un par de tallos de lavanda. Ella empezó también a sentirse atraída por mí. Empezamos a tontear. Caricias sutiles, miradas furtivas... Lo típico de los romances. -suspiró- Llegó el día que nos besamos y entonces supe que la quería. Nunca quedábamos fuera del trabajo. Nuestro amor vivía en aquella oficina y nos supo a poco. La invité a una cita un sábado y ella aceptó con una sonrisa que en aquel momento me pareció la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Fue una velada perfecta. Volví a traerle lavanda, ya que se había convertido en la flor que definía nuestra relación. Entonces fuimos a mi piso y nos acostamos. Si lo piensas, hasta aquí, es una hermosa historia de amor que merece ser contada en un libro para adolescentes hormonadas.

- ¿Cómo se fastidia esa bonita historia para jóvenes?

- La respuesta es fácil, Antonio. Es un compuesto de tres palabras: un condón roto. A las dos semanas me dijo que aún no le había venido la regla y que era extraño. Aunque por dentro sentí puro pánico, le dije que se calmara, que se comprara un test de embarazo y que lo hiciese. Por la noche me llamó. Nunca la había escuchado llorar. Y juraría que, entonces, nunca había escuchado a una persona llorar con tal desesperación. Me dijo que era positivo. Tenía veintidós años entonces y deseaba correr, pero mi cordura me detuvo. Le dije que no se preocupara mientras ella lloraba y lloraba. Entonces me dijo algo que creo que nunca se me olvidará: "Francis, no lo entiendes. No va a ir bien. Soy menor de edad"

- ¿Menor...?

- Jeanne es tres años menor que yo. Entonces tenía diecisiete. Ahí empezó la pesadilla. Ella no quería decírselo a su familia y dijo que iría a abortar sola. No pude permitirlo así que la acompañé hasta una clínica en el pueblo cercano. A pesar de no querer el niño, el aborto la desmoronó. Se sentía mal. Yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable a pesar de que no era por mi negligencia que aquel condón se rompiese. Tampoco sabía que me estaba acostando con una menor de edad. La culpa me corroía. Pero... -sonrió resignado- las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor. La empresa se enteró del aborto y empezaron los rumores. Todos nos veían bajo lupa. Los del trabajo me despreciaban por haberme acostado con ella, perdí amigos por ello, perdí reputación, perdí mucho. Claro que ella perdió aún más. Los rumores se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y mi carrera profesional se iba a pique.

- Pero tú la querías...

- El amor no vale nada para la gente que no lo siente. Mi familia me arrastró fuera de ese lugar. Yo no quería dejar a Jeanne sola, pero sus miradas me herían más y empecé a temer que alguien me denunciase. En un juicio así, perdería. Así que acepté el consejo de mis padres. Dejé el empleo y me encerré en mi barriada para intentar pensar y superarlo. Pero hasta ahí llegaron los rumores. Los vecinos, los que venían a repartir cartas... Ya veía fantasmas por doquier. Así que aproveché la oportunidad y me fui a otra ciudad en Francia. Entonces empezaron a llegarme las cartas de Jeanne. Perfumadas con el olor de nuestra flor. Amables palabras que dolían. Desde entonces ella no ha sido la misma. Me quiere pero me odia y desea que sea miserable. Por eso te mintió, para hacerme daño a mí. Lamento que ocurriese. Nunca me he atado a nadie desde entonces y nunca he hecho demasiados amigos a los que considerase verdaderos tampoco. Hasta hace unos meses. Esa es la verdad.

Antonio se encontraba atónito y miraba al francés sin poder articular una palabra. Aún estaba intentando procesar todo lo que le había contado. Francis sonrió resignado y se levantó.

- Me he pasado un poco de la hora, lo siento. -dijo aún con aquella sonrisa. Antonio pensó que se veía triste- No te entretengo más. Adiós.

Estiró la mano pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre del galo. Suspiró pesadamente al ver que ya se había marchado y que no había podido detenerlo, preso de la estupefacción. Necesitaba pensar y poner en orden sus ideas.

* * *

><p>Le habían hecho marcharse del trabajo ya que no estaba haciendo nada a derechas. ¡No era su culpa! Bueno... Vale... Sí era su culpa. Habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con Antonio por última vez. Francis no había tenido el valor suficiente para intentarlo. Podía recordar la mirada que el español le había dirigido el día que Jeanne le había mentido. No tenía el suficiente coraje para saber cuál sería la reacción. Aún así, se encontraba ridículamente afectado por todo el tema. Siempre, tras la visita de la muchacha, Francis pasaba unos días en los que su humor no mejoraba. Ya llegó por fin a casa, sacó las llaves y ni se fijó en cuál metía en la cerradura. Por supuesto, Murphy se encargó de que no fuese la llave correcta. Lo intentó de nuevo y le ocurrió lo mismo.<p>

Entonces, la puerta contigua se abrió y Antonio se asomó. Francis le observó de reojo y no pudo leer nada en su expresión. Claro que tampoco se atrevió a aguantarle la mirada más de tres segundos así que no estaba del todo seguro. A pesar de eso, notaba los ojos del español posados en él. ¿Por qué demonios no podía encontrar la llave?

- Francis...

Le dio el pánico. Empezó a buscar en el llavero la que abría la puerta y no la podía ver. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No quería escuchar. Deseaba abrir la puerta y refugiarse en el piso. En cambio, las llaves se le cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó molesto.

Antonio había estado observando la escena sin decir nada. Al principio sorprendido, luego le miró con leve tristeza. Francis se había girado ahora, se agachó y recogió las llaves. Cuando se incorporó, el español se fue hacia él y le abrazó por la espalda. El galo se quedó tenso. Por su mente sólo podía pasar una pregunta que temía hacer. Antonio fue el que habló y, de manera curiosa, hizo la misma pregunta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de todo esto?

- Hay cosas que uno no puede contar... Tú tampoco me contaste lo de David.

- Pero entonces no éramos amigos tan íntimos. Pensé que después de confiarte mi historia tú podrías confiarme la tuya. Lo siento si no soy tan de fiar.

- No es eso... -dijo después de suspirar pesadamente- Te mentí porque no quería que te vieses involucrado. En todo este tiempo, mis relaciones sociales han sido desastrosas. Nunca he querido relacionarme demasiado con nadie, ni hacer amigos cercanos porque temía que Jeanne apareciese de nuevo. A veces no me sentía con derecho a tener todo eso tampoco.

- Pero nosotros nos hicimos amigos.

- Eso no había entrado en mis planes. -dijo Francis tras reír brevemente- Pero fue una agradable sorpresa y no quería meterte en todo esto. No deseaba que Jeanne te descubriese y menos que se interesara por ti. También tenía miedo de que te enterases e hicieses como los amigos que tenía allí, que se apartaron de mi lado. Me aterraba pensar que pudieras mirarme como ellos.

- No creo que pudiese hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué, Antonio? ¿Por qué no me desprecias por lo que le hice a Jeanne? Lo más normal sería que me miraras con repugnancia y me dijeses que soy un ser despreciable.

- Siempre he sido un tío raro. Será por eso. -dijo Antonio después de reír suavemente- No lo sé, Francis. Lo que sí entiendo es que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Seguro.

- Eres muy raro...

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes! -dijo risueño. Soltó el abrazo y le pegó una palmada fuerte en la espalda, amistoso- ¡Ale! ¡Anima esa cara! ¡El domingo hay partido! Quedamos en tu casa para verlo, ¿vale?

Francis ladeó su cuerpo para poder ver la cara de Antonio. El rostro del galo expresaba incredulidad. Cuando vio el ímpetu de su vecino, Francis esbozó una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Si es que era lo que no había, más bruto cuando quería... Aún notaba la espalda palpitante de la palmada que le había pegado. Claro que, si se lo decía, sabía que contestaría que era un flojucho. No le iba a dar pie para que se burlara de él.

- Está bien. Nos vemos a las siete.

- ¡Traeré algo para cenar! -le guiñó un ojo al galo- Me voy. Que tengo ropa que lavar. Adiós.

La puerta se había cerrado y Francis aún seguía mirándola, como si en algún momento esperase ver a Antonio tras ella. Una cálida sensación embargaba su pecho: era el alivio. De repente, gran parte de ese estrés e inquietud que lo había estado amargando se había ido. El motivo era bien sencillo, el español lo sabía todo y aún así deseaba ser su amigo. Lo sabía y no le miraba con desaprobación. Él se escapaba a toda lógica hasta ahora conocida. Antonio era diferente. Se alegraba. Se sentía tan feliz...

- "¿Es raro que desee llamar al timbre y besarle hasta que se quede sin aliento?" -pensó para sí mismo el francés, con media sonrisa en el rostro- "Estoy cansado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir."

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena? Me siento un poco raro al estar sin participar cuando estamos en mi piso.<p>

- ¿Es que no puedes estar quieto ni un segundo? Te dije que yo traería algo para cenar. ¿Cómo voy a dejar que lo prepares tú? No seas ridículo.

- Pero es que me gusta cocinar.

- Vete al comedor de una vez, Francis. Eres un pesado, no dejas de lloriquear y te voy a dar una colleja de las que pican como no dejes de preguntar.

- ¡Antonio es muy cruel! -se quejó el galo mientras se iba hacia la sala de estar para encender la televisión y ver el previo al partido.

Olía bien. Era la primera vez que dejaba que el hispano preparara la comida. Normalmente o iban a comer fuera o él se dedicaba a prepararla. Después de todo, a Francis le gustaba cocinar y además disfrutaba con la reacción del español a cada cosa nueva que probaba. Aunque también le producía curiosidad saber si cocinaría bien, todo sea dicho.

Le ayudó a llevar las cosas al comedor bajo amenaza de Antonio, que le había dicho que como tocara algo antes de llegar a la mesa, le cortaba las manos. Se había reído bastante ante aquel comentario.

- Ah, ¡mierda! -se quejó el francés cuando sin querer se tiró por encima un vaso de agua y se mojó la pernera del pantalón- Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Empieza sin mí a comer.

- Puedo esperarme, no te preocupes.

El armario quedaba en la otra punta de la habitación, enfrente de la puerta. Desde ahí, la cama quedaba a mano derecha y a mano izquierda había una cómoda y un espejo. Francis cuidaba mucho la decoración, que encajaba provocando una agradable armonía. Abrió las dos puertas del armario y miró al interior. En las perchas colgaban los pantalones y camisas que habían pasado por la tintorería hacía cosa de un día escaso. Cuando le apetecía, llevaba su ropa a la tienda para que la limpiasen a fondo y le dieran un planchado concienzudo. Cuando no lo hacía, Francis mismo se encargaba de planchar con esmero cada prenda. El teléfono resonó por el pasillo.

- ¡Francis, te llaman! -dijo el español a voz de grito para que le oyese.

- ¿Puedes cogerlo? -chilló el galo- ¡Diles que estoy ocupado y que no me puedo poner!

Cogió unos pantalones negros, los sacó de la percha y, tras quitarse los mojados, se puso los otros. Los que se quitó los puso en la percha y los dejó colgando del armario para que se secaran. Regresó al comedor silbando contento.

- ¿Ya ha empezado el partido? -inquirió Francis.

De repente algo le parecía que estaba mal. El televisor estaba en silencio y Antonio seguía al lado del teléfono. Su mano derecha aún estaba sobre él a pesar de que ya había colgado. Tenía la cabeza gacha aunque como estaba de espaldas no podía ver qué cara tenía.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Estás bien? -dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente.

Antonio se giró y le miró serio. Aquello lo alarmó por completo. Hacía cosa de cinco minutos el español estaba ilusionado por el partido y por que probara su comida. Sin embargo ahora lo miraba como si hubiese pasado algo.

- Francis, siéntate.

- Antonio, estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo el galo.

- Siéntate. -volvió a decir el español. Francis se resignó y le hizo caso.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Quién era? -inquirió el francés serio. Estaba inquieto ante aquel comportamiento extraño de su vecino.

- Es Jeanne. Ha muerto. -dijo Antonio con pesadumbre.

Francis de repente notó un vuelco, como si todo lo que tuviera en el interior se hubiese retorcido. Después lo pensó fríamente; seguro que había escuchado mal. Antonio había dicho otra palabra que se asemejaba y él había entendido mal. ¡Qué cosas a malinterpretar! Sin embargo el español mismo parecía afectado por las palabras que estaba diciendo. Se negaba a creerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ha llamado una mujer, su nombre es Isabelle, me ha dicho que es la madre de Jeanne. Dice que esta mañana ha fallecido.

- P-pero... Si no hace tanto que se fue. Q-quiero decir... -no podía asimilarlo. Cada una de las palabras le resultaba demasiado surrealista- ¿C-cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Francis, eso ahora no es importante. Ya te contaré los detalles más tarde. -dijo Antonio sentándose a su lado y apoyando una mano en su hombro. El francés entornó el rostro y le miró con decisión a la vez que con consternación. Quería saber los detalles y que dejara de ocultarle información- Hubo un incendio en su piso. Dicen que algo hizo mal contacto y que prendió las cortinas casi como si estuvieran rociadas de gasolina. En poco todo el piso estaba en llamas. No pudo salir.

- Joder... Joder... Joder, joder, joder... -horrorizado, no podía pronunciar una palabra más. Imaginaba a Jeanne, ardiendo entre las llamas, en su piso. ¿Qué sería lo último que llegó a pensar? ¿Lloró? Era muy doloroso pensar en la situación. Se encorvó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y la cabeza sobre las manos.

Antonio guardó silencio. Odiaba haber tenido que decirle él aquello. Cuando había escuchado a la madre de Jeanne explicarle lo sucedido, no había podido dar crédito. Le dieron ganas de llorar cuando recordó aquella sonrisa agradable de la muchacha y aquella pesada carga que llevaba sobre los hombros. Era desagradable. ¿Cuánta mala fortuna la había perseguido durante su vida? ¿Es que la pobre no había merecido que le ocurriese algo bueno? Tenía veintidós años. ¡Si es que aún no había empezado ni a vivir la vida como aquel que dice!

Sabía que aquello debía ser un tremendo golpe para el francés. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentía. Por eso no decía nada, porque cualquier palabra sonaría a falsa cordialidad. El típico "te acompaño en el sentimiento" no era más que palabrería barata, algo que no haría más que molestarle. Quería apoyarle de verdad. Quizás el silencio era la mejor opción.

- Soy horrible... Soy una horrible persona, Antonio. -dijo Francis con un tono que encogió el corazón del español- Aún no está enterrada y además de intentar imaginarme lo terrible que ha sido su muerte, no dejo de pensar en algo que es despreciable.

- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó con voz suave el de cabellos castaños.

- En que ahora sí que nunca me perdonará. Lo ha logrado del todo. Ahora sí que esto nunca terminará. Yo... De alguna manera necesitaba que ella me perdonase. Creía que si lo hacía, podría seguir adelante. Ella está muerta y yo no dejo de pensar en esto. Soy una persona horrible. Yo merecería estar muerto.

- ¡No digas gilipolleces! -exclamó Antonio molesto.

El tono asustó a Francis, el cual pegó un respingo en el sofá, y levantó el rostro para mirar al español. En su semblante, el galo pudo leer la indignación. No sabía a qué venía. ¿Estaría indignado por estar hablando de eso cuando Jeanne estaba muerta? La tristeza le estaba invadiendo al ver aquellas lágrimas por el rostro de Francis. Lloraba. Estaba llorando. Nunca lo había visto llorar pero descubrió que era doloroso. Se plantó delante de él, con las rodillas apoyadas en el sofá y le miró con ímpetu.

- Si necesitas que alguien te perdone, yo lo haré. Te perdono, Francis. -dijo y seguidamente le estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Antonio, eso no vale... Que tú me perdones n-no tiene sentido...

- Yo no estuve allí cuando pasó. He escuchado la historia que me has contado y puedo pensar con objetividad. Ella sufrió mucho y eso la llevó a cometer más errores. Tú también los cometiste, pero no significa que seas el único responsable. De lo que sí tienes la culpa es de haberte martirizado tanto. Francis, tú perdiste muchas cosas, tú te privaste de estar con la gente porque creías que no tenías derecho por lo que le habías hecho a ella. ¡Pero no habías hecho más que amarla! No creo que eso fuese un crimen. Ambos os equivocasteis. Pero está bien, no pasa nada. Los humanos cometen errores constantemente. No hiciste nada malo. Te perdono. Está bien. Ya puedes dejar esa carga a un lado. La has llevado tiempo suficiente.

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Antonio se negaba a soltar a Francis. Aunque se lo hubiese pedido, no lo hubiera hecho. El francés siempre había estado soportando aquello solo. Gran parte de su dolor sólo él lo conocía. Por eso, Antonio se negaba en rotundo a dejarle solo. Él se encontraba a su lado y quería que lo supiera. Francis apoyó la frente sobre su hombro y empezó a temblar en silencio. Sabía lo que le ocurría, volvía a llorar. A Antonio también se le saltaron las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Francis estaba acabando de hacer la maleta. Había conseguido un vuelo de última hora para Francia a buen precio. No iría en primera clase pero era lo único que había encontrado. Después de llorar como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía entre los brazos de Antonio, había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza para llamar a Isabelle. El funeral se celebraría al día siguiente, por la tarde. La mujer le dijo que entendía que no pudiese acudir, pero Francis insistió en que lograría llegar a tierras galas antes de que empezase la ceremonia. Cuando había colgado, Antonio le había dicho que había conseguido un coche. Un conocido suyo, un tal Gil (ni idea de quién era el tipo en cuestión), le debía un favor y había logrado que se lo dejara.<p>

- No hace falta que me acompañes al aeropuerto. -le había dicho Francis.

- Tendrás que llevar una maleta. ¿Prefieres ir en metro? No seas cabezota y acepta mi ayuda. -le había replicado el español poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Aquella expresión facial lo había dicho todo. Tanto si quisiera como si no, Antonio iba a llevarle hacia Barajas. Punto y final. El traje chaqueta negro que se enfundó a las ocho de la mañana lo había comprado en una de las tiendas más caras de Madrid. Casi lo había pedido hecho a medida, aunque eso le hubiese supuesto un grandioso palo a su bolsillo. Nunca pensó que lo estrenaría para ir a un funeral. La cara de Antonio, cuando le abrió la puerta de casa, no tenía precio. Estaba despeinado, algo ojeroso y bostezó sin recato. Francis sonrió resignado. Era tan terco el español... Tuvieron una pelea estúpida antes de llegar al coche. Antonio intentó cogerle la maleta. Francis insistió en que podía llevarla. El español la agarró por un lado e intentó arrebatársela y llevarla él. El galo la asió con fuerza e impidió que lo hiciera. Estuvieron como dos minutos tirando cada uno de un lado de la maleta. Finalmente ganó Francis. Antonio refunfuñó durante el descenso del ascensor y las dos calles que recorrieron hasta llegar al Seat Ibiza blanco que estaba aparcado enfrente de un Caja Madrid.

Desayunaron en el aeropuerto, comentando detalles sobre el vuelo y el tiempo que haría en Francia, y cuando volvió a mirar el reloj ya era casi hora de embarcar.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Podría pagarte el billete. -dijo el francés observándole atentamente. Antonio sonrió apurado.

- Estoy seguro. Tengo que hacer horas extra por la tarde, Urgencias está a tope de faena. Además, no la conocía de tanto, seguro que sobraría.

- Eso es una soberana estupidez. Pero, si tienes que trabajar, lo comprendo. -dijo sonriendo con aire apesumbrado.

¡Es que si ponía esa cara de cordero degollado era trampa! ¡Estaba jugando emocionalmente! ¡Eso era injusto! No podía irse, era cierto. Hizo una mueca y finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

- Ah, espera. Haremos una cosa...

Antonio tomó la mano de Francis y desabrochó el reloj que llevaba en ella. Después se quitó su propio reloj y se lo puso al francés. Una vez abrochado él se puso el que le había quitado.

- ¿Me acabas de robar descaradamente mi reloj? -preguntó sin comprender el rubio.

- ¡No, idiota! -dijo Antonio riendo- Es un intercambio de reloj. De este modo, cuando mires la hora, te acordarás de todo lo que te dije ayer y será un hechizo que te dará fuerzas. Si te sientes triste, mira el reloj. Aunque sea un poquito, ¡seguro que te animará!

Francis observó a Antonio con los ojos bien abiertos, atónito. De repente, estalló en una carcajada. El español estaba sorprendido, aunque acabó por sonreír. Bueno, después de la llorera de la noche anterior, aquello era nuevo y agradable.

- Oye, ¡no te rías! ¡Seguro que funciona! -se quejó Antonio sonriendo.

- A la vuelta te cuento

Francis se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a Antonio. Agradecía demasiado que hubiese estado ahí. No podía imaginarse cómo hubiese sido todo sin él. Desearía que le acompañase a Francia para afrontar mejor el funeral, pero no podía pedirle más. Como amigo ya había hecho más que suficiente. Además, se llevaba su reloj mágico. Si lo pensaba, le daba la risa. Ni se percató de que Antonio se había quedado de repente más tenso de lo normal. Cuando se apartó no se fijó tampoco en que parecía sorprendido. Caminó hacia la terminal arrastrando la maleta. Le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso cuando ya iba a perderle de vista.

- ¡No me eches de menos, Antonio~!

No hubo contestación ninguna. El hispano seguía con aquella expresión de sorpresa y el cuerpo tenso. Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, rumbo al aparcamiento donde había dejado el coche, Antonio fue pensando en mil y una cosas, tratando de confirmar algo que había acudido a su mente como un flash. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del automóvil, puso la llave en el contacto y se quedó inmóvil. Súbitamente se dejó caer contra el volante, escondiendo ahí su rostro.

- Joder... Mierda. Joder. Mierda. Joder...

Antonio levantó el rostro y sus ojos verdes observaron los aviones que despegaban. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y una expresión de incredulidad adornaba su cara.

- Le quiero... Dios santo... L-le quiero de verdad...

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaah~<strong>

**Se terminó el capítulo. Muchas emociones en un sólo episodio (?). No sé qué comentar... owo... Sí, Antonio se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad le quiere~ Y lo de Jeanne... Bueno, se "corresponde" con lo de morir quemada... y eso... xDDDD. Además quería hacer algo que no fuese lo típico. Normalmente creo que está extendido ese concepto de: venga ahora alguien que dé celos y empiecen líos blablabla. De repente se me ocurrió esto, que si alguien lo ha hecho pues... no lo he copiado o.o Pero vamos, creo que no estaba hecho hasta el momento XD. Quería que no hubiesen acabado bien por algo muy gordo. Ahora sí que ya no sé qué más decir xD Paso a los reviews.**

_Nightview, _**oh dios xDDD ¡con armas de fuego y todo! ¡Ahora ya lo entiendes todo! No es que seas corta, mujer. No se había explicado nada así que si lo hubieses entendido me hubieras dado miedo o_ouu... Bueno pero sabes que cuando ha llegado el viernes has pensado que iba a actualizar y lo recibes con más ganas. ¡Si Antonio no tiene expresiones españolas, fin del mundo! ò.o XD**

_Ariadonechan, _**imaginaba que la esperaríais de ese modo. Por eso quería cambiar también un poco. Aunque sería buena si no fuera por... todo eso xDD. Pude cortar con Word y las funcionalidades de cortar y p- Ok, eso no fue divertido ;u;''... No, no... Francis es la drama queen xD está clarísimo. Pues no hay polvo, lol.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**Lo sientooo~ Al menos es una semana. Que actualizo bastante constantemente. Hay otras que escriben y tardan un montón owo. No lloreeees -abrazo- ó.òu**

_Hethetli, _**jajaja desvirgaste el 70 *?* xDDD El cambio de Jeanne me gustas a Jeanne serásss...! Épico xDDD. Bueno, Antonio confiaba en ella y le cuenta esas cosas y ve que Francis está raro. Es normal que el pobre por un momento se lo crea.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**nunca es tarde para leer -posa cool (¿)- Oh my god... curiosidad enorme XDDD. Bueno, Jeanne hace lo que sea para intentar destrozar a Francis. Aunque sea romperle el corazón a Antonio. Actualicé ouo**

_Candy,_** jaja Jeanne es una chulilla y tiene frases de chulilla xD. Jeanne es Juana de Arco, está claro. Jeanne D'arc, vamos ouo. No es que se solucione, pero bueno xDDD**

_Yuyies, _**David era un psicópata pero ella es retorcida xD. Tiene motivos bastante serios. Para ella haber engañado a Antonio de ese modo era algo que aunque le daba pena era necesario porque las ganas de herir a Francis eran mayores. Francis también tenía motivos para no contarle las cosas a Antonio así que supongo que no tenía otra manera. Ya no tienes que comerte más la cabeza ;D**

_Tomato-no-musume, _** no pasa nada ouo Se aprecia cada review, llegue cuando llegue! -hearts- xDDD Ya no tienes que matarla, ha ocurrido *lol esto ha sonado cruel* Antonio se recupera de esto, está claro. Aunque ahora tiene otro dilema en mente xDDDD No tiene un rato para descansar.**

**Esto es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 8**

La última vez que había hablado con Francis fue la noche del día que se había marchado. Con voz ronca, le había estado hablando de la ceremonia, de cómo se encontraba la madre de Jeanne y más cosas. El español había escuchado todos los detalles e intentaba aportar algo de vez en cuando. Sabía que lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien. De cualquier manera, aquello le sirvió como confirmación a Antonio. Le quería. No es que le gustara un mínimo físicamente, lo suficiente para acostarse con él. No. Eso no era. Deseaba pasar rato con él, se divertía estando a su lado, no quería verle infeliz. Verle llorar la noche anterior le había partido el alma. No pensaba permitirlo nunca más. Sin embargo, aquello sólo significaban problemas.

Francis no se había atado a nadie desde hacía más de cinco años. Sólo había tenido ligues ocasionales y pocas veces repetía. Con él sí que lo había vuelto a hacer, pero aquello no quería decir nada. No podía decirle sin venir a cuento: "Eh, Francis. No deberías verte con nadie más" e intentar no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. El galo no dejaría de tener sus amantes.

Durante los tiempos libres que había tenido entre consulta y consulta en el hospital, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. ¡Y un gillipollas (porque otro nombre no podía darle) le había dicho que suspiraba mucho y que si estaba enamorado! ¡ENAMORADO! ¡Jah! Ya en casa, se puso a trastear con el teléfono móvil. Sin saber cómo, acabó viendo las fotos que se había hecho con Francis cuando habían estado en una discoteca. Estaba mirando fijamente la cara del galo, feliz, y de repente el móvil empezó a vibrar y timbrar. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Miró a la pantalla y vio escrito: "Llamada entrante: Francis Bonnefoy"

- "¡Lo he invocado!" -pensó atónito el español, mirando al móvil como si estuviese embrujado.

Tras dos segundos, reaccionó y descolgó el teléfono.

- Has tardado mucho en cogerlo, ¿qué andas haciendo en mi ausencia? Ay, Antonio~

- ¿Q-que qué hago en tu ausencia? ¿Pues qué voy a hacer? Vivir la vida con total normalidad.

- Qué cruel. En realidad llamo para pedirte un favor. Me han pedido que me quede un par de días más y luego quizás vaya a visitar a mi madre. ¿Podrías recoger mi correo? Sé que te quitará algún minuto pero sería todo un detalle.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Lo recogeré sin falta.

- Eres muy amable~ ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de Francia?

Su comportamiento era estúpido. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento por la llamada? Aunque, al mismo tiempo, Antonio deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho y así poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

- No hace falta.

- Oye, por cierto. -dijo Francis con tono jovial- Tu reloj funciona. Anima de veras.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. -rió el español, enternecido- Bueno, tengo que colgar. Y mejor, porque sino la llamada nos va a salir por un pico.

- Tienes razón. Te llamaré en unos días.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No me digas que tienes morriña? ¿Echas de menos tu piso?

- ¡Es que se va a llenar de porquería! Llegaré y estará sucio. Es sólo eso. -escuchó a Antonio carcajearse- ¡No te rías!

- Pásatelo bien por Francia. Te mereces relajarte y divertirte. Nos vemos.

Colgó y suspiró pesadamente. Su corazón estaba entristecido ante aquella noticia. Francis no iba a regresar enseguida, se quedaría más tiempo en su tierra natal. Era una magnífica oportunidad para ver a la familia, eso sin lugar a dudas. Pero Antonio pensó que lo iba a echar de menos muchísimo. Quería quedar con él, quería verle, quería comprobar que todos esos sentimientos eran reales. Porque si lo eran, estaba jodido. Aún se negaba a creer por completo que le quería. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo pasajero. Un instinto maternal (eran ideas, ¿vale? Por locas que pareciesen podrían ser ciertas) que se había despertado al verle hundido pero que no era más que eso. Ya que, la alternativa a eso era quererle y sabía que aquello sería demasiado complicado. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y volvió a suspirar pesadamente. No le apetecía siquiera cocinar. Se levantó y decidió salir a comprar algo que comer.

* * *

><p>Antonio Fernández Carriedo, médico de profesión, se había dado a sí mismo el título de grandísimo gilipollas. Parecía ser que tenía una enfermiza obsesión con tener que pasarlo mal. Primero había sido el tema de su jefe acosador, el cual había sido encarcelado por una temporada y luego le habían mandado a vivir bien lejos de donde él habitaba, con prohibición de acercarse a él de por vida. Luego había sido el tema de sus compañeros de trabajo: sucias ratas que tan solo se preocupaban por su seguridad y que a pesar de lo ocurrido no se habían interesado ni un mínimo por él. Antonio se había llevado serias decepciones con el comportamiento indiferente y posteriormente marginador de sus compañeros. Y, actualmente, le había dado por el amor no correspondido y la añoranza de su compañía.<p>

Habían transcurrido tres días y a él le parecía toda una eternidad. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo soñando despierto. Rememoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Francis, tratando de buscar el instante en el que una simple amistad pasó a significar más que eso para él. Quería conocer en qué momento había cometido el error de empezar a tener sentimientos hacia el francés.

Leía el periódico y encontraba noticias de Francia que le recordaban a ese gabacho que seguía sin volver. Ojeaba revistas de deportes y eventos, encontraba alguno que le gustaba y entonces pensaba que sería genial ir con Francis. Incluso una vez se acabó arreando a sí mismo al encontrarse planeando una cita. ¡Una jodida cita! ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Escoger un vestido blanco de un catálogo mientras se limaba las uñas? ¡Es que estaba peor que una adolescente hormonada! Ya empezaba a tener la paranoia de que, en su mente, el recuerdo de Francis se había ido reescribiendo a sí mismo y se había convertido en algo más perfecto y prácticamente rozando al misticismo de los dioses griegos.

Lo cual era jodidamente ridículo.

Y no se reducía a un simple pensar. Se había odiado a sí mismo la noche anterior en la que, tumbado en la cama, había empezado a recordar al galo. Entonces había cerrado los ojos y sus manos habían tomado el control de la situación, acariciando su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras imaginaba que el que le tocaba de aquel modo era Francis. Cuando terminó, miró su mano manchada mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban suavemente encendidas debido al calor y las sensaciones a las que su cuerpo había estado sometido y pensó: ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

No le apetecía ni cocinar. Llevaba un día y medio comiendo alimentos precocinados. Ensaladas, pollos, etc. Y cuando salía del trabajo supo que sería un día igual. Mientras miraba la sección de comida precocinada, Antonio suspiró con pesadez. Cuando volviese a casa le pegaría una buena patada en la rodilla, para compensar por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

No pudo decidirse entre los dos platos que tenía entre las manos así que los echó ambos. Sólo le faltaba eso. Se pondría como una vaca y también sería su culpa. Pues si entonces no le gustaba, se sentaría encima de él y lo chafaría hasta la asfixia.

* * *

><p>Hacía dos días que no llamaba a su vecino. Era curioso como uno llegaba a acostumbrarse a cosas tan simples como hablar con una persona prácticamente cada día. En realidad hubiese deseado llamarle la mañana anterior pero, teléfono en mano, había mirado al suelo pensativamente y había concluido que aquello era extraño y quizás Antonio iba a pensar lo que no era. Había pasado el tiempo de compras con su madre, luego habían ido a comer a un elegante restaurante y más tarde al teatro.<p>

Cuando salieron a la calle, Francis levantó la vista y se quedó embobado mirando las estrellas. Hacía tiempo que no las veía tan claras. Aunque, en plena capital española, era lógico que no las iba a vislumbrar. Miró la hora y vio que era tarde. Mejor dejar la llamada para otro día.

Durante la actual jornada, no había podido dejar de pensar en que llamar no era tan mala idea. Podría empezar con un tema tan casual como: "Eh, oye, ¿ha llegado una carta de mi empresa? Estoy esperando unos papeles." La verdad era que no le tenía que llegar ningún documento. El siguiente tema que plantearía sería el del clima y ya después terminaría preguntando por el trabajo. Era una bonita manera de charlar con él un rato.

Su madre proporcionaba una conversación bastante interesante pero, aún así, no era lo mismo que hablar con Antonio. Todo eso lo planeó desde las siete hasta las diez. Entonces se decidió, cogió el teléfono y llamó al español. Escuchó los tonos pasar, uno tras otro, y de repente saltó el contestador. Ocurrió lo mismo con el teléfono de casa. En ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que era jueves, seguramente estaría en el trabajo. Sonrió al recordar a Antonio en el uniforme médico. Hacía bastante que no iba a visitarle. Seguramente lo haría una vez regresara a España.

Marcó el teléfono del hospital, dispuesto a pedir que le pasaran con él. Cuando contestaron, Francis se apresuró a hablar.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy. Me gustaría hablar con Antonio Fernández.

- Lo lamento, señor Bonnefoy, me temo que Antonio Fernández no puede recibir llamadas en su habitación. Los médicos se lo han prohibido.

Francis rió por un instante.

- Ah, perdón. Creo que me ha entendido mal. Me refería a que me gustaría hablar con el doctor Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Normalmente es médico de consulta, aunque quizás esté en Urgencias cubriendo algún turno de más.

- Y yo le repetiré esa misma información, señor Bonnefoy. El doctor Fernández no puede recibir llamadas en su habitación.

Fue curiosa la sensación de que se le taponaban los oídos. De repente no era capaz de escuchar nada más aparte de su corazón latiendo con fuerza y de la voz de la mujer en el auricular del teléfono. Si no hablaba, seguramente colgaría y tendría que volver a llamar. Se forzó a reaccionar.

- ¿Está hospitalizado?

- El señor Fernández fue admitido en urgencias en la madrugada de hoy.

- Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tiene?

- Lo siento, el historial del paciente es confidencial y no le puedo proporcionar esa información ya que usted no es familiar cercano.

- ¡Espere, espere! ¿No hay nadie visitándole con quien pueda hablar? Ya sabe, alguien haciéndole compañía.

- No hay nadie.

- ¿No puedo hablar con él?

- Lo siento. El señor Fernández está en observación y no puede recibir llamadas. Es el reglamento interno. De todos modos seguramente le den el alta esta noche, cuando hayan pasado veinticuatro horas desde su ingreso.

- De acuerdo. Gracias. Supongo. -dijo Francis de mal humor antes de colgar.

Se había sentado en la cama desde que había escuchado que Antonio estaba en el hospital y no trabajando precisamente. ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido? Pero no debía ser algo trivial porque le habían ingresado. La mujer no parecía demasiado alarmada, muriéndose no estaría... ¿No? Sin embargo, la fingida indiferencia desaparecía cuando pensaba en algo. Estaba solo. Antonio no tenía amigos por la zona, su familia estaba lejos y él se encontraba aquejado de a saber qué cosa, en una triste sala de hospital, totalmente solo. Se le partía el alma. Si a él le ocurriese lo mismo, odiaría no tener a nadie a su lado. Por eso no lo permitiría. Iría y le haría compañía. Se levantó de un salto, lanzó su maleta negra con ruedas y empezó a recoger su ropa.

- _Francis, ¿qué haces? _

- _Debo regresar a España hoy mismo. Hay alguien a quien debo ver. _

En una hora, Francis había recogido todo, se había vestido y estaba listo para salir corriendo. El siguiente paso fue buscar un vuelo de última hora que le llevase lo antes posible de regreso. Después de fracasar buscando por internet, se aventuró a ir directamente al aeropuerto. Allí estuvo un total de tres horas hasta que le anunciaron que había una plaza libre en el avión que salía a las tres de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Tenía la garganta seca. La simple tarea de tragar saliva se convertía a la vez en una bendición y una maldición. Por una parte se la refrescaba y por otra le producía una sensación de escozor que le ardía. Estaba casi seguro que sería a causa de la medicina que le habían dado. La habitación olía a medicamento y enfermedad. Le amargaba aquel ambiente triste y lleno de gente con sentimientos negativos y dolor. Por eso no había cogido la especialidad de oncología. El español no quería tratar demasiado con los pacientes porque era propenso a desarrollar vínculos con ellos. Tratar a alguien que conoces es algo que entorpece el trabajo de un médico.<p>

Ninguno de los compañeros del hospital había pasado a verle. Quizás en otra ocasión hubiese deseado incluso llorar, en esa soledad amarga. Daba igual. Ya lo había hecho en casa la madrugada anterior. Llorar porque estaba solo en esa sala del hospital no hubiese tenido sentido. Al menos estaba mejor. Seguramente le darían el alta en unas horas.

* * *

><p><span>Noche anterior, 23:30.<span>

La bolsa del supermercado golpeó contra la pared con fuerza mientras tanteaba en busca del interruptor que encendiese la luz del pasillo. Sólo a él se le ocurría la idea de ir a pasear después del trabajo. Había andado y andado mientras pensaba en el tema de Francis. Cuando había despertado de su estado de ensoñación en la que sólo encontraba problemas y más problemas, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Se paró en un supermercado, compró comida precocinada que calentar cuando llegara a casa y volvió a caminar hacia la parada del metro más cercana.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y, sin mirar, arrancó el cartón que envolvía el plato de comida precocinada y lanzó el recipiente sobre el microondas. Le dio tres minutos y apretó el botón de encendido. El trasto empezó a hacer un ruido infernal. Seguramente un día explotaría. Fue al comedor y abrió la tapa de su portátil, el cual había dejado enchufado descargando la última comedia romántica que estaba en la cartelera del cine. Sí. Entre la de acción y la romántica había cogido la romántica. Se daba asco a sí mismo por su comportamiento tan marica. Comprobó el correo electrónico y se topó con uno de un amigo que hizo cuando estuvo trabajando en el primer hospital. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él y de repente se enteraba que estaba viviendo cerca de Madrid.

El pitido del microondas se le clavó en la cabeza. Al principio pensó que quizás ya había petado del todo, luego se dio cuenta que era que la comida ya estaba caliente. Bajó la cubierta del portátil y se fue a la cocina. Del cajón superior del armario de color blanco que había al lado de la nevera, sacó un tenedor, tomó la comida y se sentó en una silla.

Su mente volvió al tema del francés mientras comía. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando regresara? ¿Y si le traía algo de Francia? Se moriría de vergüenza si eso ocurría... Tenía ganas de darle un abrazo. Deseaba charlar con él en persona, verle reír y decir sus típicas estupideces. ¡No debería haberse despedido con ese abrazo en el aeropuerto! ¡En ese momento fue consciente de sus sentimientos y desde entonces no había podido cumplir con lo único que le había pedido: no echarle de menos! ¡Era incapaz de no añorarle!

Se echó sobre la mesa y suspiró. Acabó por sacar el móvil y mirar las fotos, como una adolescente enamorada. A la mierda las apariencias. Tras largos minutos, Antonio se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Un suave ardor de estómago se había ido incrementando hasta tornarse en un dolor que no cesaba. Abrió la basura y rebuscó en ella el cartón que había arrancado a los alimentos. Buscó la lista de ingredientes y encontró lo que imaginaba. Tomate. No se había percatado con el sabor, pero llevaba.

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se echó, deseando dormirse y así poder ignorar el dolor de estómago que se incrementaba. No sólo no pudo hacerlo, sino que además se retorcía por el sufrimiento. Tenía la esperanza de que se pasaría. La reacción alérgica fue a más. Empezó a sudar y a respirar agitado. Cuanto más rato pasaba, más le costaba tomar aire. Alarmado, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde descansaba su teléfono móvil. Lo tomó entre las manos, tembloroso, y marcó el número de urgencias. Se sentó en la silla de golpe mientras los tonos sonaban.

Una voz de señorita le saludó y le preguntó qué le ocurría. Trató de explicar su situación pero su voz estaba ronca y con cada intento de hablar le daba la sensación de que su garganta se oprimía y no podía respirar. Finalmente logró decir alergia. La chica al parecer comprendió y le hizo unas rápidas preguntas. Alguna las contestó dando golpecitos sobre el auricular del teléfono y tuvo que decir "tomate" lo cual fue un verdadero suplicio.

- Enseguida mandamos una ambulancia. No se preocupe. La ayuda va en camino.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su piso y la entreabrió, esperando que llegaran. Benditos sistemas para saber el emplazamiento de la persona que llamaba... Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en respirar. Notaba las manos hormigueantes, como si tuviese los brazos hinchados. No sería raro que también tuviese la cara algo inflada. El estómago le seguía doliendo.

Se dejó caer, resbalando sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se sentía agotado. El aire, cada vez le costaba más tomarlo. No llegaba aún nadie. ¿Y si se moría? ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo y se moría allí en el suelo de su piso? No habría nadie a su alrededor. Ni una sola alma que hiciera que aquello le diese menos miedo. Estaba aterrado, no deseaba morir.

Recordó a su madre, ajena a todo en su modesto apartamento. Seguramente, a esas horas estaría durmiendo. Si se moría, la llamarían y le darían un susto tremendo que pasaría a ser dolor. Ojalá pudiera ver a su madre de nuevo. Y a su padre. Jugar con él al fútbol o reír juntos sobre los últimos partidos y la cara que seguramente hubiera puesto su tío cuando su equipo favorito perdió.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos y de vez en cuando alguna se negaba a secarse y se deslizaba por su mejilla. Lo malo de llorar cuando te falta el aliento es que hace que necesites tomar más aire. Y eso le era imposible. Empezaba a sentirse incluso mareado.

- "Francis... Francis... Ayuda..."

Escuchó lo que le pareció la sirena de la ambulancia pero no estaba seguro. Su mente se encontraba nublada y estaba todo cada vez más negro.

* * *

><p>Cargado con una elegante maleta negra, que se tambaleaba violentamente de un lado a otro a causa de la prisa que su dueño llevaba, Francis Bonnefoy llegó por fin al hospital. Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y el vuelo se le había hecho eterno. Por un momento había deseado saltar para llegar antes abajo. Corrió hacia el mostrador y se pegó a él como si fuese un bote salvavidas y Francis estuviese en medio de un mar helado.<p>

- ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¡H-he venido a verle! ¿Aún está aquí? ¿Está bien? -dijo con nerviosismo y de corrido.

- El señor Fernández está en la planta uno, habitación 110. Está esperando a que el médico pase y le dé el alta.

- Gracias.

Francis casi corrió por los pasillos que llevaban al ascensor. Mientras esperaba a que bajara, pegaba nerviosamente con el pie sobre el suelo pulido. Cuando llegó, acelerado, caminó por el pasadizo buscando el número 110. Una enfermera le encontró por el lado contrario y se ofreció a acompañarle. Se fijó en ella, estaba bastante bien.

- Me alegra ver que alguien viene a verle. Está tan callado y solo que no puedo evitar sentir lástima.

- No me lo han querido decir. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó Francis.

- Una reacción alérgica severa. Los enfermeros le encontraron inconsciente en casa y con problemas respiratorios graves. Tuvieron miedo de que entrara en coma. Por suerte se normalizó su situación. Pero claro, tras esto, los médicos concluyeron que sería oportuno tenerlo un día en observación.

- El dichoso tomate... -dijo el francés frustrado.

La enfermera le señaló al final del pasillo. Francis le dio las gracias un par de veces y caminó hacia allí. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Antonio ni se inmutó. No miró, seguía oteando el paisaje tras la ventana. Aún tenía puesta la vía en la mano derecha. Estaba tan serio que era hasta acongojante.

- Antonio... -llamó.

Los ojos del español se abrieron, presos de la sorpresa. Entornó el rostro y miró a Francis como si fuera un espejismo.

- F-Francis... ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú estabas en Francia...

- Intenté llamarte y me dijeron... -Francis bufó aliviado. Soltó la maleta bruscamente y se acercó a él- A quién se le ocurre...

- ¡No! ¡Te lo juro! Esta vez no lo he hecho a propósito. Te lo prometo. ¡No comí tomate a propósito!

Francis supo que no mentía. Aquella expresión en su rostro estaba horrorizada y a la vez parecía embargado por una tristeza enorme. Entonces la descripción que le había dado la enfermera le regresó a la mente e imaginó cómo se había tenido que sentir Antonio, solo, enfermo. Se sentó en el lecho y lo abrazó.

- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor? -preguntó el francés.

- S-sí...

Antonio estaba tenso y sorprendido. El francés estaba realmente allí y le abrazaba. Y pensar que hacía horas había creído que nunca más podría sentirle cerca, ser estrechado entre sus brazos. Se sentía mal... Se sentía emocionalmente mal porque le hacía tan débil que era hasta ridículo. La tensión dio paso a un temblor y Francis supo qué estaba ocurriendo. Su semblante reflejó la tristeza que sentía al saber que el español lloraba.

- P-pensé que iba a morirme... Que moriría solo... T-tuve tanto miedo, Francis.

- Lo sé, lo sé... -dijo con voz suave el rubio.

Estuvieron minutos abrazados, sin decir nada más. Luego hablaron sobre los detalles del viaje del francés. Éste se sintió más aliviado cuando, tras contar una anécdota sobre su madre, Antonio se había reído brevemente. Lo prefería así, contento como siempre. Sobre las nueve, el médico pasó y le dio el alta al español. Le advirtió de que vigilara mucho con lo que comía. Ambos le dieron las gracias. Ya en el taxi, Antonio miraba hacia la ventana serio, ausente.

- Francis, gracias por venir. -dijo escuetamente. El galo le miró y acabó por sonreír resignado.

- No me las tienes que dar. Eres mi mejor amigo. Creí que me moría de la preocupación.

Antonio se percató entonces de algo. Durante estos días había creído que su dolor se basaba en la distancia que les separaba mientras él estaba visitando a su familia en Francia. En ese momento descubrió que no era sólo bajo esas circunstancias. Francis estaba muy cerca de él y sin embargo era doloroso. Saber que a pesar de la poca distancia no podía darle la mano, abrazarle sin que fuera raro, darle un beso o incluso decirle que le quería, era difícil. Todo aquello estaba encerrado en su interior.

* * *

><p>La vida le iba bastante bien a Francis Bonnefoy. Su trabajo era entretenido y se encargaba de usar su imaginación para diseñar los mejores pases de modelo que muchos podrían imaginar. Sus dos últimos proyectos le habían proporcionado bastante fama en el mundillo y su jefe le había felicitado en diversas ocasiones. Fuera del trabajo, no podía quejarse. Su mejor amigo, Antonio Fernández, ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo. Habían empezado a componer una canción y se pasaban las horas discutiendo de nuevo sobre qué acordes encajaban mejor y sobre qué palabras rimaban. Bebían y reían mientras pasaban el rato.<p>

Aunque claro, no sólo pasaban el rato con aquello: iban al cine, a ver el fútbol, tomaban unas cañas mientras discutían sobre política... Y esa situación se había mantenido con normalidad durante un mes y medio aproximadamente. Entonces, Antonio empezó a disculparse y a encontrarse menos con él. Siempre tenía algún turno extra o substituía a algún tipo en el trabajo. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan amable con esa gente que ni tan siquiera se preocupaba por él.

Miró la hora y vio que aún era pronto. Volvió a mirar los papeles. En media hora saldría y no tendría plan alguno. Bueno, siempre podía irse a tomar alguna copa solo. Aunque sin duda aquello era patético. Cogió el móvil y llamó al español. A la segunda vez que lo intentaba, lo cogió.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó el español

- Hombre, pensaba que no lo cogías. Hoy han estrenado una película bastante buena y me preguntaba si te apetece ir. Es por salir un poco y hacer vida social y no quedarme durmiendo sobre el sofá como si fuese un abuelo.

- Lo siento, Francis. Tengo turno doble hoy. Después de la consulta iré a Urgencias a ayudarles con el volumen de pacientes que tienen este mes.

- Oh, lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Ya haré cualquier cosa. -rió brevemente- ¡Como si no tuviese nada más que hacer! ¡No soy de esos que sólo se vuelcan en un amigo y que si no, no pueden hacer nada más!

- Bueno, me alegro, así me sabe menos mal. Tengo que dejarte, ya he hecho esperar suficiente al paciente.

Francis apretó la tecla roja de su teléfono y se lo apartó de la oreja. Lo dejó descansar sobre el escritorio y suspiró, frotándose con las manos los párpados. Bueno, pues nada, descansaría.

* * *

><p>El español, apoyado contra las baldosas del baño, suspiró con pesadumbre. Sabía que se acabaría dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de un mes, la situación se le había hecho insoportable. Seguían siendo amigos, incluso mejor que antes. Aunque el contacto físico se había reducido a abrazos y la cercanía que se debía a que Francis desconocía el concepto del espacio personal.<p>

De su anterior definición de amigos con derecho a roce había desaparecido al completo la parte del derecho a roce. El francés parecía haberse vuelto inmune a todo aquello. No había vuelto a llamar a su casa en busca de su compañía en la cama. ¿Por qué repentinamente se encontraba en aquella situación? No tenía la más mínima idea del motivo. Sabía que no podía decirle, en estas nuevas circunstancias, que le quería. Tenía el miedo a que Francis siguiese pensando en la difunta Jeanne. Su relación había sido muy importante y quizás estaba pasando por una especie de luto.

Por todo eso, Antonio había empezado a apartarse con disimulo. Aunque era más que lógico que se iba a dar cuenta. Trabajaba demasiado últimamente. Intentaba quedarse con todos los turnos que pudiera. Se iba a hacer asquerosamente rico, pero se sentía bastante desgraciado. Estaba enamorado de un francés ligón, que no se enteraba y que seguramente no tenía ningún deseo de volver a acostarse con él.

Cuando tenía tiempo, pero no ganas de ver a Francis, huía fuera de Madrid. Se montaba en un autobús e iba a visitar a su amigo a las afueras. Se había instalado hacía cosa de dos meses allí y era una buena distracción.

Gilberto era un peculiar hombre de 28 años que había conocido mientras estaba trabajando en Vilafranca. Aquella noche Antonio había estado tocando en un pequeño pub flamenco con la guitarra. El local era un sitio no demasiado conocido y que había cerrado meses después por falta de fondos. No era muy grande y su iluminación era bastante pobre. Había un total de nueve mesas y el escenario que era un gran tablón de madera que a veces parecía que iba a hundirse. El ambiente siempre solía estar cargado del humo de los cigarros de los clientes. En aquel momento, el hispano estaba recogiendo la maleta cuando un hombre se acercó a él. Su cabello era tan rubio que hasta parecía blanco y sus ojos eran tan marrones que daban la impresión de ser rojos. Por un momento pensó que un personaje de película había salido de algún rollo y se había materializado delante de él.

- He estado viendo tu actuación. Tocas casi tan bien como yo. ¿Quieres unirte a mi banda de rock? -le había dicho el peculiar muchacho

- Me niego. -contestó con decisión Antonio, sin pararse a pensar ni un sólo segundo.

Gilberto le había estado insistiendo en otras ocasiones para que formara parte de su grupo de rock. Antonio había llegado a pensar que todo era mentira y que ese tipo sufría delirios de grandeza. Aunque no llegó a aceptar nunca la propuesta de ingresar en su grupo, ellos llegaron a conocerse y hacerse amigos. Gilberto había nacido en Valencia pero se había mudado a Vilafranca porque su padre, Federico, había sido trasladado al lugar. Su madre era de origen alemán, una belleza a la que Antonio le había dejado hechizado. Tanto, que Gilberto le pegó un codazo en las costillas y le dijo que dejara de mirar a su madre de ese modo. Tenía un hermano pequeño que daba miedo (bueno, Gilberto también era digno de investigación) que se llamaba Ludwig ya que a la madre de ambos siempre le había gustado el compositor. Pues bien, el joven Ludwig siempre estaba serio. SIEMPRE. Antonio juraría que nunca le había visto sonreír o tener una expresión de amabilidad en el rostro. Tampoco era muy hablador. Recordaba que una vez había entrado en la casa, con un paquete entre las manos, les había mirado sin expresión alguna durante un minuto y medio, con cara de pocos amigos, y se había ido a su habitación a jugar a los videojuegos.

- No le hagas caso, Antonio. Si en realidad Ludwig es un cacho de pan. -había dicho Gilberto.

- Pero es que nunca habla, me da respeto.

- No te preocupes. Fíjate, hoy ya no saldrá más de su cuarto. Tiene un amigo japonés con el que se habla por internet y le ha enviado un nuevo juego que ha salido. Estaba deseando que le llegara el dichoso paquete. Ahora no tenía con qué entretenerse y cada dos por tres me obliga a limpiar. Me tiene frito.

El grupo de rock de Gilberto se llamaba "Polluelos asesinos". El día que escuchó el nombre, Antonio se rió a carcajadas durante diez minutos al menos. Aquello no alegró al líder del grupo que consideraba que se riese tanto una grave ofensa. Tocaban un rock que a Antonio no le gustaba nada, aunque por lo visto eran tan populares que habían podido grabar una maqueta.

El nombre artístico de Gilberto era: "Alas negras". El hispano había vuelto a reír demasiado. Después, le había puesto el apodo de "Gil" y de vez en cuando no podía evitar bromear y decirle "Di 'y tal y tal'" o "¿Te vas a mudar a Marbella?". A pesar de esos continuos tira y afloja, se llevaban bien.

Después de perder el trabajo, Antonio se había despedido de Gilberto y habían prometido ir contactando con regularidad. Entonces, hacía dos meses, se había mudado a las afueras de Madrid y la primera vez que volvieron a reencontrarse, Antonio le tomó prestado el coche para llevar a Francis al aeropuerto. Seguía como una cabra. Lo segundo que le preguntó fue si quería formar parte de su banda de rock. Como siempre volvió a negarse.

Cuando se presentó en su casa, dispuesto a alejarse de Francis y su amor no correspondido, Gilberto le recibió con entusiasmo. Después de la tercera visita en menos de dos semanas, le había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y bien? -había preguntado con tono de voz serio.

- ¿Y bien qué? -preguntó Antonio sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No habías venido a verme y de repente te pasas el día aquí metido. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Verás, Gil... -respondió con aire misterioso acercándose a él y tomándole las manos- Me gusta alguien, le quiero, pero no sé cómo decírselo.

El muchacho de cabellos claros se erizó y apartó las manos como si las del otro hispano le hubiesen dado calambre. Estaba sonrojado y claramente incómodo.

- Perdón. Pero algo es cierto: me gusta alguien. Es un gran amigo mío pero no puedo decírselo. Él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y no quiero que tenga otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Pero me gusta bastante y estar a su lado es un poco doloroso. -dijo Antonio sonriendo tristemente- Por eso vengo, porque necesito distraerme.

- La última vez que saliste con un tío, después te dejó y te quedaste jodido. Y no me refiero a esa manera de estar jodido después de que dos tíos hagan cosas que ni deseo imaginar, no. Me refiero a que dabas puto grima. Sonreías pero parecías un zombie y no hablabas. Cualquier cosa que te dijera, respondías sí. ¡Encima te fuiste a jugar a la play con ese amigo tuyo al que no soporto!

- Rodrigo es buen tío.

- ¡Rodrigo es maricón y quiere meterte mano desde que te conoce! ¡Lo que pasa es que es un cobarde y no se atreve ni a eso! Seguro que por las noches se toca pensando en ti.

- O-oye... que tocarse pensando en la persona que uno quiere no es ningún...

- No me digas que tú... -interrumpió Gil observándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Antonio sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Uno no es de piedra! ¡Son ya casi dos meses sin hacer nada! ¡Y me gusta! ¿Acaso no es lógico? -preguntó con tono irritado pero sin dejar de sonreír. Gil parecía traumatizado por el exceso de información. No deseaba escuchar tantos detalles. Él nunca había sido claro defensor de las relaciones homosexuales. Lo aceptaba porque Antonio de vez en cuando se cambiaba de acera y establecía relaciones y él era su amigo. Si no seguramente estaría chillando mientras se tiraba del pelo y lanzaba improperios.

- Lo que quería reprocharte antes de que salieses contándome cosas que no deseaba oír era que tendrías que haber venido a mi casa. Yo soy mejor amigo que ese estúpido nenaza. ¡Yo soy increíble! ¡Deberías saberlo ya! Tengo un grupo de rock.

- Sí, pollitos diabólicos... pf...

- Deja ya de reírte o te atizaré al final.

- Sabes que puedo contigo. -contestó Antonio.

- ¿Y ese tío quién es? ¿Cómo es?

- Se llama Francis Bonnefoy, es francés.

- ¡¿UN GABACHO?

- Cállate. No le conoces así que no lo juzgues sólo porque sea francés. Sé que cuesta de creer pero hay bellísimas personas en el país vecino y Francis es una de ellas. Es un poquito más alto que yo, pero casi nada. Así que nuestras caras quedan a la altura perfecta para bes-

- Eso no quiero saberlo.

- Tiene el cabello a media melena, rizadito y rubio. Los ojos son muuy azules y tiene una graciosa barba que se recorta de manera puntual cada día y medio aproximadamente, sobre las diez de la noche.

- ¿Te sabes hasta la hora? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador?

- Además es cariñoso, se preocupa por mí, me ha ayudado en malos momentos y es muy divertido.

- Ahá. No suena mal. Si no fuera un tío, le pediría para salir.

- Claro que también es un ligón. -dijo Antonio entrecerrando los ojos- Cuando le digo que no puedo ir a un sitio me insiste e insiste hasta que cedo. Y, si no lo logra, lloriquea. Además es peor que un crío pequeño. Si no consigue lo que quiere se queja. No soporta perder. No se acuesta con una misma persona más de una vez.

- ¿En serio te gusta? Porque le deben estar pitando los oídos ahora mismo.

- Es un gilipollas que no se da cuenta de nada. ¿Y sabes lo peor? ¡Que somos amigos con beneficios y no los toma esos beneficios! ¡Y si no lo hace, no nos acostamos! Vale que otras veces he ido yo a su casa pero... Viendo que está de ese modo y que no me dice nada, me hace sentirme como si yo tuviera el problema y fuese un salido. Pero desearía que me tomara en sus brazos y entonces, lentamente, me fuese quitando la ropa y que sus manos me...

- ¡UAH! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡NO QUIERO SABERLO! -gritó Gilberto cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. Calló de repente a ver si Antonio había parado ya.

- Y entonces, contra cualquier superficie sólida...

- ¡NOOOO! ¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar ese relato pornográfico gay que estás contando! -gritó con desespero. Se horrorizó al escuchar que Antonio gritaba más que él y que podía escucharle.

- Y gritar ¡Ah, Francis, te quiero! -segundo de silencio- ¡MI VIDA ES PATÉTICA! -dijo con desespero el español echándose sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

- Venga, tranquilo... -dijo Gil mientras le daba palmaditas reconfortantes en la cabeza- Vamos a jugar al FIFA, ya verás como te animas. Siempre me pegas una paliza de manera inexplicable.

De ese modo, seguía huyendo de Francis y refugiándose en el consuelo que su amigo Gilberto le proporcionaba. A veces se había tirado horas criticando al francés y su falta de agilidad mental. El de cabellos claros había estado leyendo el periódico deportivo sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía que hacer algo pero, ¿el qué?

* * *

><p><strong>¡POLLITOS DIABÓLICOS! XDD<strong>

**Otro capítulo más... ¿Qué deciros? ¡ESTE ACABA MEJOR, ¿EH? XDDD Es para que luego no digáis que lo hago con todos...**

**Antonio enamorado one-sided me parece bastante divertido cuando lo hago en esta etapa en la que se nota tan añoñado que se pegaría a sí mismo pero es que no puede evitarlo xD. Después... Este fic quería quitar ese tópico que ocurren en los AU donde aparecen el resto de países, cada uno es de su país de origen y venga... ¡Hay una diversidad alucinante! Así que tanto Gilbo como Rode son españoles y, por lo tanto, les españolicé el nombre. Se me hizo bastante raro escribir Gilberto o Rodrigo, pero me sigue pareciendo lol. Creo que ya no sé qué más comentar. Paso a los reviews :)**

_Ariadonechan, _**awwwww... ¿Un vuelco el corazón? ;v; Qué mona... Ahora estoy intentando cada día publicar el viernes-sábado como muy tarde. Me estoy esforzando. Si alguna semana no puedo intentaré avisar, aunque sea por Twitter. Omg, "jodidamente perfecto", gracias ;v; Bueno, el pobre Toñito tiene sus motivos xD.**

_Candy Darla, _**su reloj de la suerte es efectivo xD Sirvió para unirlos de aquella manera xD Intento sorprender de alguna manera ò.ó Espero que guste. Bueno, ya vas viendo la reacción de Antonio, ya sólo queda ver cómo irá. Tardan un poco en salir los reviews, no te preocupes si ves que no sale, seguro que en poco lo hará ouo.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**jojojo... ****Me alegra que la muerte te sorprendiese. Es que bueno, la vida es así, de repente pasan cosas que te dejan: joder pero si esa persona hace dos días que... Nah, ambos tenían culpa, es como dijo Antonio y en realidad ambos eran inocentes porque se querían. Este capítulo acaba mejor xD**

_HinaYoso, _**awww ò.ó Las semanas acaban pasando rápidas... Mira, ya es viernes de nuevo. Me parece super curioso que todas habéis estado en plan: Dios mío, Antonio qué monoooo... xDD Se me hace muy gracioso de leer.**

_Nightview, _**la verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho tu pregunta sobre Jeanne. Yo cuando lo escribí no pensaba en que lo hubiese hecho pero me gusta que haya habido esa doble interpretación porque le da más matices. El caso es que las cortinas suelen prender muy fácilmente y se han dado incendios en que prender rápido y después de eso ya todo prende fuego. En el momento de escribirlo no lo pensé, pero ahora te lo dejo abierto a que creas lo que quieras. Jajaja, Antonio enamorado~ xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**bueno, yo pensaba que era un punto bastante shock xD Pero si no es tan traumático, mejor xD. Y ya se trataba de un capítulo bastante intenso, con muchas cosas. Antonio se ha visto de repente arrollado por la verdad de que le quiere y no lo sabe asumir XDDD**

_BlueEyedHero, _**awn... No tienes que disculparte. Confieso que cada review lo leo con dedicación, me arrancan una sonrisa y me alegran y animan a seguir escribiendo. Lo que no voy a hacer va a ser enfadarme con la gente que lee pero no comenta. Igualmente se aprecia que se lea. De todos modos, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a dejarme un review, significa mucho ouo. Bueno, la vida putea mucho a la gente. También tendrán sus momentos felices, los prometo xD No soy tan cruel, les quiero mucho, deseo que sean happy ;v; *come galletitas* El Frain es bonito... vente al Frain... 8D *le ofrece galletitas* te daré galletitas si vienes a este lado del pairing 8D XDDD**

_Hethetli, _**exacto, la muerte es normalmente impredecible y repentina. Lol, lavanda XDDDDDD Eso me ha gustado mucho XDDDDDD No sé si me hace ser cruel estarme riendo pero bueno. Un aborto es un procedimiento muy agresivo e invasivo, las mujeres tardan en recuperarse y siempre suelen tener secuelas psicológicas. No es tan fácil, vamos. Saber que si no hicieras eso hubiese habido una nueva vida y que hubieses tenido un hijo. Gente cotilla everywhere. Pueees de momento no se lo ha dicho así que te toca especular más. Por cierto, lol de video xD. Está un poquito salido pero se contiene y se amarga XD.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**un fin haciendo referencia a la historia. ¡Sí! ¡Antonio lo sabe! XDDD Sigue la intriga de cómo lo dirá, si lo dice algún día, o de si Antonio se ilumina. Las cosas no se dicen tan fáciles y menos siendo el español me-cuesta-decir-lo-que-siento. XDDD**

_Yuyies, _**pues sí, la pobre no tuvo demasiada suete, aunque estaba un poco loca la pobre al final xDU. Bueno, todo fueron errores por parte de uno u otro y Jeanne hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse más o menos firme. Que se quedara medio chalada es otra cosa. Además, aunque hubiera sido que era menor, ¿quién les hubiese metido el miedo de un condón roto? La gente no piensa en esas cosas normalmente, se les concede un índice demasiado alto de fiabilidad. Gilbert ha aparcido más :D. Un saludo :)**

_SWK111_, **Sé qué es eso de que parece que todo el mundo te esté mirando. Me pasa cuando escribo en el tren pero ya me da igual. Que lean porno gay *XDDD* ¿Qué esperabas entonces? Yo sigo pensando que no fue culpa de nadie. Nadie (suele) tiene la culpa de un condón roto y ambos se querían. Claro que se preocupan mucho el uno del otro ouo 3 Digo lo mismo que he dicho a nightview, en mi mente, cuando lo escribí, era un simple accidente. Pero ahora te dejo que pienses lo que quieras. Homicidio no xD, eso seguro. Sí llegan los reviews, sí, gracias ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 9**

Antonio regresaba a casa tras un duro día de trabajo. Había empezado a trabajar a las cinco de la mañana y había estado hasta las nueve y media. Su nuevo jefe, casado y con hijos y que no se interesaba por él como el anterior, le había dicho que se fuera de una vez a casa y que se tomara el día siguiente de fiesta; no quería que se desplomase extenuado tras demasiado trabajo.

Paró en el supermercado para comprar algo de carne y preparar la cena. Desde que había regresado Francis y se había enterado de que llevaba unos días comiendo únicamente alimentos precocinados, se había llevado una bronca por comportarse de aquel modo. Le había hecho prometer que cocinaría cualquier cosa él mismo y que controlaría de ese modo que no comía tomate. Maldito Francis. Venía él con su cara bonita y se ponía a controlarlo todo con ese encanto suyo que tenía al que no podía decir que no.

Cuando iba en el metro pensó en llamar a Francis y ofrecerle cena gratis. Total, había comprado mucha carne y si la hacía toda sobraría. Seguramente luego se arrepentiría cuando sintiera ganas de besarle hasta que se les desgastasen los labios, pero en ese mismo momento le apetecía verle y pasar rato con él.

Recogió su correo y el del galo, siempre era una buena excusa para llamar a su timbre. Lo apretó y esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera. El francés le miró con cierta sorpresa y en cuestión de segundos dibujó una sonrisa cordial.

- Antonio, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se han equivocado y me han dejado estas cartas en el buzón. Te las he venido a traer personalmente.

- Ah, gracias, eres muy amable.

- Oye, estaba pensando en...

- Francis~ ¿aún no vienes? -dijo una voz femenina que provenía del interior del piso del galo.

Antonio se quedó helado por completo y hasta Francis parecía incómodo con aquella interrupción. Ni idea de cómo se las apañó para sonreír con aparente normalidad. La de Francis era un gesto un poco más tenso.

- Estaba pensando en que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que te dejo. Buenas noches. -dijo Antonio.

Tuvo que controlarse para no buscar las llaves en su bolsillo con desespero. Abrió la puerta con calma, cerró y de repente se apoyó bruscamente contra la madera, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una mujer. Había una mujer en el piso de Francis. ¡Una mujer de sinuosa voz! ¡Y por su tono de voz no podía ser su madre! ¡Era una joven a la que seguro que estaba intentando cortejar! ¡¿Y quién demonios usaba la palabra cortejar hoy en día? Inspiró hondo tratando de relajar de este modo el latido de su corazón. Fue hacia la cocina, tenía que cenar y eso planeaba hacer. Sin embargo, llegó a la estancia, abrió un armario, sacó una botella de vino, se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de una sola vez. ¡UNA MUJER!

Tomó las llaves y salió del piso. Bajó las escaleras descendiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Cuando estuvo fuera, cogió el móvil y llamó a Gilberto. El pobrecillo se encontraba acabando de cenar cuando recibió aquella llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- Gil, vamos a beber, te espero en la parada de metro de siempre.

- ¿Eh? Estamos a viernes, he vuelto de trabajar hace nada, no me apetece.

- Gil, vamos a beber.

- No, Antonio.

- Mira, Gilberto, estimado amigo mío... -dijo con un tono dulce pero claramente enfadado que le erizó el bello al de cabellos claros- Como no vengas a buscarme para ir juntos a beber, voy a ir hasta tu casa y te tiraré de los pelos para sacarte de ella. ¿Vas a venir por las buenas o me harás ir?

Nunca había sido un lumbreras pero supo que a su amigo Antonio le ocurría algo y que como no le siguiera el rollo, iba a sufrir el las consecuencias de su ira. Acabó aceptando y en una hora por fin estaba en el lugar en el que habían quedado. El de cabellos castaños parecía un volcán apunto de entrar en erupción y arrasar con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Antonio le había agarrado de la manga de la ropa y había tirado de él hacia el bar más cercano. El sitio era un tugurio y Gilberto temió que les asaltarían y nunca nadie se enteraría.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya qué es lo que te ocurre? Porque si vengo es porque te noto raro, no porque me apetezca ponerme hasta el culo de chupitos.

- No me pasa nada.

- Claro, y yo soy subsahariano, ¿no te jode?

Aún así, Antonio no dijo ni mu. Después de unas cuantas copas, se habían trasladado a un pub con mejor iluminación y gente menos tenebrosa. Gil se sintió aliviado de no tener que estar vigilando cada dos segundos si la cartera seguía en su sitio. Antonio estaba bebiendo demasiado y eso le preocupaba. Primero porque estaba seguro que había un detonante y segundo porque cuando se ponía así no tenía control. Cuando ya iba pasado de copas, se atrevió a preguntarlo otra vez.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡UNA MUJER! ¡UNA MUJER EN SU CASA! -exclamó Antonio gesticulando con los brazos para darle más énfasis- Una furcia que le ha dicho "Francis, ¿aún no vienes?" y que seguro que a estas horas estará gimiendo su nombre. Porque ahora, al muy gilipollas, le ha dado por conquistar tías porque no soy suficiente. ¡Pues estoy muy bueno!

- ¡Síí! ¡Lo estás! -corearon un grupo de mujeres borrachas que estaban sentadas a la mesa que había en un rincón.

- Gracias, chicas. -dijo el español sonriendo de manera galán y casi con aura brillante a su alrededor.

- Madre mía... -murmuró Gilberto descompuesto. No podía con Antonio cuando se ponía así de pesado. Aunque no podía pegarle la patada e irse a casa a dormir. Era su amigo y eso no se hacía. A pesar de que él no quería unirse a su grupo de rock.

Cuando ya empezó a ponerse muy pegajoso, Gilberto se encargó de impedir que siguiera bebiendo. Antonio seguía insistiendo en que le sirviera una cerveza y él se aseguraba de decirle al camarero que lo ignorara y que no se la trajese.

- Gil, ¡vete a tu país! ¡Deja que beba alcohol!

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi madre es de fuera pero yo nací aquí! -dijo indignado Gilberto mientras intentaba sujetarlo para poder salir del bar.

- … Gil, ¡vete al país de tu madre! -gritó ahora el de ojos verdes tras pensarlo detenidamente durante un par de segundos.

- Cállate de una maldita vez o te dejaré tirado en la calle.

- ¿Tú también me vas a cambiar por una mujer? -le dijo el español mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

- Maldito seas tú y tu chantaje emocional. -refunfuñó- No, no voy a cambiarte por una mujer. Pero vamos, te llevaré a tu piso.

Antonio iba cantando a pleno pulmón por la calle a pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana. Gilberto tenía miedo... A ver si algún vecino les iba a echar agua encima.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, Francis no había tenido ganas de invitar a Samantha a casa. Era una chica atractiva pero nunca le había llamado excesivamente la atención. Solía ser muy aburrida y Francis se cansaba de charlar con ella. Su instinto masculino le habló aquella vez, cuando Samantha le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes esperando una respuesta. Hacía bastante que no tenía una cita y cada vez salía menos con Antonio por ahí, necesitaba hacer vida social.<p>

Tampoco había tenido vida sexual desde hacía ya un mes largo. Los homenajes que se daba a sí mismo no contaban. Pero es que tampoco veía el momento de aprovechar su relación de amigo con derecho a roce. Hacía nada que Jeanne había muerto y a pesar de que no eran pareja ya, se sentía mal. Además, no quería que Antonio pensara que era un desalmado. Tampoco es que le viera tanto últimamente. Eso le hacía sentirse algo entristecido.

Cuando había abierto la puerta de la casa, a mitad de la cena, y había visto a Antonio, se sintió culpable sin venir a cuento. Deseó decir "lo siento" cuando en realidad no sabía por qué debía disculparse. Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante el resto de la velada. Aquella sonrisa de Antonio, fuera de lugar, tan artificial, no se le iba de la mente. Era como si le hubiese podido afectar en algo la presencia de Samantha en el piso. No sabía por qué. Acompañó a la hermosa y delicada mujer hasta su casa sin haberse acostado con ella. Y mira que le dio una última oportunidad en el rellano de su casa, cuando le invitó a entrar y tomarse una copa. Francis se disculpó y se marchó a su propio apartamento. Cuando llegó al pasillo, escuchó a dos voces (una era la de Antonio, la otra ni idea) hablando en el pasillo. Su vecino parloteaba muy fuerte y la otra persona le chistaba para que bajase el tono.

Una vez allí, Francis divisó al español colgado al cuello, por la espalda, de un chico con un cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. Antonio le iba diciendo que le quería y le daba besos en el cuello. El otro hombre intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa. Ni se acercó. Francis se quedó estático al pie de la escalera, observando como Antonio se acaramelaba con ese chico que no sabía quién era. Ambos entraron en el piso y cerraron la puerta.

Francis se quedó allí plantado durante cinco minutos al menos. Luego se encogió de hombros y se metió en su propio apartamento.

* * *

><p>Antonio estaba empezando a comportarse como un acosador. No dejaba de abrazarle ni un solo segundo y además le había empezado a dar besos por las mejillas y el cuello. Gilberto ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Borracho, Antonio se transformaba en un baboso tanto con chicos como con chicas. Le había costado atinar con la llave para poder entrar mientras no dejaba de darle besos. Encima decía que le quería: estaba como una puta cabra.<p>

Lo arrastró hacia su cuarto, el cual le costó encontrar ya que era la primera vez que visitaba aquella vivienda, y lo dejó caer sobre su lecho. El chico de ojos verdes rodó de un lado para otro mientras proclamaba que su cama era la más cómoda del mundo mundial. Gil puso los ojos en blanco ante tamaño comentario. Finalmente, Antonio quedó echado de lado y abrazado a un cojín. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los ojos perdidos en el marco de la ventana. Su amigo se había sentado en el suelo al lado del lecho.

- Gil...

- Diiime...

- Si te gustaran los hombres y yo te pidiera para salir, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Joder vaya preguntitas...

- Claro que saldría contigo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -contestó pesadamente. Le daba vergüenza este tipo de temas.

- Hombre, algún defecto tengo que tener... Algo para que Francis prefiera a esa tipa antes que a mí... Seguro que hablo demasiado.

- Eso no te lo niego.

- O quizás se ha cansado de los problemas que siempre tengo con la alergia. Seguramente me odia.

- Pues mándalo a la mierda y olvídate de él.

- Eso haré. -dijo con decisión Antonio- No seré tan idiota como para irle detrás cuando él prefiere estar con otra gente. Mujeres. Y hombres también. Y tendré que... Tendré que superarlo y escuchar como cada noche se trae a alguien y... y se los tira... Y a mí no me verá, ni pensará en mí como yo he pensado en él... -el tono se había ido tornando lloroso con estas últimas frases.

- Antonio... -dijo Gilberto levantando el rostro y observando con tristeza a su amigo.

- L-le quiero... Le quiero mucho, Gil... -había escondido el rostro en el cojín y sollozaba. Su puño se había cerrado y golpeaba contra él, buscando descargar su frustración y su dolor- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puede escoger a mí? ¿Por qué tiene que buscar a otras personas?

Gil se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo, tratando que se calmara.

- Descansa. Mañana vas a tener una resaca de caballo y a ver quién es el guapo que aguanta tu mal humor entonces. Ya pensarás en ese gabacho estúpido en otro momento. Ahora duerme.

* * *

><p>Francis estaba irascible últimamente. No entendía ni él mismo el porqué. Había días que parecía que todo el mundo decía las palabras perfectas para sacarle de quicio. Y no... No era porque viese salir de casa de su vecino a ese rubio platino cuyo nombre había descubierto que era Gil, no... O porque Antonio ya no le llamaba para ir a tomar algo o dar una vuelta y en cambio se había cruzado con él por la calle acompañado del tal Gil... No, eso tampoco... O porque la frecuencia con la que Gil estaba con Antonio era alarmante.<p>

Seguro que estaba saliendo con él, era normal que entrara y saliera de su piso a gusto y fuera con él a cualquier sitio. Maldito hijo de... No pensaba agradecerle que le hubiese dejado el coche para que lo llevasen al aeropuerto, ni hablar. Esa especie de español albino era un roba-amigos. ¡Eso es lo que era! Odiaba que la arrebataran cosas que eran suyas: amistades, objetos, lo que fuese. Ese desgraciado le había quitado a su mejor amigo y cuando lo oía salir del piso contiguo corría hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y en el instante que salía le miraba concentrado, deseando hacerle explotar por el poder de su mirada.

Y cada vez que los encontraba juntos, Francis se moría de rabia hacia ese niñato que de vez en cuando proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era increíble. ¡Él también lo era y no lo iba diciendo! ¡Existía la modestia, por el amor de Dios! Y ese día, se lo encontró en el pasillo. Hubiese ignorado su diminuta y patética existencia de no ser porque él le había observado con desaprobación y había pronunciado una risa breve e irónica. Francis se detuvo por completo y le miró.

- ¿Se puede saber qué encuentras tan gracioso?

- La cara de malas pulgas que traes, eso es todo. -replicó Gil con arrogancia.

- Jah, el rubio pollo se siente el ser más gracioso sobre la faz de la tierra. Qué patético. -soltó con sorna el francés.

- No te metas con los pollos. -dijo molesto- ¿Tienes problemas conmigo? Porque puedo partirte la cara.

- No sé qué intentas hacer con Antonio pero como le hagas daño iré a por ti y te pegaré la de tu vida.

- Como si te importara algo. Sólo erais amigos. Deja que haga lo que le plazca. -dijo Gil en un arrebato interpretativo. Es que la reacción de Francis había sido curiosa y quizás pudiera extraer algo interesante de todo aquello.

Francis lo empujó contra una pared y puso el dedo índice sobre el pecho del español, amenazante. Gilberto le observaba desafiante, con la mejor sonrisa de cabrón que pudo poner. El galo se veía furioso.

- Aléjate de él. No quiero que vuelvas a verle. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto si sólo sois amigos?

El rostro de Francis estaba confundido. Era verdad. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se molestaba tanto con nadie. Se había estado conteniendo muchísimo para no pegarle un buen puñetazo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -preguntó Antonio desconcertado por la escena que se acababa de encontrar.

Francis se hizo a un lado y desvió la mirada. Gilberto no dijo nada y se fue hacia Antonio, agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia la calle. El francés deseó ir tras ellos, agarrar al hispano de cabellos castaños y arrebatárselo de las manos a ese estúpido Gil. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto deseaba recuperar a su amigo? Quizás la falta de sexo le estaba nublando el juicio. Le estaba cambiando el comportamiento.

Antonio miraba entre frustrado y confundido a Gilberto mientras seguía quejándose de que no dejaba que caminase a su ritmo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué venía todo aquello? -pronunció Antonio.

- Tengo buenas noticias para ti, mi amigo. Creo que tu gabacho no es tan imbécil como pensábamos.

* * *

><p>El plan de Gilberto le había parecido sacado del guión de una peliculilla de tres al cuarto. Una de esas que ni siquiera alquilarías un domingo lluvioso para poder verla por la tarde y preferirías dormirte viendo el documental de La 2. Simple como el mecanismo de un chupete.<p>

- Estoy seguro de que le gustas también a ese tío. Me ha amenazado para que me aleje de ti. ¡Está claro!

- No sé, Gil... Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero... Muchas veces se percata de todo lo que pasa pero no se está dando cuenta de nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Me tiene negro y lo voy a tirar por el hueco de la escalera como esto siga así. No quiero que me metan en prisión.

- Eres muy drástico a veces. Cualquiera que te escuche va a pensar que eres un psicópata. Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo. Tenemos que alimentar sus celos. De esta manera veremos si de verdad le importas o no.

Así que habían empezado a fingir que eran algo así como una pareja. El pobre Gil luego se pillaba unos traumas de caballo y tenía que invitarle a cerveza y decirle que era el mejor para que se le pasara el trauma.

Antonio no estaba muy seguro de que todo aquello estuviera surgiendo efecto. De hecho, aún hablaba menos con Francis y cada dos por tres lo veía de humor de perros, como si estuviera a puntito de saltarle a la yugular a cualquiera en el momento menos pensado. Tan negativo era su pensamiento, que el español creía que el francés ni les miraba.

Francis no sabía qué le ocurría. Seguía con ese estado de constante irritación y de vez en cuando desearía estrangular a alguien. Lo curioso de todo aquello es que la fuente de todo su enfado era ese tipo que había aparecido de la nada y que le había robado a su amigo. Ese que al parecer era el novio de Antonio. Ese que lo abrazaba en el pasillo y le iba diciendo que estaba guapo o que esa noche le iba a quitar toda la ropa a bocados. ¡Jah! ¡Pues llegaba tarde! Algo así ya lo había hecho él una noche.

Bueno, de acuerdo, no lo había hecho.

¡Pero sí se había tirado a Antonio antes que él! ¡Y en repetidas ocasiones!

Lo que de veras le había enervado era lo que había escuchado el día anterior. El energúmeno le había dicho de ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante que Francis conocía bastante bien y en el que podías disfrutar de un almuerzo a buen precio y buena calidad. El caso es que le había dicho que podrían compartir una pizza y Antonio había señalado que esa pizza que deseaba llevaba tomate y que él era alérgico. El de cabellos color rubio ceniza le había dicho: "Ah, pero no eres alérgico siempre al tomate" y había insistido en que deseaba comerla y que él solo no podía pedirla porque entonces le saldría muy caro.

¡Sería hijo de la gran...! El tío, por ahorrarse unos cuantos euros, era capaz de hacer que Antonio comiese tomates. ¡La última vez había estado a un pelo de convertirse en algo muy serio para su salud! Tan novio que era, ¿cómo cojones podía ser tan inconsciente? ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de alguien que tenía ese color de pelo? Era un capullo. Y cuanto más lo había ido pensando, durante la noche, más irritado se había sentido. Ese tío iba a acabar destruyendo a Antonio y no pensaba permitirlo. Por mucho que ahora ya aquello de ser amigos parecía que quedara bien lejos, Francis aún lo sentía como su mejor amigo y lo iba a proteger de estúpidos que no sabían nada sobre la vida.

Esperó en su piso hasta que la puerta del de Antonio se abrió. Salió y lo vio casi llegando a las escaleras. Corrió tras él.

- ¡Antonio! ¿Tienes un minuto?

- Pues me pillas en mal momento. He quedado con Gil, así que no puedo perder mucho tiempo.

Un tic inapreciable alteró la ceja de Francis. ¿Otra vez? ¡Es que ellos habían quedado antes con la misma frecuencia! ¡Ahora nada!

- Oye, estaba preguntándome si querías venir al partido conmigo el domingo. Creo que incluso puedo conseguir entradas a buen precio. -dijo Francis en su plan de apartarlo de ese nocivo novio.

- Lo siento, ya he quedado con Gil para ir a verlo~ -dijo tranquilamente Antonio mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Y el de la semana que viene?

- También he quedado con Gil. Después iré a su casa a dormir.

Francis perdió la paciencia en aquel instante. Encima no se estaba parando ni un segundo para hablar con él. ¿Es que tanto le molestaba dedicarle unos minutos? ¿Eso era lo que le importaba? Bruscamente agarró la muñeca de Antonio, tiró de él para detenerlo y entonces lo empujó contra una pared y puso los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Es que no piensas pararte ni un segundo para hablarme, joder? Al menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

- No tenías que ser tan brusco.

- Estoy harto de ese tío. ¿Pero quién se cree que es diciéndote que comas tomate para que pueda ahorrarse dinero en una puta pizza? ¡No debes verle nunca más! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- ¿Me lo prohíbes? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Eso mismo! ¡No vuelvas a quedar con ese estúpido que sabe de ser novio lo que yo sé de física cuántica! ¡Me irrita ver cómo te trata!

- Francis, se supone que eres un amigo. No voy a dejar de ver a alguien sólo por un capricho extraño.

- Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. -dijo Francis mirándole con un rostro inmutable- Deja de verle.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

- ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Llevo haciendo el gilipollas una semana! Pero lo tengo claro, no voy a dejar que ese energúmeno te haga daño. ¡Y no quiero que le veas! ¡Sé que es irracional, pero no quiero!

- Francis, te quiero.

Al francés se le quedó una expresión curiosa y bastante graciosa. Seguía enfadado pero poco a poco se estaba transformando en una mueca de desconcierto. Bueno, no podía decir que no esperaba una respuesta de este tipo. También se lo había dicho muy de sopetón. Estaba gritando y de repente Antonio le había soltado que le quería.

- ¿Qué...? -logró articular Francis.

- Gil no está saliendo conmigo. No tenemos nada, sólo somos amigos. Es un conocido al que le tengo mucho cariño, pero nada más. Sin embargo, yo te quiero a ti. No sé cómo ha sido, pero poco a poco me empezaste a gustar y de repente era algo tan fuerte e intenso... Lamento haberte engañado con lo de Gilberto.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué todo eso?

- Gil insistía en que tú te enfadabas mucho porque yo pasaba tiempo con él y que quizás era una señal. No sé exactamente por qué te pones así, me gustaría pensar que es que sientes algo, pero de cualquier modo yo no puedo guardarme esto por más tiempo. Te quiero.

- Pero... Dejé embarazada a una menor de edad...

- Lo sé y aún así te quiero.

- Y después la acompañé a abortar y al poco tuve que dejarla sola para poder empezar una nueva vida.

- Lo sé. Te sigo queriendo.

- Y soy un ligón que no ha dejado de meter a gente en la cama.

Antonio sonrió de lado, estaba resignado y de algún modo intentaba mantener la situación en un nivel en el que la tensión no fuera demasiado alta.

- Ah, sí... Igualmente te quiero... Eso lo tengo muy sabido... Lo de que eres un ligón. No te creas que he podido olvidar la mujer que había hacía una semana en tu piso. Espero que al menos supiera hacerlo bien.

- No me acosté con ella. -dijo Francis bastante sorprendido al ver a Antonio comportarse de aquella manera, como si tuviera celos. Bueno, acababa de decirle que le quería, así que eso no lo parecía, lo era. Eran celos. El español le miró bastante sorprendido- La traje a casa porque hacía bastante que no hablaba contigo ni nada y me daba la sensación de que me iría bien socializar un poco. Pero es una mujer bastante aburrida y desde que llamaste no podía dejar de pensar en que habías puesto una cara un poco rara, así que la llevé a casa.

- Oh, ¿pero te dabas cuenta de algo? Pensaba que eras más tonto que un niño de párvulos.

- Oye, eso duele. -dijo Francis sonriendo apurado- No me esperaba que me fueses a decir esto. Yo... sin embargo...

Antonio le miró con pavor. Ay. Ese "sin embargo" era temible. Era un pero. Era una condición que expondría una diferencia a la situación que él había expuesto. Y eso iba a significar algo que no deseaba.

- Ay, dios... Has dicho un "sin embargo"... Me vas a decir que no. -se llevó la mano a los oídos y cerró los ojos- ¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡No estoy preparado para escucharlo! Déjamelo en el contestador automático y ya lo oiré.

Francis le observó asombrado por esa repentina reacción. Después frunció el ceño e intentó hacerse oír por encima de sus gritos, cosa que no funcionó. Finalmente le tomó de las manos y le forzó a apartarlas de sus orejas.

- ¡Antonio, me importas mucho! -dijo Francis.

La cara de póquer del hispano le hizo sorprenderse un poco. De repente aquella expresión se fue transformando en un gesto de puro asco que le hizo sentirse casi ofendido. De manera inesperada, Antonio le pegó un codazo en las costillas que hizo que Francis se doblara hacia delante.

- Eres más estúpido que una piedra y mereces que te corte las pelotas y las exhiba delante de todo el mundo.

Se descompuso por completo el gesto del francés, el cual le miró aterrorizado por esa repentina ira. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el estómago, el cual le dolía aún tras el impacto del codo de Antonio.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué me amenazas de esta forma! -lloriqueó Francis sin comprender de repente por qué pasaba todo aquello- ¡Te digo cosas bonitas y tú amenazas con castrarme!

- Vamos a ver, piénsalo un momento. Acabo de decirle a la persona que me gusta que la quiero, no en una, no, hasta en tres o cuatro ocasiones. Y la persona que me gusta me ha contestado: Me importas mucho. ¡Me importas mucho! ¡¿Sabes que eso se le puede decir a un familiar, a un amigo o incluso a un vecino? Eso es una gilipollez. ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Por qué me tiene que gustar un francés tan tonto!

- ¡Te estoy escuchando!

- ¡¿Y por qué crees que estoy diciéndolo en voz alta?

- ¡No he dicho a una persona que la quiero desde hace más de cinco años! ¿¡Es que no puedes pensar por un momento que quizás me está costando demasiado!

- ¡No! ¡Porque en ningún momento he podido creer que fueses a llegar a quererme!

¿Por qué tenían que complicar tanto las cosas? Con lo bonito que se veía en las películas. Gente que con vergüenza expresaba sus sentimientos y después se abrazaban y eran felices para toda la vida. Allí estaban ellos, gritándose, como idiotas. Antonio sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Qué significaba aquello último que le había dicho Francis? Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, avergonzado. El rubio le estaba observando con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y como volviese a gritarle, no sería capaz de volver a contestar con mordacidad. De repente Francis lo vio claro. Es más, se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Alzó una mano y acarició con los dedos la mejilla del español, deseando que levantara la vista y le mirara. Aquel gesto tan cariñoso sorprendió a Antonio y le observó. Francis se avanzó y le besó con parsimonia, con cariño, con una dulzura que el de ojos verdes no había conocido hasta el momento. No podía dejar de pensar cuándo fue la última vez que se habían besado y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. El galo cortó el contacto y se apartó, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Yo también te quiero, Antonio.

Y el español, tras tres segundos, se echó a reír. Bajó la mirada y siguió riendo de aquella manera que desconcertó en sobremanera a Francis, que frunció el ceño.

- Oye, estoy hablando muy en serio y tú te echas a reír, es muy feo.

- E-es que... Estoy tan feliz. Nunca creí que escucharía esas palabras y ahora me siento tan feliz que hasta tengo un nudo en la garganta y desearía llorar.

Francis se murió de ternura ante aquella frase. Antonio: tan torpe en esos temas, tan temeroso de expresar sus sentimientos, tan tierno, tan suyo... Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, fuerte, tanto que esperaba que pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón, desbocado, radiante de felicidad.

- Te quiero. -dijo Francis.

- Yo también.

Y allí siguieron durante minutos, abrazados, diciéndose que se querían una y otra vez. Dejaron de prestar atención al mundo que giraba entorno a ellos. Sólo existía el otro y ese sentimiento que ahora les unía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡YYYY por fin! XDDDDD Les ha costado pero por fin se han dicho que se quieren. Toda una odisea, lo sé xD No sé qué contaros de este capítulo, la verdad. Francis con la rabia hacia Gil, Gil con el trauma de hacerse pasar por el novio de Antonio, éste con su amor no correspondido... xD Menudos idiotas. Digamos que con esto ha llegado, aproximadamente, la mitad del fanfic. Así que, vamos a por la otra mitad. Espero que os siga gustando (he visto como han desaparecido unas cuantas personas entre capítulos, es siempre inquietante o.óuuu)<strong>

**Reviewws~**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _** bueno es que Gil y Antonio son demasiado brutos xDDD Bueno, Gil va a ir saliendo así que supongo que hay más conversaciones de estas XD Antonio también se imaginaba a sí mismo de esa manera y por eso se horrorizaba xD. El tomatee... El maldito tomate. Pero bueno, ahora tiene a Francis para vigilar que no pasa xD**

_Ariadonechan, _**es lo típico de estar pensando en una persona y que de repente se ponga en contacto contigo. Te sientes poderoso XDDDD. Empieza el review como quieras, me encanta ;v; -hearts- Suena no cool pero da igual, es gracioso. Me costó mucho escribir Gilberto pero luego me acabé acostumbrando. Se nota porque al principio contraía mucho a Gil y luego ya me daba igual XD Ludwig es rollo nosotros con el ordenador XDD. Se acuerda de él porque es el único que lo ha estado cuidando últimamente. Tiene componentes de banda pero son gente random, no son países al menos no los he pensado. Las maquetas de Gil... ù.ú habrá que decírselo, seguro que se pone contento xDDDD Viva el Frain ouo xD**

_Nightview, _**ò.ó menos mal que leo el resto del review porque si llegas sólo a decirme que no sabes por dónde pillarlo me hubiera asustado un montón xDDD awwwnnn... n-no llores D: Dios... Perdón ;0;... Sí que lo es. ¡Sí es él! XDDDD No podía no hacerlo aparecer en este fic. Estaba a huevo. Además, los personajes fueron saliendo solitos xD**

_Candy Darla, _**Antonio estaba con la regla con el estrés de sentirse tan colgado de una persona xD El pobrecito lo estaba pasando mal. Pierre es bonitooo... Le tengo demasiado cariñito a Pierre. Soy pro Pierre yo. Desde que empecé a usarlo en los AU que aún le pillé más amorcín y me gusta más que Gilbird. Es que son bonitos ù.ú Y ahora serán parejita así que se verán momentos amorosos xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**Antonio enamorado es... estrés. Sobre todo si no sabe qué hacer. XDDD Es como un cúmulo de hiperactividad que no sabe dónde dejar xD. Él mismo se da cuenta y piensa que está amariconado xDDDDD Pero no puede hacer nada y lo manda a la mierda XD. Awnnnn ;o; p-pero no lloréis que me sabe mal... ;_; Las pesadillas siguieron después, por hacerse pasar por su novio, está claro XDDDD. Me esforcé porque cuadrara mejor que que todos fuesen de distintas nacionalidades xD. Siguiente capítulo done :D**

_Yuyies, _** está enamorado hasta las trancas... pero no lo tiene claro ni él xDDDD... Bueno, quiere cambiar para poder estar más con él y verle más y todas estas moñadas. Y, aunque se da cuenta de que llega al punto de ser casi ridículo, no puede ni quiere evitarlo porque le quiere XD. Son bonitos juntos y eso no se lo quita nadie =u=. Se aprecian aunque se tiren los trastos a la cabeza, está claro. No acepta que sea medio gay a veces pero como es su amigo lo acepta. Hombre, ¿quién mejor que Friedrich para ser su padre? La edad estaba medio explicada aunque ahora no la recuerdo (no merezco perdón de dios XDDD) Si no recuerdo mal, Francis era un poco menor que Antonio... Tengo que mirarlo. En el próximo te lo digo seguro que ahora estoy escribiendo esto a contrarreloj, que en nada me voy. Es lo que tiene haber escrito dos fanfics más después de este... estoy que lo regalo xDDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Esto sigue :3 Aún quedan algunos capítulos ;)**

**Hasta la semana que viene~**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 10**

Estaba hasta los mismísimos de esperar. Mira que Antonio solía llegar tarde normalmente, ¡pero es que aquello era el colmo! Hacía ya como una hora que debería estar allí. De repente empezó a sonar en su móvil la voz rasposa y grave del vocalista de Rammstein cantando Keine Lust. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones tejanos y se peleó para sacar el teléfono. En la pantalla vio la fotografía de su amigo Antonio haciendo el lerdo. No supo ni por qué le había permitido hacerse una foto para ponerla de fondo cuando le llamase.

- Ya puedes ir inventando una excusa. Tienes medio minuto.

- Hola, al habla un francés sexy~ Lamento comunicarte que Antonio no va a acudir hoy. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

- Francis, no seas maleducado y explícale un poco de qué va el tema, anda. -dijo la voz conciliadora de Antonio de fondo.

- Está bieeen~ A ver, polluelo...

- Te estás ganando una hostia, gabacho. Me tienes frito con tu gilipollez. No dejas de hacer daño a mi amigo.

Francis no respondió nada de golpe. La voz de Antonio tampoco se escuchaba, quizás no andaba por ahí. Escuchó por fin que suspiraba.

- Lo siento. Pero ya no voy a hacer eso. Yo también le quiero y voy a intentar que nunca más tenga que sufrir por mi culpa.

- Como le vuelvas a hacer daño, te juro que, aunque sea a la fuerza, lo apartaré de ti e iré a patearte las pelotas.

- Se supone que tú eras hetero, ¿no? Suenas a enamorado~ -dijo por fastidiar el francés. Gilberto bufó.

- Soy hetero. Antonio es un gran amigo y a los amigos se les protege. Es abierto con la gente y confiado y eso hace que le hieran un montón. Encima luego intenta disimular y fingir que todo está bien. Le protejo porque él no sabe hacerlo. Ahora te voy a encomendar esa tarea a ti. Como no la lleves a término bien, te las haré pagar.

- Eres mejor tipo de lo que pensaba, polluelo. -dijo Francis después de un silencio.

- ¡Que no me llames polluelo!

Escuchó la risa del francés y de pronto los tonos del móvil que indicaban que había colgado. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de los desgastados pantalones.

* * *

><p>Después de una eternidad abrazados (que, aún así, a Antonio le supo a poco), Francis se retiró y le pidió que no se marchara con Gilberto. No hacía falta que se lo dijese de ese modo. Si lo hacía, no podría resistirse. El francés insistía en que deseaba hablar. Tenía tantas preguntas... Entraron en el segundo primera y tomaron asiento en la sala de estar. En ese momento Antonio le dijo que iba a llamar a Gil, Francis le arrebató el teléfono y llamó él. Mientras hablaban, el español había ido al lavabo y al volver Francis ya había colgado.<p>

- ¿Se lo ha tomado bien?

- No.

- Ya me lo esperaba -dijo Antonio riendo y sentándose a su vera.

De repente se hizo un silencio extraño e incómodo. No sabían bien de qué hablar ni qué significaba ahora que se quisieran. Sí, lo hacían, ¿pero eso hacía que fuesen novios? ¿O sólo algo así como amantes? ¿Querría salir con él?

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? -preguntó de sopetón Francis, sin anestesia. Antonio abrió los ojos atónito y le observó ofendido por su falta de tacto- Perdón, es que no sabía cómo introducir la pregunta.

- Me di cuenta el día que te fuiste a Francia. Justo en el momento en el que me abrazaste y te despediste.

- ¡¿Hace tanto? -exclamó con sorpresa- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¡Porque me parecía hasta patético cómo te echaba de menos! O lo mucho que deseaba verte y que me dieras un abrazo... ¡Joder! ¡Parecía una puta adolescente y eso me tenía bastante traumatizado!

- A mí me parece bastante adorable. -dijo Francis riendo. Recibió un codazo suave en las costillas de parte de Antonio- Yo también te echaba de menos. Soy un hombre con pocas amistades.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo te gustaba? -preguntó Antonio mirándole curiosamente.

- Propiamente dicho, hoy. -la cara del español expresó disgusto. Sonrió tenso- No me mires así. En realidad creo que lo he sabido desde hace más tiempo. Por eso mismo tampoco me di cuenta de que tú estabas igual.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- Creo que hace bastante que empecé a sentir algo por ti. Quizás no lo tenía claro pero supe que no quería apartarte como había hecho con otra gente. Eso me asustó un poco. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía e intenté clasificarlo como amistad o instinto protector. Tanto intenté negarlo que no me di cuenta del porqué de tu comportamiento. Todo era más simple.

- Te podrías haber ahorrado lo de la tía esa... -dijo Antonio mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué hiciste después de aquello?

- Emborracharme. Ya lo viste.

- ¿Te sentiste mal? -Francis se acercó a Antonio y éste, a su vez, retrocedió avergonzado porque no quería hablar del tema.

- Anda, d-déjalo...

- ¿Te sentó mal?

- Claro que lo hizo. Me sentí muy mal. No voy a darte más detalles ya que no quiero despertar tu compasión. Si quieres saber más, le preguntas a Gil.

Francis siguió con su intento de acercarse más a Antonio. Finalmente terminó el español recostado sobre el sofá y el rubio encima de él, observándole seriamente, como si fuese la primera vez que le veía.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Eh? -murmuró sorprendido y algo sonrojado el hispano.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Adónde? -preguntó

- No seas tonto. No le des vueltas. Te estoy preguntando que si querrías ser mi novio, Antonio. Si te gustaría que te llevase al cine o a cenar. Si te gustaría que te besara y te acariciara. Si te gustaría que únicamente pensara en ti. A mí me gustaría. Pero me ha dado vergüenza preguntarte antes. Me quieres pero no significa na-

- ¿No significa nada? -interrumpió Antonio- He deseado tanto abrazarte, besarte y poder estar juntos... Sí que quiero que seas mi novio. También quiero ser el tuyo.

Francis lo miraba fascinado. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado del todo de lo maravilloso que era? Todas sus palabras sonaban tan llenas de cariño... ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Aún peor, ¿cómo había ignorado todos aquellos sentimientos? Se inclinó y con mimo besó su mejilla. Antonio entrecerró el ojo cercano a la pómulo besado y lo volvió a abrir, observándole embobado por aquellos ojos tan azules tan cerca de él. Volvió a besar la mejilla y volvieron a mirarse. El siguiente beso fue en los labios. Uno suave, corto. Luego otro. Y, de repente, la calma había desaparecido. Sus labios chocaron con fuerza, con deseo y se entreabieron, buscando sentir más carne, más piel, más calidez. Ya no había nada que fuera a detenerles.

* * *

><p>Un repentino peso sobre su cuerpo le sacó de su sueño. Antonio Fernández abrió los ojos y se encontró en una penumbra condescendiente con su vista. Benditas persianas que evitaban que se te quemaran las retinas nada más levantarte. Visualizó una mano suspendida en el aire y sintió que el brazo le rodeaba. El peso que le había despertado era el de su ahora novio Francis Bonnefoy. Novio... Sonaba bastante bien a pesar de ser una palabra seria.<p>

Lentamente, se fue dando la vuelta hasta que tuvo de frente el rostro dormido del francés. Observó sus facciones con dedicación. Le gustaba la expresión relajada que adoptaba. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla más cercana a la almohada. Francis se movió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la del español. Ahora se encontraba atrapado entre la almohada y el francés. Sonrió con cariño.

Aún podía recordar vívidamente la noche anterior. Sobre todo a partir de ese momento en el que habían prescindido de las palabras porque lo decían todo con la mirada, con las caricias y con los besos. De repente Francis le había agarrado en volandas y Antonio había comenzado sus quejas alegando que se iban a caer. Entonces, el francés había empezado a besar su cuello, siempre vigilando de reojo el suelo que pisaba.

Escuchaba la respiración calmada de Francis sobre su piel. Contrastaba tanto con el desenfreno que se había apoderado de ellos hacía horas, cuando la ropa había volado en todas direcciones en cuestión de escasos minutos. En ese momento en que las manos se habían deslizado por la piel de su compañero intentando lograr un estremecimiento, un jadeo, cualquier muestra de que era un contacto bienvenido.

No era la primera vez que intimaba de ese modo con Francis y sin embargo todo parecía tan nuevo... La forma en la que besaba su cuello y su torso. Como una mano descendía casual hacia su entrepierna. La manera en la que con la otra mano le levantaba una pierna y la posicionaba en su cintura. Y luego, aquel delicioso vaivén que le había hecho sentirse casi desesperado por sentir más. No podía tampoco olvidar aquellas sensaciones que había deseado durante largo tiempo y que por fin lo embargaban y lo estremecían mientras pronunciaba el nombre del francés entre jadeos y suspiros. Y Francis le había observado, con sus ojos azules brillantes, atractivos, que contaban todas esas cosas que su boca se negaba a contar. En ese momento en el que sólo sonaban sus voces aquejadas llamándose, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus respiraciones, ajetreadas, y los crujidos de la cama bajo el ímpetu de sus cuerpos, Antonio pensó que no deseaba cambiar aquello por nada. Ojalá pudieran seguir así de unidos para siempre, sintiéndose de aquella manera tan íntima, tan sólo conscientes de la presencia de ellos mismos.

Lo único que le daba una prueba física de que había ocurrido todo lo de esa noche era su torso manchado, el condón con un nudo que estaba en la mesita y su trasero ligeramente irritado. Besó el hombro de Francis y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te dedicas a mirarme mientras duermo? Me siento halagado.

Antonio abrió los ojos y se apartó un poco para encontrarse a Francis despierto y mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada. El español rió nerviosamente mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa para su comportamiento.

- Me acabo de despertar. Ha sido casualidad -dijo finalmente.

- Men-ti-ro-so~ -replicó Francis acercándose al hispano, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y besando su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser mentira? ¡No sé qué concepto tienes de mí! -insistió Antonio, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

- Porque llevo un rato fingiendo que duermo y estabas bastante cariñosito~ -dijo feliz el galo. El de cabellos castaños le miró con expresión desencajada.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

- Desde que te diste la vuelta. Eres bien adorable~ -la cara de Francis expresaba tal perversión y adoración que Antonio se sintió avergonzado.

- Eres estúpido. -replicó pegándole un suave golpe en el estómago.

- No seas así~ Si yo te quiero muchooo~ -replicó Francis dándole un golpe en las costillas que hizo que el español se moviese bruscamente ya que le había hecho cosquillas.

Antonio volvió a contraatacar, esta vez buscando hacerle cosquillas también. Sin embargo, Francis se movió hasta ponerse encima de él y tener ventaja en aquella lucha. El español reía ante aquel ataque e intentaba evitarlo a toda costa. El rubio también se divertía y a veces no podía esquivar los ataques de su pareja. A los minutos ambos estaban tumbados sobre el lecho, mirando el techo, respirando agitadamente tras reír durante largo rato. Francis movió la mano y tomó la de Antonio.

* * *

><p>Gil estaba harto de Antonio y su pesado novio francés. Era desagradable verlos tonteando a cualquier rato. Tenían sus momentos de tranquilidad en los que charlaban de temas tontos o en los que discutían sobre qué jugador era mejor. Pero, aparte de eso, estar con ellos era un maldito infierno. De repente el gabacho cogía comida, se la ofrecía a Antonio y entonces aprovechaba el momento para besarle. Y hubiese deseado que su amigo fuese un poco más recatado y le dijera que parase, que estaban en un sitio público y que, sobre todo, él estaba delante y no quería ver eso. Sin embargo, Antonio respondía con más ímpetu, le daba alas al francés, que intensificaba el beso. Entonces el de cabellos castaños se apartaba intentando huir, el galo seguía molestando, el español reía y le decía que se apartara y a Gilberto le subía el azúcar y le daban ganas de irse a vomitar al lavabo más cercano. Eran tan jodidamente empalagosos.<p>

Pero, en contra de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, no era lo peor que podía ocurrir. En ocasiones, de imprevisto, los perdía de vista. No le importaba demasiado porque él siempre había sido un tío muy independiente y hasta estando solo se lo pasaba bien. En realidad se lo pasaba mejor solo. Al menos así no tenía que soportar un diálogo tan estúpido y edulcorado y esos besos en los que parecía que ambos intentaban sorberse el alma. Bueno, pues, en esos instantes les perdía de vista. Por mucho que intentara llamarles, no lograba localizarles. Y de repente regresaban. A veces respirando agitadamente, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. En otras ocasiones venían con partes de ropa intercambiada.

- Lo siento, Gil. Nos hemos perdido. -decía jovialmente Antonio.

- ¡Mentirosos! ¡A saber qué lugar habéis mancillado esta vez!

Entonces, Antonio o Francis, daba igual quién, puesto que se turnaban, abría la boca dispuesto a informarle del lugar en el que habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión. Gilberto empezaba entonces a gritar y se cubría los oídos.

- ¡No quiero saberlo! -exclamaba sonrojado.

Los dos reían y comentaban lo tierno e inocente que Gil era. En realidad Antonio no podía pedir mucho más. Tenían sus momentos románticos de pareja, después parecía que únicamente fueran amigos, incluso en ocasiones comentaban los traseros de la mujer de turno que pasaba. Y luego estaba en sexo. Ooooh, bendición. La cama había pasado a ser el sitio habitual (que no el único) de la noche. Pero el día era demasiado largo. De repente la necesidad de la presencia del otro no era algo que pudiera esperar horas. Se iban a cualquier rincón, cualquier habitáculo pequeño, oscuro y estrecho, cualquier lugar en el que nadie les viese y daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

No importaba que durante el día lo hubiesen hecho en el baño del bar y luego se hubiesen metido mano en un callejón para posteriormente volverse a magrear en un rincón apartado en El Retiro, cuando por la noche llegaban a casa aún sentían deseos de más. Y volvían a cruzar esos pasillos otra vez, persiguiéndose, buscándose, besándose en un rincón hasta que llegaban a la cama y todo se volvía desenfreno y pasión.

* * *

><p>El español de cabellos castaños se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de estar de su piso. Era un modesto habitáculo en el cual había un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón en el cual tenía cuatro tiestos con un par de tomateras y un par de geranios que había comprado por aburrimiento un día. La sala de estar tenía el sofá, de tres plazas y tela suave de color salmón. Al lado de éste había una estantería en la que tenía los pocos libros de los que disponía. A un par de metros enfrente del sofá se encontraba la tele de veintisiete pulgadas, la cual descansaba sobre un mueble de madera bastante plano, de color marrón oscuro. A la izquierda de la tele había una lámpara de pie que había comprado hacía un invierno. Una discreta mesa ocupaba el sitio que sobraba, con cuatro simples sillas a su alrededor.<p>

En sus manos, Antonio tenía el diario "Sport" el cual ojeaba concentrado. La puerta del piso se abrió y escuchó a Francis llamándole. Habían intercambiado llaves de sus pisos hacía cosa de media semana. El español no se molestó ni en contestar. Había escuchado el tono de voz de su novio. No parecía demasiado contento. Seguramente ya se habría enterado.

Finalmente Francis apareció en el marco de la puerta. Tenía una mejilla roja y venía respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido un buen trozo. El español le observó de soslayo y devolvió la vista al periódico. El francés se sintió irritado ante ese comportamiento. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender que no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas? Al principio le había parecido chistoso pero ahora ya no le hacía gracia alguna.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has dicho esta vez? Porque me ha pegado una hostia. Me ha empezado a gritar en plena calle y encima por defenderte me ha pegado otra.

- ¿Es que te preocupa lo que le he dicho a esa putita tuya? -dijo Antonio sonriendo de esa manera que a Francis le daba la certeza de que estaba enfadado. El español se incorporó y le observó interrogante.

- ¡Cuando empezamos a salir ya asumiste que yo era un ligón!

- Lo asumí pero eso no significa que les vaya a dar la bienvenida cuando llamen a tu puerta buscando acostarse contigo. ¿Es que esperas que les prepare unos churros y charlemos sobre qué posturas son las que mejor dominas en la cama?

- Hombre, tampoco es eso... -dijo Francis poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era la tercera vez que un ex-ligue intentaba contactar con él y que Antonio se había comportado como un capullo integral. A la primera le dio una detallada descripción de cómo se lo había tirado esa noche. La muchacha, ofendida, le había llamado a su teléfono móvil y le había estado gritando durante al menos media hora. La segunda mujer había llamado a su casa de buena mañana, en ese lapso de tiempo en el que Francis ya había salido hacia el trabajo y Antonio se quedaba durmiendo un rato más en la cama. ¡De qué humor tenía que haberse levantado! No le había contado los detalles, pero por lo visto la puso de puta para arriba con una tranquilidad que había puesto los nervios de punta a la mujer. Insistía en que su novio estaba loco. Bueno, quizás no iba desencaminada. Pero también entendía que la lista de amantes que Antonio tenía que enfrentar era demasiado grande y se le podían perdonar esos brotes de celos. Aunque, si le preguntabas a él, siempre te diría que no estaba celoso.

Ésta había sido la tercera. Al parecer Antonio había sido tremendamente desagradable. Le había servido una taza de café y mientras le servía la leche y la taza desbordaba, había empezado un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Con una sonrisa, el español le había preguntado por las habilidades de Francis en la cama, le había preguntado si sólo venía a por sexo y también se había ofrecido a buscarle el número de un gigoló que calmase esas necesidades que deseaba satisfacer con un tío que ya tenía pareja.

Francis suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá. No le desagradaba que Antonio estuviera celoso, lo que le inquietaba es que se comportara como si fuese un psicópata cuando sabía que él no era así.

- ¿No podrías al menos ser un poco más suave?

- Claro, puedo decirle: Oye, zorra, deja de mojar las bragas pensando en mi novio. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz dulce y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Wow, puedes ser bastante horrible cuando te lo propones.

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y se sentó encima de las piernas del galo, apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre el sofá. Su rostro mostraba enfurruñamiento y tristeza. Sabía que no se estaba comportando de manera modélica pero no podía evitar arder con celos y rabia pensando que a saber qué habría hecho con cada una de esas mujeres. El día que llegara un hombre quién sabe... quizás le pegaría un puñetazo.

- Vale, pues voy a invitar a mi ex. Le daré mi dirección y a ver si quiere venir a pasar un ratito conmigo.

- ¡Ni te atrevas!

- ¿Ahora me entiendes un poco mejor? -inquirió arqueando una ceja el español.

- Pero aún así podrías ser más suave. No tienes que hacerlas llorar.

- Es divertido.

- Antonio, cuando te pones así, me asustas un poquito.

- O hago eso, o te culpo, o me deprimo. No sé cuál prefieres. -dijo Antonio bajando la vista, apesumbrado.

- Pero no tienes que hacer que todas acaben odiándome.

- Ah, ¿es que no quieres que te odien? ¿Y eso? -preguntó el español con aire casual.

- Hombre, nunca se sabe si... -Francis se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, con sorpresa, y cortó su frase.

- ¿Nunca se sabe qué...? -dijo al cabo de un par de segundos eternos el español. Francis acabó por levantar la vista y observarle. Sonreía, pero por alguna razón al galo no le tranquilizaba.

- Nada.

- No~ Ahora dilo, Francis~

- N-nunca se sabe qué nos depara el futuro... -tenía miedo.

- Claro. Entiendo.

Antonio se levantó. Por un momento el francés estaba completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento de su pareja. Podría lloverle la hostia en cualquier momento y quería estar preparado para minimizar daños. No es que le gustara la idea de que llevarse tres tortazos en un mismo día. Y sabía que el de Antonio le iba a doler más. Sin embargo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó con miedo el francés.

- Al baño.

Francis suspiró pesadamente. A ver cómo salía del allí. Tenía que pensar en la manera ideal de disculparse. Aquello había sonado feo no, lo siguiente. Estaba en todo su derecho a pegarle. Se quedó con cara de tonto cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse con un fuerte portazo. Después de dos segundos ladeó el rostro hacia el pasillo.

- Que se ha ido... -murmuró anonadado.

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que Antonio no se sentía tan enfadado. ¡Francis era gilipollas y en su casa no lo sabían! Bueno, quizás sí lo sabían. Pidió un taxi y en poco tiempo se plantó en el apartamento de su amigo Gilberto. Llamó insistentemente al timbre y cuando éste abrió, Antonio dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que su amigo se estremeciera. Esa sonrisa era como si de repente hubiera saltado la alarma de fusión del núcleo en una central nuclear. Y, sinceramente, Gilberto no quería saber de qué iba el tema.<p>

- ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó el español.

- Estoy bastante ocupado, la verdad. Seguro que tienes problemas estúpidos con tu estúpido novio de nuevo, pero no estoy para eso.

- ¿Ah sí? He cogido un taxi para venir expresamente a verte para hablar contigo, ¿y estás muy ocupado?

- Ya has venido otras veces y siempre ha tenido fácil solución. Vas y hablas con él. En menos de una hora seguro que estáis follando como con-

Se llevó un golpe en la mandíbula de parte de la puerta. Antonio la había agarrado y a la fuerza la había cerrado. Se había llevado un buen impacto en el mentón. Desde dentro, sin abrir, Gil empezó a gritar.

- ¡Eres imbécil! ¡Podrías haberme hecho mucho más daño, joder! ¡Desde que sales con ese tipo que estás de un estúpido...!

- ¡Muérete! -gritó Antonio al otro lado- ¡No necesito tus consejos de mierda!

- ¡Muérete tú!

Pero Antonio ya caminaba a zancadas hacia la calle mientras llamaba por teléfono para pedir otro taxi.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho y media de la tarde cuando Antonio llegó a la dirección que le había indicado al taxista. Atrás quedaba Madrid y su estúpido novio. Lo mejor sería no verle o aún le partiría la cara. No tenía ganas de llegar a las manos con él. La casa que tenía delante de él se conservaba igual que había años, cuando había venido la última vez. Quizás el color blanco de la fachada estaba más sucio por las inclemencias del tiempo, pero el resto permanecía exactamente igual. Las tejas de color negro le daban un aspecto sofisticado y el pequeño porche, adornado con flores, era simplemente acogedor. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abriesen la puerta.<p>

El hombre que lo hizo le observó atónito. Era aproximadamente igual de alto que Antonio aunque su cuerpo era más delgado y fino. Sus manos se asimilaban a las de las mujeres ya que sus dedos eran delicados y encajaban a la perfección con las blancas teclas del piano que siempre solía tocar. Su cabello era corto y de color chocolate. Siempre se le acababa produciendo un gracioso rizo que por mucho que intentara alisar volvía a su pose indomable. Sobre su nariz fina descansaban unas gafas de montura delgada con una graduación exagerada. Los ojos siempre le habían fascinado. A ratos le parecían azules, pero a ratos casi marrones. La mayoría del tiempo le parecían violetas, cosa que él reiteraba una y otra vez que era imposible. Llamaba la atención un lunar que tenía al lado de los labios.

- ¿Antonio?

- Hola, Rod... Siento venir tan tarde pero es que... -se le saltaron las lágrimas aunque su expresión era frustrada- ¡Mi novio es gilipollas! ¡Más tonto y no nace! ¡Y Gil es subnormal y me ha dicho que no quería escucharme! ¡No sabía a dónde ir! ¿Puedo pasar?

Rodrigo observó a Antonio detenidamente. Era difícil decirle que no a algo cuando lloraba. Se hizo a un lado.

- Claro, pasa. Te prepararé un chocolate. ¿Aún te gusta con tres de azúcar?

- Sí. Gracias, Rod. Eres un tío genial. -dijo Antonio secándose las lágrimas y entrando en la casa.

Los padres de Rodrigo eran ricos. Y no era una de esas cosas que se exageraban, no. Eran ricos de verdad. Tenían tantas casas repartidas por toda la península y parte del extranjero que Antonio había perdido la cuenta. Por eso Rod era el único que había disfrutado de un caserón como ese al apenas cumplir los dieciocho. Siempre había tenido lo que quería y Antonio le tuvo que decir que dejara de hacerle esos ostentosos regalos de cumpleaños o se acabaría deprimiendo. Aún así, él era un chico con muchos complejos y muy tímido. Aunque era un maniático del orden. Siempre tenía todo en su sitio y llegaba a puntos obsesivos. Cuando alguien dejaba algo fuera del lugar que tenía asignado, Rodrigo se transformaba en un ogro y daba sermones sobre la falta de pulcritud de la gente. ¡Cuántas charlas de esas se había llevado!

La casa estaba tan ordenada que Antonio se sentía mal por estar arrugando el cojín del sofá posando su trasero en éste. Esperó pacientemente a que Rod regresara portando una taza de chocolate caliente. La tomó en las manos y se lo agradeció. Se sentó en un sillón y observó sin expresión alguna a Antonio.

- ¿Me explicarás mejor qué es lo que ha sucedido? No sabía ni que tuvieras novio. ¿Qué energúmeno has escogido esta vez? Tu gusto es nulo. Deberías volver a las mujeres. Te evitarías problemas.

- No digas eso, Rodri.

- No me llames Rodri. Entre Rod y Rodri, a pesar de que no me gusta, prefiero Rod.

- Perdón. -dijo sonriendo con apuro- Tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que no sea un capullo. Pero es que... Es que... ¡Se ha pasado! ¡Se ha pasado un montón! Mira, éste es él.

Antonio sacó el teléfono móvil, lo desbloqueó y le mostró la foto que tenía puesta de fondo de pantalla. Rodrigo tomó el aparato con sumo cuidado entre sus manos y observó la pantalla sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.

- Tiene pinta de ser un vanidoso que no sabe parar un segundo y va metiéndola en cualquier agujero que ve.

- ¡Me sorprendes! ¡Siempre has tenido buen ojo para estas cosas! -exclamó Antonio después de beber un sorbo de chocolate- Aunque tiene buenas cualidades. Es cariñoso conmigo y es divertido.

- Pensaba que estabas molesto con él.

- También es un completo gilipollas. -sentenció seriamente- Tal y como has dicho, es un ligón y sus novias están viniendo a buscarle. ¡Soy un tío! ¡Seguro que es más placentero estar con una mujer que conmigo! Como venga alguna que esté muy buena, me dejará y se irá con ella. ¡Tengo miedo y las despacho con desprecio y crueldad! Sé que no debería hacerlo.

- Estás en tu derecho.

- Pero el muy gilipollas me ha dicho que es que debería ser menos cruel, despacharlas mejor, porque en un futuro nunca se sabe.

- Bonita cagada. -murmuró Rod.

- ¡Insinúa que debo terminar bien con sus ex porque como en un futuro quizás no estemos juntos así tendrá donde ir a meterla de nuevo! ¡Se la tendría que cortar para ver si empieza a usar un poco esas neuronas que tiene en su hueca cabeza! ¿Por qué tiene que asumir que lo nuestro no va a funcionar y necesita comodines?

- No sé. ¿Es idiota?

- Es una buena explicación... -murmuró pensativo.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- No tengo ni idea... -dijo suspirando tristemente- Necesito despejarme y pensar. Es mi vecino, si me quedo en casa no me va a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. Acabaré pegándole un puñetazo como no pueda pensar con calma.

- Eso sería digno de ver. -Rodrigo le devolvió el teléfono a Antonio y se incorporó del sofá- Puedes quedarte en casa. Tengo la Playstation muriéndose de asco. No me gustan mucho los últimos juegos. También puedes tomar un baño. Prepararé algo de cenar.

- Gracias, Rod. -dijo Antonio levantándose también y dándole un abrazo aunque su amigo se incomodó ante aquello- Eres un tío genial. Voy a pegarme un baño entonces.

* * *

><p>Gilberto se encontraba viendo una escalofriante película de terror en el salón de su apartamento. Las luces estaban apagadas por completo y él se encontraba inclinado hacia delante como si en cualquier momento fuese a salir corriendo. Estaba en un momento tenso cuando de repente el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo empezó a timbrar y vibrar al mismo tiempo. Pegó un grito y dio un respingo. El corazón le latió a mil por hora en menos de un segundo. Quitó el volumen de la tele y presionó la tecla verde.<p>

- Yo te maldigo, quien sea que llame.

- Yo también te quiero, polluelo. -dijo la voz de Francis al otro lado del interfono.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, gabacho? Acabas de interrumpirme, a mí, tan increíble, en el visionado de una película de miedo que no asustaría ni a un niño de parvularios.

- Pues suenas un poco asustado, pero ese no es el caso. ¿Está Antonio contigo?

- No. Vino, me pegó un golpe con la puerta y lo mandé a freír espárragos. Pensaba que ya habría vuelto a casa y habríais hablado.

- Me temo que no es así. Le he llamado al teléfono pero no lo coge. Al principio me lo ha colgado. Luego ha debido apagarlo y ya sólo salta el buzón de voz. No sé a dónde puede haber ido.

- Si lo pensamos fríamente, Antonio venía buscando consejo. La única persona que conozco a la que podría ir a pedirle opinión es a... Ah, joder. ¡Qué asco! Debería haberle dejado pasar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

- No sé. Espera a que confirme.

- Voy a tu casa. Nos vemos en un rato.

Francis había colgado. Marcó el número de ese estúpido niño rico al que tanto odiaba y esperó hasta que descolgó. El saludo tan educado le hizo sentir ganas de burlarse de él.

- Soy el increíble Gilberto.

- Vale, bien por ti, adiós.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Está ahí Antonio? Su novio me ha llamado preguntándome y es un pesado.

- No sabía que Antonio tenía novio. Podrías habérmelo contado.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Es que acaso te interesaba para algo? Es una información irrelevante.

- Para mí no.

- Está bien... Lo que tú digas. -murmuró Gil después de suspirar- Nunca te he entendido del todo. ¿Le dirás que Francis está preocupado por él y que le llame? Una vez se quede tranquilo ya hablarán cuando sea.

- No.

Gilberto arqueó una ceja. De todas las respuestas, esa no era la que había esperado. Se tomó tres segundos para procesar la escasa pero contundente información que había recibido.

- Perdón, ¿qué?

- Que no. No voy a decirle que llame a ese novio suyo de pega. Ni yo voy a llamarle. Antonio no se va de aquí esta noche. Además, tengo que hablar con él.

- No creo que sea el momento, ¿sabes?

- Tú cállate, Gilberto.

Después de aquella frase la llamada se había cortado. La cara de sorpresa del español era para inmortalizarla. ¿¡QUÉ! ¡No me digas que el señorito cobarde de repente había recuperado todo el valor que le faltaba! A los cinco minutos Francis estaba llamando al timbre del apartamento de Gil. Le observó con intriga, deseando saber si tenía o no información acerca de Antonio.

- Pasa. Creo que tenemos algunos problemas...

* * *

><p><strong>lulz, Rodrigo. Perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero me he entretenido demasiado xDDD Antonio siendo un destroyer por los celos que siente por las tías que vienen buscando a Francis me gustará siempre BD Es un radical cuando quiere. Porque si me dicen que Antonio no es celoso no me lo puedo creer. ¿Los españoles no somos celosos? Mmmm... ·_· XDDD<strong>

**Paso a comentar los reviews que es tardísimo y mi cerebro no rula más para hacer comentarios sobre el capítulo con pies y cabeza.**

_Ariadonechan, _**p-perooo... perooo... ¿Me lo echas en cara? Si les he juntado ;w; NFHG ;w; Me alegra que te gustara tanto que por fin estén juntos ;u; Bueno pueees lo que hago es esto. Tengo argumento xD. Lo siento pero en este fic no saldrá Gilbird humanizado. Tengo otro en el que sí que sale :D Sé que esperabais esto desde que empezó el fic XD Un saludooo**

_Nightview, _**naaah Toño no es tan terriblee~ Es bastante gracioso creo yo. Lo que pasa es que el pobre estaba indignado xDDD Los documentales de la 2 eran el mejor somnífero cuando era más jovencita. Ahora... no sé, no los veo -yaoming- Of course :D Más capítulos~**

_Candy Darla, _**es que estos no pueden declararse como personas civilizadas porque son un par de merluzos los dos xDDD Bueno, no puedo imaginarme que Francis, al que le guste ser el centro de atención, no desarrolle "celos" al perder ese foco de atención. Me alegra haberte sorprendido porque eres de la que más lograba ver por dónde iban a ir los tiros xDDD Intentaré mirarme lo de tu fic este fin de semana, que estaré en casita. Un saludo~**

_Hethetli,_** omg pues me gusta que el Frain sea la excepción y que te gusten las ñoñerías xDDD... Juas pues a mí la actitud de Antonio no me parece tan vergonzosa XD Quizás soy un poco como él XD Bueno es que prefiere ayudarle que tener que aguantarle del otro modo, creo yo xDDD Antonio seguía el plan perfecto de Gil. Sigo diciendo que son idiotas xD declararse gritando es fial. Sí, es la mitad :D Este fic me quedó bastante largo xDDD Un saludo~**

_Hikaru in Akzaban, _** sii~ por fin son parejaa~ Y ya tienen problemas XD Pero bueno, era normal xDD... Gil seguro que lo pasó fatal y tenía hasta pesadillas porque es un tontorrón xD A mí también me da penita que Antonio llore ;v;U**

_Misao Kurosaki, _** pensaba que te habías ido ;v;U No se desaparecerá porque estará molestando un poquito por un tiempo más. La cosa era clara pero ellos se negaban a que lo fuese tanto. Joooo... xD Me lo comparáis con una novela y no sé si es bueno porque yo no es que sea muy de novelas... xD Me siento contrariada y confundida XDD**

_Yuyies, _**xDDD es un poco pesadito pero también creo que con la rallada mental que tiene, el pobre se pone así porque ya es demasiado lo que tiene por dentro. Aguanta demasiado XD. Antonio borracho dice tonterías :D XDDD Gilberto todo sea por no tener que aguantar a Antonio llorando acerca de que no se lo tira y que le quiere mucho xD Prefiere que lo aguante Francis. ouo Gracias por leer ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~ **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 11**

Rodrigo observaba a Antonio con atención aunque no estaba escuchando lo que estaba explicando. ¿Cuánto hacía que se sentía atraído por él? Uff, años. Bastantes. Pero siempre había pensado que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Él era un muy impulsivo y si lo comparaba con su comportamiento, Rodrigo era todo lo contrario. Por culpa del caprichoso destino, lo encontraba atrayente. Ya lo decía el dicho ese de los polos opuestos.

Cada vez que se encontraba con él, Antonio le hablaba de una chica, nueva o no. Rodrigo escuchaba su historia mientras sentía un nudo en el pecho. Pero el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes nunca se había dado cuenta. Él seguía ajeno a todo. Eran muchas las ocasiones en las que alguien le iba detrás y él no se percataba de nada. Quizás aquello era parte de su atractivo. Pero, de repente, empezó la historia de Sergio. El pellizco de esperanza desapareció cuando supo que habían intentado tener una relación fructuosa. Más tarde había llegado la ruptura y Antonio había venido psicológicamente hecho a jirones.

Durante la estancia en su casa, se esforzó al máximo para animarle y, cuando volvió a sonreír con normalidad, Rodrigo sintió que la calma por fin tomaba las riendas y apartaba al nerviosismo y la inquietud. Después de aquello, Antonio se había mudado al centro de la capital española y habían perdido el contacto. Pero seguía pensando en él. Seguramente el capricho de Sergio se le había pasado y él nunca tendría oportunidad. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseara sin tener que pedirlo, pero eso no funcionaba con Antonio. Se dio cuenta de que, cuando se trataban de cosas importantes, no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar y explicarle qué pasaba por su mente. Y él no se daba cuenta de todos los sentimientos que se hallaban en su interior.

Pero de repente había venido a su casa y se había enterado de que otra vez tenía novio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Todos los hombres con los que Antonio estaba saliendo le hacían daño. Y él, que seguramente sería su mejor opción, no se atrevía a contarle lo que sentía. Aquel era su momento. Debía ser valiente. Debía contarle lo que sentía.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo, el cual reía por a saber qué historia que había contado. Rod sonrió débilmente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo pero se veía contagiado por su efusividad.

No iba a rendirse ante un francés que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía.

* * *

><p>En otra ocasión, en otras circunstancias, quizás Francis hubiera comentado algo a mitad de la historia que Gilberto le estaba contando. Sin embargo, no había podido pronunciar palabra. Sentía que el corazón, en el pecho, le latía más rápido, con nervios y algo que no supo, ni se esforzó en descifrar. El español le observó con el ceño fruncido. Vale que no era muy bueno contando historias pero ¿la había comprendido?<p>

- A ver si he entendido bien... -dijo finalmente Francis. Tenía la boca seca y todo- Antonio está en casa de un amigo, el cual lleva años detrás de él sin que Antonio se dé cuenta y le has llamado y te ha dicho que tiene que hablar con él y que no le dirá que me llame.

- Ese es el resumen, sí.

- ¿Crees que se va a declarar?

- No soy muy experto en el comportamiento de vosotros los gays pero yo diría que sí.

- No eres muy experto en el comportamiento de las personas en general, Gil. Déjate de engañabobos. Joder... ¿Crees que Antonio le dirá que sí?

- ¿Eres gilipollas? ¿Cómo le va a decir que sí? Antonio está saliendo contigo y a diferencia de ti, es un tío fiel.

- ¡Oye! Yo también soy fiel. Desde que empezamos a salir que no he tocado a nadie más que a él. Sé comprometerme con una relación. ¡Soy un buen amante! Pero teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado que está...

- A mí me preocuparía más el niñita de Rodrigo. Hasta ahora ha sido un cobarde pero de repente le ha dado el valor. A saber qué hace.

- Hostia... -dijo de repente Francis, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sé por qué hoy ha sido más cruel que de costumbre con esa mujer. Hoy hace un mes que salimos.

- Bonito regalo le has hecho. ¡Toma cariño, una visita de unas de mis ex! ¡Seguro que os lleváis bien!

- Jodeeer... ¿Dónde vive ese tío? ¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo a por Antonio!

- Tranquilízate. Ahora es tarde, ya mañana vamos a buscarle.

- ¡Y un jamón! -Francis pensaba rápidamente y se mordía el labio inferior, ansioso- _Non. __Je ne peux pas faire ça. _

- Oye, gabacho, cálmate y habla un idioma que entienda porque se te está yendo la olla y estás hablando francés.

- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes! La noche es el momento en el que la gente pierde la vergüenza y se atreve a hacer cosas que no harían de otro modo. ¡Si emborracha a Antonio, hará lo que quiera con él! ¡No lo pienso permitir! No lo puede tocar. ¡Antonio es mío! ¡No, no y no! ¿¡Dónde!

Gilberto ya le dijo que no quería tener que ver nada en el asunto cuando escribía la dirección en una nota y le explicaba cómo llegar. Francis tomó el coche del español prestado, a pesar de la renuencia de éste. Apretó el acelerador como si no hubiese mañana. Para ser sinceros, Francis no había conducido nunca por España desde que había llegado y esta vez ni siquiera se sintió nervioso por eso. Sólo quería llegar a esa casa y sacar a Antonio de allí.

Se quedó mirando la vivienda atónito. ¡Encima era rico! ¡Con eso no iba a poder competir! ¡No quería perder a Antonio de esa manera tan patética! Después de tantos años, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien de verdad deseaba pasar los días y no iba a rendirse ante nadie. Esperaba que Rodrigo no estuviese muy cachas. Aunque estaba dispuesto a recibir una paliza si eso significaba recuperar a su novio. Apretó el botón del timbre y no sonó. ¿Lo tenía desconectado? Dio la vuelta a la casa hasta que encontró una ventana iluminada. Se asomó y vio a Antonio con gesto consternado y avergonzado. El otro tipo, le observaba fijamente. Bueno, estaba esmirriado, podría con él.

De repente le dio el pánico. ¡Se estaba acercando a él! ¡Se acercaba a su hermoso e indefenso español! Empezó a mirar hacia los lados. Devolvió la vista al interior. ¡Hijo de putaaaa! ¡¿Es que no estaba viendo que Antonio retrocedía? ¡Pues que dejara de avanzar ya! Su rostro se quedó serio a más no poder y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le besaba. Le estaba besando. Vio una figura de jardín: era un enano cargando un pico a su espalda. Fue hacia él, lo cogió, corrió hacia la ventana y lo lanzó con fuerza, rompiendo el cristal en añicos. Tanto Antonio como Rodrigo se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia allí asustados por el ruido.

- ¿Francis? -preguntó Antonio atónito.

- ¡Aléjate de mi novio ya! ¡Vuelve a besarle y te quedas sin labios! …. ¡Uuuuuuuuffff! ¡Mi espalda! ¡M-mi espalda! Creo que me he hecho daño. -lloriqueó el francés llevándose las manos a las lumbares.

- Vas a tener que pagarme esa ventana. -dijo Rodrigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Y tú vas a tener que pagarme por el daño moral que he sentido al verte besar a MI novio. ¡Que no el tuyo! ¡MÍO! -Francis pateó los cristales de la parte baja y entró por la ventana. Antonio seguía alucinando.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿A ese novio al que valoras tanto que le pides que quede bien con tus ex? Permíteme considerarte un completo idiota.

- No te lo permito.

- Lo haré igual.

- ¡Me importa bien poco! Si quiere gritarles a mis ex y decirles de todo, que lo haga. Está en su derecho. Y voy a intentar que no vuelvan a llamarme ni a venir a casa. -dijo ahora mirando a Antonio- No voy a pensar en que va a ir mal. Porque no creo que ocurra.

Francis se acercó a Antonio, tomó la copa de vino que tenía en las manos, se la bebió de una sola vez y se la dio a Rodrigo. Acto seguido agarró a su pareja y lo levantó en volandas.

- Vuelve a tocar así a mi novio y te enteras, Rodrigo. -dijo molesto.

Salió por la ventana de nuevo y él mismo consideró un milagro no haberse estampado. Antonio estaba sin palabras. Le observaba con casi admiración. ¡Es que estaba siendo muy macho! Tan valiente y masculino, además iba rompiendo ventanas, diciendo frases guays y cogiéndole en brazos. ¡Joder que parecía que había salido de una película! Le parecía bastante atractivo y ya no se sentía enfadado.

Estaban alejándose de la casa cuando Francis empezó a encorvarse hacia delante.

- Au... Au... Auauauauauau...

Soltó las piernas de Antonio, el cual aprovechó para estar ya sobre el suelo y observarle arqueando una ceja.

- Mi espalda... No debería haber lanzado al enano... Pesaba mucho. Y, no te ofendas, tú también. Mi espalda... Mi espaldaa... -lloriqueaba el francés con el torso inclinado hacia delante haciendo noventa grados con sus piernas. De repente Antonio se estaba riendo a carcajadas- ¡No te rías! ¡Serás cruel! ¡No sabes la rabia que me ha entrado cuando le he visto besándote! ¡Deberías habérselo impedido más bruscamente!

- Perdón... Me pilló por sorpresa. -dijo aún riendo. Se había esfumado su momento de macho alfa.

Antonio se plantó delante de Francis, giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda.

- Sube.

- ¿Eh?

- Que subas. Apenas puedes andar. ¿Te ha traído Gil? Te llevaré hasta el coche.

- Pero...

- Tú me has cargado en brazos un montón de veces.

- ¡Te has quejado igualmente!

- Pero he acabado cediendo. -insistió- Vamos, sube.

Tuvo que aceptar su ayuda. Se encaramó a su espalda y se aferró a su cuello como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer y morir. Le dolía la espalda un montón. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer estupideces como esas? Él no era un héroe de película de acción.

- ¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó Antonio.

- Tanto que creo que voy a morir. ¿Has visto de lo que soy capaz por ti? Aunque no me sepa expresar, me importas mucho y creo que nos irá bien.

- Has estado increíble, parecías sacado de una película de Arnold Schwarzenegger. -dijo jovialmente el español- Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré un masaje y te pondré algo calentito para que se te pase el dolor.

- Ah~ Soy un hombre tan afortunado teniendo como novio a un médico como tú~ ¡Eso sin contar lo atractivo que eres! -dijo Francis exagerando. Antonio rió- Oye. ¿qué le vas a decir?

- ¿A quién?

- A tu amigo. Se ha declarado, ¿no? -preguntó

- Sí, se ha declarado. Pero ya se lo he dicho: por muy idiota que sea mi novio, le quiero.

- ¿No podrías hablar mejor de mí a tus amigos? -dijo sonriendo resignado.

* * *

><p>- Últimamente trabajas mucho y no tienes tiempo para mí~... Me voy a sentir abandonado y al final acabará apareciendo alguien en mi vida que intentará satisfacerme y ocupar el lugar de ese novio que no deja de trabajar y trabajar, desatendiendo a su hermoso, vigoroso y fantástico novio.<p>

- ¿Sigues hablando de ti?

- Uah... No tienes delicadeza ninguna, ¿sabes? ¡Claro que hablaba de mí! ¿De quién iba a estar hablando?

- No sonaba a ti. -dijo Antonio. Tras eso volvió a pegarle un bocado a la tostada que tenía entre manos- Como sea. No puedo dejar de trabajar porque sí. Hay mucha faena en el hospital y todo el mundo está esforzándose al máximo para atender al mayor número de personas posibles.

- Pero~... Me siento solito~ Ahora hace ya casi una semana que no dormimos juntos~ Te oigo llegar sobre la una o las dos. Y la mayoría de los días luego te levantas a las siete. Seguro que no has estado desayunando nada. Suerte que hoy, tu hermoso y maravilloso novio tenía fiesta y se ha levantado expresamente para prepararte este magnífico desayuno.

- Empiezas a sonar como Gilberto con tanto halago para ti mismo. -dijo curioso el español. Se fijó en el gesto enfurruñado de Francis- ¡Perdón, perdón! Te lo agradezco mucho~ De verdad~ Aunque eso de intentar entrar a ducharte conmigo creo que sobraba.

- Lo que segurísimo que sobraba era el codazo que me has pegado para impedírmelo. Aún me duele el estómago.

- Es que no atiendes a razones. Sólo piensas con la entrepierna a veces. -murmuró Antonio mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Tú no te has visto con mis ojos. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿No te tocarían por ley unos días de descanso? Estoy seguro de que tienes todo el derecho.

- Ya... Pero hay mucho trabajo, Francis. No sé si debería y menos cuando no tengo tampoco nada que hacer. Si tan solo te sientes, te juro que me esforzaré por encontrar un hueco para pasar más tiempo contigo.

- La última vez que hiciste eso, acabaste dormido sobre mi hombro en el sofá.

- Te juro que encontraré esas fotos que dices que me hiciste y las borraré. -Francis rió brevemente ante ese comentario.

- No quiero que tengas que forzarte hasta esos extremos. Si lo haces, enfermarás. Y aquí el médico eres tú. Te advierto que no soy nada bueno cuidando a gente que no se encuentra bien

- Eso no me lo creo.

- El día que lo descubras, no quiero que me eches bronca. Ya te avisé. -dijo Francis- Además, dices que no tienes planes pero ¿y si te dijera que tengo uno?

La sutil sonrisa de Francis le intrigó. El galo pudo leerlo en el rostro de su pareja. De repente había dejado la taza en la mesa, apoyó las manos sobre ella y le miró como si fuera el mejor acontecimiento de la historia. Aunque sabía que todo se debía a lo que acababa de decir, Francis empezó a delirar imaginando que le miraba así porque admiraba su físico y lo consideraba su nuevo Dios.

- ¿Vas a contarme o no a qué viene eso? -preguntó Antonio.

- Me gustaría llevarte tres días por ahí. De hecho tengo hechas las preparaciones necesarias. Sólo me falta que me digas que te podrás tomar el fin de semana que viene libre para que pueda saltar de alegría, abrir la ventana y gritárselo a todo el vecindario.

- Si vas a hacer eso, te digo que no. -replicó riendo.

- ¿Y si prometo no hacerlo? -le preguntó sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

Antonio pronunció un murmullo pensativo y fue hasta el fregadero con el plato ya vacío y la taza. Se acabó de beber el café y lo dejó todo allí. Se giró y miró el reloj. Debía marcharse ya.

- Tengo que irme. Esta noche cuando llegue me paso por tu casa y te digo si me han dado permiso. Pero quiero tomarme unos días, así que es muy probable que logre que me den fiesta.

- Estupendo. Te esperaré esta noche.

- Pensaba que ibas a saltar de alegría.

- Estoy esperando a que te vayas para conservar mi dignidad.

Antonio rió mientras se ponía los zapatos y ya salía de casa. Cuando estuvo fuera, escuchó un golpe y un "Toma ya" que provenía del interior de su piso. Estalló en una sonora carcajada. Tenía un novio que a veces era un payaso.

* * *

><p>¡Se iban tres días de vacaciones! Francis no podía estar más contento. De hecho, hasta que había llegado el día, de repente se encontraba a sí mismo canturreando animado. Pero lo peor había sido ese momento en el que se había puesto a bailar solo por el pasillo de su piso de buena mañana mientras pensaba que al día siguiente, a esas horas, estarían ellos dos solos en algún sitio idílico.<p>

Dos días antes ya tenía la maleta preparada. Antonio no dejaba de preguntarle que a dónde irían. No había soltado prenda. Y mira que lo había intentado de diversas maneras: soltándolo de repente a ver si lo decía sin querer, preguntándole por qué letra empezaba, buscando entre sus papeles... Pero conociendo lo inquieto que era, Francis había previsto aquellas tácticas y se había preparado. Antonio había bufado exasperado en un montón de ocasiones y le había dicho que era cruel y que algún día le devolvería ese trato.

El día anterior, el galo había al piso del hispano y había comprobado que aún no tenía las cosas preparadas. Mientras iba de un lado a otro, sacando ropa, cogiendo enseres, Francis le observaba. Al principio era con la idea de recordarle que se dejaba por coger eso o aquello. Después vio su trasero y decidió que su cuerpo era algo mejor que observar. Se quedó inclinado hacia delante, con el culo hacia afuera. Oh, por, dios. Se puso detrás de él y le hizo lo que el español había hecho ya en infinidad de veces, con las rodillas golpeó detrás de sus piernas para hacer que las flexionara. Entonces se pegó a su cuerpo y lo empujó hacia delante, logrando que quedara de rodillas sobre el lecho.

- Francis, estoy intentando preparar la maleta. -dijo Antonio riendo.

- Deja que primero te _prepare_ yo a ti. -replicó con sensualidad sobre su oído.

- Que no voy a poder guardar bien las cosas para poder ir a...

- Buen intento, querido~ Sigue intentándolo las veces que desees. No te lo voy a decir~

El galo mordisqueó con suavidad la oreja del español, logrando estremecerlo. Acarició su torso y pegó su cintura más a ese bien formado trasero. ¡Lograba encenderle tanto! Con un movimiento más brusco, logró sacarse a Francis de encima, el cual quedó sobre la cama, tumbado bocarriba sobre la vestimenta del hispano.

- Vas a volver a doblarme tú esa ropa. Por tu culpa ahora está hecha una mierda. Luego llorarás porque estoy poniéndome una camiseta arrugada.

- ¡Es que no puedes! ¡Quiero que vayas impecable para que los demás se mueran de la envidia porque eres mi novio! ¡Y ya puestos, eres un aguafiestas!

- Sí, sí... Yo también te quiero~ -dijo Antonio mientras continuaba guardando cosas en la maleta.

- … Yo también. -dijo Francis sin poder resistirse. Aunque fuera para que se callara, le había dicho que le quería y contra eso no podía luchar.

Suspiró pesadamente, rindiéndose y había pasado el resto de la tarde ayudándole con la maleta. Claro que el premio había sido que Antonio le preparara la cena y tras unas copitas de vino se lo había llevado a la cama.

El despertador sonó a las ocho con el pitido de la radio que anunciaba la hora en punto. Francis estiró la mano y apagó el aparato. Antonio se había dado la vuelta y había proseguido durmiendo como si nada. El francés se levantó de la cama, despeinado y con cara de estar desorientado. Cogió la ropa y antes de ir al baño, miró a Antonio.

- No te vuelvas a quedar dormido, Antonio. Cuando salga de la ducha te quiero ver como mínimo sentado en esa cama.

Lo único que contestó el español fue un murmullo. ¡Cómo le costaba levantarse por la mañana! La ducha fue mano de santo. Sentía que se iba despertando y que su cerebro empezaba a funcionar con claridad. Se peinó con mimo cada hebra de cabello, se lo secó, se recortó la barba, se atavió con las ropas que había traído y se miró al espejo tras echarse colonia. Estaba perfecto. Seguro que cuando entrara en la habitación, se le aflojaría la mandíbula al español.

Sin embargo, al que se le aflojó la mandíbula fue a él. No sólo no estaba sentado, ni siquiera estaba despierto. Suspiró con pesadez, tomó la puerta, la balanceó y la cerró con fuerza provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

- Nhyo no he sido.. ¡N-no fui yo, lo juro! -dijo Antonio abriendo los ojos sobresaltado e incorporándose.

- Mira qué bonito... Yo listo para nuestro viaje y tú aún durmiendo... -dijo con tono ofendido el galo. No es que lo estuviera mucho, pero esperaba que fuera una manera efectiva de despertarle del todo y que empezara a moverse.

- Me diste mucha caña anoche... -dijo el español bostezando. En el rostro de Francis se había dibujado una sonrisa perversa. Claro que le había dado caña. Pero era su culpa. Si no le hubiese rechazado mientras hacía la maleta, no hubiese acumulado tanta tensión sexual hacia él.

- Está bien. Voy a hacer un desayuno que te vas a chupar los dedos. Tú ve a darte una ducha mientras.

- Sí, ahora iré. -dijo volviéndose a echar- Un minuto.

Francis arqueó una ceja. ¿Esperaba que se lo creyese? Miró el reloj. Podía darle ese minuto. Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar su teléfono móvil, el cual se había dejado en el salón la última noche. Volvió a asomarse al cuarto. Observó el reloj. Había pasado más de un minuto.

- Antonio, la ducha~

- Msiii...

- Como no vayas ya, yo mismo te sacaré de la cama, te llevaré a la ducha y te limpiaré. A FONDO. ¿Prefieres eso~? Yo lo prefiero~

Silencio de diez segundos hasta que finalmente el español suspiró y se levantó mientras refunfuñaba cosas que no se entendían. Francis sonrió satisfecho. Costaba muchísimo despertarle pero él podía sentirse orgulloso de lograrlo más del noventa por ciento de las veces. Aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hubiese hecho y tener que arrastrarle él al baño. Bueno~... Ya tendrían tiempo.

Cuando estaba terminando el desayuno, Antonio apareció como zombi en la cocina y se fue hasta su taza de café. Era una de un par a juego que había encontrado por casualidad en una tienda en el centro. La taza del hispano era blanca y tenía una media mancha rosa y escrito "Te". La suya era del mismo color, tenía una mancha idéntica pero reflejada y ponía "Amo". Si las ponías juntas las dos manchas se tornaban un corazón y se podía leer "Te Amo". ¡Poco contento había regresado Francis con las dos tazas...! Se sentía tan eufórico como si hubiese descubierto la penicilina. Antonio le había observado con indiferencia mientras hacía el truco de juntarlas y revelar el mensaje que ocultaban. Luego, después de un momento de silencio, se había empezado a reír a carcajadas. Le perdonó porque le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció el regalo. Después, siempre que habían estado en su piso, la había usado. Francis se sentía contento cada vez que le veía beber de la taza.

Con un plato en cada mano, Francis caminó hacia la mesa. Primero depositó uno delante de la silla vacía en la que se sentaría él. El otro lo dejó delante de Antonio, que seguía bebiendo café con aire ausente. El galo se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Desayuna un poco y vuelve al mundo de los vivos, dormilón~

Era curioso el cambio que obraba en Antonio un buen desayuno. Los primeros bocados los tomaba desganado. Entonces se percataba de lo mucho que le gustaba y empezaba a comer con más ganas. Se le iluminaba la mirada y entonces empezaba a andar comentando lo primero que le iba viniendo a la mente. Era bastante gracioso. Tras dejar todo recogido, Francis bajó las escaleras cargando su enorme maleta. El hispano se había reído por sexta vez de lo grande que era. Pero es que no era para menos. Le había preguntado, la primera vez que la vio, qué era lo que llevaba y el francés empezó a hacer una extensa lista en la que se encontraban las cosas más inverosímiles. ¡Cuánto se había reído al descubrir que llevaba un bote con maquillaje! ¡Maquillaje! Se pasó las siguientes dos horas llamándole Francine. El rubio insistía en que si por un casual le saliera una espinilla, con eso lograría disimularla. Por supuesto, las espinillas se añadieron a la broma de Francine.

A los dos minutos bajaba Antonio con su maleta, de un tamaño más normal. Se quedó anonadado mirando el coche que tenía delante y cuyo maletero estaba abierto. El monovolumen que había alquilado estaba como nuevo y parecía tener un montón de cachivaches que despertaban su curiosidad. Le pasó la maleta a Francis, el cual estaba con la mano extendida a la espera.

- Está bastante bien el coche... ¿Cuánto dices que te ha costado?

- No te lo voy a decir, Antonio, igual que no pienso decirte a dónde vamos. Este es un regalo que te hago. No voy a dejar que pagues nada y sé que lo harás si te digo el precio. Eres capaz de meterme el dinero en los calzoncillos como si fuese una stripper.

- Pero es que seguro que esto te ha salido caro y me gustaría aportar un poco de dinero... -se quejó el español haciendo un mohín.

- Puedes poner todas las expresiones adorables que se te ocurran, no te voy a dejar pagar. Tengo dinero. Durante estos años he estado ahorrando lo que no me gastaba y tengo más que de sobra para pagar estas vacaciones.

- Está bien... -dijo no muy convencido Antonio.

- Y ahora... -murmuró Francis llevando una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. De allí sacó una tela negra- Tadah~

Sin decir una sola palabra, el español le observó con cara de póquer. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción, aunque fuera negativa. Sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Por qué no decía nada? En serio, el silencio le estaba empezando a inquietar.

- No me pienso poner eso.

La cara de decepción de Francis fue de proporciones épicas.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¡N-no seas así! -lloriqueó agarrándole de la camiseta y zarandeándole.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Parece que me vas a secuestrar y vas a abusar de mí sexualmente mientras llevo esa venda!

Se hizo un silencio largo mientras Francis parecía de repente pensar en esa idea. Hombre, no sonaba mal y la imagen mental de Antonio, temblando por el placer, llamándole por su nombre, mientras esa tela cubría sus ojos privándole de la vista pero agudizándole los demás sentidos, era de lo más excitante. Despertó cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación que el español le dirigía.

- No es eso, ¡te lo prometo! Lo hago para que no veas el camino que tomo y así no sepas al lugar al que vamos. Cuando lleguemos allí te juro que te la quito.

- Está bieen... -dijo a disgusto el español. Francis sonrió deslumbrante mientras se posicionaba detrás de su novio y le empezaba a ajustar la venda.

Una vez hecho eso, el rubio guío al hispano al interior del coche, cuidando que no se golpeara la cabeza al entrar. Puso música y arrancó el motor. Antonio se aburría cosa mala. No podía ver nada y su único entretenimiento era la charla con Francis, el cual se negaba a darle pistas, ni detalles sobre el lugar al cual iban. Después de aproximadamente media hora, Antonio pasó a estar callado, mucho. Ese hecho extrañó al francés, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir algo. Y de repente el de cabellos castaños rompió el silencio.

- Francis... Estoy muy mareado.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Estoy muy mareado. ¿Podemos parar y me quitas esto? No sé cómo has hecho el nudo pero he intentado quitármelo y se ha puesto más fuerte y no puedo bajármelo sin arrancarme los párpados.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... Espera, ahora mismo paro. -dijo Francis mientras buscaba nervioso un lugar en el que pudiera detenerse sin poner en peligro el tráfico y a ellos mismos- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes aguantar? Ya hemos hecho la mitad.

- A ver, ¿qué parte de "estoy muy mareado" no entiendes? Porque creo que el mensaje está bien claro.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo capto.

Puso el intermitente y salió de la carretera para adentrarse en un área de servicio. Sin quitarse el cinturón siquiera, tras poner el coche en punto muerto y clavar el freno de mano, se estiró hacia el lado y le quitó con ciertas dificultades la venda de los ojos. Realmente se veía pálido, sí...

- Espera, deja que abra la ventana.

Apretó el botón y el cristal se deslizó, produciendo un sonido mecánico, hacia abajo. La brisa entró por esa obertura y le acarició el rostro perlado de sudor frío del español. En las películas salía ese tipo de escenas en diversas ocasiones. ¿Por qué a él no le había salido? Bueno... Quizás en las películas no iban tan lejos. Y quizás el motivo más importante era que las películas eran ficción. Encendió también el aire para que le diera.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Un poco... No quería decírtelo porque sabía que te hacía ilusión pero tampoco quería vomitar en el coche de imprevisto. Hubiese sido una sorpresa pero no de las agradables.

- Deberías haberme avisado antes. Perdón. Sólo a mí se me ocurre una idea tan estúpida. -se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del coche- Espera un momento, ahora vengo.

El español se quedó solo en el vehículo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el asiento y los ojos cerrados, deseando que el airecito le hiciera desaparecer el mareo. Al rato, notó algo frío en su mejilla y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Fuera del coche, Francis le había puesto una lata de Coca cola en la mejilla y sonreía.

- Te irá bien un poco de azúcar. -dijo el rubio.

- Gracias.

Antonio sonrió y el galo se dio por satisfecho. Dio la vuelta al coche y se subió al asiento del piloto.

- ¿Quieres esperar un rato más aquí?

- No hace falta. Estoy mejor. Podemos seguir. No quiero que lleguemos más tarde por mi culpa. Además, ahora podré ir yendo el paisaje y me distraeré.

Francis le sonrió y arrancó el motor. Mientras, Antonio seguía bebiendo de su refresco observando el paisaje. De repente vio un cartel que anunciaba que a unos veinte kilómetros había un destino bastante conocido. El hispano observó atento el cartel hasta que lo sobrepasaron y lo perdió de vista. De repente entornó el rostro y miró al francés.

- ¿Vamos a Toledo?

- ¿Has estado alguna vez?

- No. Nunca he tenido tiempo desde que me instalé en Madrid. Y eso que está relativamente cerca... ¿Vamos a Toledo?

- Sí. Y me alegra mucho que no hayas estado porque eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Francis se echó a reír cuando su adorable vecino levantó con ímpetu los brazos mientras exclamaba un "¡Toma ya!" y de repente se preocupaba porque podría haber tirado el refresco y manchar la tapicería del vehículo.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde habían llegado al hotel. Antonio se había escandalizado cuando había visto que el precio del parking era de 12 euros. Después de escucharle decir que le iba a pagar la mitad como veinte veces, Francis le dijo que se callara la boca o lo mandaría a dormir al maletero. No supo cómo fue eso, pero la amenaza surgió efecto y dejó de quejarse. Una vez aparcado, salieron y sacaron las maletas. El hotel se encontraba enfrente de la Plaza de Toros y, según le había contado Francis, podían ir caminando al casco antiguo. Antonio observaba maravillado el lugar. A pesar de ser un hotel, tenía la apariencia de las típicas masías que se encontraban en el norte, en Cataluña. La pared estaba recubierta con piedras, dándole un ambiente aún más rural. Había una escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal y éstas estaban cubiertas por un techo amplio que estaba sujetado por unas columnas blancas con aire antiguo. Encima de este techo había tres grandes letreros en el que rezaba el nombre del hotel.<p>

- Se ve bonito, ¿te ha costado muy caro?

- Como no dejes de hablar de dinero, te aseguro que la próxima vez invitaré a Gilberto. -dijo Francis observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es que me preocupa que te hayas gastado demasiado dinero por traerme de vacaciones y...

De repente no pudo hablar ya que Francis le había metido la venda negra en la boca para que se callara. Antonio escupió la tela y le observó ofendido. No tenía que ser tan bruto... Arrastró su maleta y siguió a Francis. Cuando entraron, el español se quedó prendado por el lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas de gres (o esa impresión le daba). Las estructuras estaban todas hechas de madera y, como en el exterior, las columnas tenían un aire antiguo que le encantaba. De los techos caían los potentes haces de luz de los ojos de buey. Se quedó plantado en la entrada, embobado, mientras Francis se dirigía al mueble de recepción, redondeado. Después de dar sus datos, el hombre, el cual vestía un elegante traje chaqueta negro con una sobria corbata a conjunto, le indicó cuál era la habitación, cuándo se servían los desayunos y les deseó buena estancia. Se giró y vio al español aún en el umbral de la puerta, mirando todo con ensimismamiento.

- ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir en la puerta o prefieres que vayamos a ver la habitación?

- ¡Sí, vamos! -corrió tras él hasta que le dio alcance.

Antonio no paraba quieto y de vez en cuando Francis se tenía que reír ante su impaciencia. Cuando introdujo la llave magnética en la puerta y abrió, el hispano entró como si tuviera una jauría de lobos persiguiéndole. Encendió la luz y exclamó admirado. Cómo hubiese deseado tener una cámara de filmar para poder grabar las reacciones de Antonio...

- ¿¡Has visto! ¡Tenemos caja fuerte!

- Claro~ Casi todos los hoteles decentes tienen un-... a... -Antonio se había ido hacia el baño.

Lo siguió y lo vio embobado mirando todo. Una bañera con una mampara de cristal para evitar que el agua se saliera, pastillas de jabón y diversos utensilios. Un espejo pequeño colgado de la pared al lado de un secador de mano. Un espejo más grande encima del lavamanos y el lavabo a la izquierda. Enfrente un pequeño bidé. Casi le atropella Antonio al salir. Se sentó en la cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. El lecho era amplio, de matrimonio y estaba cubierto por una colcha blanca y una pequeña manta de color verde a rayas también blancas. Justo al lado estaba la ventana con unas cortinas finas claras y otras más gruesas corridas a cada costado del marco. Delante de la cama se encontraba una mesa larga en la que había diferentes panfletos con información sobre el hotel, una televisión plana de unas diecisiete pulgadas, una silla del mismo color oscuro del escritorio, papel y un lápiz. Los armarios se encontraban empotrados, en la pared que quedaba enfrente de la ventana.

Francis se sentó al lado de Antonio y esperó pacientemente a que se diera cuenta de su presencia y le prestara atención. Sin embargo, él seguía cambiando de canales y viendo qué daban por ahí. No sabía a qué venía tanta fascinación. La mayoría de ellos se veían también en Madrid. Que no se habían ido tan lejos. Se decidió por atacar. Le abrazó por la espalda, apoyó su mentón en su hombro y esperó pacientemente. Aún ninguna reacción. Empezó entonces a besar su cuello.

- Antonio~

- ¿Qué~? -dijo el hispano imitando ese tonito de voz que había usado el francés.

- ¿No quieres que celebremos que hemos llegado sin problemas mayores al hotel? Podríamos celebrarlo una vez~ Y luego podríamos celebrar que el hotel te gusta tanto y que la habitación es hermosa~

- Francis, aún no es mediodía. ¿No sería mejor que fuésemos a dar una vuelta y hacer turismo por la ciudad? Me gustaría verla ya que estamos aquí. Además, eso de celebrar es una excusa pobre. Claro y si te parece podemos celebrar que vamos a comer. Y luego que vamos a cenar. Y luego podemos celebrar que la cama es cómoda. Y que se ha puesto el sol. Y mañana celebrar que ha salido el sol y seguimos vivos.

- A mí me parecen motivos excelentes para celebrarlo. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja, creyendo firmemente en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ahora no es el momento, si eso luego.

- Ahora tampoco es el momento de mirar la tele y tú estás viéndola~ -lloriqueó Francis

- Ale, apagada. -dijo después de apretar el botón del mando. Vamos a prepararnos e ir a hacer turismo.

Francis aprovechó el momento para tomar las manos de Antonio y empujarlo con fuerza sobre la cama hasta que logró tumbarlo contra ésta. El español le observó curiosamente, como si aquello no hubiese sido nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Y si te atara con la venda y no te dejara escaparte de habitación en los tres días que quedan?

- Soy una persona y aún no es que haya decidido prescindir de comer, ¿sabes?

- Yo te daría de comer y luego lo haríamos. Dormiríamos y quizás lo volveríamos a hacer antes de cenar y después hasta que estuviésemos tan agotados que necesitaríamos volver a dormir. Y así durante tres días.

- Eso es denunciable, ¿lo sabes? -le dijo Antonio tras parpadear anonadado en un par de ocasiones.

La decepción barrió la expresión seductora del francés. ¿Por qué tenía que cargarse el ambiente de esa forma? Era tan frustrante cuando hacía eso... Se apartó y se quedó encogido, bocabajo, sobre el colchón mientras lloriqueaba por su desgracia. Antonio se levantó, buscó entre las cosas una gorra y su cámara de fotos.

- ¡Francis!

- ¿Qué...?

El galo ladeó el rostro, observándole como si fuese la persona más desgraciada del mundo, con unos restos húmedos en la comisura de los ojos. En cambio, Antonio era su antítesis. Un aura brillante a su alrededor, con esa gorra con el escudo de su club deportivo favorito un poco torcida, la cámara de fotos en la mano y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Francis suspiró con resignación en el rostro. El español arqueó una ceja, confundido por esa expresión que casi era hasta de desagrado.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

- No sé cómo lo haces pero no puedo estar molesto y negarme a lo que me pides cuando pones esa expresión... -se resignó del todo y se levantó. Atusó su ropa y se peinó el pelo con la mano un poco- Vamos a hacer turismo~

- ¡Bien! Quizás esta noche, si eres bueno y me acompañas a ver sitios que estén bien, me baño contigo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Va a ser la mejor ruta turística que hayas hecho en tu vida! ¡Y DESPUÉS TE BAÑARÁS CONMIGO!

- Grita eso otra vez en el pasillo y te vas a bañar solo. Te aviso. -dijo Antonio tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... Iba a cortar en el trozo anterior pero hago este capítulo más largo. ¿Qué taal~? ¡Omg! ¡Un capítulo que no acaba mal! Merezco un premio ;v; No sé qué comentar del capítulo. Francis tirando un enano contra una ventana. Sabéis que ha sido todo un macho. Lo sabéis. XDDDD Paso a comentar los reviews que van disminuyendo... Me resigno *suspira tristemente * Gracias a los que me dejáis review ;v;<strong>

_Ariadonechan, _**jajaja XDDDD como le gustan tanto los pollos pues es el mote perfecto. Bueno, si a Antonio le gusta, ¿por qué no iba a tenerla? Lo que dijo Gilbo capis atrás era verdad. Le va detrás XD. Lo siento es que estuve haciendo otras cosas y tardé más. Hoy un poquito menos XD. Pues sí fue a salvarlo like a boss xDDD **

_Candy Darla, _**bueno, Francis y Gil se irán haciendo amigos, eso no se va a perder xD. Antonio es un celoso bastante peligroso en realidad xD Me alegra que siendo uno de tus personajes favoritos te guste como lo caracterizo. Eso es muy importante. Claro, Francis no quiere dejar puertas cerradas pero bueno, tendrá que aceptarlo XD**

_Kirsu, _**awww gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Este pairing es looove~ -happeh- La cagó pero bueno, todo el mundo la caga alguna vez XD Mientras lo arregle... No, coqueto cero, pero bueno, sinceridad por delante. Aunque no le haya servido de nada XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**bawww gracias por no irte ;u; xDD Ah sí, el aviso de fanfiction XDD Doy entonces gracias por él. *se sonroja por los halagos * g-gracias de nuevo ;u;... Gilberto tiene paciencia para tener a Antonio como amigo. Con sus arranques de enfado peligrosos... xD Jajaja me alegra que te haga un poco más llevadero el lunes, que siempre cuesta. Un saludo~**

_Nightview, _**... omg menuda descripción de cómo te he dejado xDDDD ¿Antonio da miedo? Es lo que hay~ Que sea terrorífico es parte de su encanto (XD). Sí, el amigo Rodrigo era él~ Nombres hispanizados rules XDDD **

_Hethetli, _**Me hace gracia que a todas os ha gustado el mote de polluelo XDDDD... ¿Para qué dejar un sitio sin mancillar? Eso sería deshonrar el sitio *XD * Francia y España son inquietos y eso hace que sean hot a más no poder. Antonio es peligroso con los celos xDD Pero no me creo que no sea nada celoso. Me es inconcebible xD Hombre, el amor es algo muy serio. Lo de la silla la segunda vez me ha matado. Seguro que ganas de usarla no le faltaron a Antonio XDDD. Es que le pegó porque Gilbert no estaba siendo transigente... xDDD**

_Yuyies, _**Pero si ya dijo Gilbert hará capítulos que Rodrigo le iba detrás XD ¡¿Es que no le escucháis! XDDD pobrecio polluelo... XDDD Claro que no le iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Aunque dijera una estupidez, le sigue queriendo. Si no, no le afectaría tanto. No te montas ninguna película ouo... No le gusta porque lo dice como si se metiera con los polluelos de verdad y no quiere que se meta con ellos (¿) XD Un saludo ouo**

Y eso es todo por esta vez.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 12**

- Lo has visto, ¿verdad? ¡Tú también lo has visto! ¡Ese tío es gilipollas!

- Es el guía turístico y vamos a tener que aguantarnos, Antonio. Está pagado y no salió precisamente barato.

- ¡Pero...!

- Lo sé, es un gilipollas. A mí tampoco me cae bien pero, te lo digo de verdad, me costó bastante caro contratar al guía turístico.

- ¡Me llamó idiota por toda la cara!

- No lo hizo...

- ¡Lo insinuó!

- Pero quedó muy extraño que, sin haberlo dicho realmente, tú de repente le respondieras que el idiota era él.

- Se cree muy listo porque es inglés. Pues tiene un acento ridículo y a ver si aprende de una vez a hablar español como Dios manda.

- Oye... Yo también tengo acento... -dijo Francis sonriendo por no llorar. Aunque llevara algunos años en España, su acento se resistía a marcharse.

- Pero el tuyo no es ridículo, es sexy. El suyo suena idiota. Es un subnormal.

- ¿Te gusta mi acento, Antonio? -inquirió contento el galo. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso en el mes y medio que llevaban saliendo. Para qué negarlo, se había emocionado.

- ¿Cómo no puede saber eso, señor Fernández? Por favor, no se pierda, señor Fernández. No me gustaría tener que irle a recoger a la oficina de objetos perdidos. -exclamó con rintintín el español, imitando el acento inglés mientras cogía cosas de la maleta.

Antonio fue a grandes zancadas al baño, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y después se escuchó el cerrojo. Francis abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios...? Fue para allí y comprobó que sí, había cerrado. Pero... ¡PERO! ¡¿Por qué?

- Oye, Antonio, me dijiste que...

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Francis~? -preguntó con un tono suave que ponía el vello de punta. Se podía casi palpar su aura de molestia.

El galo se debatió entre el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho y el miedo que sentía ante ese tono de voz. Sabía que el hispano, cuando estaba tan enfadado, no distinguía enemigo de aliados. En realidad, había sentido tanto pavor que le había dado la impresión de que sus testículos se retraían hacia dentro. Se le habían puesto de corbata, vamos. Suspiró con pesadez.

- Nada...

Francis se echó en la cama como si deseara morirse. Apretó con fuerza la mano contra la sábana del hotel y entonces se mordió el dorso de su puño. Maldito inglés, maldito inglés, maldito inglés. ¡Por su culpa se quedaba a dos velas! Su querido novio español, que le había prometido que dejaría que se bañara con él, estaba demasiado enfadado... ¡Ese maldito inglés cejudo le había transformado en un ogro! Y tan centrado estaba en su ira que le había cerrado la puerta y él se había quedad fuera. ¡Solo! ¡Oh, tan solo! Y algo tenía claro: cuando Antonio saliese por esa puerta, aún no estaría de humor. Se acostaría y pobre de Francis que intentase hacer algún acercamiento. Era capaz de morderle la mano. Y eso sería lo más suave.

¡Qué gran error había sido contratar a un guía para hacer la visita más rica! En un principio Francis hubiese deseado quedarse con Antonio en la habitación, sin hacer nada, sólo los dos y sus cuerpos desnudos. Aunque después había tenido que ceder a sus caprichos sólo porque tenía una cara bonita a la que no podía resistirse cuando le miraba de esa forma. ¡Maldito fuera él y sus instintos básicos! Y entonces se habían encontrado con el guía turístico, un inglés que había dicho que se llamaba Arthur Noséquémás. En ese momento Francis había arqueado una ceja y había pensado que era muy irónico que un inglés les fuese a guiar en la visita a una ciudad española. Los primeros minutos habían sido tranquilos. Después había empezado poco a poco el horror, que se había hecho insoportable hacia el final.

La diferencia entre Francis y Antonio era una muy simple: el galo sabía mantener la compostura con más eficacia que su pareja. El hispano se encendía como si estuviera rociado con gasolina. Y, eso de encenderse rápidamente, no se limitaba únicamente a la ira. En la cama era lo mismo. Pero ese era otro tema que nada tenía que ver con el actual. Al parecer el guía encontraba muy divertido cómo se molestaba y no había dejado de provocarle. Francis había ignorado mayoritariamente sus puyas. En alguna ocasión le había devuelto una. Aunque sí que admitía que había deseado despellejarlo cuando había interrumpido su romántico almuerzo con Antonio para decir que Toledo no se veía sola y que lo único grande que iban a ver era el culo que se les iba a quedar de estar tanto rato sentados comiendo. ¡Oh, cómo se había molestado el español! Tuvo que agarrarlo de la camiseta de color azul que le había regalado Francis hacía un par de semanas. Se las habían regalado en el trabajo y él no hacía nada con tres iguales.

- No me gusta esa boca de pirata que tienes de vez en cuando, Antonio~ -había dicho mientras seguía sujetándolo y escuchando los improperios que soltaba.

- ¡Me la suda! ¡Y si no te gusta, no vas a besarla más! -le había contestado con una falta de dulzura impresionante.

¡Ah, qué injusta era la vida! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pagar él que el guía fuera un imbécil? Había tenido que intervenir en un par de ocasiones y se había llevado él la hostia verbal en todas. El estúpido inglés encima había sonreído con sorna. ¡Era la peor elección que había realizado! ¡Si no se hubiese gastado tanto dinero, lo patearía hasta morir! ¡Por su culpa él estaba fuera del baño y Antonio desnudo tras una fina pared! Otra cosa que había hecho era interrumpir cada beso que había presenciado. ¡El muy hijo de puta! ¡Y mira que Francis no era muy dado a ese tipo de insultos porque él era francés y esas palabras no existían en abundancia en su idioma, pero ese tío era un hijo de puta!

Antonio salió finalmente del baño: cabello húmedo, algunas gotas resbalando por su cuello, la piel calentita por el agua, las mejillas un poco más sonrosadas por el mismo motivo, oliendo a menta... ¡Y pensar que no podría tocarlo! Se moría de rabia por dentro. Antonio ya de por sí ofrecía una imagen muy erótica según su punto de vista. Pero, acabado de salir de la ducha, era una imagen erótica a rabiar. Deseaba hacerle tantas cosas, hacerle decir otras muchas... Pero refunfuñaba y eso era la prueba de que la bomba aún seguía activada. Dejó su ropa en la maleta y se echó en la cama bruscamente. Francis sintió un leve escalofrío cuando pudo notar la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía y el olor a menta. Suspiró y se incorporó. No era suicida y hacer algo hubiera sido demasiado inconsciente. Se pegó una ducha bastante fresca, tratando de calmar las ideas.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Antonio ya estaba completamente dormido. Suspiró resignado mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello. Se agachó a su lado, quedando frente a su rostro.

- No pienses que voy a olvidar que me debes un baño. -susurró.

Besó su mejilla con dulzura.

* * *

><p>Francis estaba acostumbrado a pasar días sin mantener relaciones. Incluso había pasado semanas sin hacer nada. Pero eso era antes, en esa época en la que no se ataba a ninguna persona y era un alma libre. En esos momentos, Francis no dependía de nada ni nadie. Ahora la cosa era muy diferente. Había decidido dedicarse únicamente a Antonio y aquello le había resultado satisfactorio, sí, pero se había malacostumbrado. De algún modo u otro, siempre que deseaba sexo, lo podía tener. No significaba que se acostaran todos los días, aunque el tanto por ciento de encuentros superara el noventa. Y pensar que había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo en la bañera...<p>

Aunque no era lo que más le molestaba, no. Lo que de verdad le hacía perder los nervios es que el estúpido inglés no les dejaba ni besarse. Ahora Francis también empezaba a estar enfadado. ¿Por qué el guía estaba tan amargado? Era algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

En un momento dado, Antonio se dio la vuelta y Francis no estaba. ¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Le había dejado a solas con el guía? Porque si era así, se lo haría pagar muy caro. ¡Ya sabía que no lo soportaba!

- ¿Ha perdido a su pareja? -comentó Arthur con sorna- Si es que no está atento, señor Fernández.

- Voy a buscarlo.

- Haré lo mismo. Nos encontramos aquí en un rato.

Antonio observaba a su alrededor atentamente, buscando a Francis. Juraba que, como le viese tomando algo en algún bar o terraza, le pisotearía hasta que pidiera clemencia. Si se había ido y lo había dejado a solas para librarse del tostón del guía, era una acción muy fea por su parte. De repente, de un callejón en el que no había reparado a simple vista, una mano salió y tiró de él bruscamente. Entonces ese alguien le había empujado contra la pared y le besaba agresivamente. Sintió repentino pánico. No había escuchado nunca que hubiesen violadores en Toledo pero aquello no había sido definitivamente normal. Golpeó a su atacante en el estómago y éste por fin se apartó.

- ¡Francis!

- Shhh... ¿Es que quieres que nos vean? ¿Y a qué ha venido ese golpe? -se quejó con las manos sobre el estómago- Podrías haberme hecho aún más daño y hubiésemos tenido que ir al hospital.

- Pensaba que algún pervertido sexual estaba atacándome. -replicó Antonio- Bueno, no estaba muy equivocado...

- … Esa me ha dolido. Pero es que estaba harto de ese cejudo que no deja de hablar con su estúpido acento inglés y que no deja que me acerque a ti ni que te bese~ -lloriqueó molesto abrazándose al español.

- Has escogido al peor guía del mundo. Le odio.

- Yo también. -dijo Francis besando el cuello de Antonio con parsimonia.

- Estamos en la calle.

- Pero si no me has visto hasta que te he agarrado~

- Seguimos estando en la calle, Francis. -insistió.

- Sólo unos besos... Tampoco pido demasiado, ¿verdad? -dijo el galo mientras bajaba la vista, con la yema de los dedos rozaba los del hispano y los entrelazaba. Levantó ambas manos. La apoyó contra la pared, cerca del rostro de Antonio, el cual le observaba con una expresión que le fundía las neuronas por momentos- No es muy egoísta. -se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo al de él, apoyando la rodilla entre las piernas del español. Su voz se estaba tornando cada vez más suave, más provocativa- ¿verdad?

- Supongo que no... -dijo Antonio ausentemente, observando cada gesto y cada movimiento.

- Eso creía yo. Entonces...

Dejó la frase a medias y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el cuello, besándolo con lentitud, dejando que notara la calidez de éstos sobre su piel. Respiró sobre ella y luego pegó un suave mordisco. Mientras, su otra mano había descendido y se había entrelazado con la del hispano. Esta también la levantó y la apoyó al lado de su cabeza. Siguió besando su cuello y sonrió de lado cuando notó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Antonio.

- ¿Dejarás que te bese? Una vez... Y otra... En el cuello... -dejó un beso ahí y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja- Aquí también. Y luego en esos labios tan atractivos que tienes.

- ¿Y el guía? ¿Y si nos encuentra?

- Nos ha estado fastidiando mucho. Si nos encuentra así seguro que se muere de rabia. Si no nos encuentra dará vueltas y vueltas refunfuñando porque ha perdido a sus clientes. Y mientras nosotros disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, él estará pagando por los dos días que nos ha dado.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja. La respuesta era un poco confusa de repente.

- Bésame.

¿Cómo no responder a esa petición de manera instantánea? Deseaba saltarle encima y besarle hasta que le succionase el alma si fuese necesario. Pero había visto esa mirada de Antonio, cada vez más interesada, seria, cada vez más metido en el momento. Ese instante en el que la tentación empezaba a crecer en su interior y dejaba de pensar en la gente o en las apariencias. Por eso no se había apresurado. Cuanto más tentara al español, más participaría y aquello le gustaba demasiado. Los primeros segundos fueron un juego de tentación. Acercaban el rostro, se quedaban a poca distancia de los labios, sintiendo su respiración y el calor que desprendían. Finalmente, Francis se acercó y besó a Antonio. Subió las manos del español hasta que estuvieron por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándolo de este modo contra la pared.

Se besaron suavemente, de manera breve y luego cada vez de manera más intensa, deseándose más a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando más animado se encontraba Antonio, Francis se apartó. Por un momento tuvo ganas de agarrarlo y pegarle una hostia por dejarlo a medias de algo que le gustaba.

Después de la desaparición, el guía se había tranquilizado bastante. Sólo hablaba para explicar las diferentes cosas y no se había metido con ellos. Antonio estaba bastante sorprendido de que hubiese surgido efecto. ¡Deberían haber ido a besarse antes! En dos o tres ocasiones el español buscó al francés para conseguir alguna muestra física de cariño. La primera vez se fue para él y le cogió la mano. Francis le miró, le sonrió y ya está. Se sintió tremendamente decepcionado.

Después le había estado mirando fijamente y no se había dado ni cuenta de ello. Lo más fuerte es que el guía sí se dio cuenta. ¡Mandaba narices que se diera cuenta el guía inglés que no le interesaba un mínimo! Lo peor fue cuando en la cena Antonio le había puesto la mano sobre la pierna y de repente el francés le había pegado una hostia pensando que era algún bicho que se le había subido. ¡UN BICHO! ¡Lo había comparado con un insecto feo y peludo! Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Francis bostezaba. Entró el primero, fue hacia la cama y se tumbó. El español se encontraba atónito. ¿Dónde estaba aquella pasión que había vivido en el callejón?

- Creo que voy a dormir tan bien esta noche~ -dijo el galo acurrucándose mejor sobre la cama.

- "Hijodeputa..." -pensó mientras apretaba el puño imperceptiblemente- Francis~

- Dime~

- Voy a ducharme.

- Vale, luego entro yo. -dijo con calma el francés. Se incorporó un poco- ¿Dónde está el mando de la tele?

Aquello colmó su paciencia. Se fue hacia él, lo empujó contra la cama, se puso encima y le miró fijamente. ¿¡Pues no estaba mirándole sorprendido! Le daba tanta rabia... Le agarró de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle.

- ¡Eres imbécil! ¿Por qué de repente estás tan tranquilo y hablas de dormir?

- Es que hemos andado bastante... -dijo Francis sin poder parar ese ataque.

- ¡Pero yo quería que siguiéramos lo del callejón! ¡Quería más besos! ¡Incluso iba a proponerte que nos bañáramos juntos! ¡Yo deseándote y tú queriendo ver la televisión! ¡Qué idio-!

Francis sujetó con fuerza al español y se levantó de la cama con él enganchado a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un koala. Antonio sintió miedo de caerse así que rodeó con fuerza la cintura del francés con sus piernas.

- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

- ¡No pienso perder otra vez la oportunidad de bañarme contigo! Deja de refunfuñar. -lo bajó en el suelo del baño- Ahora... quítate la ropa...

- Wow tienes una expresión horrible...

- Desnúdate...

Suspiró. Bueno, se lo había buscado. Él le había dicho que deseaba hacer cosas y que pensó en bañarse juntos. Sin mirar, Francis le dio al grifo. Sentía cómo los ojos azules le desnudaban mentalmente. Los notaba recorrer cada porción de cuerpo que descubría. Ya que tenía toda su atención, lo haría lentamente para que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él. Era seguro que lo estaba logrando, Francis apenas pestañeaba y miraba su cuerpo como si fuese un libro de Buscar a Wally. Aunque él ya sabía dónde se encontraba "Wally" ... Sí... "Wally" estaba bajo esos calzoncillos y deseaba verlo. Cuando iba a bajarse la prenda, Antonio paró en seco. Estuvo a nada de gritarle para que siguiera, como si hubiesen cortado su serie en el momento más intenso para ir a anuncios.

- Tú también te puedes ir quitando la ropa, ¿eh?

- Sí, ahora voy. -dijo ausentemente.

- Francis...

- Está bien. Pero tú vete quitando los calzoncillos.

El galo se quitó la ropa en tiempo récord. El español le observó atónito. Suerte que después, en la cama, no era tan "rápido", sino vaya pena. Finalmente la ropa interior de Antonio cayó sobre el suelo y pudo apreciar todo su cuerpo. Se adentró en la bañera y tendió la mano para ayudar al hispano a entrar. Una vez se habían mojado del todo, Francis cerró el grifo y se echó, dejando que el agua le cubriese hasta los hombros casi. Estiró una mano y asió la muñeca de Antonio. Tiró de él hasta hacerle sentar entre sus piernas y que su espalda estuviese apoyada contra su torso.

- Esto es la gloria~

Antonio apoyó la nuca sobre el hombro del galo y cerró los ojos. Pronunció un murmullo afirmativo. Francis era un gran 'lugar' sobre el que echarse a descansar. Estaba blandito y le rodeaba de manera protectiva. Entretenido se encontraba ahora el rubio, observando el cuerpo mojado del hispano, envidiando aquellas gotas que resbalaban por su piel, más morena que la suya. Besó su mejilla, luego le dio un suave mordisco y descendió con sus labios por aquel cuello tan apetecible hasta que llegó a su hombro.

- ¿No vas a esperar un poquito a que nos relajemos? -preguntó Antonio

- ¿Relajarnos para después perder toda la relajación? No tiene sentido, mi querido español~ No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- En mi cabeza tenía sentido.

- En mi cabeza ya lo hemos hecho cinco veces.

- Eres rápido... -dijo Antonio sorprendido.

- Esta vez seré más lento... -dijo Francis bajando el tono de voz a uno más sensual. Una mano acarició su torso, descendiendo- Para que te des cuenta de todo lo que te hago y pienses sólo en mí.

La mano alcanzó la entrepierna, rozó su miembro, con los dedos presionó sobre la punta, buscando y consiguiendo un estremecimiento por parte del español. Pronto la excitación de Antonio empezó a elevarse, como la espuma. Su respiración se agitó y la longitud que era masajeada por la mano del francés se endurecía a cada nuevo movimiento hasta quedar totalmente erecta. Francis seguía besando su cuello y luego su oreja. Evitaba por completo sus labios ya que deseaba escuchar cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada sonido que salía de entre ellos. Rozó su erección contra su trasero y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar el deseo irresistible de hacerlo suyo, sin preparación alguna. Una mano lo movió un poco hacia delante mientras la otra seguía acariciando intensamente su entrepierna. Después. la que no tenía nada que hacer. descendió por la espalda y se coló entre las nalgas. Ah, aquel jadeo tan adorable... Fue tanteando aquel lugar que pronto se abriría a él y lo aceptaría. Fue presionando, suavemente, dejándole tiempo a acostumbrarse y a que su cuerpo fuese admitiéndolo dentro de él. ¡Y cómo llegaba a temblar Antonio a ratos, cuando las sensaciones lo sobrepasaban...! Su interior presionaba sus dedos de una forma que le hacía sentir un tirón de excitación sobre su erección. Deseaba tantísimo sentir eso sobre su miembro... Le hizo apoyar las rodillas sobre la bañera, pasando las piernas por debajo de sus muslos.

Guió el cuerpo mientras admiraba esa espalda bien construida, morena, con gotas deslizándose hacia su rabadilla y aquellos glúteos tan redondos y tan perfectos. Apoyó su miembro contra la apertura, dilatada, más rosada que normalmente, y esperó. Era lo que llevaba anhelando tanto rato y aún así quiso saborear el instante. Poco a poco, le hizo bajar. La frente permaneció apoyada contra el cuerpo del español que sufría algún espasmo involuntario a veces.

- No puedes i-imaginarte... -jadeó el francés- cuánto deseo entrar de una sola vez.

Antonio no pudo contestar. Estaba concentrado en relajarse e intentar evadirse de la molestia. Si Francis se contenía era porque al día siguiente tendrían que ir a ver más cosas y si el español no podía andar con normalidad iba a estar refunfuñando. Le dejó respirar cuando estuvo dentro del todo. Él también lo necesitaba. La manera en la que el cuerpo de Antonio se apostaba contra el suyo le había hecho sentirse al borde del orgasmo. No quería dejar su nombre en mal lugar. Le había dicho que no sería tan rápido en terminar y no lo sería.

- Es muy interesante que puedas metérmela entera, sí... -dijo Antonio tras un rato- Aunque no se trata de sólo eso, ¿sabes? Podrías moverte... -levantó su trasero y lo bajó de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Incómodo pero también algo placentero- u-un poco...

- Para eso te he dejado así, querido Antonio~... Para ver cómo te mueves contra mi cuerpo. Para ver cuánto necesitas sentirme dentro de ti. Te prometo que te ayudaré.

- Eres un degenerado.

Pero él también lo era. Se sujetó a los bordes de la bañera con fuerza y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. Por el momento, Francis le dejó a él imponer el ritmo y la intensidad. Él se entretenía escuchando su voz gemir, oyendo sus jadeos, acariciando su torso y su miembro al mismo compás que él imponía, observando como su miembro aparecía entre las nalgas perfectas del español y cómo, con intensidad volvía a tragarlo, produciendo una intensa descarga de placer. Era una bonita imagen, más erótica que muchas otras cosas que Francis hubiera visto. No comprendía cómo Antonio podía dotar de erotismo todas sus acciones.

Agarró los cachetes del trasero y lo hizo apartarse de su miembro. Logró moverse y ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Antonio. Lo empujó suavemente hacia delante, inclinándolo para exponer su trasero y entrar en él de una sola vez, con fuerza. Ese ritmo había estado bien pero se hacía insuficiente. La necesidad de sentir con más intensidad era mayor, ese deseo de escucharle exclamar su nombre. El gemido fue fuerte y le hizo estremecerse. Se sentía tan bien sabiendo que invadía su mente y su cuerpo de esa manera... Antonio era suyo y cuánto deseaba hacerle saber que todo su ser clamaba por el español. Sin tregua, empezó a embestirle con ímpetu y rapidez. A ratos se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de calmarse y aguantar más tiempo. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cintura mientras seguía chocando contra su cuerpo repetidamente. Ay, la voz del hispano... Ay esos gemidos descompuestos... ¡Y aún no era suficiente! Porque quería ver su rostro, deseaba besarle y que aún le llamase más. Salió de él de nuevo.

- D-date la vuelta... -murmuró con la voz deshecha el francés.

Él mismo le ayudó a girarse. Lo apoyó contra la superficie blanca de la bañera con fuerza, encerrándole allí con su propio cuerpo. Le abrió las piernas y las sujetó en sus brazos. Apoyó de nuevo su miembro en la entrada, medio segundo. Se miraron a los ojos, brillantes del deseo, sabiendo qué tenía que venir pero aún esperando. Como el que se sube a la atracción de caída libre y espera unos segundos en las alturas. De ese modo, de repente y de una sola vez, rápido y fuerte, volvió a entrar. Ahora ya no había treguas que valiesen. Aquel ritmo frenético sólo terminaría con el clímax. Y eso era lo que había querido: su respiración sobre su oído, llamándole entre bocanada y bocanada de aire. Los brazos del español estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus manos descansaban cerca de las cervicales y le sujetaban con fuerza, necesitando asirse a algo que no fuese a caer dentro de toda aquella locura. El ruido del agua se combinaba con sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus voces llamándose mutuamente. El roce de su entrepierna contra el vientre del galo empezó a ser la sensación estimulante que le estaba llevando a la locura. Apoyó la frente contra el hombro del francés, apretó los dientes y gimió con fuerza mientras le sobrevenía el orgasmo. Francis siguió penetrándole y cada nueva estocada era una oleada de placer aún más intensa ya que de repente el interior del español se había estrechado. Sin poder moverse mucho más, el galo se vino y terminó por quedarse quieto, respirando agitadamente.

- Así que... ¿Esto imaginabas? -dijo Antonio entre respiraciones agitadas.

- Sólo que ahora deberíamos hacerlo cuatro veces más.

El hispano rió ahogadamente.

- No creas que va a pasar, Francis.

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio no se despertó cuando el reloj empezó a bramar como un poseso. El galo le observó y sonrió resignado. Se levantó y tomó el teléfono móvil. En el pasillo del hotel, vacío, marcó el teléfono del guía.

- Hola, soy Francis Bonnefoy. Le llamaba para cancelar lo de hoy.

- Lo tiene pagado, el dinero no es reembolsable. -dijo Arthur al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Seguro que quiere malgastar así su dinero, señor Bonnefoy? -detectó sorna. Estúpido inglés.

- Sí, lo quiero malgastar. Mi novio no se despierta ni a tiros, creo que está agotado.

- No tiene resistencia alguna el señor Fernández. No era para tanto.

- Yo creo que fornicar cinco veces en una sola noche agotaría a cualquiera.

Después de decir esa frase, una sonrisa maliciosa había adornado el rostro del galo. Era divertido joder a ese guía inglés estúpido y presumir de haber hecho el amor desenfrenadamente durante una noche a la misma vez.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué había aceptado venir? Es que había pensado que seguramente estarían en el piso de Antonio, charlando tranquilamente los dos. Sin embargo, cuando llamó al timbre, se abrió la puerta del piso contiguo, el del estúpido novio de su amigo que le sonrió con esos aires de grandeza que tenía. Bien, pues él era aún más grande. ¡Que no se lo creyese tanto! En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no iban a pasar el rato en el piso de Antonio.<p>

El sitio estaba bien. La decoración del francés era sobria y encajaba mejor que aquella que había en la destartalada casa que tenía el de cabellos castaños. Pasaron a la cocina y allí le vio, sonriente. No cambiaría nunca, no...

- ¡Gil! ¡Te estábamos esperando! ¡Llegas tarde!

- Lo dice el que nunca es puntual. Lo raro es que tú estés aquí. -comentó apático. No le gustaba que lo tacharan de impuntual. Su familia era muy estricta con esos temas y los valores se los habían inculcado desde bien pequeños.

- Fui a despertarlo de su siesta. Si no lo hubiese hecho, aún estaría durmiendo seguramente~ -dijo Francis.

- Muy bonito, ¿ahora te pones de su parte? -dijo Antonio fingiendo ofensa.

El galo se puso a preparar café mientras Antonio le iba comentando lo más destacado, según su punto de vista, del viaje. Las horas que habían tardado en regresar a Madrid fue una historia que duró largos minutos. Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre el control policial que les había retrasado y empezaron a especular que quizás buscaban a algún peligroso criminal que andaba por la ciudad.

- Con esas conversaciones, animáis a este pobre francés a caminar solo por la calle, ¿eh?

- No te preocupes, nadie querría matarte. Hasta que lo hicieran, serías muy pesado. Todo asesino querría prescindir de la tortura que supondría tener que soportarte lloriqueando. -dijo Gilberto.

- Como si tú no fueras un pesado. -replicó Francis ofendido.

- Los dos lo sois. -murmuró Antonio hastiado. De repente ambos le miraron y él sonrió casual.

El galo asentó entonces todo en una bonita bandeja que había comprado en una tienda de decoración. Puso las tazas de café y unas pastas con crema que se trajo consigo de vuelta a casa. Dejó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa y se sentó a la izquierda de Antonio, el cual seguía contando cosas del viaje animadamente y tenía un fajo de fotos en la mano. Recordaba el día que habían ido a sacarlas a un Fotoprix. Tuvieron una pequeña riña allí, en mitad de la tienda, porque el hispano quería sacarlas todas y Francis le decía que era tirar el dinero ya que muchas sólo eran paisajes y no merecía la pena. Algunas fotos podían buscarlas por internet y encontrarlas igual o mejor. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo y sacaron aproximadamente la mitad. No estaba del todo contento con aquello pero Antonio jugó bien sus cartas y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que lo aceptara sin refunfuñar demasiado.

Sin decir nada, Francis cogió el café y se lo acercó a su pareja. Después cogió una pasta, la envolvió por la parte de abajo con una servilleta y se la dejó enfrente. Gilberto observaba de reojo los movimientos del galo. Si es que parecía su esposa. Lo más fuerte de todo es que Antonio no se daba cuenta. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado? ¿En serio que no se percataba? Bueno... Era Antonio... Seguro que no se daba cuenta.

- Mira, aquí estamos en el Alcázar. -dijo enseñándole una foto. Francis estaba al margen, observando sin decir nada mientras comía y tomaba su café- Toma, Francis. Si le enseñas tú también fotos, terminaremos antes.

- Claro. Vamos a ver...

Era bien dócil. En serio, le daba repelús lo empalagosos que estaban. ¡Y no se daban cuenta! El galo de repente parecía animarse al ver ciertas fotos. Le mostró una.

- Esto es el cuarto de baño y Antonio haciendo tonterías con el secador. Por cierto, aquí lo hicimos.

- Y aquí está Francis con cara de susto porque un grupo de franceses le rodearon y empezaron a preguntar direcciones cuando él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba nada. ¡Deberías haber visto su cara de pánico! Daba la impresión de que estaba rodeado de caníbales.

- Esta es la habitación, con la cama y un servidor tumbado sobre ella. Como bien te puedes imaginar, aquí también lo hicimos. -dijo con una sonrisa ladina el francés.

- Francis... Déjalo, anda. Ah, este es el gilipollas del guía. Le hicimos una foto para hacerle vudú. Aunque después no pudimos arrancarle ningún mechón de pelo así que quizás lo usemos de diana para tirar dardos.

- Este es el ventanal de la habitación y las vistas. Contra la ventana también lo hicimos...

- ¡POR DIOS! ¡Cállate yaa! -gritó Gilberto mientras se tapaba los oídos y su cara se contraía con sufrimiento.

- ¡Francis! ¿Quieres dejar ya de decir dónde lo hicimos o no? ¡Estás traumatizando al niño! -dijo a la par que señalaba al pobre Gil, que seguía sufriendo.

- Pero él ya tiene que saber de dónde vienen los bebés~ París es una ciudad bonita pero no hay fábricas de niños allí y las cigüeñas no los llevan a ninguna parte~ Sólo le hago crecer para que sea un buen adulto el día de mañana.

- Juro que os odio... -murmuró Gilberto escuchando ese diálogo.

- Francis, como vayas contando dónde lo hicimos a la gente y yo me entere... Destruiré las fotos y luego te destruiré a ti. Además, perderás la oportunidad de que vuelva a ocurrir algo así... incluso de que ocurra más de cinco veces... -dijo Antonio sin inmutarse.

El galo le observó con una expresión aterrorizada. Después bajó la vista a la mesa, a las fotos desparramadas de lo que constituían las pruebas visuales de sus hazañas sexuales en ese hotel. Se apresuró a recogerlas todas para ponerlas a salvo.

- ¡N-no! ¡Te juro que no se lo voy a contar a nadie más! ¡Pero no rompas las fotos! ¡Tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad!

Francis se apartó corriendo hacia un rincón de la cocina. Gil lo había seguido con la mirada pero ahora, aburrido, la devolvió hacia su amigo hispano.

- ¿Más de cinco veces?

- Bueno, es fácil. Con empezar antes seguro que nos da tiempo. -dijo despreocupado.

- No sé cómo sigues con él si hace estas cosas. Seguro que lo irá contando como si hubiese ganado la batalla de Waterloo.

- Tranquilo~ No lo va a contar. Está acojonadito. Aprecia sus pelotas lo suficiente como para saber que no debe hacer algunas cosas. Aunque estoy seguro que él moriría porque yo fuese contando la historia por ahí y explicando lo bien que estuvo.

- Es un imbécil.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada... -dijo conciliador Antonio. Devolvió la vista hacia Francis, el cual estaba ahora viendo las fotos con una expresión tenebrosa en su rostro- Mírale qué feliz, viendo esas fotos con ese terrible gesto de degenerado mientras piensa en que tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo más veces. Está bastante gracioso.

- Antonio tú...

- ¿Yo qué? -preguntó mientras seguía observando a Francis con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

- Pensaba que era algo que se te pasaría. Que decías que lo querías pero que no era nada serio. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que estás pilladísimo por él. No sólo le quieres, estás enamorado.

Se aflojó su expresión facial y poco a poco entornó el rostro para mirarle. Gilberto le observaba atentamente. Era curiosa esa reacción. Balbuceó un par de veces antes de poder articular palabra. Ahora hablaba aún más bajo.

- No estoy enamorado de él. Le quiero y salgo con él pero enamorarse es una palabra muy seria y que implica muchas cosas.

- Estás enamorado de él. ¡Si hasta te parece adorable que tenga esa expresión que a mí me pone los nervios de punta! Si te gustara, simplemente, no pensarías eso. Le gritarías que dejara de tener pensamientos impuros viendo unas fotos de un hotel.

Se quedó pensativo mirando la mesa. Encontraba aquello bastante divertido. A Gilberto no se le daban demasiado bien las relaciones con las personas, pero de repente el que estaba en apuros era Antonio y eso era bastante nuevo. Decidió presionar más.

- No sé si lo has pensado pero hacéis cosas que parecen ya de matrimonio. Como cuando te ha preparado el café y la pastita. Sólo le faltó darte de comer.

- Eso a veces lo hace... N-no estoy enamorado... -dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

- Empiezas a tener un color rojizo en las mejillas muy llamativo, Antonio. Sigue intentando negar la realidad pero no va a cambiar. Te gusta, sí, y también estás enamorado hasta las trancas de él.

Era bastante gracioso verle. Parecía estar enfadado pero al mismo tiempo ese sonrojo suavizaba todo lo demás. Bueno, ya daba la impresión de haberse percatado de que tenía razón. De repente Francis regresó y abrazó por detrás a Antonio, el cual se erizó ligeramente.

- Tienes una expresión muy adorable, ¿de qué estabais hablando~? ¿No le estarías haciendo proposiciones indecentes a mi novio~?

- ¡Como si quisiera hacer eso! -replicó molesto Gil.

- Pues tiene un sonrojo adorable~ Despierta en mí un instinto protector tan fuerte~ -dijo besando su mejilla.

- Oye, gabacho, ¿tú estás enamorado de Antonio? -dijo de sopetón Gil.

El de cabellos castaños abrió de par en par los ojos. ¿¡A qué venía eso! ¡No le volvería a preparar patatas guisadas en la vida! ¡Estúpido Gilberto! Francis observó curioso al hombre con ojos de color chocolate (bueno, tiraban a rojo) sin decir ninguna palabra. El corazón le iba a mil a Antonio. Como dijera que no, se iba a sentir estúpido.

- Pues claro. -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

La contestación sorprendió a los dos españoles.

- ¿Y si él no estuviera enamorado de ti y sólo te quisiera de manera más superficial? ¿Entonces qué?

- Me da igual. Seguiría estando enamorado de él. No es que vaya a cambiarlo fácilmente.

- ¿No te intriga saber si él se siente igual?

- Claro que me intriga. -dijo después de reír brevemente- ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si no me intrigase? Pero no quiero que se sienta presionado. Si algún día llega a enamorarse de mí como yo de él, estaría a rabiar de felicidad. Cuanto más rato paso con él, más seguro estoy de que no puedo estar con otra persona. No importa si no está enamorado de mí ahora. Ya me encargaré de hacer que su corazón se acelere y que sienta una cálida sensación en su pecho cuando piense en mí.

Antonio hizo que le soltara. Se giró sobre el asiento, estiró los brazos y tiró de él asiendo la camisa cerca de su cuello. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, le dio un beso pasional. Gilberto ladeó la mirada, dejándoles intimidad. Ya podrían haber empezado eso en otro momento que él no estuviera. Aunque debía admitir que Francis le había sorprendido. Lo esperaba más cabeza hueca y sin embargo tenía unos sentimientos fuertes hacia Antonio. Eran tan sinceros que pensó que podía dejar a su amigo a cargo de ese gabacho. Hasta el momento, Gil no dejaba de pensar que en algún momento Francis la cagaría y le haría daño.

Antonio se retiró y el agarre sobre la camisa del francés se suavizó. Se miraron fijamente de cerca. El español sonrió.

- Ya lo hago.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Francis embobado por aquel rostro tan cercano al suyo.

- Ya estoy enamorado de ti. No tienes que esforzarte para que me enamore de ti porque ya lo estoy. -replicó con aquella sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Y si quiero hacer que te enamores aún más de mí? -preguntó y acto seguido besó su mejilla cariñoso. Antonio levantó las manos y las posó sobre la cara del galo, cerca de sus oídos. Rozó mimoso sus mejillas.

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Yo voy a intentar lo mismo.

- Qué crueles somos~ Buscando enamorarnos aún más y más~ Aunque está bien por mí. No pienso dejarte escapar fácilmente.

- Pues ya somos dos entonces.

- Ahora vamos a dejar esto antes de que el polluelo esté tan incómodo que ni pueda avisarnos de que sigue ahí.

Ambos miraron hacia Gil y rieron. Se notaba que estaba avergonzado por la situación pero que no sabía qué hacer para que pararan sin romper el momento íntimo. A partir de ese momento, el resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad. Estuvieron viendo una película y jugando al Pictionary. Aún así, se percató de que de vez en cuando se miraban furtivamente, se tomaban las manos y se dedicaban breves gestos cariñosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más. Ya ha aparecido Arthur. Pensé que podía ser como tercero en discordia por un momento pero después corroboré que eso era demasiado lo que ocurría en todos los fics normalmente así que al final lo que hice fue que apareciese fugazmente y poco más XD No sé muy bien qué comentar, si os quedan dudas y tal ya me las preguntáis.<strong>

_Ariadonechan, _** xD awwnn... me alegra que te gustara. Bueno es que Francis es un hombre y tiene sus momentos macho, eso es inevitable xDD ¡Este fic tiene mucho Frain y aún no termina XD! Uy jugar a médicos dice XDDD No te adelantes a acontecimientos(?) Si mangó los jaboncillos y toallas te lo dejo a tu imaginación XDD No me siento acosada -happeh-**

_Candy Darla, _**Es que a Francis, en estado de pánico, se le va la olla XDDD. Bueno es que Antonio es bien feliz con poco y es gracioso verle hacer cosas así xD Ya has leído el baño *sonrisilla* Aunque haya costado xDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jajaja el sueño desapareció gracias a Francis... Eso suena interesante 8DD... Me alegra que os riáis con el capítulo, se intenta. Al menos no que os partáis pero sí que arranque una sonrisa. Es nena pero en el fondo es macho, pobrecito XDDD Solo no lo sabe proyectar como toca XDDD**

_Nightview, _**xDDDD Francine xDDDD Me gusta. ****Hombre, que esos gnomos de piedra pesan, ¿eh? XDDD Tiene fuerza XDDD Bueno, Rodrigo ya lo tiene asumido *XD* ¿Te ha salvado la vida? Wow me alegro ;v;**

_Hethetli, _**esos enanos de piedra pesan la vida, te lo juro xDDD Lo tuvo que pillar mal en el arrebato... XD Bueno vale, no puedo compararlo con lo del harrijasoketa XDDDD. Yo también quiero ver la escena animada XDDDDD Como no imaginarse toda esa descripción XDDD Su propuesta es muy denunciable XDD No me la salto ovo**

_Kitshunette, _**omg! Review in spanishhhh... *Dies of pure love* Francis is a machooooo honhonhon -hearts- xDDDD I loved your review, seriously, I just can't. YOU'RE TOO CUTE *hugs***

_Yuyies, _**sí, Gil tenía razón, si al final será el más inteligente de los tres... xDDDDD Sí, el enano pesaba. ¿Es que nadie ha intentado levantar un enano de piedra? XDDD Pesan xDDDD. Es difícil hacer la maleta pero no es imposible. Antonio la hizo, aunque luego le diera caña XDDD... Claro que le gustó ouo **

_Tomato-no-musume, _**no te preocupes, me alegra ver que alguien regresa ;u;... Awnnn... ó_ò Espero que las cosas te vayan mejor y si mi fic puede darte un respiro me alegro mucho y no dejaré de publicar. Un abrazote! Claro, sin lio de pareja no sería un fic decente -?- xDDD Sufre pero es un buen amigo, aunque Gil sufre demasiado xDDD No te preocupes, gracias por dejar review, se aprecian demasiado.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _** xDDD awn... merci por comentar los dos xD Bueno es que Gilberto los tolera porque son amigos pero no es que le guste XDDD. Es que Francis es un hombre, no me canso de decirlo xDDD. Yo tengo que ir a Toledo algún día, objetivo de vida XD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 13**

El tiempo pasaba volando. Cuando menos se lo habían esperado, era el cumpleaños de Antonio. Francis lo había llevado a visitar Sevilla. Habían pasado un frío infernal pero había sido romántico. Siempre que recordaba aquel viaje, sonreía como un idiota. El fresco del invierno había dejado paso a una primavera bastante cálida. Y de repente era el cumpleaños del galo. Esa vez lo habían celebrado en Alcalá de Henares.

El calor veraniego de ese año en Madrid había sido insoportable. En muchas ocasiones Francis había visto a Antonio llegar del trabajo, caminar como zombi hacia el ventilador y desplomarse delante de él. Los días se habían tornado más frescos gracias a las primeras lluvias de septiembre y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se habían adentrado en el invierno. Ya hacía más de un año que salía con Francis, las cosas en el trabajo iban bien, en general se sentía feliz.

Siguió presionando rápidamente las teclas del ordenador, acabando por fin de escribir todos los detalles sobre el paciente que acababa de salir. Entró la enfermera que le estaba ayudando aquella mañana, al menos a mantener el orden de entrada de los pacientes. Había un caos enorme aquel día. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró la que iba a ser la siguiente persona a tratar. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa tímida de Francis. Parpadeó anonadado un par de veces.

- Hacía bastante que no venía, ¿eh?

- Francis, vete a casa. Tengo muchos pacientes que atender para que vengas sólo a verme. Te lo agradezco pero... Anda, vete.

- ¡Oyeee! ¡Que vengo porque me pasa algo de verdad! -lloriqueó Francis mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Entonces se fijó que tenía la mano envuelta en un paño- Me he quemado la mano.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a urgencias? Es más efectivo que esperar a que te den hora conmigo... -dijo el español arqueando una ceja.

- Es que tenía ganas de verte con esa bata de doctor y el estetoscopio colgado al cuello. Estás muy sexy. ¿Me va a tratar la enfermera simpática?

- No. Hoy estoy solo. Había mucha faena en urgencias y la llamaron. Estefanía me está ayudando con el orden de los pacientes. Pero, cualquier cura o vendaje, tengo que hacerlos yo también. Ven, anda. Siéntate en la camilla.

Antonio dio dos palmadas sobre la tela y mientras esperaba a que se subiese se puso los guantes de látex que había sacado de la caja. Descubrió la mano y se encontró con una quemadura por la que realmente venir al médico. Bueno, al menos la visita no era tan estúpida como había pensado.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo te has hecho eso? Menuda quemadura... -dijo mientras empezaba a tratarla.

- Estaba cocinando, me despisté y puse la mano donde no debía.

- Eres idiota...

- Tenía la mente en otros asuntos. -se defendió Francis.

Lo llevó hacia el grifo, esperó a que el agua saliese tibia y metió la mano bajo ésta. El francés puso una pequeña mueca ya que escocía. Después limpió la quemadura con jabón y la secó con cuidado. Le puso un apósito y se acercó hacia la mesa para escribir en el ordenador.

- Intenta no hacer demasiado con la mano. Puedes tomarte ibuprofeno si te duele. Si ves que es más intenso de lo que debiese, me lo dices y te recetaré alguna otra cosa. Cuando la herida esté mejor puedes darte alguna crema hidratante cada dos o seis horas. Durante unos tres o cuatro días. Te lo recordaré.

- Qué afortunado soy de tener un médico tan bueno como novio~. Aunque como mañana me escueza tanto la mano, el trabajo va a ser bien agradable.

- No exageres sobre lo de ser tan buen médico, Francis. -dijo sonriendo resignadamente- Te haré un justificante para el trabajo.

El galo volvió a sentarse en la silla esperando a que le diera el papel. Antonio le pasó la hoja después de firmarla con esa letra de médico que tenía. ¿Es que les enseñaban a todos a hacer una letra indescifrable para el resto de los humanos?

- Oye, Antonio... ¿Tú podrías traerte la bata, el estetoscopio y el resto de cachivaches que usas como médico a casa? -el español le observaba con cara de póquer y no contestaba nada aún- Es que te ves jodidamente sexy... -Antonio no contestó aunque había arqueado una ceja- Y tengo algo por los uniformes, ya me he tirado a otras personas uniformadas pero...

- Lo estás arreglando, Francis... -replicó sonriendo.

- Quiero decir. Q-qué... -se había dado cuenta de su error. Ese no era un buen método para convencer a nadie, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que estás tremendamente bueno cuando llevas eso y que si te lo pudieras llevar a casa me sentiría enormemente honrado ya que eres el más sexy de todos, Antonio. Eres el mejor y más sexy de todos. No me mates...

- Ahahaha... -había sido una risa tan falsa...- ¿Qué cosas dices? No puedo matar a nadie en un hospital. Te curarían tan pronto que sería un esfuerzo en vano. Ahora vete.

- Antonio... Por favor... -dijo poniéndole ojitos.

El español sonreía y le señalaba la puerta con los dedos de la mano extendidos y juntos. Francis seguía observándole suplicando por que aceptara su petición. ¡La había jodido! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pero de verdad que quería enrollarse con él mientras llevaba esa bata de médico...! ¡La idea de hacerle una "revisión a fondo" al médico era tan, tan, tan, taaaan estupenda!

- No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que sí. -replicó en un arrebato suicida.

- Oh, pero yo creo que sí te vas a ir~ -dijo Antonio sonriendo y yendo hacia el mueblecito donde guardaba las cosas. El galo arqueó una ceja. No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora. Cuando giró sobre sus talones, Antonio llevaba una inyección con una aguja bastante exagerada- Si no te vas, te la pondré y mal...

Francis abrió los ojos mucho y se incorporó. Le daban pánico esas agujas tan grandes. Dolían y no quería que se la clavara. Lo veía capaz de hacerlo. Había aprendido a tomarse las amenazas de Antonio muy en serio. Una vez le dijo que le echaría a dormir en calzoncillos al balcón y lo había hecho. Suerte que era verano.

- Por favor... -siguió pidiendo por su deseo.

- Vete o te la pongo.

El francés retrocedió sin perder de vista la aguja, no fuera que se girase y se la clavara como una puñalada trapera. Finalmente salió y lo perdió de vista. Dejó la aguja en la bandeja de la que la había cogido y suspiró resignado. Mira que era pesado. No es que le gustara asustarlo cada dos por tres pero es que si no lo hacía se portaba peor que un niño pequeño. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Asomó una mano temblorosa, nadie apareció en el umbral.

- M-me he dejado la chaqueta... -lloriqueó el francés- No me pinches... La hubiese dejado ahí pero es que hace frío.

Se esforzó al máximo para no reírse ni mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Agarró la chaqueta del galo, que descansaba en una de las sillas, y se la tendió. Hubo un momento en que ambos la agarraban. Pudo ver sus ojos azules a través de la rendija que había abierto. Pobrecito, estaba tan asustado... Por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo sobresaltado de aquella manera.

- Piénsatelo, ¿vale? La bata y eso.

Antonio entrecerró los ojos y Francis tomó la chaqueta de un tirón y salió corriendo. Pudo ver que una enfermera le regañaba por correr pero que él no se paraba. Después de un par de segundos en silencio, empezó a reír. Si es que era idiota...

* * *

><p>Noviembre llegaba a su final y si no fuera por la calefacción ahora mismo estarían pasando bastante frío. A la derecha de la cama, el español se encontraba poniéndose a toda velocidad la camisa y encima un jersey. No quería ni pensar en el suplicio que iba a ser ponerse los pantalones. Francis se encontraba sentado sobre el lecho. Se había despertado para hacerle el desayuno pero Antonio le había dicho que quería pasar por su casa, cogería algo en la nevera y se iría al hospital.<p>

- Antonio, no me gusta. -dijo del tirón.

El español detuvo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tratar de abrocharse los botones de los puños de la camisa. Arqueó una ceja. Antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas primero preguntó.

- Esa frase que has dicho es: Antonio no me gusta o Antonio, coma, no me gusta.

- Era: Antonio, coma, no me gusta. -replicó mirándole extrañado.

- De acuerdo, es que has hablado tan rápido que por un momento me he quedado alucinando. No es muy agradable pensar que has dicho que no te gusto. -prosiguió con los botones de la camisa.

- ¡¿Es que no vas a preguntarme qué es lo que no me gusta? -exclamó indignado el francés.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gustaaaa...? -inquirió sin interés Antonio. Tenía un poco de prisa y si quería pasar por casa aún más.

- ¡Esta habitación! No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora... Es pequeña y apenas hay espacio con la cama de matrimonio. Es un piso un poco pequeño para dos personas, ¿no crees?

- Siempre puedo irme a mi piso.

- No hagas propuestas estúpidas. No estoy echándote a tu piso. He estado pensando que es un fastidio tener que estar yendo y viniendo. Ese momento de decidir dónde vamos a estar es molesto. Podríamos vivir juntos.

- El piso no lo tengo pagado del todo, no quiero venderlo... -dijo Antonio con una mueca.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo vendas. No lo haré tampoco. Pero había pensado que podríamos hacer obras. Yo tengo dinero ahorrado, te ayudaré a pagar la parte que falta de tu piso y podríamos hacer una reforma y juntar ambos. Tendríamos un piso grandioso para los dos y podríamos dormir siempre en la misma cama, despertarnos cada día juntos, no tener que pensar qué nevera está más vacía...

- Pero no podemos ponernos a martillear paredes. Habría que primero mirar los permisos de obras y ver si se puede hacer.

- Lo tenía en cuenta. Sé que es meterse en un montón de papeleo y problemas, pero he estado mirándolo por mi cuenta y lo tengo más o menos todo preparado. Lo único que me falta es lo más importante, que me contestes qué opinas.

- ¿Y si no sale bien?

- Oye, esto es muy injusto. Tú fuiste el que me enseñaste que no tenía que vivir pensando que no iba a funcionar. Llevamos más de un año y creo que nos va muy bien.

- Pero tú renunciaste a unos ligues, yo me quedaría en la calle.

- ¿En serio crees que va a salir mal? ¿Me quieres menos y sabes que me vas a dejar en poco tiempo?

- Por supuesto que no. Tampoco creo que vaya a salir mal...

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Antonio se quedó pensativo. Bajó la vista al suelo y permaneció callado unos segundos. Francis deseaba dar ese paso. Tendrían un espacio amplio en el que vivir y podrían dejarse de ir de un piso a otro. Si el español no quería, se sentiría algo decepcionado, pero podría vivir con ello.

- Está bien. Vivamos juntos. A mí también me gustaría dejar de ir de un lado a otro. Vivir en un mismo lugar, comprar cosas juntos para nuestro hogar... -Antonio sonrió- Me parece una idea estupenda.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Francis incrédulo. El hispano rió brevemente.

- En serio.

Se fue hacia él y lo tomó en volandas, sonriendo radiante. Antonio se apresuró a agarrarse a su cuello para sentirse más seguro. Al ver su expresión de felicidad, rió contento. Iban a vivir juntos. Hasta que lograran unir los pisos quizás tendrían problemas con los obreros. Pero a pesar de cualquier inconveniente, se sentía increíblemente contento.

* * *

><p>Esa semana empezaban las vacaciones de Antonio. Un mes entero de pura tranquilidad es lo que todo el mundo esperaría, pero ese no era su caso. Su novio y él mismo habían tenido la brillante idea de juntar ambos pisos en uno solo. Hacía un par de días que llegaba a casa y se encontraba algún obrero, cargado con material, que se adentraba en su piso y lo dejaba en cualquier sitio. El miércoles, sin ir más lejos, Antonio se había golpeado la espinilla contra unos sacos de cemento en su carrera hacia la calle. Esa misma noche, Francis se había quejado de que un par de obreros habían dejado unos sacos en casa sin cuidado alguno y habían levantado una oleada de polvo.<p>

- Pues no te queda nada... Esa ola de polvo te parecerá poco con lo que falta por llegar.

Cuando pensaba en todo lo que quedada: los golpes fuertes a tempranas horas, la suciedad por todas partes, el desorden, los muebles tapados... Esas iban a ser sus vacaciones. Hasta esa mañana, la del jueves. Francis se fue hacia el lado contrario de la cama para estar más cercano a Antonio, que ya se vestía para ir a trabajar. El galo aún tenía tiempo antes de empezar a prepararse también.

- Mañana es el último día que trabajas antes de tus largas vacaciones, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Aún no sé si me tocará trabajar por la tarde pero el sábado ya estaré aquí, dispuesto a aguantar los martillazos y demás placeres de una gran obra.

- He pensado que podríamos ir a Francia, pasar allí unas semanas y alejarnos de todo este estrés que nos está dando por culpa de los obreros.

- Claro y después a Londres. -dijo irónico el español después de ponerse el jersey sobre la camisa.

- No lo digo en broma, Antonio. Podríamos ir a Francia.

- ¿Es que no has gastado suficiente dinero con el piso?

- No gastaríamos tanto. Me gustaría visitar mi ciudad, podríamos estar en mi casa y así podría presentarte a mis padres.

El español paró de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo. Se había quedado pensativo mientras observaba el jersey, el cual se estaba colocando bien. Francis le observaba curioso. Finalmente, Antonio ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió algo forzado.

- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto? Creo que no deberíamos hacer eso.

- ¿Pronto? Hay parejas que conocen a sus familias políticas (o sus futuras familias políticas, como quieras llamarlo) en los primeros meses de la relación. Nosotros llevamos más de un año, no me parece que sea tan pronto.

- Es que... Me parece que no es una buena idea. -dijo el español aún con ese intento de sonrisa conciliadora- Deberíamos esperar. Si tienes ganas de ir a ver a tu familia, ve. Pero no creo que sea el momento para que yo les conozca.

El rostro del francés había ido perdiendo gradualmente la expresión hasta quedar en una máscara seria de aparente indiferencia. Se hizo un silencio bastante extraño. A pesar de que sabía que era un poco feo que siguiera preparándose, Antonio terminó de vestirse mientras Francis seguía sin abrir la boca.

- ¿Me comprendes? -preguntó el hispano al ver que seguía sin reacción alguna.

- Claro, claro que te comprendo... -dijo Francis con un tono de voz que le sonó bien extraño- Quizás también es pronto para que vivamos juntos. Y también es pronto para que pasemos toda la noche juntos. Parece que no me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Perdón, perdón~

- ¿Pero qué dices? Sólo te estoy diciendo que aún no quiero conocer a tus padres. No estoy diciendo que no quiera que vivamos juntos. Y lo de pasar la noche me parece una soberana idiotez.

- Claro~ Si todo lo que hago son idioteces, una detrás de otra. Soy francés después de todo. Parece que estoy destinado a ser un bufón.

- ¿Qué estás-...?

- Vas a llegar tarde. -interrumpió Francis.

Antonio miró el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche y vio que la luz roja del despertador marcaba casi las ocho. No le iba a dar tiempo ni a desayunar. Se fijó en la expresión del rostro del francés: indiferente pero a la misma vez parecía aborrecer todo lo que miraba. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Por la noche lo hablamos.

- No hay nada que hablar. Todo está bien claro, Antonio.

- Por la noche lo hablamos. -insistió el hispano.

No miró más a los ojos a Francis (tampoco es que éste le devolviese la mirada). Cogió la chaqueta negra que descansaba sobre la silla que había en la habitación. Corrió a través del pasillo, abrió la puerta y casi pegó un portazo. No pudo coger el metro que solía coger y tuvo que esperarse al siguiente. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. Aparte de los nervios que había sentido cuando Francis le había hecho aquella propuesta, una sensación muy desagradable se había instalado en su pecho. Estaba acostumbrado a las riñas suaves, pero no lo estaba a ese tipo de peleas. Además, normalmente el que hacía algo que enfadaba al otro era Francis. Sin embargo, el francés parecía bastante molesto. Tendría que hablar con él por la noche.

* * *

><p>El trabajo se había alargado más de lo normal. Su horario, ya de por sí extenso, se había ampliado hasta las once de la noche. Estaba reventado. Le dolían los pies, le dolía la espalda y sentía las extremidades superiores acartonadas de tanto escribir en el ordenador, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Como añadido, tendría que hablar con Francis sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y entró primero en su piso. No había ninguna luz encendida pero aún así se adentró. Quizás Francis se había ido a dormir. Entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía. Dejó la chaqueta sobre la cama y salió fuera de su apartamento. Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su vecino, la giró y tiró de la puerta, la cual se quedó atascada después de haberla abierto cosa de dos centímetros. Una cadena de hierro se negaba a dejar que separara más al marco de su respectiva puerta. La cara de Antonio fue la perfecta expresión del anonadamiento. Tiró de nuevo de la puerta pero la cadena evitó otra vez que pudiera hacerlo. Nada se movió en el interior del piso del francés. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Cerró la puerta y le echó la vuelta de llave. Ya intentaría hablar con él de buena mañana.<p>

El teléfono de casa sonó a las tres de la mañana. Desorientado y con el corazón latiéndole más rápido, el hispano esperó a que Francis cogiese el teléfono, el cual seguía timbrando. Tres veces. Cuatro veces. Y entonces recordó que nadie podía coger el teléfono por él porque estaba durmiendo solo. Se levantó y corrió hacia el aparato. Cuando fue a descolgarlo, dejó de sonar. Le entraron ganas de llorar. Se quedó en ese mismo lugar, con la mano sobre el teléfono, esperando con los ojos cerrados. Efectivamente, volvió a sonar. Lo descolgó enseguida.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó con aire de dormido.

- Sé que no deberíamos llamarte porque hace unas cinco horas que te fuiste pero ha habido un accidente bastante grave y necesitamos doctores en Urgencias. ¿Podrías venir?

- Claro. Aunque el metro no está abierto y como tenga que ir corriendo creo que tendréis que atender a otro moribundo cuando llegue.

- No te preocupes, Saray tiene que pasar cerca de donde vives. Le he dado tu dirección y en cinco minutos estará allí. Gracias, Antonio.

- De nada... Hasta ahora.

Tras colgar, pasó por la cocina, enchufó la cafetera y mientras fue a vestirse. Cogió la ropa que se había quitado hacía escasas horas y se la volvió a poner. Sirvió el café en un vaso de plástico y salió al frío de los primeros días de diciembre. Cuando le dijeron que ya podía irse a casa eran las nueve de la mañana. Se sentía desfallecer tras horas de coser heridas y curar quemaduras. Cuando estaba ya delante de su piso, observó la puerta contigua. Lo que hizo fue una tontería. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Por supuesto nadie abrió, Francis estaba trabajando a esas horas. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó la frente contra la puerta un par de segundos. Tras ese momento de flaqueza, se adentró en su piso. Se fue quitando la ropa por el camino a desgana, somnoliento, y envió un mensaje a Gilberto preguntándole dónde estaría en unas horas. Puso el móvil en silencio, se puso el pijama y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Durmió profundamente durante horas.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando despertó con un hambre intensa. Estiró la mano y cogió el teléfono móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Gilberto que le decía que iba a estar en el bar en el que últimamente tocaba con su grupo. Tenían actuación a las seis así que estarían allí desde las cuatro y media para preparar todo al detalle. Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso ropa de abrigo y salió al rellano. Volvió a mirar la puerta del segundo primera brevemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la calle. El bar en el que solía tocar Gil últimamente estaba bastante céntrico y había ido obteniendo buena fama. La comida estaba a buen precio, la decoración era bonita y de vez en cuando ofrecían espectáculo musical sin cobrar un solo euro. Milagrosamente, Gilberto y su curioso grupo de música habían empezado a reunir unos cuantos fans que iban a verlos cada vez que tocaban y que ya habían comprado unas cuantas copias de aquella maqueta que habían grabado hacía ya un tiempo. Cuando llegó encontró una humilde mesa para dos personas vacía. Lástima que esta vez iba a estar solo. Se acercó la camarera a la que ya conocía bastante bien. Era una hermosa mujer de apariencia delicada. Sus manos eran finas y siempre llevaba las uñas perfectamente cuidadas y con la manicura francesa. Solía oler a un perfume de vainilla que siempre dejaba embobado a Antonio. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde y su cabello castaño le llegaba por la zona de las lumbares. Casi siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y sus palabras rezumaban amabilidad.

- Hombre, Antonio~ Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. ¿Has venido a ver tocar a tu amigo?

- Algo así. -dijo sonriendo.

- Pero empiezan más tarde. ¿Quieres algo para tomar mientras llegan? -preguntó la muchacha.

- Me gustaría comer algo, aún no he almorzado.

- Ahora mismo te traigo la carta. -le guiñó un ojo y se fue a buscarla. Al poco regresaba y se la tendía- Te traeré para beber lo de siempre y te dejaré tiempo para que pienses qué es lo que quieres comer.

- Gracias, Elísabet. Eres un sol.

- Siempre tan halagador~

Estuvo comiendo mientras miraba distraído una de las pantallas de televisión. En ella se proyectaba el último videoclip de Shakira, cuya canción había llegado a aborrecer tras escucharla una y otra vez en el móvil de aquel tipo con el que siempre coincidía en el metro. Más de una vez había deseado agarrar el teléfono y hacérselo tragar con tal de que quitase la canción. Aunque el videoclip no le desagradaba: Shakira estaba buena y se entretenía viendo cómo contoneaba sus caderas. Una vez hubo terminado, pidió un café y después pagó la cuenta. Para aquel entonces, Elísabet ya se había acercado a él y le había dicho que su amigo, el del grupo estúpido de rock, ya había llegado y que cuando quisiera que pasara. Eso hizo; se adentró por los pasillos más profundos del bar y llegó a la pequeña habitación que no podía apelarse camerino pero que intentaba llegar a tal calificación. Estaba iluminada con unas bombillas amarillas que no producían una luz demasiado brillante pero que tampoco era demasiado triste. Había un viejo sofá de color marrón, una mesita baja y blanca delante con diversas revistas y una pequeña nevera con refrigerios que ahora estaban en diversos lugares de la estancia. Cuando entró, estaban pintándole los ojos de negro a Gilberto. Se le quedó cara de póquer, sacó la cabeza fuera de la habitación y empezó a reír.

- No es la primera vez que me ves así. ¡¿Por qué sigues riéndote? -exclamó ofendido.

Cuando actuaba se maquillaba para parecer más duro aunque a Antonio lo que le provocaba era risa. Después se ponía polvo de talco, o algo así, en la cabeza y su cabello se veía definitivamente blanco. Pulseras de pinchos y ropas negras. Todo un espectáculo, vamos. Los demás componentes del grupo se apartaron y dejaron a Gilberto a solas con Antonio, el cual se esforzaba por no reírse mientras veía cómo se pintaba la línea del ojo con un perfilador de color negro.

- ¿Has venido a participar en la actuación? Sabría que algún día me dirías que sí.

- No, no he venido a eso. Ya te dije que no quería. ¿Es que nunca te rendirás?

- Mi segundo nombre es "No-me-rindo-nunca"

- Eso no es un nombre.

- ¿Entonces qué te trae por aquí?

- Tengo problemas con Francis.

- Muy bien, gracias por venir, adiós. Tengo un montón de cosas que preparar...

- Pero Gil... -se quejó Antonio apretando los puños. No se esperaba una respuesta así.

- Es tu culpa. Si no te enamoras, se te acaba el problema. Enamorarse es de idiotas. Mírame a mí. Por eso soy increíble. Porque no me pierdo en esas tonterías.

- Tú estás colgado por esa chica.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué chica? -dijo nervioso.

- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Elísabet! He visto cómo la miras. Además, ¿te crees que soy tonto? Sigues viniendo una y otra vez a este local a pesar de que te quejas de que aquí tenéis menos audiencia que en ese otro cerca de Alcobendas.

- Pero porque haga más caja allí no significa que no vaya a venir aquí. Tenemos fans.

- Ya, claro...

- Mira, Antonio, ya bastante hago soportando parte de tus problemas. Ya tengo más que suficiente escuchando al marica quejarse.

- ¿Marica? ¿Francis?

- ¿Eh? -dijo observándole desorientado- Vale, podría entrar en esa descripción el gabacho pero no me refería a él. Me refería al estúpido de Rodrigo. No deja de llamarme para preguntarme por ti y saber si todo te va bien. Si no quieres hablar con él, díselo a la cara pero al menos no pases de todas sus llamadas.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no ha llamado...

- Pues él no deja de preguntar si estás enfadado con él y por eso no contestas. ¡Ya le he mandado a la mierda cuatro o cinco veces diciéndole que ni lo sé ni me importa! Pero como no tiene a nadie más a quien preguntarle, no deja de insistir. Por eso, no quiero escuchar ahora tus rollos con tu novio.

Dejó a Gilberto quejándose abiertamente de que era increíble pero que eso no significaba que todos pudieran ir a contarle sus problemas. Una vez en el pasillo, cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó en la agenda el número de Francis. La primera vez le salió el contestador, la segunda vez lo cogió.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Rodrigo ha estado llamando últimamente a casa y se te ha olvidado decírmelo?

- No.

- ¿No ha llamado? -preguntó Antonio.

- No, sí que ha llamado. La primera en mayo. Otra vez en junio y luego en agosto.

- ¿Cómo se te ha olvidado?

- Simple. No se me ha olvidado, tan sólo no te lo dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Claro, es la mejor idea. Vamos a dejar que ese tipo que ya le besó una vez y declaró abiertamente su amor por él le llame insistentemente. Y tú, que eres tan idiota, aún le hablarás y te ofrecerás a quedar con él. Tengo una idea, ¡también podrías ir desnudo! Seguro que se alegra. Y tampoco te habrán llegado al móvil llamadas porque contacté con tu compañía y pagué para que las desviaran. Sorpresa. Feliz temprana navidad.

- ¿Por eso las facturas del teléfono no me cuadraban...?

- No pagaste de más, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo trabajo, voy a colgar.

- ¡Francis! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Es muy fuerte.

- ¿Lo dice el que, de seguir por ese camino, parecía hasta capaz de pegar a mis ex? No te hagas la víctima, Antonio. Sí, yo me pasé haciendo eso. Tú te pasaste insultándolas y humillándolas. Es empate. Ale, que tengas un buen día.

No se escuchaba ya nada, Francis había colgado. Suspiró pesadamente y en ese instante justo se asomaba Gil, atraído por el último grito de su amigo. El de cabellos castaños levantó la mirada. Gilberto arqueó una ceja, preguntándole sin hablar qué había ocurrido.

- Bueno... Aparentemente las llamadas de Rod no me llegaban porque Francis se había encargado de ello. También se ha enfadado tanto que ayer cerró la puerta de su casa con cerrojo. Creo que voy a coger un Talgo hasta Sevilla y voy a ahogarme en el Guadalquivir.

- Espera, anda... Espera un momento... -dijo Gilberto agarrándole un brazo- Pasa. Siéntate. Explica.

- Francis quería que fuese a conocer a sus padres y le dije que era demasiado pronto. Él se ha enfadado y ayer se encerró en casa. ¡Mira que he visto veces esa cadena! Pensaba que nunca la usaría. Pues sí, la ha usado.

- ¿Es demasiado pronto para qué? Para pensar en tener hijos, lo entiendo. Incluso para pensar en matrimonio. Pero para conocer sus padres... ¿No crees que eso le puede ofender?

- Ya le dije que no era buena idea.

- Eso es peor, tío. Así parece que la idea de conocerlos no te gusta y que los desprecias como persona. Y te lo digo yo, que normalmente no me entero de este tipo de cosas.

- Pero es que no se trata de eso. Tengo mucho miedo, Gil. ¿Y si no les caigo bien? Una vez me dijo que su madre no aceptaba su manera de vida, pero también luego me enteré de que su madre no venía y era mentira. No sé si eso formaba parte o no. ¿Y si llego y me mira mal? ¿Y si su padre me odia? Quiero caerles bien. No estoy preparado mentalmente para esto.

- Mira. Cuando salí con Melania, hará unos años, decidió llevarme a casa para que conociese a sus padres. ¿Sabes lo que es tener a un armario de metro ochenta mirándote la nuca durante dos horas? Fue terrible. Y eso que yo soy increíble. Nunca vas a estar preparado. ¿Quiere decir eso que no quieres conocer a sus padres?

- No es eso...

- Nunca vas a dejar de tener ese miedo y nervios. Pero seguro que tendrá fotos de cuando era enano. También podrás ver el lugar donde creció. Aunque tengas a un tío de metro ochenta mirándote asesinamente, merece bastante la pena.

- Esa es la tía que te dejó a los dos días, ¿no?

- Es que pisé al gato de su madre y le rompí una pata sin querer... -dijo Gil suspirando resignado.

- Eres lo que no hay. -dijo Antonio riendo- Pero no das malos consejos. Me aterra pensar que quizás no me acepten pero Francis estará allí y no me da tanto miedo. Le voy a decir que me voy con él.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que eran ya las siete pasadas. Con la charla, su amigo empezaría su concierto tarde. Antonio caminaba más animado por la calle. Había encontrado por fin una respuesta. Pasado estaba ese terror. Los padres de Francis eran humanos y no ogros. No sería tan horrible. Cuando llegó al edificio, sacó las llaves e intentó abrir. La puerta esta vez no opuso resistencia. Entró llamando al galo pero nadie contestó. Era raro porque a esa hora ya solía estar en casa. Cerró la puerta y en el rellano se encontró a uno de los vecinos.

- Hombre, ¿tú por aquí?

- He cogido vacaciones. Un mesecito. No está nada mal. ¿Has visto a mi vecino?

- Sí, hace cosa de tres horas que lo vi salir de casa, creo que dio dos viajes. Se montó en un taxi... Quizás me aburro demasiado.

Se despidió del vecino y se quedó pensativo allí, al lado del felpudo. Tomó el teléfono móvil y llamó a Francis. Le saltó el buzón de voz y lo que le llamó la atención fue que el mensaje estaba en francés. Aferró la mano al aparato para no dejarlo caer de la impresión.

- … ¿Pues no se ha ido a Francia sin mí? -murmuró atónito.

* * *

><p><strong>Oook... Este capítulo termina un poco mal, lo siento xDU Pero volví a coger más de diez páginas para que terminara dentro de un trozo. Buena semana santa para todoos~ Bueno, sobre este capítulo quiero comentar que quería hacer que Antonio metiera la pata. Porque Francis puede meterla pero que veáis que Antonio también. No le echemos toda la culpa siempre al pobre gabacho, que no la tiene. Paso a comentar los review ouo<strong>

_Candy Darla, _**oooh ¿lo volverás a leer? Vaya, eso es que te ha gustado supongo ouo Me alegra. Espero que este capítulo también te guste ouo Francia no puede desperdiciar el tiempo, eso iría contra su naturaleza, o algo xD.**

_Ariadonechan, _**el acento francés a mí me pone tontorrona xD. Es demasiado sexy. Seeeh... vamos... Un amor que no veas que le tienen al inglés. Lo de que los gabachos son palomas me mató de risa XDDDD. Hombre, irradia Frain porque es Frain ouo xDDD Gilbert no quiere verles en acción ni siendo empalagosos xD No le gusta, le pone nervioso xDDD. Francis es una buena esposa hohoho.**

_Kitshunette, _**don't worry, you can review in english if you prefer ouo I don't care. XDDD And his eyebrows. Now I've imagined the eyebrows being a guide by themselves... scaaary xDDD. Ooooh! So you were one of the tourists? :D XD Francis wanted to say how many times he had had sex xDDDD Yep, Gill can be useful xDDD**

_Kirsu, _**vaaa, que sabéis que adoráis lo azucarado xD Quería darle un papel inesperado a Arthur y espero haberlo logrado. Oish, me amas por escribir Frain -sonrojo- Lo expresaste aunque madre mía qué cantidad de interrogantes xDDD No sé si empezar a dudar de todo xDDDD Espero que te guste el capi~**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jaja me alegra que Francis pueda arrancarte una risa. Intento meter algo para que sea un poco distendido. No quiero que sea un cúmulo de drama tampoco. Bueno, Arthur está amargado xDDD Creo que se notó bastante. Es un capullín (de alelí (¿)) Saludos :D**

_Nightview, _**son como adolescentes hormonados pero ¿qué más da~? XDDD Son monos e intento mostrarlos monos ouo**

_CaiPiPro, _**pues sí, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no se te veía el pelo. Juas, no sé si lo de que el capítulo lo merece desmerece al resto xDDDD... Intentaré no pensarlo raro. Bueno, prometí que saldría, no era en vano xD Digno de hacerle un doujin... Eso sería awesome... xDDDD Francis tiene corazoncito, jopé. Aprendedlo de una vez xDDDD Bah, su puntillo creepy no se le irá nunca XD. Bueno pobrecico que no puede ser tampoco un infantiloide. Gracias ;v; me alegra que os encante cómo escribo. *abrazo agradecido ***

_Hethetli,_** bueno, el viaje no tenía por qué ser perfecto xD Y no lo ha sido. Antonio enfadado es una fiera xD Da miedo. El nombre del álbum me ha matado muchísimo xDDDDD ¿Y si lo hace más de 69 veces entonces qué? ¿Ya termina el álbum? XDDD **

_Swk111, _**ay pobre... D: No puedo dejarte sin internet... Gracias por volver a dejar review ;v; omg xD Dejar de leer porque son monos xDDD ahahaha me encanta. Objetivo rules XD awwwn ;3; No tengas crisis emocionales! *abrazo* Exacto exacto Francis tiene lado masculino XD. Creo que es ilegal en algunos países, en el nuestro no por cierto. No he tenido tantos, el viernes y el lunes XD Trabajar suckea. Feliz semana santa~**

_Nanda18, _**lol, recaída fruk... xDDD Bueno, yo escribo mucho de ellos dos. De hecho creo que soy la más pesada en fanfiction con este pairing xD Y suelo actualizar cada semana :) Bueno, es que me gustó hacer cosas extraordinarias con este fanfic. Bueno, ya irás viendo lo que pasa jojo ouo Me alegra que no lamentes haber descubierto mi historia ouo No te preocupes, me leerás cada viernes ;)**

_Yuyies, _**No me gusta tampoco hacer a Gilbert un irresponsable. Yo pienso que es alemán en el fondo y que no puede ser tan cabeza hueca. Tengo esa manía xD Quiero que sea más de lo que parece en el anime (que es un loco XDU) Francis es cansino xD Muy insistente como se ha podido ver en este cap´tiulo también xD. Son esos zascas sin los que no pueden vivir XD **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 14**

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan molesto con Antonio. Y él que había ido con tanta ilusión a proponerle que conociera a sus padres... Estaba seguro de que lo iban a aceptar sin problema alguno: el español era simpático, amable y se hacía querer fácilmente. Comprendió de algún modo que al principio se quedase atónito. Lo que ya no entendió y le pareció de mal gusto fue que insistiera tanto en que no quería ir. Incluso le había dicho que se fuera solo. Nunca, desde el tema de Jeanne, había pensado en presentarle sus padres a ninguna de las personas con las que había estado. Se había encontrado perdido en un mar de aparente indiferencia. Eran individuos a los que, definitivamente, sólo iba a ver una vez.

Antonio le había hecho cambiar. Él le había perdonado sus errores y le había dicho que no pasaba nada. Le había dicho que le quería. Si Francis había vuelto a ser un poquito lo que había llegado a ser antes era, sin duda, gracias al español. Quiso que él tuviera ganas de aquello. La insistente negativa le dio la sensación de que Antonio no deseaba avanzar con aquella relación. Primero le costó muchísimo decidir si quería vivir con él y ahora se encontraba con que no quería conocer a sus padres.

Daba la impresión de que Antonio no se lo tomaba en serio. Sabía que no era así, pero su enfado le nublaba la mente y le hacía pensar cosas que no eran. De repente deseó estar solo y fue ese el motivo por el que cuando llegó a casa cerró la puerta con cadena. Si echaba sólo la llave, el español podría entrar ya que tenía una copia. En contadas ocasiones había usado la cadena y ese era el momento de volverlo a hacer.

Había sacado un billete de avión para salir el viernes por la tarde hacia Francia. Una vez llegara a París, tardaría casi dos horas en llegar a su ciudad, Reims. La vivienda de sus padres se situaba en la Place du Forum en la cual casi siempre había sitio para aparcar, si no te importa pagar. No estaba seguro de querer ir a casa solo y menos de ese humor. Su madre empezaría a pensar que no había superado la muerte de Jeanne, intentaría a saber qué tonterías para animarle... Su indecisión desapareció con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

En ese momento estaba en casa, con la maleta hecha, sentado en el sofá y con las piernas apoyadas sobre ésta. En su mano mecía el papel en el que había imprimido el billete de avión. Su vuelo salía en casi una hora y aún estaba en el piso. Entonces fue cuando Antonio le llamó. Pero no fue para disculparse, no... Fue para hablar de Rodrigo. ¡Estupendo! ¡Su novio sí que sabía cómo arreglar las cosas! Le mintió y le dijo que estaba trabajando. Mientras hablaba, se levantó y bajó hacia la calle. El taxi que había llamado aún estaba abajo esperando y para cuando estuvo delante de éste, ya había colgado.

Eran casi las ocho el avión cuando aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Orly. ¿No le había dicho que si quería ir a ver a sus padres que lo hiciera? Pues eso había hecho. Se pasaría unas semanitas alejado de Antonio, pensaría bien en la situación y luego decidiría si le perdonaba o no. Esperaba que el mal humor le fuese desapareciendo mientras pasaba unos días en casa de sus padres.

Sobre las diez de la noche, Francis se encontró delante de la fachada blanca del que había sido su hogar durante la infancia, la adolescencia y una parte de su madurez. El sitio le traía tantos recuerdos... Y a pesar de haber estado allí no hacía demasiado, tras el funeral de Jeanne, le daba la impresión de que había llovido mucho desde entonces. Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, le observó como si fuera un espectro y luego lo abrazó mientras exclamaba con alegría. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del francés. Siempre era bueno volver a casa.

Le daba la impresión de que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que habló francés. No podía evitar soltar alguna palabra en español aunque por suerte sus padres lo entendían bastante bien. La que mejor lo hablaba era su madre, la cual era originaria del sur de Francia y había tratado mucho a los turistas españoles que, por cercanía, hacían pequeñas escapadas al país vecino. Era algo que ella también había hecho. Siempre recordaba la historia que contaba de cuando estuvo en Barcelona y se perdieron cuando iban de camino a ver la Sagrada Familia. Su padre apenas chapurreaba cuatro palabras y era bastante divertido escucharle intentar entablar una conversación en castellano. Por eso mismo, si no era estrictamente necesario, no lo hablaba.

A las doce entraba en la que había sido durante muchos años su habitación tras lo que fue una breve cena. Su madre le había preguntado insistentemente el motivo de su visita y la excusa de Francis fue: ¿Acaso no puede venir un hijo a ver a sus padres? Hicieron ver que la excusa les valía, pero sabían que no era algo típico de Francis. ¿Cuántas veces había regresado a Francia después del tema de Jeanne? Bien pocas. Y todas tenían un motivo de peso. El lugar siempre le traía recuerdos dolorosos y hasta entonces le había supuesto un mundo abandonar su acogedor apartamento en España y regresar al lugar donde podía revivir sus peores pesadillas. Como ya le había contado a Antonio, su hermano vivía fuera de casa. Tenía veinte años y se había mudado a un piso también en Reims. Le iría a visitar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, eso lo tenía claro.

Se echó en la cama y observó el techo. Su habitación estaba prácticamente como la había dejado. Aquel lecho de matrimonio que había luchado por conseguir estaba cubierto por un dosel de color marrón, sobrio. A su izquierda se encontraba una estantería y, en la pared, la ventana que daba a la plaza. Había un escritorio con una pila de folios con diseños y recortes de revistas con recetas de cocina. Algunos de sus viejos pósters de aquel grupo francés que había estado de moda hacía diez años y que ahora le daba vergüenza ajena mirar. Tendría que descolgarlo si no quería morir internamente cada vez que los viese en las semanas que pasara allí. Se preguntaba qué cara se le quedaría a Antonio cuando viera que no estaba. ¿Le habría llamado? Ni idea. No había encendido el móvil y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Que le diese la bienvenida un mensaje en francés. A ver si así pillaba la indirecta.

De nuevo se sentía molesto. Bufó, se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos. Era hora de dormir.

* * *

><p>La gente que se encontraba allí a esas horas de la noche observaban a Antonio algo escandalizadas mientras él gritaba de nuevo a la muchacha que había tras la ventanilla. La chica intentaba de algún modo que se calmara pero el español tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar mosqueado. No sólo su novio se había marchado a otro país sin tan siquiera decirle nada, ahora la señorita le decía que no habían plazas disponibles en el vuelo que salía a París y a los cinco minutos le vendía una a un tipo que acababa de llegar. Del manotazo que pegó para gesticular, Antonio tiró la maleta al suelo. Había echado dentro unas cuantas piezas de ropa y temía haberse quedado corto. Además de eso, había cogido la cartera, las llaves de casa, un papel con las indicaciones para llegar a Reims y después había buscado a través de las páginas blancas de Francia (que había encontrado de rebote) a la familia Bonnefoy de Reims. Había encontrado el número de teléfono y la dirección. Esperaba que fueran esos... Si no, lo iba a tener negro. No había guardado ni peines, ni cosas para el aseo matutino diario. Confiaba en encontrar la casa y tomar prestadas esos enseres.<p>

Lo que estaba claro es que, ahora que se había decidido, no iba quedarse quietecito en España. Iba a conocer a sus suegros (no-suegros, porque no estaban casados y de momento planes no tenía. De alguna manera tenía que llamarlos). Total, que se había plantado en el aeropuerto y comprobó en los paneles que aún quedaban por salir un par de vuelos con destino París. El primero se le escapó en sus narices. El segundo era el que aún tenía que salir y para el que le habían dicho que estaban vendidas todas las plazas. Le anunció que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a una cancelación de última hora. Entonces, permaneció cerca del mostrador, escuchó a ese tipo pedir un billete y a la tipa decirle que sí. ¡QUE SÍ! ¡¿Y por qué no le había avisado? Empezó a gritar antes de que el hombre terminara. Éste, en cuanto tuvo su billete, puso pies en polvorosa para coger su vuelo.

- Le digo que no quedan plazas, señor. La última se la ha llevado ese caballero.

- ¡He estado esperando más de una hora a que quede libre una plaza y no ha sido usted capaz de decirme que estaba libre! ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡¿Es que ustedes no tienen corazón alguno?

- Señor, lo siento mucho. El vuelo ya está embarcando y no hay billetes. Lo único que puede hacer es volverse a casa.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no...! No pienso moverme de aquí. ¡Y para cuando mañana abráis, déjale una notita a tu compañera y le dices que en cuanto haya una maldita plaza libre, que me avise! Voy a estar sentado allí. -dijo señalando unos asientos que habían a unos quinientos metros- ¡Que me avise! ¡Es muy importante que vaya lo antes posible a Francia! ¡Y si no, juro que les pondré una reclamación!

- Señor...

- ¡Ni señor, ni señora! -agarró su maleta, se dio la vuelta y caminó pisando fuerte hacia los asientos- ¡Aquí te ven cara de bueno y te toman el pelo! ¡Se creen que somos gilipollas!

Cuando se sentó, comprobó que eran los asientos más incómodos creados por la mano del ser humano. Y debía pasar allí la noche... No pensaba moverse. En cuanto se abrieran las taquillas de nuevo, por la mañana, empezaría a presionar para que le dieran un asiento en un vuelo a París. ¡Aunque fuese, se la darían por cansino! ¡Se iba a convertir en su peor pesadilla! Desayunaría y les miraría de lejos con desaprobación. Los incomodaría hasta que desearan regalarle un maldito billete de avión. Fue a uno de los bares y compró comida. No había cenado, la noche sería larga y casi todos los sitios donde comprar comida en el aeropuerto cerrarían. Estuvo cenando, tomó un café, leyó un periódico que alguien se había dejado allí... Finalmente el sueño le estaba matando. Y como no quería ser asesinado vilmente por el asiento por dormirse sin darse cuenta, sacó piezas de ropa y la fue colocando bajo su cuerpo para acomodarse un mínimo. Apoyó el torso sobre la maleta y cerró los ojos.

Tuvo un sueño rarísimo. En él, Antonio era atado a un asiento de aeropuerto por las señoritas que atendían las taquillas y le decían que se rindiese y se fuera a casa. El español les había gritado que él era más fuerte que eso. Aunque juraba que le dolía el cuerpo y pensó que desfallecería. Y, de repente, había aparecido una señora mayor que le había sonreído y dicho que todo era su plan. Antonio lo sabía, era la madre de Francis.

Abrió los ojos mientras notaba que el corazón le latía acelerado. Ya se había hecho de día y el tránsito de gente por el aeropuerto había vuelto a crecer. Cuando se movió, notó un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo. Malditos asientos estúpidos... Se acercó a preguntar y le dijeron que aún no había plazas disponibles. Refunfuñó y fue a comprarse otro café. Miró al suelo con sueño, fijamente, mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la megafonía anunciar vuelos. Todo le sonaba lejano mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y el calorcito del café. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido. El aeropuerto no era el mejor sitio para dormir, no.

- ¿Usted es el hombre que necesita sí o sí un vuelo a París?

- Sí, soy yo. -dijo Antonio con fuerza al ver que era una de las chicas que estaba vendiendo billetes.

- Ha quedado un asiento libre en el vuelo de las once. Si lo quiere, acérquese a la ventanilla y procederemos con la venta.

El español pegó un bote y se puso de pie. Por supuesto que no iba a perder esa oportunidad. ¡Por fin! Abandonaría esos asientos horribles para ir en busca del estúpido gabacho. Le fue dando los datos con una sonrisa cada vez más acentuada.

- Son 200 euros.

Ahí la sonrisa se le cayó del todo.

- ¿Doscientos euros? Pero... Voy a París, no al otro lado del charco... ¿Por...? Q-quiero decir... ¿P-Por qué? Si sólo es ida... -nunca había esperado tal cifra.

- Son tasas de aeropuerto, más el vuelo, más la facturación de la maleta...

- ¿No puedo llevarla en el avión?

- Me temo que es demasiado grande, señor. Luego le cobrarían más. Ah, y también el asiento es de primera clase.

- ¿No puedo ir con las maletas? -dijo Antonio tristemente.

- Lamentablemente, no. -contestó la muchacha riendo suavemente. Aunque paró pronto porque no sabía si eso lo estaba diciendo en serio. No quería ofender a ese cliente.

- Toma. Asesina a mi tarjeta de crédito... -se resignó el hispano.

Rato después, se encontraba embarcando tras facturar su maleta. Bueno, al menos ya iba hacia allí. Encontrar la casa no iba a ser tarea fácil pero no se rendiría tan pronto. Tomó asiento y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Aquel era el asiento más cómodo en el que se había sentado en su vida. Bueno, quizás era exagerar pero tras horas en esos asientos de aeropuerto aquello era la gloria. Era momento de aprovechar la primera clase. La había pagado después de todo.

* * *

><p>Estaba preocupada por su hijo. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el funeral de aquella muchacha. En aquel momento le había visto bastante sereno. Le dio la impresión de que derramó algunas lágrimas cuando estuvo a solas, pero tampoco fue demasiado. Sin embargo, su hijo había regresado y esta vez se le notaba peor. Estaba de un humor insoportable, como si de repente hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia y estuviera en la edad del pavo. Rechazaba su compañía y pasaba el tiempo comportándose reservado y taciturno. Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, decía que salía a no sé dónde y se iba solo.<p>

Francis se había ido de casa a las doce del mediodía y no había dado ninguna explicación demasiado extensa de hacia dónde se dirigía. Eran ya casi las cinco de la tarde y aún no había regresado. Su instinto maternal la tenía preocupada. Hacía cosa de algunas horas que había escuchado sirenas de policía o de ambulancia. Quizás de ambas. Siendo como era, no podía evitar ponerse en lo peor. No había pasado un cuarto de hora y llamaron a su puerta. Fue corriendo a abrir y se encontró a un muchacho de la altura de su hijo, cabellos de color marrón, los ojos de color verde y que se aguantaba el brazo derecho contra el cuerpo en una pose muy extraña. También tenía la mejilla rojiza y el labio algo cortado. Boqueó, sin decidirse del todo a lo que decir.

- Tendría que haber aprendido francés cuando tuve la oportunidad... -murmuró para sí mismo. Después la observó- ¿Francis Bonnefoy?

- No te preocupes, entiendo bastante el castellano. -dijo la mujer con un tono de voz dulzón y un marcadísimo acento francés- ¿Eres un amigo de Francis?

- Algo así... -dijo sonriendo con un deje triste el muchacho- Me llamo Antonio Fernández. ¿Es usted su hermana?

La mujer le observó curiosamente. Lo tenía que estar diciendo en broma. ¿Ella la hermana de su hijo? El rostro del español, sin embargo, parecía denotar que hablaba en serio. Rió por un breve lapso de tiempo y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no... Me llamo Simone. Soy la madre de Francis.

Antonio se sonrojó profusamente al darse cuenta del error. La mujer sonrió con dulzura. Era un chico bastante gracioso. Se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara.

- Lamentablemente, Francis no está en casa. No sé a dónde habrá ido esta vez. Creo que está bastante afectado aún por la muerte de esa chica... No sé qué hacer con él ya... Este tema parece que no terminará nunca. ¿Eres un amigo del trabajo?

- Ah, no...

- ¿Te ha pasado algo en el brazo? Te lo sujetas mucho.

- Creo que me lo he dislocado.

- _Mon Dieu..._ Deberíamos ir a que te viera un médico. ¿Por qué no has ido antes?

- Es que después del trauma de no entenderme con los policías, no quiero ir un hospital para que no me entiendan nada de nuevo... Ya luego intentaré como pueda ponerlo en su sitio.

- _Non. _Ni hablar. Ahora mismo te llevo al hospital. No queda lejos de casa y ya lograré que te atiendan. Conozco a unos cuantos doctores de los que trabajan allí. Son amigos de Stéphane. -vio la cara de desconcierto del hispano- No te ha hablado de nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Vagamente... Lo siento. -dijo Antonio sonriendo avergonzado.

- _Stéphane, cariño, ven un momento_. -dijo la mujer en francés. Antonio apenas entendió nada- Os presentaré. Casi no habla español, pero chapurrea alguna palabra.

- _Dime._ _¿Quién es el chico?_

- _Es un amigo de Francis, al parecer. Es español y no habla francés así que más te vale esforzarte por hacerte entender. No voy a estar de traductora. Se llama _Antonio. Antonio, éste es Stéphane, mi marido.

- Mucho gusto. -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- _Antonio se ha hecho daño en el hombro e iba a llevarlo al hospital._

- _¿Quieres que os acompañe?_ -preguntó el hombre.

Antonio les miraba hablar embobado. No entendía ni una sola palabra puesto que no entendía francés que ellos hablaban (bueno, ni el francés que hablara cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra, ya puestos). Simone era una bella mujer que aparentaba menos edad de la que seguramente tenía. Su cabello era rubio y le llegaba por media espalda. Estaba ligeramente ondulado y eso le daba más cuerpo y hacía su melena más impresionante. Era delgada y tenía unos dedos finos que casi parecían de pianista. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Stéphane era bastante alto y robusto. Su cabeza estaba poblada por cabellos cortos oscuros. Sus ojos eran de color azul más claro, similares a los de Francis y destacaban cosa mala en comparación con su pelo oscuro. Si los veías a ambos juntos, eran una pareja que llamaba mucho la atención. Tenían un porte que destacaba.

- _Deja, voy a por tu chaqueta y nos vamos. _-dijo Stéphane.

- Ahora vamos al hospital y nos cuentas qué te ha ocurrido. Mi marido nos acompañará.

- Muchas gracias, Simone. Es usted muy amable.

- Por favor~ No hace falta que seas tan formal. No tienes que tratarme de usted. -le dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Francis llegó a su hogar eran las ocho de la tarde. Hubiese pasado en silencio hacia su habitación de no ser porque las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas. Arqueó una ceja y, mientras saludaba y llamaba a sus padres, se paseó por las diversas habitaciones. Finalmente encontró una nota de su padre en la cocina que tan sólo decía que habían salido y que posiblemente llegarían un poco tarde. Estuvo apunto de irse a la habitación pero luego pensó que quizás regresarían con hambre y que estaría bien portarse un poco amable y prepararles algo rico para cenar.<p>

Tenía algo en mente, así que abrió la nevera para encontrarse con que le faltaban la mitad de los ingredientes. Suspiró pesadamente, sacó la cartera y, tras comprobar que tenía dinero suficiente, salió a la calle en busca de un supermercado en el cual aprovisionarse con lo que necesitaba.

Se tiró un buen rato paseándose por los pasillos, observando los diversos productos y pensando cuáles serían mejores. Una chica muy amable le estuvo explicando la diferencia entre una marca y otra. Cuando tuvo todo en el carro, fue hasta la caja y allí encontró a esa misma muchacha.

_- Al final ha cogido la otra marca, ¿eh?_

_- Sí. Aunque es más cara, creo que me dará mejor resultado para lo que quiero preparar. -_dijo Francis sonriendo.

_- ¿Eres de por aquí? No te he visto nunca comprando._

_- Nací aquí pero ahora llevo unos años viviendo en España._

_- Vaya, España~ Me gustaría visitarla. Oye, ¿tienes planes luego? Podríamos ir a tomar una copa._

Francis sonrió galán a la muchacha. Ahora que se fijaba, era bastante atractiva y seguro que con el cabello suelto aún se vería más sexy. Sonaba a un plan interesante. Pero entonces le vino a la cabeza algo. Más bien alguien. Una voz en su interior le animó a hacerlo para fastidiar a ese idiota que no se decidía y decía cosas que no tocaban. Otra voz, más fuerte, le dijo que no podía traicionar de ese modo a Antonio. Suspiró y sonrió resignadamente.

_- Lo siento, creo que no podrá ser. Mi pareja se llevaría un disgusto y, aunque estoy enfadado con él, no quiero hacerle daño. Seguramente soy un gran estúpido..._

_- No lo creo. Me parece un sentimiento muy loable. Me da envidia._

Pagó y salió a la fría noche de diciembre. Se acurrucó contra la tela de la chaqueta, buscando protegerse de las bajas temperaturas. Miró al cielo. ¿Estaría Antonio echándole de menos? No pensaba llamar igualmente. Estaba enfadado. Por una parte no quería saber nada de él pero por otra parte lo añoraba. Se odiaba por ser tan bipolar.

* * *

><p>Se habían tirado horas en el hospital. Antonio había insistido unas cuantas veces en que podían regresar que tampoco le dolía tanto. El padre de Francis entonces se puso a hablar y Simone afirmaba a todo. No entendió nada hasta que le hizo la traducción. Al parecer ambos creían que estas cosas era mejor hacérselas mirar antes de que fueran a peor. Si el tratamiento era bien fácil, reencajar el hombro dislocado y ya. Pero él sólo no podía hacerlo. Le sabía mal tenerlos allí por su culpa. Aunque ellos insistían en que no ocurría nada. Había contado su maravillosa (obviamente esto era ironía) aventura hasta llegar a casa de los Bonnefoy y después les había explicado un poco sus orígenes. No sabía de qué servía ya que ellos pensaban que era un simple amigo.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la casa, aún no había nadie. La señora Bonnefoy se quejó en voz alta de algo que pudo deducir que era que Francis no estaba aún en casa (la gran pista es que repetía su nombre sin cesar). Sentía el hombro entumecido después de tanto rato con el mismo desencajado. Simone le condujo a los pisos superiores y le abrió una de las habitaciones, con una sencilla cama individual, la ventana en la pared frente a la puerta y un pequeño armario. Debía ser la de invitados porque poco más había.

- Descansa un rato.

- Pero quiero estar despierto para cuando llegue Francis y como me acueste sé que me va a ser difícil levantarme.

- No te preocupes, cuando llegue te vendré a despertar.

- No me gustaría ser molestia... -murmuró avergonzado.

- Vamos, Antonio. No es molestia. Parece importarte mucho Francis. Me alegra que alguien como tú tenga en consideración al cabeza hueca de mi hijo. Cuando llegue te aviso.

- Gracias, Simone. Eres muy amable.

La mujer le sonrió y salió, dejándole privacidad. Se echó sobre la cama y se sintió tremendamente agotado. Llegar hasta allí había sido duro. Lo peor es que tendría que hablar con la policía seguramente al día siguiente. Como volviesen a venir agentes que no supieran ni papa de español, lo tenía crudo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se quedó frito sobre el colchón.

Sintió alivio interno cuando abrió la puerta y vio luz que provenía del interior. Cuando llegó a la cocina, su madre se fue para él y, en vez de saludarle como una persona normal y corriente, con una revista dominical en la mano enrollada, le pegó un golpe en toda la cabeza. Se sintió como esos perros que hacen lo que no deben y a los que sus dueños castigaban de ese modo. Fue un sentimiento bastante desagradable. Se fijó en que iba a hacerlo de nuevo, alzó los brazos para protegerse del golpe.

- _¡Woah, woah, woah! __¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? ¡No soy un chucho para que tengas que pegarme de este modo!_

- _¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, jovencito?_

- _Mamá, no soy tan pequeño como para que me llames..._

-_ Te llamaré como me apetezca que para eso soy tu madre. _-le dijo mirándole con enfado. Cuando se ponía así, Simone le imponía un respeto considerable- _¿Dónde has estado?_

- _He ido a dar una vuelta por ahí, he comido y he paseado._

- _¿Y tú no podías preguntarle a tu madre si quiere venir contigo? Empiezas a comportarte como un niñato de quince años. ¿Te parece eso bonito?_

- _Déjalo, Simone... En cuatro días, como no cambie de actitud, lo echamos a la calle. Cuando se porta como un desagradecido me avergüenzo de ser su padre._

- _Gracias, necesitaba que me riñesen para recordar lo humillante que era... _-murmuró Francis asqueado. Su estabilidad mental interna a la mierda- _Lo siento, pero tenía ganas de estar solo. Además, he llegado pero no había nadie así que fui a compraros comida para preparar la cena para cuando regresarais. ¡No es mi culpa que en ese lapso de tiempo hayáis llegado! ¿Y vosotros dónde estabais? _

- _Hemos ido al hospital. Las urgencias allí son tan rápidas que te da tiempo a morirte antes de que te llegue a mirar un solo doctor. _-dijo suspirando cansada. Francis se veía confuso.

- _¿Al hospital? ¿Te has hecho daño? _-se acercó a su madre y la examinó por encima, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla porque no sabía qué tenía y quizás le hacía daño.

- _Estoy bien. Tu padre también. _-dijo después de ver que su hijo entornaba el rostro para examinar a Stéphane.

- _¿Entonces? ¿Para qué habéis ido?_

- _Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo._

Francis siguió a su madre sin saber de qué iba el asunto. Por mucho que le preguntaba acerca de qué le iba a enseñar y por el motivo que les había llevado al hospital, su madre no soltaba prenda. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo a su hermano? Pero entonces no hubieran dado tantos rodeos y se lo habrían dicho directamente, ¿verdad? Llegaron a la planta superior y se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Simone se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a los labios y le chistó para que no levantara el tono de voz. Abrió la puerta y Francis se asomó para ver, sobre la cama, a Antonio durmiendo. Ni siquiera dio un paso para acercarse. Asió el hombro de su madre y le hizo un gesto para que cerrara la puerta. Una vez hecho, habló en murmullos, sin levantar el tono de voz.

- _Tiene que irse._

- _¿Por qué dices eso? El pobre apenas acaba de llegar_. -dijo su madre mirándole como si fuera un auténtico monstruo- _Nunca me habías hablado de este chico. ¿Es un amigo?_

- _Algo así._

- _Por tu reacción extremadamente exagerada y por sus ganas de hablar contigo, diría que os habéis peleado._ -Francis se quedó tenso- _Aún así, me parece que os lo tomáis muy en serio. Si sólo sois amigos, no deberíais enfadaros tanto por tonterías._

- _No son tonterías, mamá. No es sólo un amigo._ -confesó finalmente.

Simone le observó interrogante. Quería una explicación más detallada. Le estaba pidiendo que echara a Antonio a la calle y quería saber el motivo. Si era alguien peligroso o que estaba acosándole, tenía derecho a saberlo y entonces le patearían fuera esa misma noche si era necesario. Era su madre. Esperaba que al menos pudiera confiar en ella para ese tipo de cosas.

- _¿Entonces quién es?_

- _Es mi novio. Llevamos saliendo cosa de un año y pico. Y ahora se tiene que marchar porque yo sigo enfadado y no quiero que esté aquí._

- _Mira, Francis, cariño... El chico parece muy majo y no puedo imaginar qué motivo te ha llevado a estar tan molesto como para comportarte como un estúpido con quien no tiene culpa..._ -dijo su madre con tono suave. Aún así, la puñalada le dolió.

- _No hace falta que sepas los motivos, sólo te digo que se tiene que marchar._

- _Lo vas a echar tú, ¿sabes?_ -Francis se quedó anonadado. Esperaba un poco de ayuda de su madre- _No me mires así. No pienso echarle. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy una desalmada. Me entristece ver que tú sí lo puedes ser. De cualquier modo, _-se apresuró a añadir antes de que el rubio replicase- _no pienso decirle que tiene que regresar a su casa. Si tú puedes decírselo tras saber que ha dormido en el aeropuerto para conseguir un billete, que ha llegado a Reims y le han robado la maleta y se ha peleado con los ladrones hasta que le han pegado una buena porque eran más... Si tú puedes echarlo sabiendo todo eso, adelante. Pero yo no puedo._

- _Pues se lo voy a decir._

- _Adelante. Es tu pareja, tú sabrás lo que haces. Aunque no me parece bien._

Simone dejó a su hijo con la palabra en la boca. Caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse a la vista de Francis y pudo oír sus pies sobre las baldosas de la escalera. Estaba muy decidido. Seguía enfadado con Antonio y no iba a perdonarlo sólo porque hubiera venido detrás de él. No valía arrepentirse luego. ¿Y qué era toda esa historia de robo? Esperaba que no hubiera mentido a sus padres para hacer que se pusieran en su contra. Abrió la puerta y observó al español durmiendo desde lejos. Tenía la cara medio cubierta con un brazo. Por un momento deseó darle un abrazo. Después recordó el enfado y ladeó la mirada. Tenía que recuperar su decisión, tenía que ser fuerte.

Se sentó en la cama y suavemente zarandeó a Antonio, al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba. Le costó tres intentos. Repentinamente el hispano se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre ésta y con pinta de no saber ni dónde estaba. Aquello desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que el galo estaba ahí, a su lado.

- Francis... Francis yo... -dijo Antonio dudando de qué palabras usar.

- Debes irte.

- ... ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido. No sólo no le había dejado terminar su disculpa, además le pedía que se fuera. Con todo lo que le había costado llegar allí- Oye, espera, quiero hablar contigo.

- Hablaremos cuando regrese a España, pero tú debes irte ahora.

- ¿Cuando regreses a España? ¿Y eso cuándo será?

- De aquí a unas cuantas semanas.

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! No podemos estar así semanas. Francis, lo siento. De verdad que lo lamento. No debería haberme puesto de ese modo.

- Las cosas no se arreglan así de fácil y ahora quiero tiempo para pensar. -dijo el francés incorporándose de la cama.

- A veces tener tanto tiempo para pensar no es bueno.

- Vete.

- No me pienso ir. -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño- Me ha costado decidirme pero me di cuenta de que quería conocer a tus padres-

- Ahora es tarde para que me cuentes todo esto, ¿vale? -interrumpió, aunque Antonio seguía hablando en voz alta, tratando inútilmente de hacerse oír.

- ¡No voy a marcharme sin conocerles! Voy a quedarme y, te guste o no, voy a ver fotos de cuando eras pequeño y voy a escuchar historias de tu madre y de tu padre. ¡Y no me lo vas a impedir! ¡No he pagado doscientos euros para rendirme porque tú me lo ordenes!

- Pues me voy yo. -dijo Francis serio.

- Pues vete. -sentenció Antonio cruzándose de brazos.

- Estupendo. Nos vemos cuando sea que te dé la vena de volver. -dijo molesto el francés.

Cuando salió pegó un portazo. A zancadas cruzó el pasillo, bajó a la planta baja de la casa, fue hacia la cocina, lugar en el que había luz, y una vez allí miró a su madre.

- _Dile que se vaya. _

- _Te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer. ¿Es que ahora hablo mandarín y por eso no me has entendido? Pareces un niño de cinco años que viene a llorarle a su madre porque no ha conseguido lo que quiere. _

- _¡Pues me voy yo!_

- _Adiós._

Francis se quedó boquiabierto. A los segundos reaccionó por fin. Pegó una fuerte patada contra el suelo.

- _¿¡Prefieres que tu hijo se vaya! Pues entonces sí que no voy a venir nunca más, viendo cómo me tratas._

Simone se acercó a la revista dominical, la enrolló y amenazó con ella a su hijo, el cual se echó hacia atrás mirándola con horror.

- _¡Deja de pegarme con la revista que aún me quedaré lelo!_

- _Es imposible que te quedes peor._

- _A ti vivir en el sur no te hizo bien alguno..._

- _Lo mismo que a ti no te hizo bien alguno caerte de recién nacido contra la cuna._ -la cara de Francis fue todo un poema.

- _Dijiste que no le contarías eso nunca, cariño._ -dijo su padre siguiéndole el rollo a Simone.

- _¿¡QUÉ!_

Simone volvió a amenazarle con la revista.

- _Ahora mismo quiero que te vayas a tu habitación y reflexiones sobre todo esto, jovencito. ¡Mañana, con la cabeza fría, tomarás una decisión! ¡No pienso echar a Antonio!_

- _¡Me voy a ir igualmente! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡O se queda Antonio, o me quedo yo! _-gritó Francis antes de irse corriendo hacia su cuarto bajo amenaza de revistazo.

Antonio, que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados, estaba sobre el lecho hecho un ovillo y con lágrimas de lo que él deseaba pensar que era frustración asomando en la comisura de los ojos. ¿Es que de repente se pensaba que estaba sordo? Había podido oír la mayor parte de la conversación y su nombre un montón de veces. No entendió nada pero dedujo que le pedía que le echara. Su tono disgustado no le fue indiferente. Le abrumaba la vehemencia con la que quería que se fuera. Le hacía desear marcharse bien lejos y dejarle tranquilo. Si tanto le molestaba su presencia, se iría bien lejos y desaparecería. Venía a pedirle perdón y ni siquiera le había dejado oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero no se iba a rendir. Aunque Francis no quisiera, haría buenas migas con sus padres, escucharía sus historias sobre el galo y vería fotos de cuando era pequeño. No importaba si aquello no servía de nada y después de aquella noche Francis decidía que no quería estar más a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... este no acaba mucho mejor xDDD A ver, ya en general... Francis no suele enfadarse pero si se enfada cuesta hacerle bajar del burro. Puede que en algunas cosas no tenga razón y que sea normal la reacción de Antonio pero analizad la vida de Francis hasta ahora. Él es su primera relación seria desde Jeanne y, con toda su ilusión, quería presentarle a sus padres. Para Francis ese paso significaba mucho y Antonio insistía en que no quería. Entonces es normal que le haya sentado mal. Ahora sí que se comporta irracional y como niño pequeño pero es que sabe que si está mucho rato con él se bajará del burro y le perdonará y le abrazará. Y quiere reflexionarlo mejor.<strong>

**Por si no queda claro, todo lo que está en cursiva es francés.  
><strong>

**Bueno owo... Comentar que escogí el nombre de Simone de un personaje francés que existió realmente, era una abogada y política francesa. Si os llama la atención, Simone Veil. Y Stéphane fue por un poeta francés. Personajes existentes de la vida de Francia para ser los papás del galo. **

**Por cierto, busqué en Reims y existe una familia Bonnefoy (lololol) Y la Place du Forum también existe :) Con su hospital cerca (hago research y todo xD)**

**Y ahora sí que paso a comentar los review.**

_Candy Darla, _**bueno mal quiero decir que argumentalmente no queda cerrado y queda en suspense xD Pero bueno. Espero que te guste el capítulo también :)**

_Ariadonechan, _**bueno me llegan los reviews como sean y si me pones el nick ya sé quien eres ouo. Bueno.. Las relaciones tienen sus altos y bajos y estos llevan ya sus buen añito y medio ya xD Las reconciliaciones son buenas 8D. Gilbert no es tan forever alone, no xD. Pues aún no hay reconciliación, sorry xDU**

_Nanda18, _**yesss... Cada viernes :D Puedes proponerme pero ya lo tengo escrito así que no cambiará el devenir del fic xDDD Igualmente, se agradece. Sabe en qué pueblo vive pero no en qué calle. Aunque páginas blancas for the win xD**

_Tanis Barca, _**awnnn no llores... D: ... Entiendo que comprendas el miedo de Antonio pero hay que pensar en esto de Francis, que no lo hace por amor al arte. Se ha ido para desconectar y pensar.**

_Kirsu, _**Sí que va a por Francis, sí... Es Antonio, ¿de verdad creéis que se puede quedar quieto cuando ya se ha bajado del burro y ha decidido algo? Por supuesto que no xDD**

_Kitshunette, _**awnnh xDDDD The needle is the best threat, you know that! XDDDD Antonio is sexy even without clothes, if you know what I mean 8D I hope you enjoy it ouo Thanks for your review, honey *u***

_Misao Kurosaki, _**sigo pensando que no habéis analizado ninguna de vosotras eso xDDD Lo que he contado arriba. Francis tiene ciertos motivos para estar tan enfadado. Además, si se enfada es simplemente porque le quiere. Ahora ya está siendo exagerado e irracional. Bueno, ya he explicado el porqué.**

_BlueEyedHero, _** ahaha no te preocupes. Aunque me alegra que vuelvas a dejar review ;_; Se aprecian mucho. Toma mucho tiempo escribir un fic así y ver los comentarios anima a escribir más ouo No voy a adelantar acontecimientos futuros. Puede que salga Alfred~ Puede que no~ xDDD**

_Nightview, _**me parece muy curioso que casi todas estáis de parte de Antonio xDDDD Sí que la culpa ha sido un poco suya sí. Pensad en lo que he dicho xDD **

_Hethetli, _**jajajaj xDD lo de los álbumes de foto. Yo me separaba de él y lo dejaba por cerdo si hace dos álbumes de sitios donde se lo ha tirado xDDD Sería muy muy raro xDDD**

_Yuyies, _**hacía mucho seh ouo. Eso mismo pensé cuando lo escribí. Recordemos que Francis es muy insistente. La pregunta te la dejo a tu imaginación XDD Tú decides XDDD El poder de las comas es importante. Todas os ponéis de parte de Antonio XD Pobrecito Fran, ¿no habéis pensado en él? Que es su primera relación seria desde Jeanne... Pensad en todo eso! O_o En lo de que no creía que tuviera derecho a salir con nadie, etc. En fin xD. **

**Eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos el viernes que viene ouo**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 15**

Se despertó de buena mañana, apenas eran las ocho. Casi se muere de un infarto cuando la alarma del teléfono móvil había empezado a sonar. El objetivo de todo aquello era claro, conocer mejor a los padres de Francis. Caminó por el piso superior pero, aparte de puertas cerradas, no encontró a nadie con quien hablar. Bajó las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró a Simone tomando un café y unas tostadas. La mujer levantó la mirada y tras un segundo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que le invitaba a sentarse con ella. Lo aceptó silenciosamente y, mientras, ella se levantó y empezó a preparar otro café para el español.

- Francis me ha contado que sois algo más que amigos, ¿no es así? -inquirió- Y si te lo pregunto es porque a veces mi hijo se hace demasiadas ilusiones con la gente y proclama cosas que no son.

- Ah, sí. Sí que somos más que amigos. Hace un año y pico que empezamos a salir.

- Qué idiota es mi hijo... Esperaba que si encontraba a alguien me hablaría sobre esa persona y no tendría que enterarme un año después.

- Lo siento. -dijo Antonio bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

- No te disculpes. Es que, cuando conoció a Jeanne, no dejaba de hablar de ella. Después el tema siguió siendo ella también, claro que se hablaban de cosas diferentes. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? La muerte de esa chica fue algo horroroso.

- Al principio no parecía estar muy bien, luego poco a poco lo ha ido aceptando. Lo pasó muy mal cuando ocurrió todo aquello, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuando dejó embarazada a esa muchacha? -preguntó. Antonio asintió- Por supuesto. Ahora porque los vecinos que en ese entonces vivían por aquí se han mudado, pero antes incluso nos miraban raro a nosotros. Poca gente entendió lo que había ocurrido. Ellos sólo veían que Francis había dejado embarazada a una menor. Lo que no comprendían es que él la quería. Fue horrible... Ver que se quedaba a ratos ausente, mirando a cualquier cosa. Observar como tu hijo se encierra en sí mismo y deja poco a poco de ir a cualquier sitio no es algo que le desee a ninguna madre.

- Me parece tan injusto... -comentó Antonio tomando la taza que Simone le ofrecía entre las manos.

- Eres un chico curioso.

* * *

><p>Francis había dormido bastante mal. Primero no dejó de dar vueltas sobre la cama, enfadado con el comportamiento de su madre. A continuación se calmó e intentó pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con Antonio. Le hubiese gustado poder mantenerse firme en sus convicciones; esas que establecían que estaba enfadado y que iba a permanecer así un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, ver al hispano, tan cerca de donde él se encontraba, le había hecho desear ir a su lado, abrazarle y perdonarle. Gran parte de su molestia, en el instante en el que le despertó para decirle que debía marcharse, era hacia sí mismo. Odiaba no poder estar enojado si lo tenía delante.<p>

Había dormitado durante pequeños lapsos de tiempo. Luego despertaba y se encontraba solo en aquella cama que de repente le parecía muy grande. En los momentos en los que vagaba entre la vigilia y el sueño le venían a la mente pequeños detalles. Para empezar, el labio cortado de Antonio: una herida demasiado grande para que fuera una grieta por el frío del invierno. También rememoró la mejilla derecha, más roja que la izquierda. Otro detalle era que no había visto la maleta por ningún sitio.

Cuando miró el reloj, eran casi las nueve y media. Se asomó al pasillo, despeinado y aún llevando el pijama, y se percató de la puerta abierta de la habitación de invitados. Se escuchaba un murmullo de voces provenientes del piso inferior. Sigiloso como un ninja, o eso mismo era lo que pensaba él, bajó los escalones y se quedó al pie de la escalera, pegado contra una pared, escuchando a ver de qué hablaban.

- No sé qué hará hoy mi hijo. Ayer insistía en que iba a marcharse. -dijo la voz de su madre.

- Escuché cómo vociferaba... -confesó Antonio

- Claro, es que le dio por gritar mucho. No entiendo por qué te has quedado después de esto. A mí me hubieran dado ganas de pegarle un buen golpe e irme.

Se había hecho un breve silencio. Francis logró asomarse de modo que podía verles aunque ellos a él no. El hispano arqueaba ceja, como si estuviera planteándose la opción que le había dicho.

- No puedo hacer eso después de todo lo que he luchado para llegar aquí. -dijo Antonio sonriendo finalmente.

- Sé que sonará raro que yo diga esto pero... ¿Qué es lo que has visto en mi hijo? A veces deseo pegarle una colleja a ver si así se deja de tanto dramatismo. -el hispano rió la ocurrencia.

- Es en parte el motivo que me hace querer estar aquí con mucha fuerza. Cuando conocí a su hijo, yo estaba pasando por un mal momento. Uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, de hecho. Aunque a días estaba bien, tenía muchísimos en los que no entendía qué estaba haciendo con mi vida y por qué permitía mi situación. Su hijo me ayudó mucho entonces. Nunca había pensado en la idea de apoyarme tanto en una persona y Francis cambió todo eso. Descubrí su faceta cariñosa, su faceta divertida y cuando quise darme cuenta, me gustaban todas. Es verdad que a veces es muy dramático e incluso se comporta como un niño pequeño cuando no tiene lo que quiere, se le van los ojos en cuanto ve a una persona que le resulta atractiva y en ocasiones parece un acosador. Pero también es dulce, cuida a quien le importa, se preocupa... Tiene tantas cosas buenas que creo que no puedo enumerarlas todas. Odio haberle defraudado, pero no voy a quedarme callado. Lograré que me perdone. Estoy tan agradecido por que haya estado a mi lado este año... No sé dónde estaría ahora sin él. Quizás encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas ni puertas. O quizás muerto.

- ¿Muerto? -preguntó Simone alarmada.

- Es broma, es broma... -dijo jovialmente el hispano.

Francis había vuelto a esconderse y apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared. En su rostro había una expresión seria. Él lo sabía: no era broma. Si el galo no hubiese estado allí, ¿qué habría sido de Antonio? Quizás otro día, en otras circunstancias, David hubiese venido a llevárselo tal y como había intentado hacer. O tal vez en alguna pelea se hubiera enajenado y le hubiese matado en un arrebato. Recordó el momento en el que había entrado en el piso de Antonio y lo había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Suspiró de manera inaudible y cerró los ojos mientras aún podía escuchar lo que el hispano había dicho. Tan sigilosamente como había llegado, se marchó. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y se escabulló dentro de su habitación.

* * *

><p>A las diez habían dejado de hablar. Simone le dijo que podía tomar una ducha y que seguramente le sentaría bien tras la horrible jornada que había sufrido el día anterior. En media hora se encontraba en la habitación de invitados con ropa que la madre de Francis le había prestado. Eran prendas de Stéphane y le iban un poco grandes ya que Antonio era más delgado. Observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Francis. Aún no lo había visto en lo que iba de día. ¿Estaría bien? Se plantó delante y observó la madera con fijación. Levantó el brazo y estaba apunto de llamar cuando la voz de Simone pronunció su nombre. Suspiró y, tras decirle que ahora iba, bajó los peldaños de la escalera.<p>

- Ha venido la policía. ¿Quieres que esté contigo? -preguntó.

- No hace falta. -replicó el hispano con una sonrisa conciliadora- Gracias por avisarme.

La luz del sol le molestó en los ojos. Los dos hombres, uniformados de pies a cabeza, le observaron fijamente. Se sintió mal por un momento. Empezaron a hablarle en francés y Antonio tuvo la impresión de que estaba viviendo lo mismo que el día anterior. Le desagradaba mucho la sensación de no comprender nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

- No entiendo nada. -dijo Antonio.

Los hombres ahora incluso gesticulaban, lo cual podía resultar hasta insultante. Hablaban lento y moviendo los brazos. Sus gestos se entendían igual de bien que sus palabras. Llegó a inquietarse. Notó que uno le asía un brazo y tiraba un poco de él mientras que con la otra mano le señalaba el coche de policía.

- No. -dijo el español apartándose y observándoles con respeto.

¿Ir a la comisaría? ¿Y si nadie hablaba español qué? ¿Resignarse a ser interrogado por un montón de gabachos hablando lento y gesticulando como si no hubiese mañana? No, gracias. Aunque quería su maleta... El policía parecía estar molesto y su compañero hablaba por un walkietalkie.

- _Lamento el malentendido. Yo le acompaño. Además, sé hablar castellano así que no tendremos problema alguno._ -dijo Francis, el cual acababa de asomarse a la puerta observando de manera seria a los agentes.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación de Francis se abrió de sopetón, su madre entró y le observó con semblante preocupado. Se acercó a él dando dos grandes zancadas, le agarró de la camisa y le observó críticamente.<p>

_- Han venido los policías seguramente para preguntar a Antonio. Me ha dicho que no salga, pero me he asomado y no se está entendiendo con los policías. Ayer me contó lo mal que lo había pasado al no entenderse al ir a poner la denuncia. Le hicieron esperar hasta que llegó un policía que sabía hablar español_

_- No hacía falta que me lo dijeras. Me estaba acabando de arreglar cuando has entrado. ¿Puedes soltarme la camisa, mamá?_

Simone dejó ir a su hijo. Parecía serio pero más calmado que antes. Le siguió con la mirada cuando caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- Quieres recuperar tu maleta, ¿no? Pues tendremos que ir a prestar declaración de nuevo. Yo te haré de traductor. -dijo Francis mirando a Antonio.<p>

Afirmó con la cabeza y le siguió a poca distancia. Cuánto deseó el hispano mover su brazo y agarrar la mano del francés, que se balanceaba cerca de la suya... Fue de gran ayuda tenerle allí, le traducía todo lo que los policías decían y él contó de nuevo la historia. Fue la primera vez que Francis la escuchaba entera. A la hora salían del lugar. Se sentaron en unos bancos que había cerca, el uno al lado del otro, sin hablar. Al final fue Antonio el que se decidió a decir algo.

- Sigues queriendo que me vaya, ¿no? No te preocupes. -bajó la vista sonriendo- Mañana iré al aeropuerto e intentaré conseguir un billete de regreso. No te molestaré más. No quiero que te pelees con tus padres por mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué estuviste toda la noche en el aeropuerto y te gastaste ese dinero en venir aquí? Sabías que estaba enfadado. Creía que no querías conocer a mis padres.

- No es eso. En realidad quería conocerlos pero tenía miedo. Pensé que no les iba a caer bien y me aterró que eso pudiera apartarte de mí. Al final me armé de valor y me di cuenta de que todo eso no importaba nada. Te quiero y eso mueve montañas. -dijo sonriendo mirando a los coches pasar.

Francis no supo qué decir en ese momento. Era una extraña situación esa en la que se encontraba. Por una parte quería perdonarle pero tampoco quería comportarse despreocupado y parecer un insensible. Ladeó la mirada y se fijó en el labio cortado. Llevó la mano hacia la herida y la rozó de manera suave.

- ¿Te duele? -preguntó Francis.

- Casi nada. Cuando como un poco.

- ¿Te hicieron mucho daño? -preguntó al mismo tiempo que su mano se movía hasta la mejilla.

- Me dolió más que me dijeras que me fuera.

- Cuéntame lo que ayer no dejé que me contaras. Por favor. -pidió Francis

- Lo siento. De verdad... Si decía que no quería venir era por lo que ya te he dicho. Pero no me arrepiento de haber volado hasta aquí. Tu madre es muy agradable y tu padre, aunque tenemos problemillas para entendernos, también es muy majo.

- ¿Te gustan mis padres? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aunque no podré conocerles mejor ya que me iré esta tarde.

- No te vayas. -dijo de repente Francis.

- Pensaba que deseabas que me fuese.

- No debería haberte dicho eso tras todo lo que habías pasado para llegar. Yo estaba enfadado pero tú habías visto que no tenías por qué tener miedo y no debería haberte tratado tan fríamente. Pero es que te vi y no podía dejar de pensar en que quería abrazarte.

Antonio interrumpió aquello. Ambos lo deseaban, ¿por qué no lo hacían? Se fue hacia Francis y lo abrazó. Después se miraron al rostro y se besaron un par de veces. Y dejaron de ser conscientes de lo que había a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Era curioso como una persona podía cambiar su manera de comportarse en tan poco tiempo. Francis había dejado atrás su etapa rebelde en la que salía cuando quería y no avisaba a nadie y había entrado en una "edad del pavo" diferente. Era raro el momento en el que no se le encontraba sonriendo como un estúpido mientras observaba, a lo lejos, a su novio español charlando con su madre. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, al lado de la vitrocerámica que habían comprado la última vez que Francis estuvo en Reims. Antonio llevaba un delantal que había despertado en su novio francés el deseo de hacerle muchas cosas impuras aún estando su madre presente. Charlaban de cuáles eran los ingredientes idóneos para hacer una paella y los pasos a seguir. Actualmente debatían animadamente sobre el tiempo de reposo para el arroz. Ya le gustaría a él "reposar otras cosas". El de cabellos rubios les observó encantado. Entonces Antonio se percató de su presencia y le sonrió.<p>

- Voy a preparar una paella que te vas a chupar los dedos. -dijo arremangándose el jersey rojo que llevaba, el cual antaño había sido de Francis.

El galo se acercó a él y con un brazo rodeó su cintura. Antonio, ajeno a los pensamientos sucios de su amante, le observó arqueando una ceja. Francis se inclinó y habló sobre su oreja en un susurro.

- Preferiría chupar otras cosas. Por ejemplo a ti... -Antonio de repente tenía cara de póquer. A él no se le olvidaba que Simone estaba allí- No me mires así~ Aunque fuese sobre esta mesa. Te dejaría sólo con ese delantal encima y...

Y Francis se llevó un codazo en el estómago. Antonio sonreía, tenso y avergonzado, y hacía ver que nada había ocurrido. Simone les observó cuando escuchó el golpe y a su hijo quejarse posteriormente. Suspiró resignada. Menuda cruz le había caído... Y no se refería a que a su hijo le hubiese tocado un sambenito, más bien al contrario. Acabó por sonreír mientras les veía interactuar.

Hacía mucho que no había visto a Francis de ese modo; feliz realmente. Por muchas conquistas de una noche que hubiese tenido, su hijo era muy cariñoso y eso de amar a alguien siempre había formado parte de sus puntos encantadores.

Comieron, en familia (a excepción del hermano), y Francis se lo pasó bastante bien escuchando los intentos de conversación entre su padre y Antonio. Lo que ocurrió más tarde, y que no le hizo gracia alguna, fue cuando su madre sacó álbumes de fotos y se los enseño al hispano.

- ¡Pareces una niña! -exclamó Antonio riendo a carcajadas- ¡Calla! ¡Que aquí sí llevas vestido!

- Era moda entonces. ¡MO-DA! -espetó avergonzado.

- Con su padre a veces nos apostábamos dinero a que si le decíamos a la gente que era una niña, nadie se daría cuenta. Casi siempre fue así.

- Lo que pasa es que me tenéis envidia porque yo era tan bello que no podías saber si era un hombre o mujer. Etéreo como un ángel.

- Luego, más tarde, te convertiste en un ángel caído. -comentó muerto de risa el hispano. Simone se unió a sus carcajadas.

- ... Desde luego... -dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con superioridad- Qué mala es la envidia~

Fue vilmente ignorado. Su madre le enseñaba un álbum y Antonio proclamaba lo adorable que estaba. El francés, con su pose de suficiencia, adquirió una sutil tonalidad roja en las mejillas. Es que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. El español no era demasiado dado a ese tipo de hechos. Tampoco había que malinterpretarlo, que no fuera dado a decir que era mono o que quería achucharlo hasta que se pusiera azulado no quería decir que no halagase. Era, de hecho, algo que le salía con demasiada facilidad. Lo difícil era saber cuándo lo decía de verdad y cuando no. Francis solía quedarse satisfecho de cualquier manera. Le gustaba que lo halagaran fuese por cumplir o no. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Se rendía, ellos eran más fuertes y él un pobre francés débil que se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver que su pareja se llevaba bien con sus padres.

Por aquella vez, se sentía más que satisfecho. Ya, en otra ocasión, le presentaría a Antonio a su hermano. Al principio del viaje había pensado en la idea de ir a verlo, aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a aquellas miradas de desprecio, a sus comentarios sarcásticos y a las críticas ácidas hacia el trabajo que desarrollaba en la empresa. Si su madre era un buen rival, su hermano era un peso pesado. Llámale otra cosa que no sea hermano o Jean Claude... Estabas predestinado a llevarte una buena hostia.

Entre pitos y flautas hacía ya casi dos semanas que estaban en Reims. Simone se había quejado de que Jean no había venido a verles. Antonio había intentado decir que le llamaran pero Francis se apresuró a cubrir con la mano su boca. Recibió un mordisco.

- No seas guarro. No me babees la mano.

- Mira quién habla... -dijo Antonio observándole inflexiblemente de reojo- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Ya conocerás a mi hermano en otra ocasión. La semana que viene iremos a París. Disfrutemos de estos tres días y no tentemos al diablo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente dejó a Antonio durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama. Estaba tan mono... Le daban ganas de... De... Uf... Estar sin tener relaciones por mucho tiempo le tenía como un perro en celo. Sin embargo, el español había sido muy claro: mientras estuvieran en casa de sus padres, no se lo iba a tirar. Oh, cruel Antonio con ese cuerpo de infarto que deseaba ver moverse por la inercia de su cuerpo golpeando contra él. La ducha matutina le ayudó a bajarse los ánimos. Un breve "saludo" de su mano y aquello se hacía menos difícil de soportar. Cuando bajó a desayunar se quedó mirando la escena con el rostro desencajado. Lo había invocado... Antonio lo había invocado al decir que le llamaran.<p>

_- ¿Es que has perdido la poca educación que te quedaba?_ -le preguntó con aquel típico tono de voz que forzaba para hacerlo sonar más grave.

_- Hola, Jean. ¿Y cuándo dices que te vas?_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dejarás que conozca a tu novio y le haga llorar un poquito?_ -dijo con sorna. Francis había fruncido el ceño.

El silencio inundó la sala. Sus padres no estaban y ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban allí y tan sólo se miraban. Cuando se escuchó de nuevo una voz en la cocina, Francis se sintió helado.

- Buenos días. - dijo Antonio curioso.

El hispano observó con intriga a la persona que estaba junto a Francis. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto que el de su novio, sus ojos eran azulados y llevaba unas gafas con montura de color negra. Su camisa era gris y ancha y cubría gran parte de un cinturón rojo. Sus pantalones eran blancos e impolutos y caían sobre unos zapatos negros de piel.

- ¿Así que tú eres el novio de Francis? Yo soy Jean, su hermano.

El español se apresuró, torpemente, a tomar la mano que le ofrecía mientras le decía su nombre. Su zapatilla resbaló con algo que había en el suelo, cayó hacia atrás y se llevó consigo al hermano el cual cayó encima de su cuerpo. Francis observó asombrado la situación. Aunque no fue el único, Antonio había notado algo, su pierna rozaba en la entrepierna del hermano que, curiosamente, no tenía pene alguno, ni testículos. Además, cuando sus torsos chocaron pudo notar dos pequeños montículos.

- Tú... -empezó el hispano.

Jean se sonrojó profusamente y le miró con tal enfado que le provocó un escalofrío.

- No te trago, español. Prepárate, porque vas a desear dejar a mi hermano.

Francis llamó a Jean para decirle que se detuviese pero, para entonces, él ya le había pegado un golpe a Antonio

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a apoyarle el trapo que cubría una bolsa de plástico con hielo, Antonio puso una mueca y se apartó por instinto. El francés le miró con reproche, aquella era la quinta vez que hacía algo por el estilo.<p>

- O te estás quieto de verdad o juro por mi madre que te ataré la bolsa a la cabeza para que no puedas apartarte.

- Es que está muy fría y me duele... -se quejó Antonio.

- El objetivo es que esté fría y así evite que se inflame esa bonita mejilla tuya.

- ¿Me vas a explicar ya lo de tu "hermano"? Porque, claramente, no es tan "hermano" como me quisiste hacer pensar.

El francés suspiró pesadamente. Ya que Jean le había declarado la guerra, no había mal añadido en explicarle de qué iba el asunto y la magnitud de la fallida presentación.

- En realidad se llama Mónica. Mi madre se quedó embarazada de ella cuando yo tenía cinco años, en un viaje a Mónaco con mi padre. Cuando empezó la adolescencia tuvimos en casa la de Dios. Ella insistía en que se sentía como hombre y que la genética se había equivocado. Mis padres no podían estar más asombrados. Incluso se fue de casa una nochebuena y nos la pasamos buscándola por Reims. Entonces se cortó la larga melena que llevaba por aquella época (Y créeme cuando te digo que era larga. Casi le llegaba por el culo.) y de repente anunció que sólo respondería al nombre de Jean Claude. Me he llevado hostias por llamarla Mónica sin querer. Y ya has visto, tiene una fuerza endemoniada. Creo que ha estado yendo al gimnasio. Además, tiene la extraña afición de meterse con todos mis ligues masculinos y si ya son pareja...

- Vamos, que me ha tocado el premio gordo. -dijo Antonio exasperado.

- Shh... Vamos... -dijo Francis inclinándose y besando su cabello- Dos días y nos vamos a París. Con el enfado que tiene, seguro que no le veremos. Cuando venga a fastidiar, nosotros ya estaremos disfrutando de nuestro amor paseando por los Campos Elíseos. ¿No te anima eso?

El galo retiró el trapo de la mejilla. Antonio le miró para tratar de detectar cualquier expresión que le hiciera pensar que se le estaban saliendo las tripas. No entendió nada de lo que expresaba su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Voy a quedarme desfigurado para siempre y vas a abandonarme porque soy feo?

Francis soltó una risotada.

- Después soy yo el dramático...

- Lo eres.

- Estás bien, estás bien... Tienes la mejilla bastante roja pero sigues igual de atractivo que siempre~ -le dijo. Al final le guiñó un ojo y guardó los hielos en el congelador.

* * *

><p>Estaba empezando a pensar que debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada mientras aún estuviesen en Reims. No es que ya sirviese de algo, pero bueno. El horror había ocurrido. Aquella noche, Simone y Stéphane habían regresado de un día entretenido en la capital parisina. Sin anestesia le dijo a Francis:<p>

- Mañana vamos a comer a casa de tu hermano.

Hasta aquí la frase era inofensiva y no le alteraba.

- Vosotros también venís.

Aquí su cara se había tornado un cúmulo de enfado, sorpresa y desagrado, digno de retratar por cualquier artista enamorado de los rostros que podían expresar más de dos emociones al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

- Porque me ha dicho que quería comer en familia, que también quería poder hablar mejor con el novio de su hermano...

- No ha dicho "el novio de su hermano"...

- Primero dijo "el nuevo juguete sexual de mi hermano" y luego, cuando le regañé, lo cambió a: "ese que mi hermano se tira cuando le apetece"... Ahí ya no supe qué era peor así que le regañé de todos modos.

- No vamos a ir.

- Vamos, cariño, tu hermano quiere conocerle bien y comer en familia. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? A mí me haría muy feliz también.

- No me hagas chantaje... Hoy estuvo aquí y cuando Antonio se percató de que era mujer le golpeó.

A partir de aquí empezó una discusión que acabó por alertar a Antonio, que se encontraba en el salón viendo el fútbol con Stéphane. Su mejilla aún estaba tenuemente rojiza, aunque parecía más un sonrojo que otra cosa.

- Antonio~ Llegas en el momento oportuno~ -dijo Simone yendo hacia él y agarrándose a su brazo. Francis miró a su madre disgustado.

- Oh, no te atrevas...

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el hispano con una sonrisa, claramente confundido con la situación.

- Mañana Jean nos ha invitado a todos a comer, incluidos vosotros dos. Pero mi insensible hijo quiere negarle a su madre el deseo de vernos a todos juntos, como una gran familia.

- Mamá, ¡le pegó! No pienso darle la oportunidad de nuevo.

- Francis, está bien. Tuvimos un malentendido y me gustaría poder solucionarlo. Vamos a comer con ellos, por favor.

Eran las doce y media y estaban caminando hacia el apartamento de Jean. Aquella petición de Antonio había logrado que Francis también se molestara con él. El rubio caminaba por delante, al lado de su padre, charlando en voz baja y rápida con éste. El hispano iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, al lado de Simone. Con gesto algo preocupado observaba la espalda de su novio.

- Se le pasará pronto. Conmigo quizás esté enfadado más rato, pero seguro que a ti te perdona nada más llegar.

Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, ciertamente le perdonó. Cuando se plantaron delante de la puerta, Francis, silenciosamente, se colocó a su lado. Llamaron al timbre y, tras unos segundos, les abrieron. Jean, vestido con una camiseta ancha con la torre Eiffel y unos tejanos claros de pitillos, les examinó durante medio segundo y les fue saludando y haciéndoles pasar. Primero Simone, a la que besó en las mejillas con cariño. Luego Stéphane, al cual abrazó durante un breve segundo. A Francis le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Entonces cerró la puerta y Antonio se quedó fuera con cara de tonto. Fingió una sonrisa y no había pasado un segundo cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo por Francis. Simone estaba sermoneando a Jean, el cual sonrió con suficiencia al español.

- Lo siento. Eres tan poquita cosa que no te había visto y pensé que te habías acobardado~

De manera imperceptible, Antonio apretó el puño. Aquello, sin embargo, no hizo más que empezar. Primero los sentó bien apartados. Tuvo que recibir pequeños y "accidentales" puntapiés que Jean, enfrente de él, le daba (¿pero qué iba a decir? 'Franciis, tu hermano me está dando patadaas...' Eso hubiese sonado patético y aún le hubiese dicho que él le había advertido). En un momento que fueron a la cocina, Francis se acercó a él y abrazó al español. Jean entró y, al notar su mirada, Francis se apartó. Lo sorprendente fue cuando Jean se acercó a Antonio y se abrazó de la misma manera en la que había estado antes Francis.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, sonriendo con un leve tic en el párpado derecho.

- Todo lo que le hagas, lo haré yo. Controla tus hormonas, hermanito.

- Haya paaaaz... -dijo Simone cuando entró en la cocina y se encontró aquel curioso panorama.

Francis tiró de Antonio, salvándole de entre los brazos de su hermano. Puso sus manos en los hombros y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El hispano sonrió conciliador y le dijo que no era para tanto. Francis le dio un beso suave en los labios y entonces alguien tiró de Antonio y lo apartó de él. Lo siguiente que supo es que su novio estaba siendo besado por su hermano. Antes de que al español le diese tiempo de apartarlo, Francis se había movido y bruscamente empujó a Jean.

- Te dije que lo haría. A ver si escuchas mis palabras. -dijo Jean molesto.

- Acércate de nuevo a él y te juro que te dejo sin dientes.

Simone se apresuró a sujetar a Jean que, como no deseaba hacer daño a su madre, no opuso mucha resistencia. Antonio, aún deseando ser él quien golpeara al hermano de Francis, no quería provocar discordia así que se apremió a detener a su novio.

- Francis, ¡ya está bien! No te rebajes a su nivel. Si te peleas, me enfadaré contigo. Vamos, tú eres mejor que eso.

Aquello calmó los ánimos del galo. O esa impresión le dio. Pero, desde ese momento, no participó en nada de lo que se hablaba. El español había vivido momentos mejores. A mitad de la tarde, Francis se excusó al baño y le dejó a solas con su familia. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, aún no había regresado. Se levantó y dijo que iría a buscarle y hablar con él. Su sorpresa fue encontrar el baño vacío. Anduvo por el pasillo, llamándole y entonces una puerta se abrió y una mano tiró de él a una pequeña habitación oscura que olía a polvo.

- ¡Francis, un día me matarás de un susto! Deja de hacer eso de arrastrarme a los sitios como si fueses un violador.

Silencio.

- Deja de comportarte como un crío y volvamos.

De repente recibió un beso agresivo e invasivo. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por sus brazos y apretado contra el de su compañero en la oscuridad.

- ¿Comportarme como un crío? Te ha besado. ¡Te ha besado...! No se lo tolero. Que pruebe tus labios sin sentir ni una pizca del amor que yo siento... No lo acepto.

Con delicadez y cariño, el español apartó las manos de su amante, le sujetó la izquierda y se dio la vuelta.

- Si intenta algo de nuevo, yo mismo le atizaré. Entiende que quiero que tu familia me acepte y eso incluye a tu hermano.

Empezaba a abrir la puerta cuando la otra mano de Francis se apoyó contra la madera y la cerró. El cuerpo del galo se pegó al del hispano y olió su cuello. Antonio se quedó estático.

- No salgas. No quiero verles ahora.

- Parece un armario para chaquetas. No es el sitio ideal para quedarse... -de repente se quedó tenso- ¡Oye! ¡No me metas-!

- Shhh. No chilles. -murmuró Francis sobre su cuello.

Con maña, las manos del galo se habían colado bajo su camisa y acariciaban el torso aplicando tan poca presión que le hacía hasta cosquillas. Trató de detenerlas con las propias pero fue inútil. Francis quería fastidiar a su hermano, hacerle ver que con él no funcionaban aquellos aires de grandeza. Pero lo que realmente deseaba era a Antonio. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler ese aroma característico suyo, ahora que sus manos podían tocar su cuerpo y escuchar incluso la más leve alteración de su respiración. Cuánto anhelaba escucharle jadear y temblar por influencia de sus caricias...

- Francis, n-no podemos...

- Sí que podemos... ¿Es que no habías echado de menos mis manos? ¿Mis besos? ¿No echas de menos sentirme dentro de ti?

- Claro que lo echaba de menos pero... -respondió después de un silencio.

- Entonces no digas nada más.

Sintió la cadera de Francis sobre su trasero y su miembro erecto a través de la ropa. Una mano descendió a su entrepierna y la otra le sujetó el mentón y le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mordisquear su cuello. La respiración y aquellos jadeos ahogados le encendieron por completo. Los besos se volvieron más intensos y las caricias más frenéticas. Le subió el jersey por encima de los pezones y desabrochó el pantalón. Sintió un tirón en su miembro cuando escuchó la voz semi-extasiada de Antonio llamarle por su nombre. Mientras seguía acariciando su entrepierna, coló la otra mano por la parte de atrás y con su dedo presionó en su entrada y empezó a vencer la resistencia que sus músculos oponían.

- F-Francis... No... E-eso no...

- Shhh...

Y se esforzó por acallar sus jadeos y quejidos. Todo parecía ser más intenso debido a que estaban privados de la vista. Antonio siguió diciéndole que si su hermano, que si no... Pero el francés no iba a parar cuando tenía de ese modo al hispano, su adorable presa. Tiró del pantalón y el calzoncillo y dejó al descubierto ese glorioso trasero que no podía ver. Guió su miembro hacia él y empezó a abrirse paso hacia su interior. Se esforzó por que sus propios gemidos no fuesen fuertes. En cambio, Antonio tenía más dificultades. Escuchaba aquellos ruiditos, que casi parecía que estaba llorando y no eran más que gemidos ansiosos reprimidos. Oh, por Dios, cómo le excitaba. Cuando estuvo dentro, esperó a que se recuperara un poco. Eso, sin embargo, le permitió al hispano volver a decir que si no, que si sus padres, que si su hermano...

- Shhh... Escucha, Antonio... Estoy así de duro por ti... Y con lo que me ha costado por fin estar de nuevo dentro de tu cuerpo, ahora no me voy a ir sin disfrutarlo y hacerte disfrutar a ti en el proceso.

- P-pero...

- No hay peros. Sólo tú y yo.

Lo maldijo cuando le tapó la boca. Estúpido Francis. Él también quería eso, ¡pero no allí! La otra mano del galo le sujetaba la muñeca derecha y tiraba de él para penetrarlo repetidamente, cada vez con más fuerza. Francis sentía cada gemido sobre su mano. La ropa interior de Antonio presionaba a su miembro de una forma casi dolorosa. El galo estaba en su paraíso personal. Oh, ojalá pudiese ver su cara. De repente la puerta se abrió. La luz les cegó un instante, al siguiente vieron la cara del hermano de Francis. Les observaba con gesto desencajado. De repente su mirada se centró en el hispano, cargada de odio.

- Tú...

- ¿¡Yo! -replicó indignado apartando la mano de Francis de su boca para poder hablar- ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Es que no ves cómo me tiene tu hermano?

- ¡Cállate!

Francis aún no había aportado nada a la conversación. Antonio necesitaba defenderse: ¿por qué era él el que tenía que recibir más odio cuando era el que tenía un pene metido en su recto? Simplemente no le parecía justo. ¿Es que no se había fijado en el detalle de la mano de Francis cubriendo su boca para que no se escuchara nada? Él no era el más culpable ahí. De repente, el mayor de los hermanos susurró al oído de su amante español pidiéndole que sujetara la puerta y la cerrara a su señal. Jean Claude seguía mirando asesinamente a Antonio.

- Ya. -murmuró Francis.

El de cabellos castaños agarró la puerta, tiró de ella y la cerró para asombro de Jean. En cosa de un segundo, Francis había cogido una escoba que había y la atravesó de modo que la puerta quedó bloqueada. Fuera, el hermano menor trató de abrir y, al ver que no podía, golpeó la madera.

- ¡Sal de ahí, Francis!

Antonio intentó apartarse. Aquello se había cargado definitivamente el ambiente. Pero esos no eran los planes del galo. Con cuidado, plantó su mano en la nuca del español y empujó su cabeza hasta que estuvo contra la puerta. La otra mano se apoyó contra su vientre.

- No, no, no... -susurró Francis sobre su oreja mientras los gritos de su hermano sonaban- No vamos a dejar esto a medias... No te pienso dejar ir, _mon amour_. No hoy.

- ¡Francis! Cuando salgas... -dijo amenazante Jean.

- ¿Y si no salgo? -inquirió con tono jovial- ¿Y si me quedo en este armario para siempre -con fuerza movió su cadera, provocando un gemido sobresaliente por parte del español- tirándome a Antonio una y otra vez?

- T-te voy a matar cuando salgamos. -dijo el español. Había una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que estaba enfadado.

- Cada vez es más tentador quedarnos dentro. Viviremos en tu armario, Jean. Y me tiraré a mi querido novio español todos los días hasta que se quede afónico de gritar mi nombre. -siguió moviéndose lentamente. Su propia voz sonaba jadeante- Quizás no te dejaremos dormir. No será mi culpa.

Jean golpeó la puerta y sus pasos, fuertes y decididos, se alejaron. Antonio suspiró pesadamente. No podría mirar a Jean a la cara de nuevo y, seguramente, tampoco a los padres de Francis, que se enterarían en cosa de segundos.

- Después de esto, ya no les voy a caer bien... -dijo el hispano con un tono de voz triste.

El galo buscó sus labios y los besó con mimo. Luego fueron sus mejillas. La mano que había estado sobre el vientre bajó hasta su entrepierna y la liberó de la presión de la ropa interior. Antonio gimió ahogadamente de alivio. La otra mano se aferró a su cintura para propiciar mejor vaivén.

- No te preocupes, Antonio... Eres una persona agradable. Mis padres te han conocido tal y como eres. No van a odiarte por esto... Es normal que nos deseemos de este modo. Yo te necesito tantísimo... ¿Tú también me deseas, Antonio?

- S-sí...

- ¿Quieres que te haga mío y sólo mío? Puedo hacer que te sientas muy bien...

- Hazlo... Hazme sentir bien.

Francis dibujó una sonrisa. Tomó con ambas manos su cintura y se adentró todo lo rápido que pudo. El ritmo fue ese a partir de entonces. Antonio, con las manos apoyadas contra la puerta, trataba de controlar sus gemidos. El galo se acercaba aún más a su cuerpo, tibio en la zona de la cintura, que era el único trozo en el que sus pieles chocaban. En ese momento pudo sentir los fuertes temblores que sacudían a Antonio, esos que ya conocía tan bien, los que eran la antesala del orgasmo. Posicionó su mano delante del miembro y recibió en ella el semen del hispano cuando éste alcanzó el clímax. En ese momento, el propio miembro del francés se encontraba tan rodeado por el interior del español que no pudo aguantar más de tres embestidas sin venirse.

- ... Lo has hecho dentro.

- Lo siento. -dijo Francis respirando agitado- No es que me haya dado tiempo a ponerme un condón esta vez. He actuado por impulso. Además, no te preocupes~ Eso acaba por salir solo~

Antonio sonrió molesto aunque Francis no pudo verlo en aquella oscuridad.

- Oh, claro. Ahora me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento expulsaré semen por el culo. Espero que sea en el transcurso de esta visita. Así será aún más reconfortante.

- No te enfades~ No es como si lo hubiésemos hecho alguna vez sin condón. Créeme... Ha sido como de otro mundo. -dijo meloso. Se acercó a su oído y lo besó

- ¿Puedes sacarla ya?

- ¿Con el tiempo que me ha costado meterla? Además tu interior está más caliente que antes. Me gusta saber que esta calidez es única y exclusivamente para mí.

- Me parece muy bien que creas estas cosas pero sal ya. Quiero ir al baño a asearme un poco y te recomiendo que tu no vuelvas al salón con mi semen en tu mano.

- Está bien... -dijo resignado.

Después de salir de dentro de él, Francis entreabrió la puerta, estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Antonio. De repente ambos se quedaron con cara de póquer.

- Tenías que darme ESA mano... -dijo el español.

- No lo he pensado detenidamente. -replicó sonriendo con resignación.

Con la ropa medio desabrochada, se escabulleron por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño. Frente al espejo, se lavaron las manos y asearon un poco. Rieron cuando, con el precepto de abrocharle la ropa y adecentarlo, Francis trató de meterle mano y Antonio trataba de esquivarle.

Iban de camino al salón cuando el hispano se paró en seco. Sentía sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza que lo embargaba. Francis le tomó de la mano y le sonrió con confianza, tratando de transmitírsela al español.

El ambiente estuvo bastante distendido hasta las cinco y media, hora en la que se habían excusado y se habían marchado. Los padres de Francis hacían ver que no sabían nada (o no lo sabía de verdad) y Jean estaba malhumorado. Antonio se resignó. No le caería bien al hermano y tenía que vivir con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo está dedicado a Kitshunette porque es awesome y se lo merece por aguantarme ;v; Tu est très mignonne, ma chèrie... ;v; *hugs*<strong>

**honhonhonhonhon 8D Pooorn... Ok, ya. Comentar lo del herman de Francis. La verdad es que no sabía a quién poner de su hermano. Primero pensé en Canadá pero es que me parecía como tan típico... tan obvio... Tan poco sorprendente... Incluso pensé en Arthur pero me dije: ¡Mierda, ya lo has sacado! Y de repente pensé en Mónaco pero... uff.. Es que estaba leyendo el fic de mi querida Pyon y en él estaba Mónaco como su hermana y no quise hacerlo igual. Fue un: Ahh... Pero quiero que tenga un hermano... ¡Y de repente se me ocurrió travestir a Mónaco! XDDDD No sé si alguien ha escrito algo así antes pero, me daban ganas de cambiar y sorprender (o intentarlo al menos). Ya queda menos fic o3o... Esto es la página 188 de 259. Así que os podéis hacer una idea de aproximadamente cuánto fic queda xD.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews. Se nota que este capítulo volvía a acabar mal porque habéis empezado a dejar reviews ;_; ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no hago drama no me dejáis comentario o cómo va la cosa? XDDDD Mala gente ;3;**

_Candy Darla, _**bueno, Antonio también es insistente cuando quiere xD Obviamente Francis se iba a ablandar. No era para estar mucho más rato enfadado en realidad. Ha tenido que pensar fríamente de nuevo. Bueno, es que me dio mucho arrebato de hacer estudio de campo y lo del hospital me salió cuadrado de rebote, la verdad xD. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los padres de Francis ouo**

_Ariadonechan, _**yey, reviews *llora emocionada* Bueno la parte de la madre y la cuna era para hacer un poco de risa si podía ser. No era para darle drama eso xDDD Se me coló. Jo... en serio voy a pillar trauma si decís que es tan dramón telenovelesco... OTL... Además, Francis ya le pidió perdón xDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ouo**

_Kitshunette, _**omg don't cry ;A;! AWWWWWW... You know Simone Veil... omg I'm even happier ouo... I don't know xD I searched for a famous french guy and that Stéphane appeared so... meh xDDD I'm glad you loved this chapter. It got better ;3; They're not going to be mad at each other for long time! XDDD This chapter is only for you ouo**

_Hethetli, _**lol a lo de que Simone suena a Limón. Pobre mujer xDDD Bueno, es su madre. A ella la elegancia le importa un pimiento. Si se comporta como estúpido no va a callarse. Le robaron gente random xDDD Bueno, Francis no pudo estar mucho rato apartado de él tampoco. Le quiere, está claro. XD**

_Nightview, _**xDDD te tiene revolucionada. Pobre. XD Ahora ya se calmó y vuelve a ser el pervertido adorable de siempre XDDD... JOOO! Qué trauma con lo de culebroneees -se va a un rincón- Bueno, yo me pongo en el lugar de ambos, la verdad. Pobre Francis ha pasado mucho también. Me da pena. Y como está explicado, Francis estaba ya más enfadado consigo mismo que con Antonio en ese punto. Ah esos malditos asientos incómodos.. xDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _** omg xDDD no te mueras XDDDD La amenaza de Simone es efectiva :D Bueno, ambos han exagerado un poco. Son unos tontitos. Espero que te guste el capítulo y cumpla tus expectativas. Un saludo :D**

_SonneDark, _**lol... me abandonas xDDDD No sé, con este fic me pasé un montón XDDD Ya te digo que son 259 páginas. No sé por qué pero me enrollé como una persiana xD. Awwwn... me alegra que te guste el Francis que escribo. No quiero tampoco maltratar mucho su carácter y creo que es más de lo que la gente le escribe. Antonio lo pongo un poco más serio porque creo que no puede ser tan despreocupado. Y te digo que en los siguientes fics, por la situación, lo será más. Pero en el fondo distingo el Antonio de los AU al de los fics no AU. Seh, los dos tienen culpa xDDD Se solucionó pronto :D**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _** lol... me abandonáis XDDDD está visto... xDDDD :D Yey... chute de Frain xDDDD. Francis se ha calentado un poco xDDD sobre todo lo que no tiene tanto perdón es que después de lo que pase le quiera echar, pero ya habéis visto lo que le ha durado. Ah, a mi me pasaba escribiendo que me quedaba... Gilberto español...todo esto es raro xD Aunque me acabé acostumbrando hacia el final.**

_Yuyies, _**parece que os han gustado los padres de Francis ouo Great. Podría haberla liado más pero le interesaba ir a París así que mejor se controlaba XDDD Sí, te has dado cuenta. Son como niños XDDD Claro que conseguirá que su novio le perdone. Si el novio estaba jodido porque quería perdonarlo ya xDDD **

_Tomato-no-musume, _**bueno, me alegra ser una distracción agradable óuo Awwwn.. es que le tengo demasiado cariñito a Pierre y lo voy sacando en todos los fics xD Soy una pesada de cuidado xDDD. Jajaja pareja de casados xDDD qué bueno xDDD. Puedes pegarles a los dos porque ambos se lo merecen XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 16**

La estancia en París se había pasado como un suspiro. El último día que habían permanecido en Reims, Antonio había logrado recuperar su maleta. Se ganó miradas de reproche por más de la mitad de los policías y de Francis cuando se había abrazado al que le había entregado la maleta, dándole las gracias como si acabase de salvarle la vida. Después tuvo que pedirle perdón al galo ya que decía que no le quería y que prefería irse con tipos uniformados que no llegaban ni a un tercio de su belleza.

En París, aparte de visitar muchos monumentos, descubrió que Francis era una bestia sobrehumana sedienta de una única cosa: sexo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho. Y no lo decía por exagerar, con el fin de dar a entender al interlocutor que eran muchísimas. No. Lo decía porque realmente había perdido la cuenta.

Lo fuerte es que no le importaba la hora. Luego al día siguiente estaba radiante y lleno de energía, mientras que Antonio cada día que pasaba se encontraba más cansado. Es que se tomaba tiempo para hacérselo... Claro que eso había logrado que a la mañana siguiente apenas le doliese el trasero. Igualmente, Francis se levantaba como si hubiese dormido doce horas seguidas y Antonio empezó a pensar que le estaba robando su energía vital.

El sitio más bizarro había sido en la calle, de noche, en unos arbustos cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Francis le había dicho: "¿No dijiste que querías verla iluminada~?" Aquella frase le sonó fatal. Aunque trató de decirle que hacía un frío de mil demonios para desabrocharse la ropa en la calle, a Francis no le importó.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el tiempo del viaje se había acabado y tenían que volver a casa. Habían pasado tres semanas y al regresar les tocaría limpiar y adecentar la que sería su nueva casa, amplia y lista para que ambos vivieran su vida conjunta.

Tras abrir la puerta, la ilusión le duró al rubio medio segundo. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó en descubrir que todo estaba lleno de una capa espesa de polvo.

- ¡Vivimos en la mugre! ¡Seguro que si cavamos en la espesa capa de polvo, encontraremos fósiles!

- Deja de chillar o te mando de regreso con tu madre. Ahora no tengo piso al que huir de tus lloriqueos...

- No me dejes a solas con esta suciedad o me moriré. -le imploró al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando se ponía dramático podía ser insoportable. Para que la dama con barba no llorara (porque empezó a lloriquear y Antonio temió el berrinche), el español, con la ventana abierta de par en par se puso manos a la obra y limpió la mitad de lo que anteriormente hubiese sido su piso y que ahora era una amplia habitación y un baño.

- Mientras limpio el salón, encárgate de montar la cama.

- ¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Diez minutos más tarde escuchó su voz llamarle.

- Antoniooo...

- ¿Qué...? -dijo sonriendo resignado al asomar por el marco de la puerta.

- No sé qué he hecho pero me sobran piezas. Temo haberla montado mal y que cuando te esté amando se rompa y nos ensartemos con los hierros del somier y muramos trágicamente...

- Joder. No digas esas cosas. A ver, ¿qué te sobra?

- Todo eso. -dijo señalando algunos tornillos y barras. Antonio observó perplejo las cosas.

- Vamos a morir. -sentenció observando la cama como si fuese un arma cargada que podía dispararse en cualquier momento.

- Te juro que he seguido todos los pasos lógicos.

- Pues está claro que algo no has hecho bien. Desmóntala y vuelve a montarla.

- Qué remedio...

Veinte minutos después, Francis volvía a llamarle. Cuando se asomó, el galo tenía cara de ser un hombre confundido.

- Ahora qué ocurre.

- Me faltan piezas... Ahora me faltan piezas. -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡No entiendo qué tipo de magia es esta! ¡Mi hombría se está viendo severamente dañada con todo esto! ¡Me siento inútil como hombre!

- Para algo que te pido y mira la que estás liando... ¿Se puede saber qué se te da bien?

- Cocinar, las cosas de moda, limpiar cuando no está tremendamente sucio... ¡Ah, también sé zurcir calzoncillos y dejarlos como nuevos!

- Woah, realmente eres la esposa perfecta... -dijo Antonio con cara de póquer.

- ¡Oye! Yo... Yo... -pero no encontraba cómo defenderse- ¡Pues la esposa perfecta te folla cada noche!

- Ya se han oído casos de mujeres que violaban a sus esposos...

- Eres bien horrible... -dijo Francis ya sin saber qué decir. Se dirigió a un rincón.

- Anda~ Ven aquí, mujercita con barba. -dijo Antonio después de reír- Vamos a montarla entre los dos.

Francis le dirigió una mirada de "no te he perdonado aún", pero no pudo resistirse a esa expresión adorable y la sonrisa brillante del hispano. Suspiró pesadamente. Era débil y se odiaba por ello.

- Vamos a montar esa cama... Como no salga bien esta vez, la tiramos y compramos una nueva.

- Ya verás, esta vez la montaremos bien. Hacemos un buen equipo. -le dijo el hispano con decisión. Le guiñó un ojo.

- No sé yo... Somos buen equipo pero es una cama complicada... -dijo desganado. No le apetecía montarla por tercera vez.

- Si la logramos montar, podemos estrenarla... -dijo Antonio con rostro indiferente mientras veía el cabezal de la cama.

- ¡Vamos a ello! ¡Hasta que no esté montada no nos vamos de aquí!

Antonio suspiró inaudiblemente, con una sonrisa resignada curvando sus labios. Era bastante fácil lograr motivarle. Después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, se sabía ya unos cuantos trucos.

* * *

><p>Debería haberlo visto venir. Las señales eran bien claras pero él las había malinterpretado todas. Al escuchar al español estornudar y moquear Francis había insistido repetidamente en que:<p>

- Hay tanto polvo en este piso que has cogido alergia.

- No seas ridículo. -dijo Antonio, pañuelo en mano- Lo que pasa es que me estoy constipando por culpa de tu brillante idea de tenerme con el culo al aire en la fría noche invernal en París.

- La "Torre Eiffel" hizo diana en lo más profundo de ti... -dijo el francés con una horrible expresión en su rostro.

- Dime que no acabas de comparar tu minga con la Torre Eiffel...

Francis insistió hasta que, una mañana, Antonio, que había estado durmiendo pegado a su cuerpo, le zarandeó suavemente a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Por un momento el galo había pensado que el despertador no le había sonado y que llegaba tarde.

- ¿Q-qué ocurre? -preguntó con el corazón a mil por hora.

- Me encuentro muy mal. Creo que tengo fiebre. ¿Podrías traerme ibuprofeno?

- Ahora mismo.

Francis se levantó como si le hubiesen instalado un muelle bajo el cuerpo, el cual en ese preciso instante le había catapultado fuera de la cama. El hispano notó el rincón tibio que el rubio había dejado al levantarse y rápidamente se deslizó hasta ocupar su lugar. Rebuscó entre las cajas de cosas, aún por desempaquetar, hasta encontrarse las medicinas. También cogió el termómetro. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Antonio, entre las mantas, con las mejillas encendidas, la piel sudorosa y una mirada de corderito, le observó. Oh, qué degenerado era. El pobre estaba enfermo, con fiebre y Francis acababa de pensar que se veía bien apetecible. En su mente se recriminó.

- A ver, incorpórate para tomarte esto. He traído el termómetro también.

- ¿Y agua? -dijo sentado sobre la cama.

- ... Mierda. Aguanta. -dijo dándole lo que él llevaba en las manos y corriendo hacia la cocina.

Unos segundos más tarde, Francis volvía e intentaba pasarle también el vaso. Dado que Antonio tenía la caja de las pastillas en una mano y el termómetro en la otra (justo como el galo lo había dejado antes de irse a por el agua), aquello era muy difícil. El rubio refunfuñó al darse cuenta de la inviabilidad de la acción. Cogió con una mano las cosas que tenía, le pasó el vaso y dejó lo otro en la cama. Pegó un pequeño suspiro. Debía calmarse. Ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión: era malo cuidando a gente enferma. En realidad no era algo que ocurriese por no sentir ese instinto protector. Era malo cuidando a la gente porque se preocupaba demasiado. Eso le hacía perder la calma y hacía cosas que no debía, como dejar a su novio enfermo sentado en la cama con las manos ocupadas. Hubiese sido más sencillo dejarlo todo en una mesita de noche.

Antonio le miraba de aquella forma, como si estuviese desvalido y él por un momento se sentía su caballero de brillante armadura. Encendió el termómetro, le hizo levantar los brazos, lo metió por debajo de la ropa y se lo puso bajo la axila. El hispano bajó los brazos y le miró sin decir nada. Francis le puso la mano en la frente y le vio cerrar los ojos. Ughn, parecía uno de esos animalillos adorables y le aceleraba el corazón y todo. Deseaba estrujarlo y no dejar que nadie se le acercase nunca más. Lo haría el más feliz del mundo.

- Estás ardiendo.

- Por ti. -dijo Antonio.

- Buen intento para hacer la situación menos seria. Ya desearía que fuese por mí.

Sacó una pastilla y se la pasó. No hacía falta que esperara a que el termómetro se lo dijese: Antonio tenía fiebre, y bastante. Si se lo dejaba puesto era porque quería saber cuánta. El aparato pitó a los cinco minutos. El hispano metió la mano y, antes de que pudiera mirarlo, Francis ya se lo había quitado de las manos y le había echado un vistazo. Tenía 38 y medio de fiebre.

- Me parece que hoy te toca quedarte en la cama como un niño bueno.

- Pero me faltaba acabar de limpiar lo del salón... -dijo Antonio. Seguidamente tosió.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de ello. No soy un inútil con las cosas de limpieza. Aunque esté todo cubierto de porquería, me esforzaré y lo dejaré impecable, aún a riesgo de mi vida. -le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo- Hasta ahí llega mi amor por ti.

Ahí se demostró que el hispano se sentía mal. En una situación normal en la que dijera eso, Antonio se hubiese echado a reír fuerte ante tamaña exageración. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue afirmar, acercarse a él y apoyarse en su hombro, como gato herido que busca mimos. Otra vez se le aceleró el corazón. Era tan adorable y le daba tanta penita...

- Venga, acuéstate. -hizo un gesto y lo guió hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama. Lo tapó y le dio un beso en la frente- Dormiré un rato más contigo, ¿vale?

- No te vayas ahora... -dijo el hispano pegándose a él y agarrando con las manos la camisa del pijama de su novio.

- Claro que no. Me quedaré hasta que se haga de día. Aún quedan horas. Y, si me lo pides, me quedaré incluso más tiempo.

- Gracias. -dijo Antonio somnoliento.

Rodeó con una mano el cuerpo del español, que se encontraba sumido en un sueño febril, y cerró los ojos. Durmió a trompicones. A las nueve, con el brazo izquierdo dormido bajo el peso de Antonio, Francis decidió que era buena hora para levantarse. Antes, acercó los labios a la frente del hispano. Aunque tenía fiebre, no era tanta como la de hacía unas horas. Con delicadeza, deslizó el brazo y se escapó de la cama. Se puso una camiseta y pantalón que pilló tanteando los cajones a oscuras, como si fuese un ladrón. Cuando se miró en el espejo del baño, se quedó con cara de póquer al ver que se había puesto una camiseta con promoción de naranjas. Una de esas horribles camisetas promocionales que Antonio se negaba a tirar por mucho que le había dicho que eran un atentado contra la moda. A su novio se la sudaba la moda. Es más, después de haberle dicho eso, se tiró toda una semana llevándolas día sí y día también dentro de casa. Francis había intentado establecer su victoria diciéndole: "Como te las pongas, no me acercaré a tocarte".

Pensó que era el mejor plan que se le hubiese ocurrido, pero estaba equivocado. Antonio no dijo nada y le dio la falsa seguridad de que le haría caso. De repente empezó a usar las dichosas camisetas hasta en la cama. El único momento en el que no las llevaba era cuando iba a trabajar y se la quitaba en el último instante. Como todo un hombre, Francis decidió mantener su promesa. En el baño le pillaría desnudo y ahí sí que podría tocarle. Se le cayó la mandíbula inferior cuando se lo encontró bañándose con una horrible camiseta de color blanco de una floristería. Antonio le observó con una sonrisa fría y triunfadora, casi digna del mismísimo Hernán Cortés, conquistando Las Américas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo? -le dijo con un tono suave y victorioso.

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque sus ojos no miraron su cara, estaban concentrados en esa camiseta blanca, empapada, que dejaba entrever la piel pero que, aún así, la ocultaba. Tampoco dejaba a la vista la entrepierna aunque sí se deducía su forma. El galo se estremeció hasta la punta de cada fibra de cabello. La frase que dijo, la cual Antonio, de vez en cuando, aún se encargaba de recordarle era: "Vale, lo admito, puedes estar igualmente sexy con una camiseta promocional. ¿Puedo meterme contigo en la ducha y hacerte mío ahí mismo?" Para su sorpresa, Antonio dijo que sí. El resto era otro delicioso encuentro sexual apasionado. Gratificante era sentir que él lo había echado de menos de igual modo.

Después de aquello, Francis no se había quejado más de las camisetas, aunque siguiesen sin gustarle. Gradualmente, el hispano volvió a su uso habitual, de vez en cuando, en casa. Y ahora ahí estaba él, con ese atentado puesto sobre el torso. Una camiseta naranja... Bueno, tampoco iba a salir y Antonio no diría nada porque estaba frito. Se lavó la cara, se peinó y, por culpa de ese mechón de pelo maldito que se resistía a peinarse, decidió sacar la plancha y pasársela para bajarlo. Una vez estaba perfectamente peinado, el francés fue a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para él y el hispano. Se quedó helado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Antonio estaba por ahí, en pijama, peleándose por encontrar pan de molde dentro de un armario.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú levantado?

- Preparar el desayuno. -respondió tras toser un poco.

- Claro, qué buena idea. Te recuerdo que tienes la gripe y que si haces tonterías volverá a subirte la fiebre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- Pero si no estoy tan enfermo... -se quejó el español.

- Y yo no soy tan francés, no te digo. Ve a la cama. -se fue hacia él y le puso la mano en la frente- ¿Lo ves? Ya has estado haciendo tonterías y vuelves a tener.

- No estoy tan mal~ -lloriqueó- Sólo he ido a poner la lavadora y ahora iba a hacer el desayuno. Estoy bien. Puedo hacer cosas.

Francis se quedó a cuadros. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese baño? Porque, con la torpeza de Antonio en ese mismo instante, era increíble que le hubiese dado tiempo a hacer todo eso. Se fue hasta él y sujetó con suavidad sus manos para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

- A la cama. Ahora.

- Eres un pesado. No quiero ir. Estoy bien.

- Y yo nací en Tunisia.

Dicho esto, lo cogió en volandas. Antonio se apresuró a llevar los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, para sujetarse bien. Una vez se sintió estable, bajó una de ellas al torso y se agarró de la camiseta.

- Francia eres tan pesado que te mandaré a Francis de una patada.

El galo se quedó sin expresión alguna en su cara. Su ceja se fue frunciendo y una cómica expresión confundida se instaló.

- "¿Acaba de llamarme Francia?" ¿Te das cuenta que me acabas de decir que me vas a enviar a Francis? ¿Y que me has llamado Francia?

El hispano le miró anonadado un par de segundos. Cuando por fin descubrió que era cierto, escondió su cara contra la tela y se agarró a esta con fuerza.

- No me gusta estar enfermo... Lo odio... Lo odio muchísimo... -dijo medio lloriqueando- E-estoy bien. A partir de ahora el país será Francis y tú serás Francia.

- No creo que el Parlamento apruebe esa idea, cielo. -dijo besando su cabello con mimo y después empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Con cuidado le dejó sobre el colchón y le vio quedarse hecho un ovillo sobre él. Ay su pobre español... Cuánto le dolía verlo así. Se cambiaría por él sin pensarlo. Lo tapó con la manta y acarició los cabellos de color chocolate.

- ¿Estarás bien si me voy un rato?

Antonio hizo un murmuro afirmativo como toda respuesta. Pasó media hora preparando lo que comerían cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Le dijo que volvería enseguida y se le había ido el santo al cielo! ¡Si él no mentía cuando decía que era pésimo cuidando a gente! Corrió hasta la habitación y escuchó a Antonio murmurando flojito puras incoherencias.

Francis le quitó la colcha de encima, porque se la había subido hasta la cabeza. Antonio le miró, deslumbrado, con los ojos llorosos, la piel brillante y las mejillas encendidas.

- T-tengo calor, Francis...

El cerebro del francés se quedó totalmente inoperativo por unos segundos. Sacudió de su mente aquellos pensamientos fuera de tono. Le puso la mano en la frente y ardía más intensamente que antes. Cinco minutos después se encontraba con casi 40 en el termómetro. Le dio el pánico.

- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. ¡No te mueras durante los próximos diez minutos! ¡Ni durante los siguientes 200 años!

- ¿Tú cuántos años piensas vivir? -preguntó Antonio desconcertado. Ya no sabía si es que la cabeza se le iba por la fiebre- No llames a ningún sitio. Necesito un baño con agua fría. Eso me ayudará.

- Deberíamos preguntar a un doctor.

- Soy un doctor. ¿Hola? A la ducha...

El momento de serenidad de Antonio se esfumó cuando se mareó al levantarse. Entonces dio la impresión de que cambiaban de roles. El galo se volvió la voz de la calma, con comentarios tranquilizadores, y Antonio se iba quejando y lloriqueando, odiando lo mal que se encontraba. El dilema no se terminó aquí. Aunque era él el que lo había dicho, cuando notó lo fría que estaba el agua, empezó a decir que ahí no se metía ni muerto de vino.

- Métete conmigo. -dijo mirándole como animalillo abandonado. Francis suspiró pesadamente.

- Tú quieres que acabe por pillar la gripe también, ¿verdad?

Dejó abierto el agua, buscando que estuviera fría pero tampoco helada, lo suficiente para que le bajara la temperatura a Antonio y que a él no se le congelara los huevos. Se metieron ambos, con la ropa puesta. El español le abrazó con fuerza. No pensaba dejarle escapar, no señor... Ambos jadearon sorpresivamente cuando el agua empezó a caerles por encima. Antonio se aferró con tanta fuerza a él que pensaba que se caerían. Pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se mantuvo en pie. Maldita sea que fría estaba el agua.

- Si me constipo, vas a cuidar de mí y a tratarme como un rey. -dijo Francis tiritando mientras cogía una toalla y les rodeaba a ambos.

- Lo haré. G-gracias por estar conmigo.

- Qué tontorrón eres cuando quieres... No me las tienes que dar. Te lo he dicho otras veces: no lograrás apartarme de ti tan fácilmente.

Siguió secándole mientras fantaseaba cómo sería estar enfermo y que el español le cuidase. Aunque esperó y esperó durante las siguientes semanas, Francis no enfermó.

* * *

><p>Después de dos largos meses, finalmente, el nuevo piso reformado estaba ya limpio y decorado. Algunos muebles los habían vendido, otros tirado y también habían comprado nuevos que habían elegido entre ambos. Lo primero que hicieron fue descolgar el teléfono y marcar el número de Gilberto. Tras mucho insistir, lograron que viniese un viernes por la tarde. Observaba la casa intentando ocultar su fascinación. Comparado con el pisito que era antes, que tampoco estaba nada mal, este de ahora era casi una mansión. La sala de estar era amplia a más no poder, contaba con dos sofás, de tres y dos plazas, puestos delante de un televisor de pantalla plana que había visto en casa de Francis un día, que reposaba sobre un mueble bajo, del mismo color que los sillones. Todo esto quedaba cerca de la ventana y al lado de una lámpara de pie que había sido de Antonio. Una mesa de madera oscura rodeada de cuatro sillas ocupaba el espacio a la derecha. Algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes, pintadas de nuevo tras las obras. La puerta de la derecha llevaba a una modesta cocina absolutamente nueva. No había mesa alguna dentro y Francis explicó que comían en la de madera oscura. La otra puerta llevaba a la habitación, un rincón que había estado claramente decorado por el galo. Una impoluta estancia de tonos negros, blancos y beiges. A la derecha de la puerta, en el rincón, tenían el lugar donde dejar la ropa. A la izquierda una papelera negra cuyo contenido no quiso mirar ni de refilón. La cama quedaba enfrente. La colcha era blanca, lisa y tenía encima cuatro cojines: dos blancos grandes y dos más pequeños sobre éstos, de color negro. Cruzado sobre la cama había un trozo de tela negra.<p>

- Me tiene frito. Cada vez que hago la cama paso de ponerla. Y siempre me llevo la bronca del experto en moda. Es un plomo. -le había explicado Antonio.

Ignoraron ambos las quejas de Francis, que se elevaron en la habitación mientras gesticulaba de forma dramática. Por Dios, era una estúpida tela. Había una cómoda a la izquierda de la cama y un butacón que, por como lo había mencionado el galo, supo que ya había sido mancillado. A saber qué no lo había sido. Por si acaso mejor no apoyarse contra nada.

En la estancia había otra puerta que daba al baño. Una bañera triangular no demasiado grande, un váter y un mueblecito con espejo donde lavarse las manos.

Tras el tour por la casa, Francis fue a preparar café y Antonio y Gilberto se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, charlando sobre lo que había costado la obra. El galo regresó justo cuando el de cabellos casi plateados silbaba asombrado por la cifra.

- Sí. Somos mucho más pobres que antes. Estoy pensando en empezar a vender mi cuerpo.

- Y yo el mío. -dijo Antonio por seguir la broma.

- No, el tuyo no. -replicó Francis con el ceño fruncido y aire molesto.

- Ya lo hemos hablado otras veces. Si de verdad estuviéramos mal de dinero, sería una tontería que no lo hiciera.

- No, no lo es. No quiero que te toque otro tipo que no sea yo. Estoy dispuesto a vivir en la pobreza y tener que dormir en invierno acurrucado por no tener calefacción.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. -dijo Antonio indignado- ¿Por qué a mí no me puede tocar nadie que no sea tú y en cambio tú sí que puedes prostituirte?

- Oídme... Tenéis que buscar nuevas aficiones de las que podáis hablar. Estáis teniendo unas conversaciones muy surrealistas que dan grima.

- Aw~ Tú siempre tan inocente y tierno, Gil~ -dijo Antonio mirándole con una sonrisita.

- ¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó sonrojándose. Entonces se fijó en que ambos le miraban sonriendo maliciosamente- Sois ambos odiosos. No sé ni por qué he venido. Estoy enfadado contigo, Antonio.

El español fingió bastante bien una miradita conmocionada y se echó a los brazos de Francis como si estuviese llorando.

- No seas cruel con mi lindo Antonio~ -dijo el galo imitando el reproche. Movió la mano, sujetó el mentón de su novio y le hizo mirarle- Cariño, no llores. Yo siempre estaré contigo y te trataré con mimo~ -acarició su mejilla- Oh, cielo. Deja de llorar~ Gilberto es tan malo~ -habló suave y con un deje seductor- Yo también puedo ser malo~

- ¡Dejadlo yaaa! -gritó horrorizado Gil- ¡Os odio un montón cuando os ponéis así!

Antonio y Francis estallaron en una carcajada. ¡Y siempre caía ante algo similar! El francés prosiguió riendo mientras su novio trataba de calmar los ánimos de su amigo.

- Te lo digo en serio, Antonio. Por tu culpa estoy en serios problemas.

Ahora el otro par le miraba curioso. Gilberto, aprovechando el momento de atención, posó de manera interesante.

- Sí... Tú has hecho que presente a mi archienemigo. Rodrigo estuvo muy pesado tras enterarse de que ibas a vivir con el gabacho. Yo, que soy un pozo infinito de sabiduría y comprensión, le seguía el rollo y hablaba con él para tratar de que no se cortara las venas. Siempre he pensado que tenía algo de suicida y que un día: ¡pum! ¡A la mierda el marica de Rod! Total, un día le dije que tenía que ir a tocar y el tío me dijo que dónde tocaba, que vendría a verme.

- ¿Rodrigo? -dijo Antonio sorprendido- Pero si ese no pasa de la música clásica. Y tu música es infumable.

- Coincido. Y mira que muchos dirían del house lo mismo. Pero no, tu música es peor. No hay Dios que la soporte. Es como si cogiesen a un gato y le pasaran un palo de madera por encima pensando que es un violín.

- ... Os odio. Podríais al menos mostrar un poquito de compasión.

- Somos tus amigos, no tu madre. A ver si esperas que siempre te digamos que lo haces todo perfecto y que te queremos.

- Gil... -dijo Antonio serio tomando las manos del otro hispano- Te quiero.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me das grima! -exclamó apartando las manos rápidamente.

- ¡Antonio! -se apresuró Francis, imitando lo que su pareja había hecho, pero con él- Te quiero.

- Yo también. -dijo sonriendo cálidamente. Se le fundieron las neuronas al galo. Eso se notó por ese gesto de pervertido que puso.

- Dieu, taan mono eres~ -dijo lanzándose hacia él.

- Bueno, puedes seguir. -dijo Antonio echando la cabeza hacia atrás y parando con una mano la del francés, que trataba de besuquearle.

- ¿Quieres que te quite de encima a esa sanguijuela enorme con barba que tienes encima intentando pegarse a ti?

- No te preocupes. No me molesta. Si lo ignoramos se cansará. De hecho está tan concentrado que ni nos escucha.

- Pues no sé como puede no molestar.

- Vivo casi las 24 horas de día con él. Si no me acostumbrara a esto, no podría vivir. Ya puedo fregar, cocinar y casi barrer con éste colgado como si fuese un mono.

- Te juro que una patada sería más efectiva. -dijo Gil viendo que Francis ignoraba todo lo que habían dicho y seguía en su inútil intento de besarle.

- No... Después llora y es peor. Sigue con tu historia, anda. Quiero saber por qué estás enfadado conmigo.

- Pues le di la dirección del local donde tocábamos pensando que no vendría ya que mi música es demasiado selecta para sus oídos. Pues vino.

Francis, se echó hacia atrás, apoyó una mano contra la del español que trataba de pararle, entrelazó sus dedos y la apartó. Por fin encontró vía libre para su cuello. Antonio se encogió y rió un poco al notar las cosquillas que le producía su barba contra su cuello. Gilberto estuvo apunto de parar pero su amigo le hizo gesto para que siguiera, así que le hizo caso.

- Estuvo ahí sentado, mirando serio toda la actuación. ¡A ratos me hizo sentirme hasta incómodo! El caso es que cuando terminó se presentó delante de mí y me felicitó. Pero eso no es nada. Luego, Elísabet me preguntó que quién era y le dije su nombre. ¡Pues se ha enamorado de él y no deja de hablar de lo señor que es, lo atractivo y el saber estar que tiene!

- Y él está enamorado de ti. -dijo Francis con los labios a escasos milímetros de la piel rojiza y húmeda del cuello de Antonio. La cara de Gil fue parecida a la del cuadro de Munch. Era un claro reflejo de "El grito".

- No lo está.

- Ya lo creo que sí. -dijeron al unísono Francis y Antonio.

- Lo está, ¿verdad? -dijo a disgusto Gilberto. Los otros dos asintieron. Él suspiró- Si es que no puedo ser tan increíble... Yo, en mi intento de ser amable, le he hecho pensar lo que no eres.

- Pues a ver qué haces. Porque él está enamorado de ti. Tú de ella y ella de él. Estás jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya aviso, no va a haber una explicación detallada de ese triángulo amoroso. Sólo era algo que quería explicar por encima y ya está. Más que nada porque no quiero imaginarme lo que se podría haber extendido el fic si llego a profundizar en el tema. Me dio la sensación de que el fic podía irse mucho por las ramas si lo hacía y, básicamente, ya me estaba yendo bastante por las ramas. Creo que no sé qué más contar del capítulo.<strong>

**Paso a contestar reviews (que han disminuido otra vez, lol xDU)**

_Nanda18, _**jajaja pues no xDDD No dejaste review. Bueno pues si te alegra el drama, espero que un poco de humor tampoco moleste. Me alegra que te guste. Un saludo :D**

_Ariadonechan, _** fue muy diferente porque, en general, suelo hacer capítulos diferentes XD Hay "humor", drama, tensión... Dios, no te imagines a Francis así... Pobrecito D: Pierre quedó por el trabajo. Sintiéndolo mucho, Pierre no tiene mucho papel más en este fic. En el siguiente sí que sale más, la verdad. París me lo salté XD Es que no quería tampoco alargarme. No quería volver a hacer un viaje, ya lo hice así que meh... xDDD Tranquila que no te enrollas, a mi me encantan los review con chicha ouo. Jojojo... sólo yo sé cómo termina 8D**

_Nightview, _**awwwwn... al borde de la lágrima... qué mona ;w; *abracito * Jajajaja... ¡Bien! ¡Estupendo! Me encanta que no te lo hubieses esperado. La escena del armario... honhonhonhon 8DDD Soy una pervertida, lo sé. No me arrepiento de nada XD**

_Candy Darla, _**los padres tienen descaro, así ha salido el hijo, la verdad. XD Jo, perdón por casi derretir el pc escribiendo lo del armario. Mis dedos se fueron solos. ****Mea culpa XD**

_Kitshunette, _**you don't have to thank me ;v; Ooh... So I chose the right name for Francis' mother. I'm happy ouo. Hohoho Monaco 8D The mother wasn't listening to Francis talk about having sex with Antonio xDDD Gives you feelings? Feelings on what? About what? Owo Tell me! XD**

_Tanis Barca, _** jojojo. Adoro que os haya sorprendido lo de mónaco xDDD Jopé! Me he perdido tu cara XDDD Ahora me he quedado con la intriga. ¡Claro que se han reconciliado~! ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no lo hicieran? Jean... su problema es que se le está pasando el arroz *?* xDDDD Un abrazote ouo**

_Misao Kurosaki, ¡_**omg confeti! XDDD owo ... No te pegues tanto a la pantalla, no quiero que tengas que llevar gafas (o más dioptrías) por mí D: Claro que sí... No voy a hacer que se peleen y se divorcien (¿) jojojo Lo de Mónaco... 8D Me siento contenta de haberos sorprendido, demasiado xDDD Estoy happy de alegrarte un poco los lunes ouo. No te preocupes, terminaré pero empezará otro fiiic ouo y luego otrooo xDDDD En serio o_o Tengo 2 escritos XDDD Estoy viciada a los AU XDDD Así que cuando este acabe empezará otro fic XD Aunque confieso que me dio cosita terminarlo. Cuando se hacen tan largos se pilla apego a los personajes.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**cada vez que me decís lo de Mónaco, me hincho como pavo real 8D Yeaaah! Aparecerán alguno más pero no muchos, la verdad. Francis es un pervertido pero pensaba que eso ya lo teníais asumido owo... Y si no quieres que Jean te pegue, llámale hermano o.o xDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**jojojo mi imaginación es muy traicionera XDDD A veces se rebota y hace cosas impredecibles XDDD Ay, sublime. Aún me sonrojaré X/D Omg derrame cerebral por lemon o_o ¡Os estoy destruyendo ;A;! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! XDDDD Bueno, en pocos capítulos pueden pasar muchas cosas ù.ú Ya veréis ouo No hago adelantos XD**

_Yuyies, _**la verdad es que a mí me duele bastante verlos peleados. Estoy totalmente ghei con estos dos u-u' Pero bueno, no me importa. Lo tengo asumido. Estoy terminal XDDDD Con una amiga, cuando fui escribiendo (ella es mi beta argumental) lo hablamos y Mónaco le tiene rabia sobre todo a los novios porque, con lo fácil que sería para Francis conseguir una novia, no la consigue, pero él/ella, que le gustaría tener novia, no lo puede porque claro es una chica en realidad xD Así que se pica XD Por eso se molesta tantísimo. Y bueno ya desarrolla odio personal hacia Antonio así que ya luego es irracional. Francis no pensó ni recordó el semen de la mano .Simplemente tomó la mano de su amorcín xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 17**

Francis estaba en casa, preparando la cena, cuando recibió una llamada de su novio. El mensaje había sido extraño y le tenía intrigado.

- Tengo llaves pero llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Atento al timbre.

Cuando sonó eran las nueve de la noche. Llevaba un cucharón en la mano que no se molestó en soltar. Con un delantal con una rosa dibujada a la altura de sus partes nobles, Francis fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches, cie-

El galo se quedó atónito y se le cayó al suelo el cucharón cuando vio que Antonio, en el rellano, estaba vestido al completo como lo hacía en el hospital.

- ¿Había llamado usted a un médico? -le guiñó el ojo.

Casi le da otro soponcio a Francis. Como decían los españoles: Ay omá qué rico. El francés se había quedado como si le hubiesen dado al botón de pausa. A los dos minutos, Antonio ya estaba impaciente por entrar. Como alguien le viese, a saber qué tendría inventarse.

- ¿Me vas a tener en la calle toda la noche? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Fue como si todo un sistema de poleas y cuerdas, perfectamente temporizado para ese momento, hubiese tirado de Francis hacia el lado izquierdo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de articular un solo vocablo. Con aire señorial, Antonio caminó hacia el interior de la casa, entornó el rostro y vio al rubio cerrando la puerta atropelladamente. Entonces se giró y pudo leer en su cara un gesto de depredador.

- ¿Has venido así todo el camino hasta casa?

- Qué va. -dijo negando con la cabeza- Me he cambiado en el ascensor. ¿Te gusta?

- Hablando de manera ordinaria y nada romántica: Estás buenísimo y me pones un montón.

- ¡Vaya! -dijo el hispano tras reír- ¡Me alegro!

Francis no decía nada más. Lo repasaba con la mirada, una que denotaba que no estaba pensando nada bueno. Se fijó entonces en que el cucharón seguía en el suelo. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿No vas a recoger eso?

- Da igual, ya compraremos otro.

- ¿Cómo que comprar otro? No estamos como para desperdiciar el dinero. Sólo se te ha caído, no ha sido utilizado por nadie para recoger mierda de perro.

Pero Francis otra vez no contestaba. Juraba que no quería saber qué era todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Dado su estado actual seguro que era algo bien sucio. Se agachó a recoger el utensilio de cocina y escuchó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa por parte del francés. Se incorporó y le miró interrogante. Se había llevado las dos manos delante de la boca y le observaba como si estuviese en presencia de la mejor maravilla del mundo.

- Eres un exagerado. En serio.

De repente lo tenía pegado a él, sus manos rodeando su cintura por dentro de la bata y su rostro a escasos centímetros.

- Por favor dime que me dejarás meterte mano con esto puesto...

- Lo he traído por ti, porque una vez me lo pediste y me apetecía darte la sorpresa.

- Ya. Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Pero dime, ¿podemos hacer ver que esto es la consulta del médico y que vengo a examinarme pero acabo examinando yo al médico porque está muy bueno y no soy de piedra?

- Suena a película porno.

- Puede que alguna vez viese alguna por el estilo. Sólo que tú estás mucho mejor que ese actor.

- Calla~ Aún me harás sonrojar~ -dijo el español sonriendo tontamente.

- Eso pretendo, español mío~ -replicó el galo aún más cerca, con sus labios casi rozando los del hispano- ¿Qué me dices?

- Bueno, vale. -dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Dio la impresión que Francis iba a besarle apasionadamente pero se apartó y le dejó con las ganas. Observó como, apresuradamente, cogía los primeros papeles que pillaba y los dejaba sobre la mesa, desparramados, como si fuesen los informes del doctor.

- La calle será la habitación, ¿vale?

- Vale. Pero no comentes todo o no me va a salir esto de interpretar que esto es mi consulta o que no te conozco.

- De acuerdo. -guiñó un ojo y se metió en la habitación.

Antonio suspiró tratando de centrarse. ¡Ya, claro! ¡Como si fuese posible! Ya sabía de antemano el final de ese "teatrillo". El golpe de los nudillos contra la puerta de la habitación le sacó de su ensoñación.

- Adelante~

Hizo su aparición Francis. Antonio tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio que el rubio, al verle, hacía un gesto sorprendido, como si no hubiese esperado que fuera tan guapo. Es que era un teatrero. Se le daba bastante bien todo aquello.

- Bienvenido. Siéntese, por favor. -señaló una silla y él tomó asiento justo en la que quedaba enfrente- Bueno, ¿qué le ocurre, señor?

- Verá... Últimamente he sentido cosas muy raras a ratos. De repente, como ahora mismo, siento calor por todo el cuerpo, toda la sangre parece concentrarse en un punto, me siento como mareado.

- Por favor, siéntese en la camilla. -se levantó y señaló la mesa tras apartar parte de los papeles, sin preocuparse de dónde caían.

Antonio se acercó a él, y tras pedirle permiso educadamente, desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa. Posó el estetoscopio sobre la piel. Francis se estremeció.

- Está frío. -Antonio le chistó así que obedeció. Después de unos segundos en silencio, volvió a hablar- ¿Y bien?

- El ritmo cardíaco está un poco acelerado, pero no es nada de lo que deba alarmarse.

- Creo que el problema está más abajo. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo?

- Claro, es mi trabajo. ¿Puede descubrirse la zona?

Francis sonrió con picardía. Desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la ropa interior hasta que dejó al descubierto el miembro erecto. El hispano se agachó y tocó con la mano, suavemente. El rubio jadeó un poco.

- Está bastante caliente... -dijo el español fingiendo que eso era relevante.

Francis se estremeció cuando sintió el frío estetoscopio encima de su miembro pulsante. Y eso fue lo que Antonio escuchó, la sangre corriendo con fuerza por su pene, manteniéndolo firme. El hispano finalmente se incorporó.

- Le recomiendo reposo, usar su mano, todas esas cosas. Le recetaré un relajante muscular.

Francis suspiró inaudiblemente. Ahora le había perdido la profesionalidad a Antonio. Cuando estuvo girado se fue a por él. Se pegó a su espalda y le acarició el torso.

- Oye Francis que esto no...

- Shhh... No se ha terminado. ¿Le he dicho que también asalto a la gente, doctor Antonio? Usted es tan apetecible... Desde que lo he visto... Con ese cuerpo y ese adorable rostro...

Las manos del francés habían desabrochado la camisa y ahora iban a por el pantalón. Su mano se deslizó con habilidad por dentro del calzoncillo y estimuló el miembro semierecto del español, acariciando la punta con pulgar e índice. Luego lo tomó entero. Su otra mano acarició el torso y su boca besaba la oreja y dejaba algún mordisquito.

- Debe ser contagioso, doctor~ Usted empieza a presentar mis mismos síntomas.

Las dos manos abandonaron por un momento el cuerpo del de cabellos castaños, que a cada segundo que pasaba respondía mejor, y se asieron a la cintura del pantalón. Se separó de él, se agachó y con un tirón bajó la prenda hasta los tobillos.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -preguntó anonadado.

- Experiencia, mi doctor. Ensayo y error. Mucho ensayo, cada vez menos error~

Hizo lo propio con la prenda que le quedaba cubriendo su entrepierna, sólo que esta vez más lentamente, dejando que las fibras que conformaban el tejido rozasen la piel sensible. Le quitó los zapatos y finalmente le desprendió de esa ropa. Se incorporó y observó lo que tenía entre manos: el cuerpo de Antonio, excitado, esperando por él, apoyado contra la mesa, su rostro entornado para poder mirarle con esos vivos ojos verdes. Y el añadido que le ponía aún más, la bata de médico que cubría su trasero perfecto. Si le daba muchas vueltas a la cabeza, podía sentir un escalofrío de la excitación acumulada. Se acercó a él, adhiriendo su cuerpo al suyo.

- Doctor~ Ha notado lo caliente que está, pero tiene que sentir lo dura que se pone...

- Francis, vamos a la habitación, los condo-

- Shh... - se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, que aún llevaba puesto y de ahí sacó un condón- _Voilà_. No hice que la habitación fuese la calle en vano.

Abrió el envoltorio mordiéndolo, con ambas manos lo posicionó en la punta y, con una mano y la otra de vuelta en el miembro de Antonio, bajó el condón.

- Ya está puesto. ¿Entonces ya puedo enseñarle?

- D-de acuerdo. -jadeó el español afectado por las caricias y los besos en su oído.

Previsor, el condón no era lo único que había cogido en su viaje a la habitación. Del otro bolsillo sacó un tubo de lubricante y se embadurnó los dedos. Levantó con la otra mano la bata, dejándola a la altura de la cintura. Sus dedos tocaron la entrada, pringándola de la sustancia. Con relativa facilidad, un primer dedo se abrió camino hacia en interior.

- ¿Lo nota, doctor? Esta es la dureza de un dedo. Pero no es nada comparada con la otra. Firme por usted.

Antonio iba a hablar pero Francis no le daba demasiada tregua. Cuando menos lo esperaba movía el dedo de manera sorpresiva y jadeaba pesadamente tratando de acostumbrarse. Uno, dos y hasta tres dedos en el tiempo que normalmente le tomaría meter menos. La impaciencia del galo se notaba, no dejaba de atacar la zona del cuello y al mismo tiempo su entrepierna. Tuvo que acabar pidiéndole que se calmara un poco si no quería que terminara en pocos segundos. Aquello terminó por encender al francés. ¿Quién era él para negarle sentirle? Estaba claro que lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo temblaba casi lo mismo que su tono de voz. Era como si todo en conjunto gritase su nombre: Francis, Francis, Francis. Y él se sentía el actor principal del espectáculo. Ojalá pudiera enseñarle al mundo qué joya les había arrebatado. Aunque tampoco deseaba que nadie viese a Antonio de aquel modo, eran sentimientos encontrados.

Retiró los dedos del interior y con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Antonio. Una de las manos bajó y acarició el bajo vientre. La otra ascendió por su pecho, sujetó su mentón e hizo que ladeara el rostro. Oh, qué perfecta expresión embriagada de sensaciones y deseo. Besó su mejilla, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió con perfidia cuando oyó ese suave jadeo que el hispano pronunció cuando sintió el miembro del francés contra su trasero, entre sus nalgas.

- ¿Estás impaciente, Antonio? - susurró en voz baja. Movió la cintura para hacer fricción entre los cachetes del trasero. La respiración del español se entrecortó- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- S-sí, por dios... -dijo Antonio con voz medio ronca de la excitación.

- ¿Sí a qué? ¿Estás impaciente? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Sí a todo, ¡joder! -espetó finalmente.

Francis se sorprendió medio segundo antes de dibujar una terrible sonrisa en su rostro. Cómo adoraba cuando se ponía así de agresivo y pasional. Puso las dos manos sobre sus caderas, las bajó hasta las nalgas, las separó para ver la entrada dilatada, de color rojizo, pringada con el lubricante. Empezó a adentrarse, jadeando al sentir la calidez que le recibía.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- ¿C-cómo no voy a sentirlo, idiota? -dijo con desdén.

Una vez dentro, Francis se movió un par de veces, tanteando. Pero desde esa posición no podía ver el rostro del hispano y por su respiración y sus suspiros supo que debía ser algo digno de enmarcar. Salió de su cuerpo y le hizo girarse, sentarse sobre la mesa, lo inclinó hacia detrás un poco y volvió a penetrar en su interior. Ah, aquello era maravilloso. Había hecho suyo al doctor sobre la mesa, desnudo de torso para abajo y con la camisa desabrochada, la bata aún puesta y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

- _Dieu_, Antonio... Pensaba que no podías ser más sexy, pero mírate... Ahora mismo creo que no podría encontrar nada que me encendiese más que tú tal y como estás.

- Entonces -bruscamente le cogió de la ropa y lo acercó más- ¿vas a hacérmelo como toca o voy a tener que ir a otro sitio a buscar lo que necesito?

- Ir a dónde a buscar qué. -la idea parecía no haberle gustado.

- Tendré que irme a algún sitio, solo, a tocarme porque no me has dejado satisfecho por haberte quedado mirando las musarañas. En el silencio de la noche, pensando que mi mano es en realidad la tuya que me toca. Ah, qué cruel destino~

- Eres un cabrón cuando quieres. -dijo Francis con una sonrisa ladeada y de repente lo penetró con fuerza.

La siguiente vez que salió le hizo incorporarse un poco más, movió los brazos del español hacia su cuello y aprovechó el ímpetu con el que se abría camino hacia dentro para agarrarlo y cargarlo en brazos. El gemido del español resonó por todo el salón.

- V-vamos a la habitación y te vas a enterar de lo que pasa cuando despiertas a la bestia.

- P-pero la habitación es la calle... -dijo Antonio desorientado tras el intenso placer que le había invadido.

- Pues vamos a "la calle" a que todos vean lo mucho que nos amamos.

Una vez en la estancia, Francis lo elevó para sacar su miembro de dentro y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Sintió un tirón de excitación cuando le vio echado sobre la colcha, tumbado sobre la bata, la cual tenía ya medio caída, el estetoscopio por encima de su hombro, de cualquier manera y sobre todo su rostro. Tenía esa mirada de hombre que domina la situación a pesar de que hacía un segundo le tenía dentro.

- Te has vuelto a quedar en tu mundo.

- Esto no me pasa cada día, ¿sabes? Estoy intentando guardar cada detalle en mi mente para la posterioridad. -se quedó en silencio un par de segundos- Ojalá te vieses con mis ojos. Entenderías muchas cosas. Y ahora te voy a hacer mío sin compasión.

- Eso es lo que estaba esperando... -dijo Antonio sonriendo con pillería.

Subió una de las piernas por encima de su hombro, la otra la sujetó en su brazo. Se posicionó, miró a Antonio, sonrió de lado y de una sola vez se adentró en él. No le dio tregua ni un solo segundo, embistiendo una y otra vez sin piedad, empujándole con fuerza contra la cama. El vientre de Francis frotaba repetidamente contra el miembro del español y propiciaba aún una estimulación más intensa. Parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarse en sus propios jadeos y gemidos. Llamaba al galo con una voz que en ese momento no reconocía ni como suya. Sólo podía percibir la presencia del francés y escuchar e identificar su voz, gimiendo del mismo modo, llamándole.

Francis pagaría todo lo que fuese necesario por escuchar a Antonio llamándole de esa manera continuamente, por sentir su cuerpo derretirse bajo el suyo. Notar como los espasmos por el placer le hacían rodear con más fuerza su miembro y como esa fuerza se prolongó por más tiempo cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Resistir aquello no fue posible y Francis también se vino y apoyó la mano con fuerza sobre la cama para no caer sobre el de cabellos castaños.

Ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones irregulares pugnando por recuperar el oxígeno que el cuerpo necesitaba de más por el esfuerzo. Antonio trató de hablar pero un jadeo fue lo único que salió de su boca. Francis salió del interior del español, se quitó el condón, lo ató y, con una puntería digna de Michael Jordan, encestó el plástico en la papelera. Finalmente Antonio pudo decir lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Dime que no he manchado la bata.

La cara de sorpresa de Francis fue digna de ver. Acabó por reír brevemente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es que no se puede manchar. ¡Me la tengo que poner mañana! -dijo con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Te la has traído aún sabiendo que te asaltaría y podría mancharse? -dijo sonriendo divertido.

- E-es que sabía que te hacía ilusión y me apetecía darte una sorpresa... -expresó con timidez.

- ¡Eres lo que no hay! -dijo tras reír el rubio- No te preocupes. Todo tu semen está sobre tu vientre. Sólo está un poco sudada. De momento no huele mal.

- ¿De momento? ¡Tengo que estar seguro!

- Ay, Antonio. Eres tan adorable~ Anda, trae. Soy un tiquismiquis con la ropa así que sé lavar prendas y que a la mañana estén limpias, secas y no necesiten plancha. -dijo mientras le instaba a moverse y le retiraba la bata.

- ¿En serio? Yo quiero ver cómo haces eso, ¿puedo?

Francis dejó la bata sobre la cama, abrió un armario y sacó un batín. Se lo lanzó al de ojos verdes.

- Póntelo, no quiero que te constipes de nuevo. Aún no hace tiempo para ir así tras hacerlo de manera tan espectacular y salvaje.

Antonio rió mientras se incorporaba y se ponía la prenda. Se la cruzó delante y ató el cinturón. Francis lo examinó al detalle.

- Ese batín te sienta bien también. ¿Podemos repetir?

- No. La última vez que te dejé, al día siguiente cojeé muchísimo y todo el mundo me preguntó. Y muchos no me creyeron.

- Eres un estrecho.

- Repite eso y no vas a volver a acostarte con el doctor en la vida.

- Perdón. Disculpe mi insolencia mi amo y señor. No destruya mis fantasías sexuales e ilusiones, se lo ruego.

No lo pudo evitar. De camino a la cocina, Antonio estalló en una carcajada.

* * *

><p>No le gustaba estar en Urgencias demasiado tiempo. Si bien era cierto que te daban más vacaciones si trabajabas horas allí, también era verdad que en los días que te tocaba currabas un montón. Los turnos de Urgencia eran una infinidad de horas, sin apenas descanso, de gente enferma, con cortes, abrasada o con síntomas que ellos no se molestaban en describir. Suerte de su gran paciencia, si no ya le hubiese lanzado un estetoscopio a alguien para sacarlo fuera de allí.<p>

Las paredes verdes de Urgencias le sacaban de quicio. Bueno, en general casi todas las paredes de ese hospital. Estaban pintadas con esos colores monótonos y que al parecer estaban establecidos por convenio. Ese verde ligeramente azulado sería para él siempre el color de un hospital y sinónimo de enfermedad.

Llevaba toda la semana trabajando una ingente cantidad de horas en franjas diferentes cada día. Su sueño estaba jodido y apenas descansaba. Y ya había tenido una riña con Francis hacía dos noches por eso mismo.

No hacía falta que le dijese que últimamente dormía poco y trabajaba mucho. Antonio no era ese tipo de persona, adicta al trabajo, que no se percataba que le dedicaba demasiadas horas a éste. Y si le contestó mal no fue porque tuviese ganas de añadir más leña al fuego, no. Lo hizo porque si estaba trabajando tantas horas era por él y su estúpido plan.

Se acercó al mostrador y pidió una nueva ficha para atender al siguiente paciente. El resto de los doctores usaba un teléfono móvil, pero su fortuna había hecho que el suyo dejase de funcionar el mismo lunes que empezó. Podría ser peor, podría estar trabajando de madrugada. Al menos había dormido ocho horas, era algo. Aunque tenía mucho sueño acumulado, se había levantado peor que el día anterior.

- Deja eso. Llega una ambulancia. -dijo una enfermera.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó dejando el portafolio que le habían dado. Caminó hacia la puerta por la que las ambulancias llegaban.

- Según he escuchado, un accidente de tráfico. Tres personas vienen de camino a Urgencias y una va de camino a la morgue.

- Joder.

- Hay dos inestables. Uno con un golpe en la cabeza que sangra profusamente y que no ha reaccionado desde el accidente. Hay uno que... Llegan por ahí. Mejor ya lo ves tú.

Otro médico se unió a ellos. Era importante que en estos casos hiciesen una evaluación rápida y decidiesen qué procedimiento seguir. Entraron al hombre del golpe en la cabeza, en cuestión de tres segundos, sin parar de andar, decidieron qué hacer con él. Camino a la puerta de nuevo vio pasar una camilla con una mujer. Y en la última que entró vio a Francis. Al español le dio la sensación de que su corazón se paraba.

* * *

><p><span>Dos días antes<span>

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón del comedor y suspiró. Estaba agotado. El lunes había trabajado de madrugada y ese día, martes, había trabajado desde el mediodía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio le adormeciese lentamente. Tenía las articulaciones entumecidas y los ojos le ardían a pesar de tenerlos cerrados. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo caliente contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del francés. Parecía preocupado.

- Te iba a hacer un café pero creo que lo mejor es que descanses, así que lo he sustituido por un chocolate. Tómatelo. Te sentará bien.

Cuando vio que Antonio cogía la taza, Francis la dejó ir y se sentó a su lado. Hacía ver que no le prestaba atención, pero lo hacía, miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Examinaba si bostezaba o no, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su expresión de cansado. Cuando vio que terminaba, le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó en la mesa. Pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y lo atrajo hacia él. Antonio, cansado y agradecido por ese gesto, apoyó su cabeza contra la del francés, acurrucándose más en aquel abrazo, y cerró los ojos. Francis ladeó el rostro y besó su sien, luego su mejilla y así unas dos o tres veces. Vio que el español no se inmutaba y se dejaba mimar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Una mueca de preocupación contrajo su rostro un segundo.

- ¿Es obligatorio que trabajes tanto? -dijo Francis con un tono suave de voz, tratando de no molestarle.

- No empecemos con el tema de nuevo. Sabes que tengo mis motivos. No tengo ganas de discutir algo que ya hemos hablado. Quiero que sigas siendo cariñoso un rato más.

El galo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la de su pareja. Habían hablado de esto mismo el domingo y Antonio le había dicho que era algo que tenía que hacer si quería cumplir con su plan loco. No era loco...

- Pero para mi cumpleaños estarás libre, ¿verdad? -inquirió tras poner un puchero.

- Ya te lo dije, Francis. No me voy a perder tu cumpleaños. Con lo que lo repites, es imposible que se me olvide.

- Pero ya sabes que tienes que pedir dos semanas de vacaciones.

- Las voy a pedir... -dijo pesadamente- No seas cansino. He escuchado tu plan de ir a Hawaii a celebrar no sólo tu cumpleaños sino que hace más de dos años que salimos.

- Lo dices como si fuese una locura. Siempre.

- Es que, teniendo en cuenta el gasto que realizamos en las obras del piso, no deberíamos ir tirando el dinero así.

- No es tirar el dinero si lo gasto en ti o en celebrar que te quiero.

- Está bien. -dijo Antonio percatándose del tono de voz algo resentido del rubio- Lo siento. -levantó la cabeza y besó su mejilla- Yo también te quiero.

El francés sonrió contento por esa muestra de cariño y lo abrazó más. Sería genial y ya deseaba que fuese julio. Recordó entonces algo.

- Ha estado llamando un número que no conozco. No ha dejado mensaje en el contestador así que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser.

Le recitó el teléfono, dígito tras dígito, que había logrado memorizar después de largo rato meditando quién podía ser. Le resultó curiosa la expresión que Antonio adoptó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó sin poder resistir la intriga.

- Es mi madre. Insistiendo otra vez con la misma canción de siempre. Que si quiero podemos vernos, que están cerca de Madrid y van en coche.

- ¿Están cerca de Madrid? ¿Por qué no les has invitado? -reprochó el galo. Le hacía ilusión conocer a los padres de Antonio y éste ni siquiera había propuesto ir a verles.

- Porque están visitando ciudades de los alrededores. Si cada día que terminen tienen que meterse en Madrid, van a perder mucho tiempo. Tú y yo estamos trabajando. Por último, y no menos importante, sólo tenemos una cama. ¿Dónde pretendes que duerman?

- Ellos en nuestra habitación y tú y yo nos podemos apretujar en el sofá. Estoy seguro de que perderán más dinero si se van a hoteles.

- No, Francis. Además ya han reservado. Si tanta ilusión te hace ya los invitaremos otro día. -dijo bostezando sonoramente.

- Sí, claro, estoy seguro de ello~ -dijo con tono irónico el francés. Se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano- Vamos a dormir, anda. Más que un novio parece que tengo un zombi últimamente.

El español puso su mano sobre la suya y dejó que tirara de él para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez en pie, Antonio se fue a la espalda del rubio y se enganchó a él apoyando gran parte de su peso.

- Voy a comer tu cerebro~ -dijo el de cabellos castaños apoyando su rostro en la conjunción del cuello y el hombro.

No pudo evitar una risa cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Decía de él, pero Antonio a veces también se lucía.

* * *

><p>El despertador tronó en la habitación con una canción de Pitbull en la radio. Cardíaco, Francis estiró el brazo tratando de apagarlo. Al tercer intento apretó el botón correcto. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Antonio, acurrucado entre las sábanas, moverse hasta encontrar una nueva pose en la que estar cómodo. Se estiró sobre su cuerpo, con cuidado de no chafarle, y besó con mimo su mejilla.<p>

- ¿Aún no te toca levantarte? -susurró.

- No. Hoy entro a las tres. Mañana a las once.

- Tienes un horario bien asqueroso... -murmuró a disgusto- ¿Sobre qué hora llegarás?

- Doce y media. -murmuró somnoliento.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el hispano pudo visualizar perfectamente cuál era la expresión que tenía en el rostro su amante cuando escuchó aquel suspirito disgustado. A él tampoco le gustaba ese horario. Pero, si lo hacía, tendría más posibilidades de conseguir las dos semanas de vacaciones. Antes de dejar que se levantara, estiró la mano bruscamente y agarró el pijama del francés.

- Acércate, anda.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el francés sin mucho interés realmente.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron, enfocaron el rostro de Francis y los volvió a cerrar justo cuando se inclinaba para darle un beso. Después se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada- No te enfades. Te quiero.

Ahora el suspiro fue resignado. Una derrota francesa y una nueva victoria española. Aunque lo que le hacía más feliz era saber que ya no estaba molesto. La prueba era que Francis se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sien.

- Yo también te quiero.

La ducha le había sentado genial, de repente se sentía despierto y de buen humor. Está claro que tener a tu atractiva pareja española, con cara de sueño, preparándote el desayuno siempre ayudaba a que el humor mejorara. Se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura desde la espalda. Apoyó sus labios sobre el hombro.

- No tenías que haberte molestado. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado y tú deberías descansar.

- Está bien. En cuanto te vayas me echaré a dormir hasta la una y media. Toma. -dijo y le pasó un plato con tostadas.

- Gracias~ -dijo soltando su cintura y tomando el plato- Eres un cielo.

Medio minuto después, se sentó a su lado con su propio plato para desayunar. Aunque no hizo comentario al respecto, Francis se fijó en las crecientes ojeras y los constantes bostezos del hispano. No le gustaba nada que trabajara tanto. Ya no porque no pudiera pasar mucho rato con él; que también. Era el hecho de ver como día tras día el cansancio iba haciendo mella en él. Había visto a Antonio completamente agotado y se volvía como un pequeño animalillo en terreno enemigo, a la mínima dispuesto a atacar, enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo, pegando cabezadas en cualquier sitio y despertándose como si de repente hubiese sonado una alarma nuclear. Y serio, siempre serio. No le gustaba que el trabajo le empujara hasta esos extremos cuando no había necesidad de que estuviese así.

- ¿Hoy vuelves a tener que llevar cosas a ese sitio cerca de Callao? -preguntó Antonio.

- Sí. Gil me ha dejado el coche de nuevo. Aún quedan bastantes cosas por llevar. Supongo que mañana me tocará también. Me hace desear comprarme un coche, pero no tengo dinero.

- Cuando me hagan la revisión de sueldo podemos comprar uno entre los dos. Quizás nos concedan un préstamo si me pagan más y tenemos más facilidad para devolverlo.

- A ver si primero nos lo conceden, que con la crisis que hay...

Pero Francis empezaba a pensar que, por muy caro que resultase mantener un coche, era algo que necesitaba. En la empresa tenía parking y podía desplazarse. Tendrían que alquilar un garaje cercano o, en última instancia, arriesgarse a dejarlo en la calle. Era mejor que tener que pedir el coche al amigo de tu novio (ya que Gilberto se negaba a admitir que fuesen amigos. Era más raro que un perro verde). Aquello era lo que ocurría de tanto en tanto: el proveedor de turno se equivocaba y mandaba los materiales a la sede cuatro días antes de la presentación a los clientes. Entonces, no daba tiempo a contratar otra mensajería para enviar las cosas y les tocaba a ellos cargar con todo.

No podían pasarse un día haciendo viajes de aquí para allá puesto que había faena por hacer. Así pues, llevaban materiales importantes, montaban cosas y así iban tirando. Suerte había tenido de Gil, que mucho ruido y pocas nueces. A la hora de la verdad le había prestado el coche. Si no a saber, quizás le hubiese tocado hacer los viajes en metro.

Iba a recoger las cosas cuando Antonio le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase todo donde estaba. Francis arqueó una ceja. Aún tenía margen.

- Ya recogeré yo. Vete o llegarás tarde.

- Pero me apetece recogerlo y aún tengo tiempo.

- Si tanta ilusión te hace no te preocupes, lo dejaré ahí para que cuando llegues lo puedas recoger. Pero deberías salir ya. -se fijó en que Francis le observaba interrogante. Se levantó y bostezó- Hay huelga de Renfe. Va a haber más tráfico ya que la gente irá en coche. Se lo oí decir a un abuelo ayer.

- Mierda. -dijo corriendo a buscar la chaqueta de su traje.

- Que vaya bien el día~ -le medio gritó.

Con el agobio escrito por toda su cara, Francis corrió de vuelta a la cocina y le dio un beso a Antonio, que rió brevemente. Aún con prisas, no perdía esa bonita costumbre de darle un beso antes de marcharse.

- Nos vemos luego. -dijo antes de correr hacia la calle.

* * *

><p>Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en el salón. Empezaba a estar preocupado. Le dijo que vendría sobre las doce y media. Sin embargo, el reloj de muñeca marcaba ya la una y media. Se sentó por enésima vez sobre el sofá y suspiró pesadamente. Quizás era demasiado agonías.<p>

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó unas llaves introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta. Se incorporó en el momento en el que se cerraba de nuevo.

- Ya estoy aquí. -anunció Antonio no demasiado alto. No sabía si el francés estaría ya dormido y, si era así, no quería despertarle.

- ¿No dijiste que regresarías a las doce y media? -dijo Francis con tono molesto.

- Lo dije, pero surgió algo y no puede venir antes. -dijo Antonio con indiferencia. Podía sentir que el galo estaba enfadado y no estaba de humor para tener otra pelea por el mismo tema de nuevo.

- ¿Qué surgió?

- Esteban quería hacer su descanso de media hora así que me tuve que quedar para cubrir la ausencia de médico.

- Tu turno se había acabado, podrías haberle dicho que no y ya está.

- Me había pedido el favor. No podía.

- ¡Claro que podías! Ese tipo se aprovecha de ti y tu bondad. Cuando tú has necesitado favores, ha girado la cara y ha mirado hacia otro lado. Ahí son todos unos interesados y tú quedas como el primo en todo este asunto.

- ¡Porque ellos sean unos gilipollas no significa que yo tenga que serlo también!

- ¡Pues no seas tonto y no te cargues de trabajo que no te toca!

- ¡Si me cargo de trabajo es únicamente por ti y por esas dos semanas! Necesito tu apoyo en esto...

Se dio cuenta que Antonio parecía abrumado, un poco pálido y sudoroso. Se acercó hasta él y asió su brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre y de lo que menos ganas tengo al llegar a casa es de pelearme contigo. Pero continúa ocurriendo.

- Ven, anda. Échate en el sofá un momento. Estás pálido. -dijo guiándole hacia el mueble- Te traeré cualquier cosa para comer.

El español se sentó en el sofá y se dejó caer hacia un lado. El rubio regresó pronto con un sándwich y un refresco que se apresuró en acercarle. Conciliador, se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos castaños.

- Entiéndeme, Antonio, no me gusta verte así. Cada día más cansado, cada día con otro horario... Sé que lo haces por mí.

- Pues a veces no lo parece. -dijo el hispano haciendo un mohín.

- Quiero ir a ese viaje, tengo muchísimas ganas. Lo que no me parece bien es que por esto tú lo estés pasando mal. No quiero que te tengas que sacrificar tanto. Quizás, cuando me enfado, también lo estoy conmigo mismo por permitir esto y no encontrar una solución.

- No puedes solucionarlo todo.

- Pero quiero. Si no, siento que fallo.

- Eres estúpido.

- ¡Oye! -exclamó ofendido- Yo aquí contándote mis dilemas más profundos y tú vas y me llamas estúpido.

- O lo eres tú o piensas que yo lo soy. He preferido asumir lo primero. Te lo digo porque sé que no puedes hacer nada y no te culpo. Igual que sé que esto es necesario. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que yo también quiero hacer este esfuerzo. Quiero ir contigo a Hawai, quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños, quiero volver a celebrar nuestro aniversario. ¿Aceptarás que termine esta semana? De veras creo que podría lograrlo si lo hago. Incluso que me las dieran ellos sin tener yo que pedirlas.

- De acueeerdo... -dijo con resignación. Francis se echó sobre Antonio, chafando un poco su cuerpo contra el sofá- Pero sigue sin gustarme.

- Pesado. En todos los sentidos. -dijo el de cabellos castaños después de reír.

* * *

><p>Dormía profundamente y el despertador le arrancó de ese plácido sueño. Bostezó, echó la mirada a su derecha y vio la cama vacía. Francis ya se había marchado hacía rato. Se incorporó y le llamó la atención una nota pegada en el cabezal de la cama. La arrancó y se echó sobre el colchón a leer.<p>

"Estabas tan mono esta mañana que no pude despertarte ni intentar darte un beso. Para suplir eso, he dejado uno en el centro del corazón que he dibujado. Asegúrate de cogerlo y que nadie se lo quede.

Te quiero.

Francis"

Había un corazón dibujado, sí. Además la carta olía al perfume del francés. Se acercó la misiva al rostro y besó el centro del corazón, tomando lo que era suyo.

- Yo también te quiero, pero me haces hacer unas idioteces de buena mañana... ¿Cómo puede tener esta caligrafía? Parece una tía a veces...

Miró el reloj y comprobó que tenía el tiempo pegado al culo. De un salto se posó en el suelo y se apresuró a arreglarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sientoooo xDD La verdad es que el capítulo debería haber terminado en el primer flashback, pero me parecía que no poner todos lo dejaba un poco raro. Sé que no acaba bien y que os debéis estar preguntando muchas cosas. Al menos ya sabéis que iba en coche porque se lo prestó Gil para hacer cosas del trabajo. En el siguiente capítulo, continúa el tema. No me matéis :'D<strong>

_Misao Kurosaki, _**uah, se hace raro que seas la primera en dejar review ouo Jajaja entiendo que a veces resistir la tentación es demasiado complicado xDD ¡Es Francis! Le da igual el sitio mientras esté con quién quiera :D Bueno, no pasa nada si el triángulo no te gusta, está mencionado pero no saldrá extendido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

_Candy Darla, _**bueno, tienen que montarse su pequeño hogar donde vivir y ser felices xD Y es obvio que invitarán al que es su mejor amigo fuera de la pareja. Francis es amoroso así que eso de cuidar se le da bastante bien. Aunque le entra el pánico tratando a enfermos xD.**

_Kitshunette, _**he's the perfect wife, I know xDDDD lol xDDD dafuq did I just read? XDDDDD The Eiffel Tower has side effects o_o omg scaryyy xDDD Of course he would take care of sick Antonio. He's Francis ò.ó awwww ;w; You're making sense to me, darling *hugs * you're great ;v;**

_Hethetli, _**con una amiga llegamos a la conclusión mental de que se enfada con los novios porque ella como mujer-hombre lo tiene difícil para ligar con mujeres y Francis que lo tiene fácil lo desperdicia XD Me alegra que te gustara el lemon xDDD Es que la mano... Francis tenía la mente en Narnia y le dio la que no era XD Es que Francis tiene energía inagotable para los polvos XDD Pues tú eres sorprendente, yo no soporto bañarme con agua fría se me queda mal cuerpo XDDD Putear a Gil es divertido :D Lol, el trío es una buena solución pero dudo que a Gil le guste XDDD**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**los muebles no son de Ikea, la cama ya era suya pero el torpe con el bricolaje es Francis XDDD. Hombre, claro que le quiere y sabe que es más tozudo que una mula. Como no quiere que se muera, se mete con él XDDD. Te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Espero que me digas cómo termina en tu mente el triángulo XDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _** jojojo escenas pornooo~ xDDDD Lo siento, soy una cerda y no tengo conciencia :D El pobre Gil no gana para disgustos XDDD. La verdad es que no me motiva hacer un extra de esos tres. Sé que no me saldría natural y para forzarlo y que no quede bien... uff creo que no xDU Puedes imaginar lo que pasó y ya me cuentas cómo crees que fue xD**

_Yuyies, _**la cama era de Antonio así que el torpe es Francis XD La verdad es que no le imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas XD. Antonio enfermo va siendo bipolar, a ratos está hecho mierda, a veces se recuperaa XDDD Bueno, Gil es torpecillo y se mete en problemas xD Pero es lo que hay xDDD**

_Kirsu, _** aunque no sea registrado, amo cada review ;u; Disfruta en ellas, no montándolas. No es lo mismo xDDD. Quered a Antonioo~ xDDD No sé qué pasará. ¿Qué crees que pasa tú? En serio, no lo he pensado xD No está mencionado más allá de esto XD**

_Swk111, _**uah, review. ****Me da la impresión que hacía siglos que no me ponías nada. Tengo memoria pez XDDD... Es que a ratos me abandonáis ;w; Es raro... No sé si es que no os gusta o que la tranquilidad no os motiva a dejar reviews o qué *lloriquea * Omg el corazón encogido una semana? O_o En serio? Perdón? ;A;! Bueno, posiblemente Jean Claude no dijo nada (en mi mente no lo hizo XD) Wifi rules! XDDDD Soy sincera, no menciono más el triángulo XD Así que me parece curioso escuchar qué opináis vosotras XD . Juas xDDDDD la canción del final xDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. **

**Adieu~**

**Miruru.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 18**

El cabello rubio estaba enmarañado, su piel parecía más blanca que de costumbre, tenía un hematoma en una mejilla y un corte que aún sangraba un poco, seguramente de haberse golpeado contra algo. La pierna derecha era lo peor, sin embargo. La pernera del pantalón había sido cortada y dejaba al descubierto un corte profundo. Sebastián, enfrente de él, le hablaba. En cambio, el hispano no dejaba de mirar a Francis, en aquella camilla, desangrándose.

- ¡Antonio, te estoy hablando! -gritó molesto el otro médico. Estaban perdiendo un valioso tiempo.

- Francis... -murmuró el de cabellos castaños, ido.

Sebastián comprendió entonces que Antonio debía conocer a esa persona. Debían ser íntimos porque si no esa reacción no tenía justificación alguna.

- Lleváoslo de aquí. Y a este hay que meterlo en el quirófano. Esperemos que no se haya seccionado ningún nervio importante.

Una enfermera se fue hacia Antonio, le posó la mano en el hombro y tiró de él. Y ese contacto fue el detonante. De repente había constatado que aquello era la realidad y que Francis estaba realmente herido, había tenido un accidente. Trató de avanzar pero una enfermera le sujetó del brazo e hizo fuerzas para detenerle.

- Francis. ¡Francis! -veía como el resto de los enfermeros y médicos se llevaban la camilla. Y sus nervios y horror crecían. Un par de enfermeros se fueron hacia ellos para tratar de retener a Antonio. Entre los tres lo sujetaron mientras él trataba de resistirse- ¡Francis! ¡Dejadme! ¡T-tengo que ir!

- ¡No! ¡No tienes que ir! Tal y como estás ahora sólo les molestarás.

- ¡Pero...! N-no... No se puede morir... No lo permitáis.

- Doctor, relájese. Respire con normalidad. Está hiperventilando y eso no es bueno para usted.

* * *

><p>Hacía unas dos horas que estaban en quirófano. Antonio se encontraba en una de las salas para médicos, echado sobre un sofá y mirando hacia el techo. Le habían dado tranquilizantes contra su voluntad. Aunque, claro, también él no había colaborado y parecía capaz de adentrarse en el quirófano. Les había gritado a todos y estaba dispuesto a pegar a uno de sus compañeros. Habían tenido que sujetarle entre cuatro para poder subministrarle lo que seguramente había sido Valium.<p>

Pronto había empezado a sentirse flojo. Las piernas le temblaban bajo su peso y los brazos parecía que estaban atados con pesadas cargas. Lo habían llevado hasta esa habitación y le habían ordenado que se relajase. Aunque no quisiera, no podía negarse a los efectos de la droga que le habían dado. Sin embargo, su nublada mente seguía pensando en Francis sin descanso. Se había sentido al borde de las lágrimas en infinidad de ocasiones. No podía dejar de pensar en estupideces. ¿Le había dicho que le quería la última vez que hablaron? Ya no lo podía recordar. ¿Le dio un beso? ¿Un abrazo? Su mano hizo un intento en vano de agarrar la tela del sofá con fuerza, cosa que en aquel momento le faltaba. El tic-tac del reloj le estaba taladrando la cabeza, sacándole de la relajación de las drogas. Levantó la cabeza con dificultad. También la sentía pesada, igual que el resto del cuerpo. Estaba pensando la posibilidad de incorporarse y asomarse para preguntarle a alguien. Pero, en ese justo momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Sebastián.

No era un tipo que le cayese muy bien en realidad. Era bastante egocéntrico y solía abusar de su amabilidad. Antonio se lo había tomado con filosofía por el momento, en algún instante le devolvería el favor. No se aprovechaba porque sí. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los suyos. Tenía puesta aquella horrible vestimenta de ese verde que tanto odiaba.

- La operación ha ido bien. Ha tenido mucha suerte, ningún nervio importante estaba seccionado. El cirujano se ha encargado de dejarle lo mejor que podía. Seguramente le quedará una cicatriz en la pierna, pero al menos no se la van a tener que cortar, así que ya es algo. La rehabilitación le costará tiempo pero volverá a andar con normalidad. Nunca podrá ser corredor profesional de maratones, aunque creo que no lo hacía antes.

- ¿Puedo verle? -dijo Antonio tratando de levantarse y tropezando un poco en el intento. Sebastián se fue hasta su lado.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es irte a casa ahora.

- Quiero verle.

- No puedes, está en postoperatorio. Lo van a tener toda la noche en la UCI para comprobar que la operación ha salido bien y que el golpe en la cara no ha dejado secuelas de otro tipo. Supongo que hasta mañana por la tarde no lo subirán a planta y no dejarán que nadie le visite. Han llamado también a su familia y vienen de camino. Tú lo que debes hacer es irte a casa y dormir. Un poco más y te tienen que poner anestesia normal para que te calmaras. ¿Puedes llamar a alguien que te venga a buscar?

- Sí. -mintió.

No pensaba llamar. No le apetecía ver a nadie más que a Francis. De repente sintió la mano de Sebastián sobre su hombro, en un gesto de aparente simpatía. Antonio no se molestó en mirarle para hacerle un intento de muestra de agradecimiento. No deseaba la simpatía de nadie en ese momento, todo aquello le molestaba.

- Mañana podrás verle. Lo peor ha pasado, no te preocupes.

Como si eso fuese posible... Le ayudó a levantarse. Dios, se sentía tan torpe... Pensó en quedarse a dormir en la sala de visitas aunque fuese, pero Sebastián insistió en que debía marcharse a casa y al final lo formuló como una orden. Era una mierda pero debía aceptarla. Aún estaba en su horario de trabajo y él era su jefe, después de todo. Por el camino se tropezó con dos papeleras y arroyó a un total de tres personas. Uno parecía incluso dispuesto a pegarle. Antonio le miró con indiferencia. No le importaba si le pegaba, la verdad. Su pasividad cansó al tipo y se marchó sin golpearle. El resto de las personas le miraba de soslayo y susurraba a escondidas. Seguro que pensaban que estaba borracho.

Llegar a casa fue peor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Sólo con cerrar la puerta, le vino el olor familiar de la colonia del francés, que se quedaba por todos los rincones cuando la usaba (le había dicho ya en un par de ocasiones que quizás se echaba demasiada). Ese apartamento repentinamente le parecía que era muy grande y que estaba muy vacío. La presión acuciante en su pecho se hizo insoportable. Y, aún así, no podía derramar ni una sola lágrima, aunque el nudo en su garganta era tan fuerte que estaba prácticamente seguro de no poder hablar si lo necesitaba. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de la calle, y se quedó hecho un ovillo, sentado.

Allí pasó horas, hasta que la penumbra se instaló e hizo más lúgubre el lugar. Pensó, pensó y pensó aún más. Empezó a dolerle el trasero de estar sentado en esa superficie tan incómoda y claramente no diseñada para ser el lugar de descanso de alguien durante mucho tiempo. El sonido del teléfono le sacó de su letargo. Retumbó por todas las estancias y Antonio lo odió. Rompía el silencio que parecía que debía mantener. Se levantó y caminó hacia el teléfono con paso seguro. El efecto del tranquilizante se había pasado hacía alguna hora, se encontraba más despejado.

- ¿Diga?

- Antonio, soy Gilberto. Me han llamado del seguro y me han dicho que mi coche ha sufrido un percance y que el conductor estaba en el hospital. ¿Cómo está Francis? ¿Está bien?

- La pierna ha salido bastante tocada, pero dicen que se mejorará.

- ¿Lo has visto? -preguntó.

- No. Estará en Cuidados Intensivos toda la noche y parte de mañana. Dicen que seguramente por la tarde se permitirán visitas. -dijo el hispano falto de emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

- En cuanto tenga un hueco, iré. Estoy de trabajo hasta los topes pero podré escaquearme para el fin de semana. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que prepararme la cena. Buenas noches.

No le contestó, colgó directamente. Pasó por la cocina y pensó que comer era lo último que le apetecía en ese mismo instante. Como un alma en pena, pasó a la habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Era demasiado grande de repente. De pequeño siempre había soñado con tener una cama de matrimonio sólo para él y ahora desearía que no estuviese tan vacía. Las horas fueron pasando tortuosamente. Se cansó de ver cómo los números del reloj digital iban cambiando conforme pasaban los minutos. Le fue imposible dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama y pensaba en toda la escena, en su rostro, en su reacción, en lo que le había dicho Sebastián.

Amaneció y seguía sin haber pegado ojo. El estómago le gruñó y pensó que quizás era más útil levantarse y comer algo. De manera mecánica empezó a preparar el desayuno, con la mente en otros páramos. Cuando reaccionó, estaba dejando en la mesa el segundo plato de un desayuno para dos. Se le revolvió el estómago. Se sentó en una silla y miró los dos platos durante minutos hasta que estuvieron fríos. El hambre se le había ido del todo.

A las doce, recibió una llamada de Sebastián al móvil. Rápidamente lo cogió y en el proceso se pegó un golpe con la mesita en la que reposaba el teléfono contra la rodilla.

- ¿Diga? -dijo con claro tono urgente.

- ¿Antonio? Soy Sebastián. Llamaba para decirte que han subido a Bonnefoy a planta. Ya podrás entrar a visitarle si deseas.

- Gracias por avisarme. ¡Gracias!

Colgó y rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba. Se puso una limpia, se aseó un poco y salió a la calle prácticamente corriendo. El metro le dio la sensación de que iba más lento que de costumbre. Tuvo que dejar de correr porque la primera enfermera que se encontró le echó una buena reprimenda. Subió a la tercera planta y buscó la habitación que le habían indicado en recepción. Estaba a punto de coger el mango de la puerta para abrirla cuando una voz sonó a su espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Antonio se giró para encarar al hermano de Francis, que llevaba un café en la mano. El español abrió la boca para hablar pero Jean le asió de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta llegar a la sala que había para las visitas. Era un habitáculo con vistas a la ciudad y con un montón de asientos y un par o dos de mesas. No había nadie en ese momento allí. La mirada de Jean le provocó una punzada de algo parecido a la culpa y bajó la vista.

- Mírame, porque estoy a punto de repetir la pregunta... -dijo amenazante. El hispano levantó la mirada- ¿Qué hacías?

- Ayer no me dejaron verle y quería... Eso.

- Me lo han contado. Me han contado que cuando llegaron con mi hermano desangrándose, te quedaste quieto. ¿Es eso cierto? -la mirada de Jean era tan intensa que Antonio acabó por desviar la suya, bajándola hasta alcanzar a ver sus pies- Así que es cierto...

- Lo siento.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sientes! ¡No sé a qué estás jugando con mi hermano, pero claramente no te importa! ¡Eres un doctor, ¿verdad? -se quedó en silencio- ¿¡Es o no es cierto!

- Sí, soy un doctor. -respondió Antonio.

Se hacía duro escuchar a Jean así. Estaba tan alterado que no modulaba su tono de voz como hacía siempre para que sonara más profundo. Le estaba gritando, con todas sus ganas y desespero. Su voz sonaba a la de una muchacha triste y resentida. No se estaba esforzando en ocultar qué era.

- ¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Y se lo he dicho a Francis!

Antonio levantó la mirada y observó con sorpresa y miedo. Sabía que, aunque no deseara escuchar lo que venía a continuación, Jean se encargaría de decírselo.

- Me ha dicho que no quiere verte por el momento, que necesita pensar. ¿¡Sabes lo que hubiese hecho yo! ¡Te hubiese mandado a tomar viento! ¡No eres más que un médico de pega! Dices que te importa... ¡Y una mierda te importa! ¿¡Por qué no te moviste por salvar a mi hermano, maldito seas!

Por primera vez, Antonio fue capaz de ver a Mónica, la hermana. Unas lágrimas de rabia se habían asomado por la comisura de los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los puños apretados. Sintió un nudo de nuevo en la garganta.

- No te acerques a esta habitación. Te lo digo en serio. -dijo secándose las lágrimas- Voy a estar vigilando todo el rato y, como te acerques, te lo haré pagar. Él no quiere verte.

- De acuerdo. -dijo el español bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

- Ahora lárgate.

Antonio no añadió nada más. Lo único que se le ocurría era disculparse de nuevo y sabía que aquello le haría enfadar. Se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo, camino al ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, mientras andaba hacia la salida, el español empezó a perder su calma. Su respiración se agitó, sus manos empezaron a temblar y una vez fuera se apoyó contra una pared cercana y ocultó su rostro. Su puño, apretado, pegó un fuerte golpe contra la pared, de piedra y se raspó los nudillos. Si tuvo el valor de regresar a casa en ese estado fue porque la gente empezó a mirarle raro. Asomado a una ventana, Jean le vio marcharse.

- ¿Qué miras? -preguntó su madre. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y la observó.

- Nada. Ha venido Antonio pero se ha tenido que ir. Ha sido muy raro. Dice que no puede ver a Francis así y que no podrá venir a visitarle en los siguientes días. Creo que no deberíamos contárselo a él. Quizás se ponga triste y lo que menos necesita ahora es estar de mal humor. Debe ser optimista y empezar a recuperarse pronto.

Simone tenía un gesto apenado. Era un comportamiento bien raro. Aunque a veces ocurría que la gente, en situaciones difíciles, salía huyendo y fallaba a quienes les importaban. Coincidió con su hijo, era mejor que no le dijesen nada a Francis. Aún estaba débil tras la operación.

* * *

><p>Lloró. Lloró y tiró muebles al suelo. El comedor parecía que había sido víctima de una banda de ladrones que habían revuelto prácticamente todo para encontrar algo de dinero. Después se había arrastrado a la cama y allí se había quedado dormido finalmente. Horas después se había despertado. Los ojos le escocían y se sentía mal. Sabía que no era nada físico realmente, que todo venía provocado por su malestar psicológico. Se tiró las horas mirando la nada. Cuando se cansaba cerraba los ojos y a veces lograba dormitar durante minutos.<p>

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su sueño. Estiró la mano y alcanzó el inalámbrico, que se había traído al cuarto a falta de ganas de salir de esa cama. Descolgó y se quedó en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Hola? ¿Antonio? -dijo la voz de Gil.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? Joder, me has asustado. Llamaba para preguntar por Francis. ¿Ya has ido a visitarle?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Y eso por qué? Esperaba obtener algo de información de ti.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, tampoco es como para que tengas que pedirme perdón. Aunque, si pudieras llamarme, me quedaría un poco más tranquilo. No es que esté muy preocupado. P-pero bueno, no estaría de más.

- Lo siento... Perdón...

Al otro lado del teléfono, Gilberto arqueó una ceja. Antonio había empezado a murmurar cosas tan bajito que no se entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Divagaba, sin sentido, sin rumbo y por mucho que intentó hacerle entender que no comprendía si hablaba tan flojo, él parecía estar en su mundo. Notó un pellizco en el estómago de preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba a Antonio?

- Oye, tío, ¿quieres que pase por tu casa? Creo que tengo un rato libre.

- No.

- Antonio, creo que no es bueno que estés solo ahora mismo... Me pasaré y si quieres te haré un buen almuerzo. ¿Has comido algo?

- Eso no te incumbe. No vengas. No aparezcas.

- No seas irracion-

- ¿¡Es que estás sordo! ¡Déjame en paz y métete en tus propios asuntos, Gil! ¡Como vengas, no pienso abrirte la puta puerta! ¡No vengas! ¡Déjame solo!

Gilberto se quedó con la boca abierta tras aquella reacción inesperada, como una tormenta que descarga súbitamente. El teléfono había pitado y se había dado cuenta que le había colgado la llamada. No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Antonio. Lo comprobó al día siguiente. Llamó al trabajo y le dijeron que no había ido. Miró el teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona que se le ocurría que en ese momento pudiera hacer algo por Antonio.

* * *

><p>Aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía cuando no estaba solo, Francis no estaba de humor. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y profunda decepción. Según sus padres, Antonio no había podido venir porque tenía mucha faena y le habían dicho que aprovechara las pocas horas que tenía libre para descansar. Su madre le había dicho que había venido un par de veces, unos minutos, pero que le había pillado en momentos que dormía. Vaya, qué oportuno. A ratos le daba la impresión de que Jean estaba vigilando su puerta como si se tratara de un miembro de la gendarmería. Era curioso pero recordaba los momentos antes y después del accidente.<p>

Se veía a sí mismo conduciendo el coche de Gil por la carretera después de haber cargado las cosas. De repente, un automóvil que venía en dirección contraria invadió su carril y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Sus manos se apresuraron a aferrar el volante y girarlo para evitar el impacto. Fue imposible. Sintió una punzada y entonces el coche giró. Después de dos vueltas, el morro se empotró contra una farola y ahí se golpeó la cara contra el volante. Mala suerte que el coche era antiguo y no contaba con airbag. Ahí todo se volvió borroso y perdió el conocimiento durante un tiempo. Lo siguiente fue el ruido atronador de una sierra, lo estaban sacando del amasijo de hierros que era la parte delantera del automóvil. Le dolía muchísimo todo y no pudo aguantar consciente más tiempo.

A continuación despertó en el hospital. Vio borroso durante unos segundos, hasta que tras dos o tres parpadeos se aclaró. La garganta le raspaba y todo el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiesen estado pegando durante media hora sin descanso. La pierna era la que llevaba la palma, aunque la mejilla también era un rival digno. Ver a su madre le había alegrado bastante. La abrazó de vuelta mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Estaban también su padre y su hermano. Buscó y le faltó alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Antonio?

En su mente, esperaba que hubiese ido a por algo de beber o que estuviese hablando con alguno de los médicos. Su madre puso una mueca extraña que no supo leer y le dijo eso del trabajo. Aunque le disgustó, Francis pudo entenderlo. Su novio era un médico que tenía vidas que salvar. Ahora que la suya estaba asegurada por el momento, debía atender al resto. Le hubiese gustado que le pudiera dedicar unos segundos a él, pero bueno. Su hermano le había dicho que dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza y que se preocupase por su propia condición. El médico le había explicado todo y le había anunciado que iba a estar una larga temporada sin andar y otra larga haciendo rehabilitación.

No comprendía demasiado bien qué era lo que ocurría, pero le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su madre y su hermano. Simone venía y le decía de vez en cuando que mientras dormía, Antonio había pasado a verle, incluso que se lo había encontrado en el pasillo y que le había preguntado por su estado de salud. Por otra parte, Jean intentaba que dejara el tema de lado y hablaba como si Antonio no se hubiese preocupado ni un solo instante por él.

Francis se sentía decepcionado y algo solo. Aunque hablara con su familia activamente y sonriera como siempre, estaba triste. Quizás a Antonio le interesaba más el trabajo que él, después de todo. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde el accidente, podría venir cuando terminara su horario laboral. ¿Estaba trabajando también el sábado? Ya le había dicho que no le gustaba nada que trabajase en fin de semana. Era posible que Antonio estuviese haciendo aquello para obtener igualmente las dos semanas que necesitaban para irse de viaje, aún sufriendo por no poder verle. Sin embargo, aquello no le satisfacía. Seguramente no estaría recuperado de aquí a entonces. No necesitaba ya esas dos semanas, le necesitaba a él.

Otra cosa que le tenía algo mosqueado era que no había tenido posesión de su móvil en todo ese tiempo. Se lo pidió a su madre pero le dijo que lo tenía su hermano. Jean le cambió el tema a otra cosa. Ahora habían ido los tres a por algo de comer. Su madre le había dejado el bolso sobre la mesilla que quedaba a la derecha de su cama y le había dicho que descansara en ese rato. No lo hizo porque no tenía sueño.

Entonces, del bolso de Simone, surgió una familiar melodía. Era el timbre que tenía para cuando le llamaban a su teléfono móvil personal. ¡Hombre, por fin daba con él! Rebuscó entre las muchas cosas que había allí dentro y por fin dio con el aparato. No reconoció el móvil que llamaba, pero contestó.

- ¿Diga? -inquirió Francis.

- Hola. ¿Eres Francis Bonnefoy? -respondió la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

- Nunca nos hemos visto en persona. Mi nombre es Isabel Carriedo y soy la madre de Antonio. He conseguido tu teléfono del listín telefónico que tenéis en casa. Sé que no es la mejor manera de conocernos, pero tenía que hablar contigo y me voy a dejar de preámbulos. Puedo entender que no quieras que mi hijo vaya a visitarte, pero al menos ten la decencia de decírselo tú en primera persona. Quiero que dejes de destruir la vida de mi hijo. Si quieres dejarle, déjale ya, porque esto empieza a ser serio y no sé qué puedo hacer ya por él.

- ¿Qué...? -murmuró atónito Francis.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones que estaban teniendo eran bien entretenidas. Cogían el coche, iban a una ciudad, la visitaban, se hospedaban en un motel u hotel barato y luego partían a la siguiente. Su marido había cogido vacaciones después de un año sin tener más descanso que los que el estado ofrecía como días festivos. Mientras tomaban una cerveza en una terracita, al sol, el teléfono móvil sonó. Isabel, rauda, buscó el aparato por dentro del bolso y contestó.<p>

- ¿Diga?

- Hola. No sé si se acordará de mí. Soy Gilberto, conocí a su hijo cuando él estaba trabajando en Vilafranca.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Nos vimos una de las veces que fui a visitar a mi hijo. ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?

- Ah, sí... Verá, creo que a su hijo le pasa algo. Hace dos días que no va a trabajar. Hay alguien muy importante para Antonio y ha sufrido un accidente bastante grave. Aunque, por lo que me había dicho, no parecía que fuese a tener consecuencias fatales, de repente Antonio se ha empezado a comportar raro. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, le dije que iría a visitarlo para hacerle de comer y me mandó a la mierda literalmente. Aún así fui y me cerró la puerta en las narices. En el segundo que le vi, lo encontré un poquito desmejorado. Como sé que no me va a abrir y yo no puedo ponerme en contacto con esa persona, la única que se me ocurrió que pudiese mediar en todo esto es usted, Isabel.

- Gracias por avisarme, Gilberto. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte. Yo me ocuparé de mi hijo.

Tras colgar la llamada tocó explicárselo a su marido. Tuvo que pedirle que se calmara en un par de ocasiones ya que se había animado bastante y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que Antonio era un irresponsable y que debía dejarse de estupideces. Como veía que no iba a ayudar en nada que su esposo viniera, le pidió que le dejara hablar con él a solas. Así pues, condujeron hasta llegar a Madrid. Isabel se apeó del vehículo, besó la mejilla de su esposo y éste se marchó a seguir con la ruta establecida de turismo. Quedaron en verse por la noche allí mismo, en el piso de Antonio.

Nunca había estado en ese edificio pero se veía bien bonito. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que abriesen. Cuando la puerta se movió, la imagen de su hijo le chocó bastante. Estaba despeinado, tenía una barba de dos días, ojeras, los ojos rojos, llevaba una ropa de pordiosero... Parecía un sin-techo. La única diferencia es que su piso era bastante grande. Parecía muy sorprendido de verle. Isabel finalmente reaccionó y le dio una colleja.

- ¡Au! ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!

- Aféitate esa barba ahora mismo. -dijo la mujer abriéndose paso al interior- Cuando termines tenemos que hablar.

Si algo había aprendido Antonio en todo el tiempo que había estado conviviendo con su familia era que a su madre no podía llevarle la contraria y que su padre odiaba escuchar hablar bien del gran rival de su equipo de fútbol preferido. Cerró la puerta y fue al baño para afeitarse. En esos días no le había apetecido hacer nada de aquello. Isabel recogió un par de muebles tumbados y revistas que habían por el suelo. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hijo? Cogió un marco de fotos y vio en él una captura de su Antonio y otro hombre de su edad. Ambos sonreían felices en un sitio que no supo identificar a simple vista. En otro rincón encontró otra con la Torre Eiffel de fondo. Se sentó en el sofá, pensativa, con el marco entre las manos.

Minutos después, Antonio regresó a la sala con una toalla en los hombros con la que se secaba la cara. Bueno, algo era algo, al menos estaba afeitadito. Le mostró la fotografía y entonces preguntó.

- ¿Es él la persona importante para ti que ha tenido un accidente? -inquirió. Su hijo la observó fijamente, con casi enfado y ofensa. No se inmutó. Le había dirigido esa mirada en otras ocasiones, cuando era más joven. Era una que intentaba decirle: No es asunto tuyo. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo que le dijera eso- ¿Lo es?

- ¿Quién te ha llamado?

- Ha sido Gilberto. Estaba preocupado por ti. Veo que tenía motivos para estarlo. Siéntate aquí a mi lado. -Antonio miraba hacia ella con desconfianza. Parecía un animalillo herido que temía acercarse a nadie de nuevo. En realidad le partía el alma verle así. Deseaba entender qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su hijo- Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

Aquella frase sonó a chantaje psicológico. Su madre se lo pedía con un tono casi suplicante. ¿Qué clase de hijo sería si le negaba eso después de tanto tiempo sin verla? Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, al lado de Isabel. Ésta se acercó a él y, lentamente, le acarició el brazo que le quedaba más cerca. Volvió a enseñarle el retrato.

- ¿Es él? -vio que Antonio afirmaba- ¿Es importante para ti? -vio que volvía a afirmar mientras miraba a la imagen en el papel- ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con este chico?

- Se llama Francis. Me ayudó cuando tenía problemas y estuvo a mi lado. Me enamoré de él, mamá. Hace más de dos años que estamos saliendo juntos. Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? No es que tenga reticencias, eres mi hijo y te querré igual. Tu padre puede que no lo lleve tan bien pero haré que lo acepte. Debo preguntarte: ¿estás seguro?

- Le quiero. Le quiero mucho. Muchísimo.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí en vez de estar allí con él?

- Porque cometí un error. Fui un cobarde y ahora él no quiere verme. De repente nada tiene sentido, mamá. -sonreía tristemente. Sabía que si hubiese venido un día antes, se hubiera derrumbado por completo. Pero tras tantas horas llorando a solas, en silencio, Antonio ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

- ¿Por qué no intentas que su familia hable con él? No puedes haber hecho nada tan horrible, cariño. Nos conocemos. No serías capaz. Y menos con una persona a la que quieres tanto.

- Ellos tampoco quieren verme por allí. ¿Crees que, si la cosa se pone fea, podría volver a casa? Vivimos juntos aquí y si no quiere verme me quedaré en la calle.

- Claro que puedes volver. -dijo acariciando su mejilla. Su piel se veía pálida- ¿Has comido, Antonio?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy.

- No.

- ¿Y ayer? -inquirió mirándole seriamente.

- Tampoco.

- Eres bien idiota... -dijo tras suspirar amargamente Isabel- Menos mal que le he dicho a tu padre que no viniese hasta que hubiese hablado contigo. Te hubiese pegado una buena. Voy a prepararte algo ligero para comer. Supongo que no tendrás el estómago para una comida pesada. Me da igual que no tengas hambre, te esfuerzas y comes un poco.

- Lo siento. Perdón.

Minutos después, la mujer observaba a Antonio dar vueltas con el tenedor a la comida. Había ingerido una miseria. No hablaba nada, sólo contestaba escuetamente a lo que se le preguntaba. Parecía agotado y eso que seguramente no había hecho nada en todo el día.

- Déjalo. Ya mañana para desayunar lo volvemos a intentar. Ahora ve y acuéstate. Tu padre vendrá a pasar la noche conmigo. Nos las apañaremos con el sofá. Ni se te ocurra decir que tú duermes en el sofá. Pareces un fantasma ahora mismo, mereces un buen sitio en el que descansar. Venga, a la cama. -dijo haciendo un gestito con la mano para ahuyentarlo.

Antonio le dio las gracias escuetamente y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta y allí se quedó quieto durante un segundo. Se dio la vuelta.

- Mamá. -llamó. Cuando obtuvo la atención de ella, prosiguió- Voy a dejar la medicina. Buenas noches.

Isabel se había quedado tan atónita que no pudo preguntarle nada. Todas aquellas incógnitas permanecieron en su cabeza, atormentándole. Cuando llegó su marido, se abrazó a él. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, reconfortantes y cálidos.

- No sé qué vamos a hacer con Antonio, Fernando. Está bastante mal... Creo que nunca lo había visto así. Casi no come. Parece un muerto en vida. Dice que quiere dejar la medicina. ¡Él! Ya sabes lo insistente que siempre fue con el tema.

- Es idiota...

- Cariño, por favor... No le digas nada más. Necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado realmente. Siéntate, porque hay otra cosa que debes saber.

Antonio, en la habitación, escuchó el cuchicheo de sus padres hablando. No le pasó desapercibido el grito de su padre y el sonido sordo de su madre chistándole. ¿Le habría contado lo de Francis? Seguramente sí. Se acurrucó más en su enorme cama.

- "No te preocupes, papá, él no quiere verme. Creo que no vas a tener que preocuparte más de que tu hijo sea medio maricón..."

A pesar de todo, las voces le fueron arrullando. Era la primera vez en largas horas que no se sentía solo. Aquella noche durmió bien. Cuando despertó, se sentía más cansado que la noche anterior. Seguramente se debía a que comía bien poco. Igualmente no tenía hambre. Un pensamiento seguía en su mente: iba a dejar de ser doctor. No quería volver a ver la medicina en su vida. No la merecía. Lo dejaría. En cuanto tuviera fuerzas para ir al hospital sin caer en la tentación de ir a ver a Francis, lo haría. Su madre llamó a la puerta a las nueve y le dijo que podía pasar. Entró, se fue hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, a su vera.

- ¿No me dirás qué fue eso tan "horrible" que dices que hiciste?

- Llegó cuando estaba en urgencias y me bloqueé. No pude atenderle y tuvieron que sacarme de allí porque no hacía más que estorbar. Se enteró su hermano y él se lo contó. No quiere verme, mamá. Esa es la verdad.

- Mira, puedo entender que estén molestos. Pero tampoco es lógico al cien por cien. Tú...

- Déjalo. En serio. Déjalo... Ya sabes lo que pienso. Voy a dejar la medicina. No sé a qué me dedicaré pero no voy a ser médico. No lo merezco. Soy lo peor. Ellos también se han dado cuenta. Por eso su hermano me dijo que si me acercaba a la habitación me lo haría pagar. Quizás deberían echarme también de este piso.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y amargo. Isabel se sentía con ganas de llorar. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a poder hacer que su hijo se sintiera mejor. Era un problema demasiado complicado y el español no estaba escuchando a sus palabras. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y como castigo se estaba destruyendo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- No. Quiero estar solo.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Al salir de la habitación se le saltaron las lágrimas. Fernando fue el encargado de consolarla, en silencio, para que Antonio no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella no dejaba de sollozar mientras exponía una y otra vez que no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para que su hijo dejara de estar así. Despotricó contra la familia del rubio del retrato y contra él mismo por lo que estaban haciendo, no sabía si conscientemente o no.

- Vamos a buscar un listín. Quizás encuentres un número de móvil de este tipo. Entonces le llamas y le dices lo que le tengas que decir. Si quiere hacerle daño, nosotros lo mandaremos a tomar por culo y entonces se lo diremos a Antonio. Si no hacemos nada, se va a consumir.

Isabel miró a su marido sorprendida. Después afirmó con la cabeza y empezaron la búsqueda. Finalmente dieron con un pequeño listín negro. Lo hablaron y decidieron que era mejor que llamara ella; Fernando parecía demasiado predispuesto a empezar la conversación con: Eres un cabrón.

* * *

><p><strong>... Hola ouo' Por un momento pensé que no me daría tiempo a actualizar, pero aquí estoy. Momento chungo, tristón, del fic owo. Al final el fic son 21 capítulos más el epílogo. Y el capítulo 21 es muy corto por precisamente haber alargado otros antes, así que lo siento. Intentaré no dejar mucho espacio entre el 21 y el epílogo. Quizás ni deje que pase la semana, ya veremos.<strong>

**Sólo comentar que los padres de Antonio, por si no os habíais fijado, son los Reyes Católicos xDDD Tanto monta, monta tanto, Isabel como Fernando :) Ya que a Francis le di unos padres con historia, Antonio no podía ser menos. **

**Por esta vez esto es todo lo que quiero comentar. Sé que Antonio os parece extremadamente radical, pero en el siguiente capítulo se explican sus motivos. Y sí, Jean Claude es un cabrón owo... XD**

_Nightview, _**Lo dejo completamente a vuestra imaginación. No hay más referencias al triángulo amoroso. No te engañaré XD; Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ouo Saludines~**

_Candy Darla, _**es que Antonio es demasiado sexy como doctor jojo... Nop, lo que Francis tenía no llegó a explicarlo ningún médico. Si recuerdas, su explicación quedó cortada porque entraban ya los pacientes. **

_Nanda18, _**nooo, no va a morir xDDD No puedo hacer eso. Me daría demasiada pena. Y más en este fic que es como más "relajadito" no hay batallas ni nada de eso xD. Como ves, los padres no tienen ni idea xD **

_Hethetli, _**Yo creo que si todos tuviésemos a Antonio de doctor, hundíamos la sanidad pública. Iríamos a visitarlo demasiado xDDD Lo del pantalón, con mucha práctica durante muchos años XDDD. Bueno, el de la Morgue lo entran por otro sitio, sabía que estaba vivo pero claro, mucha sangre :S **

_Misao Kurosaki, _**yo no le he hecho nada o_o (¿) XD Lo más lol es que este capítulo te da respuesta a las tres preguntas que haces. Ahahaha y si pensabas que sería tan sencillo, no olvidéis al hermano cabrón ouo. Me da igual cuándo lo leas, si te gusta ya estará genial ;u;**

_Ann Aseera, _** omg empecé a ver que ibas poniendo fics en favorito y pensé o-o wow... alguien que se está leyendo mis historias. Y de repente el review xD Hohoho... come to the dark side 8D Me gusta convertir a gente al Frain. Es una pareja genial que necesita más amor. Y te digo algo, a mi tampoco me gustaba tanto Francia pero por culpa de una amiga ahora lo adoro. Sólo escribo el Francia al que quiero ;v; Es un pervertido pero tiene su lado amoroso y se le quiere. ¡Tú le quieres! XDDD Gracias, me alegra que te guste cómo escribo ;v;**

_Yuyies, _**pues la cosa no ha mejorado, como has podido ver. Francis no se muere pero su hermano es un capullo xDU. Hombre, claro que flipó con la sorpresa. Francis llevaba deseando esto de casi el inicio del fic XD **

_Tomato-no-musume, _**awww... Gracias por dejarme review ;v; You're lovely~ Bueno, la vida es así. Todo va bien y de repente pasan cosas inexplicables. Pues ahora estás viendo un poco lo que imaginaste XDD. Este fic es principalmente Frain. Algún día supongo que haré un Spance. Interesante tu visión del triángulo amoroso xD Sí, mi cuenta de tumblr es esa XD ¿No se nota? XDDD**

_Kirsu, _**te dejó entrar~ yey... ****Awnn ;v; Pinky promise! ****Bueh, Antonio se siente mal no, lo siguiente. Jojojo la escena guarra del capítulo anterior 8D Me alegra que te gustara~ . Ya van dos comentarios de que se queda con Roderich xDDDD Interesante.**

_SWK111, _**jajaja XDDD grabar cosas en los sims 2 XDDD interesante, la verdad XDDDD No te preocupes. No obligo a nadie a que me deje review. Los valoro mucho, me arrancan una sonrisa y me animan mucho a seguir. Pero también sé que hay gente que lo lee aunque no deje comentario. Interesante también tu visión del triángulo amoroso xDDDD A mí me costaba también identificar a Prusia con "el español" cuando escribía. No eres la única liada XD. Bueno, esa es la vida, sí. No iba a matarlo, no pude XDU**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez owo**

**Hago publi, subo muuucho spam Frain en tumblr (soy Miruru12) así que si queréis seguir pues cool owo También acepto ask de cualquier tipo, prometo contestar.**

**Por Twitter tb ando, de vez en cuando pongo tweets de fic. Aviso de que soy un poco spammer XD Pongo bastantes tweets XDDD**

**Y eso es todo**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 19**

- ¿Cómo que qué? Te estoy diciendo que dejes de hacer daño a mi hijo. Si tanto le odias por haberse quedado paralizado cuando llegaste al hospital, díselo y déjale marchar, pero no le digas a través de tu hermano que no quieres verle. No come y está diciendo cosas muy serias. Asegura que quiere dejar la medicina. No deja de repetir que le dejemos estar solo, se pasa el día durmiendo y no va ni a trabajar. Si te queda un mínimo del cariño que supuestamente le tenías, no le hagas esto.

Francis estaba helado y no había dejado de boquear. Intentaba interrumpir en algún momento pero tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba pronunciar palabra. Estaba tremendamente confundido. ¿Qué era todo lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo? ¿Pero Antonio no estaba trabajando y por eso no venía? ¿Qué era todo eso de que hacía días que no iba a trabajar? ¿Que no comía y se pasaba las horas durmiendo? Entonces se le repitió en la mente las palabras "a través de tu hermano".

- Escuche, por favor, un segundo. -dijo Francis carraspeando tras encontrar finalmente la fuerza de voluntad para interrumpir- No sé nada de lo que me ha dicho. ¿Que yo no quiero verle? Créame, no hay nada que desee más. Ojalá pudiera verle. Lo he estado pensando estos dos últimos días. Lo he anhelado, le echo tantísimo de menos... Le necesito a mi lado. Estoy con mi familia pero esto es muy duro sin él. Algo de lo que me ha dicho me ha llamado la atención sumamente. ¿Mi hermano?

- Sí. Antonio me dijo que había hablado con él y que le había dicho que no querías verle, que no entrara y que si venía se lo haría pagar. También que tus padres tampoco querían verle por el hospital.

Apretó tanto el móvil que por un momento le pareció que crujía.

- ¿Puedo volver a llamarla de aquí a unos minutos? Necesito hablar con mi hermano primero para ver qué es lo que ha pasado aquí.

- De acuerdo. Puedes llamarme a este número.

Cuando Simone regresó a la habitación, antes que el resto, se encontró con Francis mirándole de una manera que le hizo estremecerse por un momento. Había visto al rubio enfadado muchas veces, pero nunca tanto rencor había destilado su mirada.

- _¿Que Antonio estaba trabajando? ¿Qué mentira es esa?_ -dijo Francis con el enfado haciendo temblar brevemente su tono de voz.

- _Escucha, Francis. Lo siento. No quería contarte la verdad, cielo_.

- _¿Y cuál es esa verdad?_ -espetó.

- _Que Antonio no ha querido venir a verte. Decía que todo era muy duro para él y que no podía. No quise que esto te afectara. Estás débil aún y lo que menos necesitabas era saber que a quien quieres te estaba dejando tirado de este modo._

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Te dijo eso?_ -con cuánta ira pronunciaba todas y cada una de sus palabras. Le estaba mintiendo de nuevo. ¿Es que se creía que era imbécil?

- _Se lo dijo a Jean_. -replicó su madre.

Y de repente todo le cuadró. Su madre no era la culpable y seguramente su padre tenía la misma versión. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Francis dirigió su mirada hacia allí, como si acabara de ver a un asesino regresar a la escena del crimen. Agarró el bolso de su madre y lo lanzó con fuerza contra su hermano, que lo agarró a tiempo para no recibir un golpe demasiado fuerte.

- _¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!_ -gritó molesto Jean.

- _¿¡Cómo te atreves, proyecto de hombrecito! _-aquel calificativo le sentó mal a su hermano y lo pudo percibir por cómo se crispaban sus manos- _¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirle a Antonio que no se pase por aquí! ¡Aún más! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que yo no quiero verle cuando no he deseado otra cosa desde que me desperté? ¿¡Qué barbaridades le dijiste! ¡Estás podrido, Jean! ¡Eres un ser bien despreciable!_

- _¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Me lo contaron los médicos! ¡Cuando llegaste, se quedó como un pasmarote mirando! ¡¿Que te quiere? ¡Menuda broma! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Lo que tú deberías haberle dicho pero que no hubieses hecho porque chocheas por ese español!_

- _¡Francis, quieto ahí! No puedes moverte _-dijo la madre apresurándose para agarrarle. Parecía dispuesto a levantarse para poder golpear a su hermano.

- _¡Eres un idiota, Jean! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Es mi maldita vida y sin él no tiene sentido! ¡Si no pudo reaccionar, no voy a dejar de querer verle por eso! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Y tu estúpida compañía no me hace sentir bien! ¡Llevo días en que no dejo de pensar en que no ha venido y estaba dudando de él todo por tu culpa! ¿¡Por eso no me dejabas coger mi teléfono? No querías que le llamara y descubriese el engaño, ¡¿verdad? ¡Pues escúchame bien, Jean! Esta frase te la voy a decir en español, que suena mejor y más contundente. _Vuelve a tocar mi móvil y te corto las pelotas. _Más te vale que pueda arreglar todo esto. Porque como Antonio no quiera saber más de mí por tu culpa, que no me extrañaría porque eres una persona que sabe como cansar a las demás, te juro que haré tu vida imposible. _

- _Eres estúpido, Francis. _

- _Salid todos fuera de mi habitación. Necesito estar solo_. -dijo finalmente, con tono más calmado.

Stéphane había salido tras Jean, quería explicaciones y además sabía que le iba a caer una reprimenda. Todo esto que habían discutido eran cosas muy fuertes. Si realmente había hecho eso, era imperdonable. Simone miró a su hijo apenada, pero le dejó a solas. Sabía que ahora mismo Francis no podía estar con nadie, temblaba un poco de toda la ira que tenía acumulada y respiraba incluso ajetreado. Tras un par de minutos, cuando ya sentía que podría hablar con normalidad, Francis miró el historial de llamadas y le dio a volver a marcar el número de la última recibida.

* * *

><p>Si había de ser sincera, pensó que eso de: "te llamaré" había sido una treta para deshacerse de esa llamada incómoda. Al menos había logrado su objetivo, hablar con él y decirle cuatro verdades bien dichas. Lo que sí le había llamado la atención era el tono de sorpresa. Minutos más tarde, el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a salir a una habitación en la que poder hablar sin tener estar pendiente de que su tono no fuera muy alto y descolgó.<p>

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Francis Bonnefoy, señora Carriedo. Debo pedirle disculpas. A mi hermano nunca le cayó en gracia su hijo, no sé por qué. Será simplemente que tengo un hermano imbécil. Le dijo cosas que no eran verdad. Quiero a Antonio y quiero verle. Es lo que más deseo ahora mismo. Le añoro tanto que es incluso más doloroso que cualquier otra herida que tenga del accidente.

- Dice que quiere dejar la medicina. -insistió.

- ¿Qué tontería es esa? -dijo con indignación- ¿Podría pasarme con él? No le diga que soy yo, simplemente, pásele el teléfono.

- De acuerdo.

Anduvo hasta la habitación donde el hispano yacía. Otra vez había vuelto a bajar la persiana, sumiendo el cuarto en la penumbra.

- Tienes una llamada, toma. -dijo Isabel tendiéndole el teléfono.

- Dile, a quien sea, que no estoy.

- No he puesto la llamada en espera. Ahora mismo te está escuchando hablar, ¿de veras crees que puedo decir que no estás y que se lo crea?

Un segundo de silencio antes de que levantase la mano para que le diese el aparato. Se lo llevó al oído a desgana. Como todo saludo, murmuró algo sin sentido de manera breve.

- ¿Qué es todo eso de que no estás~? Es bien cruel por tu parte, Antonio.

Cuando cerraba la puerta vio que el cuerpo de su hijo se tensaba. Seguramente ya había reconocido a su interlocutor

- F-Francis... ¿Cómo...?

- Si tu frase a medias es un "¿Cómo estás?", te diré que no estoy para tirar cohetes pero que sobreviviré. También te diré que estoy triste porque no te he visto desde entonces.

- Dijiste que no querías verme. Comprendí y obedecí, así de simple.

Francis se sorprendió de la falta de ilusión en general de Antonio. No pudo más que imaginarse cómo debía estar físicamente cuando ya estaba así mentalmente. Suspiró con pesadez.

- No es verdad, en ningún momento dije que no quería verte. Fue todo algo que mi hermano se inventó. Estoy tan enfadado con él... No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra en la vida.

Silencio.

- ¿Vendrás? Te echo de menos. Y estas cosas me suele dar vergüenza decirlas en serio. Puedo decirlas bromeando y es sencillo.

- Yo también te echo de menos, pero no puedo ir.

- ¿Por qué? Todo eso de que vas a dejar la medicina también es una tontería. Sólo fue un tropezón lógico dado que era yo el que podría haber muerto.

- ¡No! ¡No es lógico! Esa no era la manera en la que tendría que haber reaccionado.

- Pues yo creo que es bien normal.

- ¿Te he contado por qué decidí convertirme en médico?

- No, no lo has hecho. Hablamos de las posteriores deudas y la necesidad de trabajo. Nunca me has contado qué te impulsó a esto.

- Fue por mi abuela. Siempre, cuando era pequeño, estaba con ella y desarrollé verdadera pasión por estar a su lado. Cuando yo tenía 12 años, ella enfermó. De repente decían que le quedaba menos de un año y que no podían hacer nada para salvarla. Dijeron que era extraño que su médico no hubiese visto nada. Mi abuela decía que sí que lo había hecho, pero que nunca se había decidido a dar diagnóstico y le dijo que seguramente era benigno. Entonces, un martes se desplomó y cuando vinieron los de la ambulancia llegó este tipo. Se quedó en blanco. Su compañero tuvo que llamarle la atención hasta que por fin se movió. Y mi abuela no sobrevivió. Dicen que la ayuda le llegó tarde. Entonces me decidí, yo sería un médico que no dudase. Así, si alguien se bloqueaba, yo sería diferente a aquel tipo que considero que mató a mi abuela. Sin embargo, cuando te vi llegar, no pude pensar ni moverme. Sólo supe que estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de perderte. Y después me horrorizó descubrir que yo no era mejor que aquel médico. He fallado en el momento que era más importante.

- Pero es lógico. Si yo te viese herido, a punto de morir, no podría reaccionar. Creo que me quedaría paralizado y empezaría a chillar.

- Eso hice.

- ¿Lo ves? No es tan horrible.

- Sí lo es. Prometí no hacer eso nunca. Para eso me hice médico. Por eso no puedo ir. Te he fallado. No merezco tampoco trabajar de doctor.

- Antonio, escúchame bien. Ven. Quiero que vengas. Desearía que hoy, aunque tengo la certeza de que no vendrás. Por eso, ven mañana. Hablaremos de todo esto en persona. Además, me han dicho que no estás comiendo bien, tengo que regañarte por eso.

- No voy a ir.

- Por favor. Ven.

- No. Por mucho que te quiera, soy incapaz de protegerte cuando lo ha requerido. Me odio.

- Antonio...

- Voy a colgar. Buenas tardes, Francis.

- Ven mañana. Te voy a estar esperando. Ni se te ocurra darme plantón. Si no vendré a por ti.

- Adiós.

La conversación le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Pero, de cualquier modo, Francis no pensaba perder la ilusión. Vendría y entonces podría quitarle esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. Desearía tanto que se presentase allí en ese mismo instante... Estuvo esperando pero el horario de visitas finalizó. Bueno, le había pedido que viniese mañana.

* * *

><p>- ¿Está Antonio ahí? -preguntó Isabel después del saludo de rigor. La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al galo, el cual miró a su alrededor para buscarlo.<p>

- No, no está. ¿Es que viene hacia el hospital? -dijo con aire ilusionado.

- Eso creo, pero no lo sé porque me lo haya dicho él. Cuando nos despertamos ya se había ido. Ah, espera. Mi marido ha encontrado algo.

Francis esperó pacientemente, consumido por la curiosidad. ¿Qué habría encontrado? De repente escuchó ruido, como si estuviese llevándose el móvil a la oreja de nuevo.

- Te llamo en un rato. -el tono de Isabel ya no parecía tan tranquilo y casual como antes.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó Francis inquieto.

- Aún no lo sé. Te llamo en unos minutos. No te preocupes.

El galo observó el teléfono, con su ya habitual fondo de pantalla. ¿Cómo pretendía que no se inquietara? Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su casa y no sabía qué era lo que habían encontrado, pero había sido suficiente para cambiar por completo la actitud de Isabel.

Su madre entró en la habitación y empezó a hablarle. Francis ni se molestó en escuchar lo que decía. Por la cara que ponía, estaba seguro de que volvía a hablar de su hermano. Insistía en que debía dejarle entrar, que a pesar de que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, se preocupaba por él y deseaba lo mejor. Francis disentía por completo. Si de verdad quería lo mejor para él, sabría que necesitaba a Antonio. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente plan? ¿Secuestrarlo, asesinarlo "por accidente" y tirar su cadáver a una ría? No quería que volviese a acercarse a su pareja. Y, como él tenía planes de seguir con el español, que no se acercase a él tampoco.

-_ ¿Me estás escuchando? _-preguntó molesta Simone.

- _¿Sinceramente? No. Estoy esperando una llamada y tengo la cabeza en otra parte, mamá._

- _Esto mismo te lo dije ayer. _

- _Ya. Pues ayer también tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Concretamente en la parte de que mi hermano le había mentido a todo el mundo por un capricho puramente egoísta. No me digas que lo hizo por mí. Es mentira. Que se meta en sus asuntos. Su vida está hecha una mierda. Que empiece por intentar arreglar eso primero._

Simone empezó a hablar en el justo momento en el que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Le hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada ahora y apretó la tecla verde.

- ¿Ha llegado Antonio en este tiempo durante el que no hemos hablado?

- Me temo que no. -escuchó murmullos y se puso nervioso de nuevo- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que Antonio se ha ido. Ha escapado.

- ¿Escapado? ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué? Esto no tiene sentido. -dijo el galo sintiendo que los nervios aumentaban y que su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho.

- Ha dejado una nota que ponía: "Me voy. No intentéis buscarme." Falta ropa. No contesta al teléfono.

- P-pero... ¿Por qué tendría que irse?

- Odia fallarle a la gente y entonces siente que merece estar solo. Aunque les quiere, piensa que estarán mejor sin él. Mientras, él lo pasa mal solo y paga por lo que ha hecho.

- Eso es idiota.

- Lo sé. Ese es mi hijo.

- Pero no se irá lejos, ¿verdad? N-no me abandonará, ¿no?

- No lo sé, Francis... Cuando tenía solo diez años su padre le pidió cuidar un pequeño perro que teníamos. Se lo llevo a la calle, se le escapó y atropellaron al animal. Aunque mi marido le dijo que estaba bien, Antonio lloró como si se le hubiese muerto un pariente. No dejaba de pedir perdón una y otra vez. Al día siguiente se había ido. Casi nos mata del susto. Con diez años, el niño se las apañó para viajar como 50 kilómetros sin una moneda. Ahora que tiene dinero, no sé hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que se hacía hasta molesto. Estaba apretando en exceso el teléfono. ¿Iba a abandonarlo? ¿Por una tontería así? Él no le reprochaba nada por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué tenía que reprochárselo él mismo? ¿Con qué derecho se creía para desaparecer de ese modo de su vida?

- No te preocupes, Francis. Su padre y yo vamos a ponernos a buscarlo ahora mismo. Intenta calmarte. Seguro que lo encontramos. Entonces ya le daré yo un buen golpe de tu parte.

No pudo ni despedirse. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Simone le miraba sin comprender qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que sí vio y la alarmó fue ese intento de levantarse que hizo el rubio.

- _¿Se puede saber qué haces, Francis?_

- _Voy a ir a buscarle._

- _¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes levantarte. Se te van a saltar los puntos_. -vio que se arrancaba las vías y se quitaba la pinza que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco- _Ahora van a venir las enfermeras... ¡Francis, por favor! Vuelve a echarte en esa cama. _

El galo se había levantado usando el gotero como apoyo. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era tremendo, pero no se iba a quedar allí quieto.

- _D-dime lo que quieras_. -dijo resoplando por forzarse de esa manera- _No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se va y cree, de manera estúpida, que puede abandonarme de este modo. ¡No me importa cuánta tierra tenga que remover! ¡No me importa que mi pierna sangre y duela a horrores! ¡No voy a permitir que se vaya sin mí! _

Un par de enfermeras le gritaban que regresara a la cama e intentaban hacerle volver sin ser bruscas. Francis las observó molesto. Era tan triste que ellas fuesen ahora más fuertes que él...

- ¡Dejadme! ¡Tengo que ir!

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Francis se detuvo por completo. Miró hacia la puerta y allí observó la figura conocida de Antonio. Tenía una ceja arqueada y Francis pudo apreciar unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes, hermosos como siempre. La ropa que llevaba no le resultaba nada familiar, aunque le venía un poco grande. No sabía si es que había ido a comprarla nueva.

- M-me dijo tu madre que te habías escapado.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a él.

- Me has asustado un montón, idiota. -dijo Francis abrazándole una vez lo tuvo cerca. Frunció el ceño ligeramente- Estás más delgado. Debería pegarte una hostia por no comer bien. ¿Y esas ojeras?

- Perdón.

- ¿Y a dónde vas con esa ropa?

- Si voy a quedarme contigo aquí por la noche, necesitaré ropa, ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Vamos, siéntate en la cama. Tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

Aunque no lo expresó, aquello le hizo sentir miedo. Antonio estaba allí, sonreía con cierta naturalidad, pero parecía que aún escondía cosas. ¿Y si había venido a despedirse y luego se iba mientras dormía? Sin embargo, aunque estaba aterrorizado, le hizo caso. Las manos del hispano eran cariñosas y le trataban con delicadeza y mimo. Una vez sentado, Antonio se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

- Llevo días que no dejo de pensar y pensar. Creía haberte fallado a ti e incluso a mí mismo. Y es cierto, te he fallado.

- Pero no es tan grave como piensas. No tienes por qué irte... -dijo Francis angustiado.

- Lo sé. Quizás me pedí demasiado a mí mismo. Yo quería salvar a todo el mundo y en ese momento no pude ni reaccionar por tratar de salvar a quien más me importaba. He pensado mucho en nosotros, en si esto quería decir que yo no te quería lo suficiente, en si significaba que no era bueno para ti. - Antonio se sentó en el suelo, aún con las rodillas sobre el mismo y puso la bolsa con la ropa entre sus piernas. Su sonrisa era melancólica- No has hecho más que cambiar mi vida. Me ayudaste, me hiciste salir, vivir el minuto, después me enseñaste a amar, no a un sexo, a una persona. ¿Qué había hecho yo por ti? Intenté apoyarte cuando ocurrió lo de Jeanne pero no sé si realmente logré algo.

- Sí. ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Me has dado muchas cosas también. -se le aceleró el corazón al ver la tierna sonrisa que se le dibujó a Antonio.

- No quiero huir. No quiero perderte. Tampoco quiero huir de la medicina. Trabajaré para que no vuelva a ocurrir, me volveré más fuerte. Y quiero seguir viviendo contigo. Quiero estar contigo hasta que te recuperes, ayudarte cuando te encuentres mal, escuchar lo que te inquieta. No me aterré porque no te amase lo suficiente, sino porque lo hacía demasiado. He pensado y pensado y esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que hay una respuesta sencilla. Hay una manera de que supieses todo lo que siento.

Antonio metió la mano en la bolsa, sonrió y de allí sacó un anillo de plata.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -dijo el hispano.

Francis estaba sin palabras, con una expresión de pura sorpresa. No podía dejar de mirar a Antonio, con esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan suya, sosteniendo entre sus manos ese anillo de plata reluciente. El galo se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y se lo pellizcó. El hispano rió.

- Oye, te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Es de plata de pura ley. Lo he comprado hoy.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Francis sin poder creerlo. El corazón le iba a mil y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de repente. Antonio se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

- Aquí es legal. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rió después de un par de segundos en silencio- Tienes una expresión bien divertida, Francis. ¿Es que harás que te lo vuelva a repetir?

- E-es que creo que no he escuchado bien...

- Eres tan egoísta cuando quieres... -dijo sonriendo resignado y suspirando. Se acercó a su mejilla y la besó. Se quedó cerca de él, tomó una mano y deslizó el anillo de plata por el dedo que correspondía- ¿Quieres levantarte conmigo cada día? ¿Quieres pasar el rato en mi compañía? ¿Quieres que te quiera, incondicionalmente, cada día y hora? ¿Quieres que proclame al mundo que en mi mente sólo tú tienes un lugar especial? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Joder, Antonio. Eres tan romántico cuando te lo propones... Sí. Quiero casarme contigo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, mil veces. Todas las que necesite la gente para entender que te quiero.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se acercaron para besarse con pasión. Era curioso que, aunque se habían besado en infinidad de ocasiones, aquel tuvo un regusto especial. Les produjo el mismo cosquilleo que sintieron la primera vez que se besaron. Cuando se separaron, se observaron durante unos segundos más y, finalmente, Antonio se fue a rozar con su mejilla la del galo, en un gesto mimoso. De repente, el hispano suspiró pesadamente.

- Dios mío, qué tensión... ¡Por un momento pensé que quizás me dirías que no y estaba cagado! -de repente sonrió triunfal- Vamos a casarnos... -rió brevemente- ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Se levantó de repente. Era como si en ese instante hubiese sido consciente de lo que todo significaba. A pesar de su aspecto cansado, era un cúmulo de energía. Desprendía felicidad. Y, como siempre, Francis se veía contagiado por ella. El español movía los brazos, inquieto, y andaba de un lado a otro repitiendo la misma frase. El rubio sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Vas a marearme sólo de verte dar tantas vueltas.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Voy a salir a correr por los pasillos y se lo gritaré a todo el mundo!

El francés le miró sorprendido.

- ¡Vente conmigo!

- Hace cosa de minutos me decías que no debía caminar, ¿y ahora pretendes que me vaya a correr contigo? -pero Antonio tenía tal cara de ilusión que le daba pena privarle de ello. Si pudiera andar con normalidad, claro que iría con él. Se sentía feliz a más no poder. Deseaba que todo el mundo lo supiese- Anda, ve. Reparte la buena noticia por mí.

Francis guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se animara a ir. Sin embargo, el hispano no parecía del todo convencido. De repente su rostro se fue tornando más y más sorprendido. Sonrió deslumbrantemente.

- ¡Ya verás!

Sin dar más detalles, se marchó corriendo. En ese instante se dio cuenta que las enfermeras se habían ido y que incluso su madre tampoco estaba allí. Suspiró y pensó en la idea de volver a la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y pegó un golpe fuerte en la pared. Se asustó muchísimo, pegó un bote y miró hacia allí. Antonio respiraba agitadamente y traía una silla de ruedas.

- ¡Y-ya está! ¡Ya podemos ir los dos a gritar y ganarnos el odio de todo el hospital!

- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a pasearme por ahí?

- ¡Vamos ~! No seas soso. Sé que quieres -dijo Antonio acercando la silla de ruedas.

Francis se movió y dejó que le ayudase a ponerse sobre ella. La verdad es que cuando tenía ese entusiasmo, no sabía negarse a él. Minutos después, el rubio volvía a pedirle por enésima vez a su prometido que dejara de correr tanto, que casi parecía que viajaba en un monoplaza de Fórmula 1. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de reír: cuando gritaban que iban a casarse, cuando alguien salía y les reñía o cuando algunos le habían dado la enhorabuena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno,<strong>

**Ya las cosas han ido mejor para este par de dos y se casarán ouo jojojo. Como podéis comprobar, ya se acerca hacia el final ouo. No sé, el fic en su momento lo fui haciendo sobre la marcha y le tengo cierto cariñito. Además estaba con la pata tiesa entonces y me entretenía mucho por las noches xD La semana que viene puede que hasta la noche del viernes, bien entrada la noche, o hasta el sábado no pueda publicar. Igualmente, intentaré poner el epílogo el lunes o el martes (que yo tengo fiesta). Me gustaría pediros que, entonces, dejéis review en los dos capítulos porque son temas muy diferentes para unificarlos en uno (o eso creo) y me haría ilusión ;v; En fin**

**Comento vuestros reviews,**

_Nightview, _**¿has llorado? ****D: Perdón ;v;' Tampoco era esa la intención. Jean no tiene motivo trascendental. Intenta proteger a su hermano, mal, y además está amargado porque al ser chica que se siente chico lo tiene más chungo. No sé, es complicado. Pero no quise meterle mucho más de por medio. Simplemente pensé que no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo, como en la vida real.**

_Candy Darla, _**hombre, si no le defiende su madre, ¿quién lo hará? XDDD Hombre, la llamada de la madre de Antonio lo que hizo fue reordenar las cosas para que todos supieran qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. **

_Nanda18, _**xDDDDDD Es el personaje más odioso de todo el fic, creo. ¿Pensabais que Jeanne la liaba? ¡Jah! XDDDD Pues ya es viernes por fin, ¡yuhu! Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que lleguen y tener fiesta XDDD**

_Ann Aseera, _** no lloreees *abrazo* Aish, sorry por esa ansiedad ó.ó' Sí, entraron en acción, juas xD. Sí~ Los reyes católicos. Es que tenía ganas de hacer esto y darles a ambos unos padres famosetes relevantes XDDDD De hecho siempre pensé en hacer algo rollo: sois como los reyes católicos y que ellos dijeran algo como: la misma broma nos hacen siempre. Pero al final no tuvo cabida y nunca lo puse xD**

_Ariadone, _**óuò Bueno, has vuelto y eso ya es algo... xD Bueno es que cada uno tenía su malestar y era diferente. No pegará tanto a su hijo, pero es que a veces Antonio se las merece xDDD... Pues, como ves, no tendrá que trabajar de frutero xDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**no pongo spoilers en twitter xD Lo que a veces pongo es que estoy escribiendo tal fic, que me queda largo, cosas así XD. Jean no es bueno y no va a serlo, punto xD Siempre hay ovejas negras en la familia. Aquí ya está localizada XD. Vendré con más, lo prometo ouo. No te dejo sin lectura. Tengo unas cuantas cosas escritas :)**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**D: ¿Necesitas que haga que funcione de nuevo tu corazón? ¿Ha ayudado este capítulo a ello? Espero que sí ;v; Es que cuando me decías que os hacía gracia, a pocas, pensé :3 Pues ya verás cuando empiece a ser un capullo... xD Queda poco pero pondré nuevo fic Frain. Promesa :)**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**omg ¿te lo has leído tantas veces? Me dejas sorprendidísima... o-o Y lo de Sailor Moon me ha hecho muchísima gracia. Me has parecido bien adorable xDD. No ayuda del todo bien a su hermano, no. Jean es lo peor XDDD. Reyes alcohólicos XDDDD Bueno, sobre todo posteo Frain el fin de semana que es cuando tengo acceso a mis imágenes. Cuando quieras dejarme un mensaje :) Sin prisas owo. Soy más de Frain y es la realidad. Todo lo que he escrito ahora es así. No significa que algún día no haga un Spance. No te traumes más ouo Ya se solucionó xD. Esta es la historia más larga de las que he ido escribiendo, de hecho.**

_Yuyies, _**no, Francis tuvo suerte y no fue demasiado grave. Bueno, Antonio tiene otros motivos que ya se han visto en este capítulo y sí, Jean Claude es cabrón y creo que no tiene más XD. Sí, yo creo que seguro que se puede morir de pena, aunque no creo que Antonio hubiera muerto de ello. De hecho, ha salido solo de eso y ha llegado a su conclusión. Es fuerte. **

_Kirsu, _**... ¿han cambiado la barrita? Le echaré un vistazo. Sé que es uno de los capítulos más jodidos y sobre todo con ese final xDU Lo lamento. Es que si le daba más entonces el último capítulo, el 20, quedará más corto. El epílogo quiero que vaya específicamente aparte. Queda el siguiente capítulo y el epílogo. Que ya he dicho que intentaré ponerlo en menos de 7 días :D Empezaré otro. Tengo bastantes cosas escritas y finalizadas en realidad. Así que no dejaré ir el Frain tan fácilmente xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Capítulo 20**

Estaba tan frustrado aunque le habían dado ya el alta médica... (con la condición de regulares visitas para hacer seguimiento del estado de su pierna). No podía siquiera quejarse de Antonio, siempre atento y servicial cuando estaba en casa. En el momento de marcharse a trabajar, se aseguraba de dejarle cerca cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar y le aconsejaba que se moviese lo menos posible. Había adaptado también sus horarios para poder volver a casa y prepararle la comida.

Se sentía un poco mal viendo todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por él, aunque se sentía como un rey. Sin embargo esa atención le impedía hacer una cosa simple: Preparar su sorpresa.

- Esta mañana voy a llamar a Gil a ver si viene a pasar el rato conmigo. Me aburro demasiado. Así que hoy puedes quedarte a comer en el hospital, le diré que me prepare cualquier cosa.

- ¿Quieres morir? Gilberto no es el mejor chef del mundo. De hecho, no sé ni cómo sigue vivo cuando su dieta se reduce a patatas y cerveza.

- ... B-bueno, tú no te preocupes. Además, si te quedas allí, podrás salir antes.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Antonio acercándose a él y besando su mejilla.

Cuando se marchó, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Gilberto. Tardó en cogerlo lo que le pareció una eternidad. De hecho, al escuchar ruido, pensó que había saltado el contestador.

- Mmmdiga, al habla el increíble Gil.

- Sí... El increíblemente dormido Gil. Pensaba que no ibas a cogerlo nunca.

- No quiero recibir una llamada de un pervertido de buena mañana. A estas horas no están puestas ni las calles.

- Entonces me pregunto si Antonio habrá caído al vacío al salir a trabajar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me has llamado para decir tonterías únicamente? Porque, si es así, cuelgo.

- ¿Quieres venir a visitarme?

- No. -sentenció presto y tajante.

- ¿¡Cómo eres tan sumamente cruel? Estoy convaleciente y no has dudado ni un solo segundo. Necesito que me lleves a un sitio y sé que tienes un coche de sustitución con el que ir. Además, le dije a Antonio que estaría contigo. Si no vienes, moriré de hambre y encontrarán un hermoso cadáver.

- Sí... Claro...

- Y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá. Antonio no estará contento de perder a su prometido y jurará vengarse de ti. Te matará, Gil. Lenta y dolorosamente... Ya sabes que enfadado es terrorífico.

Y Gilberto se quedó en silencio. Francis sonrió victorioso, jugar la carta de: "vas a hacer que Antonio se mosquee y eso da miedo" era algo que no hacía demasiado. Más que nada porque era un acuerdo entre Gil y él. Tanto les aterrorizaba, que sabían que aquello sería una espiral de pánico constante. Mejor no tentar al diablo. Aunque en otras ocasiones el francés exageraba como si la vida le fuese en ello, esta vez era un razonamiento sólido. Si Antonio se quedaba sin su querido barbudo gabacho por su culpa, a saber lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

- Está bien. -dijo suspirando con pesadez- Dentro de unas tres horas me tienes allí.

- ¡Gracias~! Eres un solete~ ¡Te quieroo~!

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Das grima, hostia puta!

Se rió al escuchar el timbrecito de llamada desconectada. Bueno, al menos había conseguido realizar el primer paso de su plan. Después de vestirse, Francis, haciendo uso de sus muletas, caminó hacia la calle bajo la atenta mirada de Gil, que vigilaba que no fuese a caerse. Probablemente lo más difícil fuese ayudarle a subir al coche.

Una vez logrado esto, Francis se puso a mirar por la ventana ilusionado. Con eso de que no tenían coche, Antonio no le había llevado demasiado lejos ya que era aún muy pronto. Las ganas de comprar un utilitario aumentaron.

- Pareces un perro. Sólo te falta sacar la lengua.

- Eso es muy grosero. -dijo Francis con tono ofendido- Hace semanas que no salgo y me apetecía.

- Cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

- A una joyería.

Después de largos minutos para encontrar aparcamiento, dieron un lugar por pura casualidad. ¡Cuántos gestos había hecho el galo para saber si el tipo que acababa de montarse en aquel Renault se marchaba o no...! Fue otra batalla épica el tratar de sacar al galo del coche. Parecía el inicio de un chiste malo y xenófobo: "Esto es un español intentando sacar a un gabacho de un coche..."

La joyería a la que había ido se veía imponente. Sólo la mirada de la dependienta hizo que Gilberto se sintiese cohibido. Sin embargo, Francis parecía en su salsa. Se puso a mirar vitrinas en busca de algo que no sabía qué era. Se acercó a él y habló en voz baja para que la dependienta no les oyese (aunque dudaba que en ese silencio sepulcral no se enterase de nada).

- Oye, ¿se puede saber a qué hemos venido? Este sitio tiene pinta de ser carísimo. Como Antonio se entere de que te has gastado un dineral en tonterías... Ya sabes que desde que decidisteis casaros se ha puesto en modo dictador respecto a gastar dinero.

- ¡Lo sé! -susurró Francis- Pero es algo que tengo que comprar como sea. Es un gasto necesario.

- A ver, cuenta. Si me parece buen motivo, quizás te cubra las espaldas.

- Un anillo como el mío. En las parejas heterosexuales el hombre le compra el anillo a la mujer y ya está. Todos contentos. Pero nosotros somos diferentes. Yo luzco este anillo, distintivo del compromiso espiritual y sexual con alguien. Pero... ¡Él no lleva nada! La gente se va a pensar que está libre. ¿Tú lo has visto? ¿Eh? Está tremendísimo... Todo el mundo lo deseará.

- Yo no le deseo.

- Todo el mundo menos tú (porque eres idiota, ciego y no tienes apetito sexual ninguno) le deseará.

- Vamos, que le vas a poner un anillo porque él no permitiría que le pusieras una correa al cuello que tuviese inscrito: Propiedad de Francis.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado, Gilberto? Esa es una parte pequeña. La otra tiene que ver con mi deseo de pedirle también que se case conmigo. Le quiero. Deseo que lo sepa.

- Ya lo sabe... -dijo cansado Gil, revolviéndose el pelo por la nuca.

- Quiero comprarle un anillo. Quiero que cuando lo vea piense en mí, piense en todo lo que le quiero, en todo lo que me quiere y que sonría enternecido ante toda la situación y los recuerdos de lo que hemos vivido.

- Tú haces todo eso, ¿verdad? -dijo el español mirándole con incredulidad. El francés se quedó estático y se ruborizó- Lo haces.

- E-eso no tiene importancia ahora. -dijo haciendo un gestito con la mano- Le voy a comprar ese.

Gil entornó el rostro para ver cuál era el anillo que señalaba: se trataba de uno de oro y tenía un enorme pedrusco que refulgía casi como una bombilla de ocho vatios. Se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, esperando que se transformara por arte de magia en otro tipo de alianza.

- Me parece que después de todo no tienes claro el sexo de Antonio. Es un hombre, ¿sabes?

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Y bastante mejor que tú, además. Ese anillo es perfecto.

- Sí... Perfecto para cuando Antonio se haya hecho la operación de cambio de sexo.

- Qué pesado...

- Mira, franchute, conociendo a Antonio como lo conozco, gástate más de mil euros en ese anillo y lo usará para abrirte en canal con el pedrusco, que tiene pinta de estar afilado.

- No seas sádico. -replicó espantado.

- Vale. ¿Me quieres decir que, si piensas en su reacción seriamente, no le ves estampando ese diamante en tu cara?

- ... Sí, lo hará. -dijo Francis cerrando los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cara y admitió la derrota.

- Bien, me gusta que de repente des signos de inteligencia.

Gilberto empezó a pensar que aquella había sido una idea horrible. Francis era idiota y no dejaba de señalar anillos raros. Estuvo a bien poco de dejar que comprase uno horrible y que Antonio se encargase de matarle.

- ¡Este! -gritó señalando un sello- Le pediré que le graben su inicial y la mía.

- ¿Le has visto cara de gitano? No se lo va a poner. Y el precio de éste, más que le graben esa chuminada será desorbitado. Te matará. Compra algo normal.

- ¡Pero quiero que sea algo especial!

- ¡Pero te va a matar si compras estupideces! Y estoy empezando a saber por qué te amenaza de este modo. Menudo plomazo de tío...

- Por favor, Gil. Tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que ayudarme a decidir qué comprarle. Nada me parece suficiente para expresar mi amor.

- Si quieres que te ayude debes dejarme tomar decisiones. ¿De acuerdo?

Con cara de animalillo abandonado, Francis afirmó con la cabeza. Se sentía desesperado. Había dicho un montón de anillos pero en realidad ya sabía que a Antonio no le gustarían.

- Está bien. Por favor, traiga los anillos baratos, los de los pobres.

- ¿¡Quieres que le compre un anillo de esos que dicen que cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo y que valen tres euros?

- Tío. ¿¡Tú has visto a la puta tienda que me has traído? ¡Que no me extrañaría que tuviesen a un tipo contratado única y exclusivamente para que te probara los anillos! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que vendan esas mierdas? ¡Los baratos son caros para mucha gente!

La mujer sacó una bandejita de anillos cuyos precios no sobrepasaban los doscientos euros. Todos eran bien sencillos aunque seguramente eran el tipo de anillo que Antonio aceptaría ponerse. Después de un par de discusiones más con Gilberto, se decidió por uno de plata algo más fino que el que él llevaba, aún así era lo suficientemente grande como para no parecer de mujer. Como colofón, puesto que el anillo era demasiado barato (y Gilberto no estaba nada de acuerdo con esta afirmación), le pidió que le grabara en el anillo la fecha en la que habían empezado a salir, sus iniciales y la fecha en que Antonio le había pedido que se casaran. Les dijeron que por la tarde lo tendrían y que se pasaran a eso de las cinco.

Salieron y decidieron ir a comer a algún sitio. Mientras el español conducía, Francis se entretenía intentando averiguar a dónde le estaba llevando y de repente le vio entrar en un McAuto. Se le quedó cara de horror puro.

- No me digas que me traes aquí... -dijo Francis.

- ¿Por qué no? La comida está buena.

- No. No lo está. Mi paladar se niega a comer esta bazofia. Vamos a otro sitio.

- Tu paladar se negará, pero tus piernas no pueden sacarte del apuro, Francis~ -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Gilberto.

- ¡Esto es maltrato! Se lo contaré a Antonio.

- Y yo le contaré que le querías comprar un anillo de casi dos mil euros y que si no llego a estar yo lo hubieses comprado. ¿A quién crees que le va a dar las gracias? Jaque mate.

Se le quedó un gesto desencajado. Era cierto, puesto de esa manera, Antonio le agradecería a Gil su gran acción y él quedaría como el malo. Por fin pararon delante de la ventanilla, ésta se abrió y un rubio de ojos azules y con gafas apareció.

_- Hello, welcome to Mc Donalds. What's your order?_

La cara de asombro e incomprensión de Gilberto y Francis era digna de fotografiar. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Desde cuando se habían ido al extranjero? De repente una voz gritó en el interior del recinto.

- ¡Alfred! ¡Te tengo dicho que atiendas a los clientes en español! ¡No estamos en América!

- ¡Lo siento, _boss_! -dijo el chico tras reír, con un fuerte acento inglés- Bienvenidos a Mc Donalds, ¿qué van a tomar?

- Pues yo quiero un menú, con una Cheeseburger con patatas Deluxe y una Coca cola. Y él querrá...

- ¡No pienso pedir nada! ¡Cancela tu orden! ¡No quiero comer aquí! ¡Te lo he dicho ya!

- Él querrá lo mismo. -dijo Gilberto.

El chico que les atendía rió y empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón. Francis tenía de nuevo cara de estupefacción. Agarró de la camisa a Gilberto y empezó a zarandearle mientras le gritaba cosas como que iba a hacer que se cebara, que moriría por el colesterol que esa comida llevaba, que no tenía gusto culinario alguno, etc.

- Aguanta. -dijo sin inmutarse Gil y le fue pasando las cosas que el chico de caja, Alfred, le iba dando.

- _Seventeen euros, please~_ -dijo el chico cantarinamente. Francis y Gilbert volvieron a mirarle con cara de desconcierto. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, ¿por qué tenía esa manía? Ya le habían dicho que no hablara en inglés.

- ¡Alfred! ¡El inglés, cojones! -se quejó el hombre del interior.

- Ah, _sorry_. Diecisiete euros.

- Tiene más acento que yo, que ya es decir. -dijo Francis asombrado.

- ¡Paga! -exclamó contento Gilberto.

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero comer esta basura! ¿¡Encima pretendes que la pague! ¡Se te deben haber frito las pocas neuronas sanas que te quedaban!

- Eres un soso.

- Y tú un necio. -dijo Francis indignado. Desvió su rostro y miró hacia la ventana, demostrando así su disgusto.

Aquel día, Antonio consiguió terminar su jornada a las seis y media de la tarde. Tras el ajetreo de gente en el metro y su ratito de camino hasta casa, sacó las llaves y se adentró en el piso. En el sofá se encontró a Gil y a Francis, cada uno con un mando de la consola que descansaba en el suelo.

- ¿Y esa consola de dónde la has sacado? -preguntó Antonio mirándoles interrogante.

- La ha traído Gil de su casa. Decía que no quería ver ninguna película y que esto sería más divertido así que fuimos a buscarla.

Gilberto, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Antonio arqueó una ceja y fue hacia la cocina para dejar unas bolsas del supermercado, por el que había pasado antes de llegar a casa. El galo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se levantó y le siguió hacia la cocina.

- Ah, por cierto, vamos a tener que invitar a Gil a cenar. -de repente el hispano le miraba interrogante- Es que ha dicho que le he dado un montón el coñazo y que quiere compensación por daños y perjuicios.

- No sé ni cómo te apetece quedar con él. Cada vez que os veis sin estar yo, luego te llama pesado y te pide compensaciones.

- En el fondo no es mal tío. -ahora su expresión se tornó enfurruñada- Aunque me ha hecho comer en McDonalds.

- ¡Ay, mi pobrecito Francis! -dijo Antonio medio riendo, yéndose a abrazarle.

El galo aprovechó para acabar de buscar el consuelo que le faltaba tocando el trasero de su prometido. Lamentablemente, Antonio se apartó y con él esas redondeadas nalgas. Toda una pena, la verdad. Francis introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cajita de color oscuro.

- Esto es para ti.

El español abrió la caja y se encontró la sortija. La observó atentamente y acabó por funcir el ceño un poco.

- ¿Es que quieres que yo lleve un anillo para que no se me acerque nadie? No tenías que gastarte dinero en esto. Lo devolveremos.

- Hala, ¿por qué todos pensáis en lo mismo? Ya puestos, ¿por qué no devolvemos también mi anillo? Seguro que así todo sería mejor.

- Pero ese anillo es de cuando te pedí que nos casáramos.

- Pues este es de cuando yo te lo pedí a ti.

- No sé...

El galo empezó a refunfuñar. Aún peor, lo hacía en francés, rápido. Antonio lo ignoró. Sabía que si intentaba entender qué decía, se frustraría al encontrar que no comprendía una sola palabra. Sacó el anillo y lo examinó. Fue en ese momento que vio que dentro de la alianza había algo inscrito. Cuando lo hubo leído, el español se puso la sortija al dedo que le tocaba y cerró la cajita.

- Por si algún día la busco, dejaré la caja en este armario.

Francis paró entonces de quejarse y le miró incrédulo. Vio la alianza de plata en su mano y sintió que la felicidad superaba a la sorpresa.

- ¿No decías que querías devolverlo a la tienda? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisita.

- ¿Yo? No he dicho eso en ningún momento. Lo habrás escuchado mal. Venga, mueve ese culo y cojea hasta el salón. Os prepararé mientras algo para cenar.

- Te puedo ayudar. -dijo con aura radiante el francés.

- Tira. No fuerces más esa pierna por hoy.

Se resignó y salió de la cocina. Pero, inquieto como él solo tras la gran alegría que había recibido, Francis se asomó de nuevo, con sigilo. Antonio estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la encimera, tenía el anillo en las manos y le daba vueltas, tratando de leer de nuevo la inscripción. Francis sintió que se le fundía el cerebro cuando le vio sonreír con tanto amor a la alianza.

El español levantó la mirada y se encontró el rostro asomado de su futuro marido mirándole como si fuese en realidad un ídolo de masas y él el fan más fiel de todos.

- Tienes una cara horrible ahora mismo... -dijo Antonio con cara de póquer.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor~ -dijo Francis sonriendo galán. Guiño un ojo y antes de marcharse le lanzó un besito.

El de cabellos castaños suspiró resignado. No iba a cambiar nunca, estaba visto. Aunque también era cierto que le quería tal y como era, incluso con esa larga lista de comportamientos incorrectos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres meses desde el accidente. La pierna del Francis ya estaba bastante sanada, aunque ambos comprobaron que la cicatriz que le iba a quedar sería, si no hacían nada, permanente. La mayor parte del tiempo, Francis no le daba importancia e incluso bromeaba con que podría impresionar a la gente diciendo que en realidad era inmortal y que había combatido en la batalla de Waterloo. Antonio le había visto hacer este tipo de bromas y lo único que había hecho era sonreír tímidamente, como el que escucha un chiste racista que no le hace gracia pero no quiere que el que lo cuenta se sienta mal por ver que no reía.<p>

Y es que él no era ciego. A veces lo había encontrado frente al espejo de su habitación, mirando el reflejo de la pierna descubierta. El verano había hecho que Francis fuese consciente de que esa herida estaría ahí, por mucho tiempo que pasara. En esos momentos, Antonio sentía una punzada de tristeza al ver que suspiraba y dejaba pasar allí el tiempo. Cuando no lo podía aguantar más, hacía una casual aparición en la habitación, le hablaba de cualquier otro tema, veía a Francis sonreír como siempre y Antonio le abrazaba.

Le producía angustia saber que, aunque sufría por ello, Francis se negaba a explicárselo y pretendía que todo estaba bien. Un día, finalmente, no lo pudo aguantar más. El galo esperaba el típico abrazo que Antonio daba porque sí, y que le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero en vez de eso se fue hasta la cama y se sentó dándole la espalda.

- Si no estás bien no hace falta que hagas ver que sí lo estás. -había dicho Antonio en un murmullo- Se hace duro ver lo mucho que te esfuerzas en pretenderlo.

En ese instante, Francis suspiró, cojeó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Apoyó su espalda contra la del español y miró ido a una de las paredes.

- En realidad no estoy tan mal. Ya sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de mi cuerpo y esa herida no se va a ir.

- Siempre puedes operarte. Seguro que hay algo que te pueda dejar más disimulada la cicatriz.

- No hace falta. También es un recuerdo de que estuve a punto de morir. Y, además, de que me pediste que me casara contigo.

- No seas ridículo. -dijo Antonio. Se giró y le abrazó por la espalda- Si quieres recordar que te pedí que te casaras conmigo entonces mira el anillo pero no una estúpida herida.

- Oye~ -dijo después de reír por un segundo- No es tan estúpida. En su momento dolía un montón.

- Lo sé. Por eso mismo. -aún lo estrechó más entre sus brazos- Ya te ha dolido suficiente. Pediré información a los cirujanos del hospital a ver qué aconsejan y si saben de algún lugar.

En ese instante, Francis no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El abrazo del español era cálido y le hacía sentirse bien. Notaba las manos acariciar sus brazos con mimo y eso hizo que aumentara la sensación de protección. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acercándose más a él, y la apoyó contra la suya. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Antonio siguiese besando su mejilla, su sien, su cabello...

Cuando ya se informaron, les dijeron que seguramente sería más prudente dejar algún mes más antes de realizar la intervención. Tuvieron una larga charla, sopesando pros y contras, y Francis le dijo que no le importaba esperar un año más. Tenían la boda por delante y prefería concentrar el dinero que tenían y ahorraban en eso. Luego ya le quedaría tiempo para lo otro.

Francis estuvo más animado desde entonces. Saber que en un futuro se desharía de la marca le dejaba satisfecho. Además, el médico le recomendó que fuese haciendo ejercicio para ir recuperando movilidad. Esto se tradujo en unas ganas irrefrenables de tener relaciones con Antonio. Y, para ser sinceros, no es que el español rechazara la idea la primera vez. Llevaban tres meses en los que, con cierto cuidado, se habían abrazado bien juntos y se habían estado tocando. Pero nada más. Penetración ninguna.

Cuando llegó Antonio, Francis, escondido en la habitación, le llamó. En cuanto se asomó se las apaño para echarlo contra la cama. Una explicación y todo intento de resistirse se había desvanecido. ¿Cómo hacerlo si hacía tanto tiempo que no le sentía de aquella manera? El español reaccionaba rápido y de manera intensa a las caricias. Aquello hacía que Francis se excitara más y, tan triste como cierto, ambos habían terminado lo que se dice bastante pronto. Pero no fue algo que les hiciera parar o avergonzarse. Bien poco tardó Francis en estimularlos a ambos para una segunda e incluso tercera ronda. Antonio le tuvo que dar el alto al comprobar que hacía muecas de dolor por la pierna.

- Con que luego le vaya a doler algo sólo a uno es suficiente.

Día sí y día también probaban nuevas posturas en las que no forzaran la pierna del galo demasiado. Y cuando le dolía: o se acababa ya el sexo o, si estaban a medias, Antonio se encargaba de ponerse encima. Eso era algo a lo que nunca se negaría el francés. Era una imagen demasiado atractiva.

Lo tenía un poco agotado, era consciente de ello. Pero es que no podía resistirlo. ¡Estaba tan bueno y le atraía tanto...! Él iba con la idea de dejarle descansar esa noche pero entonces llegaba él, con ese cuerpo de infarto, y no podía resistir ese deseo urgente de poseerlo.

No era su culpa, no.

Cuando ese día Antonio le llamó pegando un grito desde la habitación, juraba haberse asustado un montón. No era normal el tono de voz que el español usaba. Deseaba poder correr pero por el momento se tuvo que conformar con cojear lo más rápido que podía con la ayuda de su inseparable muleta.

- ¡¿Qué? -exclamó abriendo la puerta de sopetón, y cargando la muleta como si fuese un bate de béisbol.

Había pensado que quizá había entrado algún ladrón. Aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso, no podía abandonarle de ese modo. Por suerte no había nadie aparte del hispano. Suspiró pesadamente, bajó la muleta y le miró interrogante.

- ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo? Me has asustado. Pensé que había alguien que intentaba hacerte daño.

- No tenemos nada... -Francis le miró confundido tras esta declaración y como autómata repitió la frase. Antonio chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y añadió- ¡Me refiero para la boda! Dijimos de hacerla en un año y medio para que tú estuvieses recuperado y que pudiésemos prepararlo todo con calma. Pero han pasado ya casi seis meses y no tenemos nada de nada. Va a ser una boda horrible. Seguro que será tan mala que nos abuchearán. ¡Nos tirarán tomates! ¡Y yo soy alérgico!

- Calma... -dijo Francis y seguidamente abrazó al español- Sé que da un poco de miedo ver que ya queda sólo un año, pero todo va a ir bien. No hace falta tanto tiempo. Tómatelo con calma. Nadie nos va a tirar tomates, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Seguro? Porque yo lo he soñado y te aseguro que lo arruinaría todo.

- ¿Lo has soñado? -dijo tras reír brevemente- ¿Y no has soñado por un casual con la noche de bodas?

- Esto es serio, Francis. Me tiraban tomates y me daba alergia y me costaba respirar. Ha sido un sueño horrible. Después me desperté y estabas durmiendo casi encima de mí.

- Vaya. Eso es extraño. Ya sabes que suelo mantenerme quietecito. -se fijó en que el español parecía realmente afectado por el sueño. Lo abrazó de nuevo- Vamos~ Te prometo que si alguien tira un solo tomate en nuestra boda, le patearé hasta que suplique clemencia.

- Vale. Confío en ti. -dijo Antonio por fin sonriendo.

- Eso está mejor. Pensaba que no ibas a regalarme nunca una de tus bonitas sonrisas. No te preocupes. No te estreses. Todo irá bien.

Antonio se acomodó en el abrazo y sentenció que tenía razón. No era tiempo para estresarse.

Tiempo para la boda: 12 meses y 2 semanas.

* * *

><p>Cuando llamaron al timbre y el cartero apareció en el rellano con un paquete, la cara de Francis se iluminó. Firmó el papel y aguardó a que Antonio volviese de comprar el pan. En el momento en que escuchó las llaves entrar en la cerradura, se apresuró a dejarlo todo en su sitio.<p>

- Ya he vuelto~

- Antonio~ Tengo una sorpresa para ti~

Aunque intentaba disimularlo, en el rostro del hispano se leía la intriga. No eran usuales las sorpresas y sabía que era culpa suya, que ahorraba como si la vida le fuese en ello cada euro que podía para la boda y la luna de miel. Francis también era un mano rota si no se le paraban los pies.

- Cúbrete los ojos.

Puso las manos delante de sus párpados. Sonreía irremediablemente mientras imaginaba qué sería. Desde bien pequeño le habían gustado las sorpresas y aquella no sería una excepción.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que dijiste que yo me encargaría de los trajes? Pues hoy me ha llegado el tuyo. Vas a estar tan guapo~

- ¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos? Estoy intrigado.

- Sí. Ábrelos.

Le hizo caso y se quedó sin expresión al observar un vestido blanco. No un traje, no. Un vestido de novia blanco y largo con detallitos estúpidos que gustarían a cualquier chica.

- Devuelve eso.

- ¿¡Eh? ¡No puedo hacer eso! La tienda donde lo compré no admite devoluciones. Pero, vamos, es bien bonito~ Seguro que vas a estar bien adorable.

Antonio se fue hacia él, le dio una palmada bastante fuerte con cada mano sobre las mejillas del galo y a continuación le tiró de las orejas con fuerza.

- ¿¡Y vas y te gastas un dineral en un puto vestido de novia? ¡¿Has visto que se me hayan caído los testículos en estos meses?

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Me haces daño!

- Es que, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Parece que tienes serrín en esa cabezota tan grande, joder. -y seguía agarrando sus orejas y sonriendo de esa manera terrorífica.

- N-no. En serio. Suelta. Espera que te cuente. Es una broma. Me ha costado 10 dólares por Internet a unos de China o por ahí. Te lo juro. Te puedo enseñar la factura.

El galo tenía gesto de puro terror y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos del daño que le estaba haciendo en las orejas. Antonio le soltó y le hizo un gesto. Lo más rápido que pudo, Francis fue a coger el portátil para demostrar que el total ascendía a unos 20 dólares junto a otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es eso otro que has comprado? -inquirió señalando. Francis le enseñó lo que parecían unas extensiones de pelo- Estás enfermo.

- Por favoor~ Póntelo. Te juro que si te lo pones no me comportaré como un idiota y para la boda te compraré un traje normal y corriente.

- ¿Y prometes que me comprarás un traje normal y corriente y no tratarás de comprarme uno de mujer?

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien. De acuerdo.

El español le arrebató de las manos las extensiones de cabello y cogió el vestido de novia. Se metió en la habitación mientras el francés proclamaba lo mucho que le quería. A medida que los minutos pasaban, más expectante se encontraba Francis. Escuchó la voz de Antonio tras la puerta decirle:

- Ni se te ocurra reírte. Estoy ridículo...

La puerta se abrió y Francis pensó, al cabo de dos segundos durante los que tuvo la mente en blanco por completo, que no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Las extensiones de cabello se confundían con el propio, caía por sus hombros y descansaba sobre su espalda y parte de su busto. Quedaba ondulado por las puntas. Realmente parecía que en esos minutos le hubiese crecido el pelo de esa manera.

El vestido llegaba hasta los pies y la cola algo más de medio metro. Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y, aunque le quedaba algo holgado de la zona del pecho, tampoco demasiado ya que era para una persona con poco busto. Justo por encima del trasero había un gran lazo.

- Dios mío, Antonio... -dijo finalmente Francis.

- No digas nada. Ya lo sé. Estoy fatal y dan ganas de burlarse de mí. -le observó con mirada suplicante- No te rías de mí.

A Francis se le murieron muchas neuronas con esa frase. Es que lo decía con un tonito que en su mente había sonado casi como si le implorase. Y, además, su imaginación voló y empezó a ver cosas cada cual más censurable.

- ¡Joder, Antonio! -exclamó de repente con tono molesto. Estiró las manos y gesticuló frustrado con ellas- ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué no te pones este vestido! ¡Estás tan jodidamente adorable...! ¡No tienes corazón!

- ¡No me pienso poner un maldito vestido de novia! ¡Esto no es estar adorable! ¡Es estar ridículo! -se quejó el hispano sonriendo forzadamente y con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

- Como tu futuro esposo, te lo ordeno.

- Como tu futuro esposo yo te ordeno que dejes de ordenarme gilipolleces si no quieres seguir soltero.

- ¡Pero...!

- Ni pero, ni manzana. No me da la santa gana de llevar este vestido.

- No me refiero a éste. Te compraríamos uno nuevo y mejor. Más bonito. Y un liguero que yo luego te pudiese quitar con los dientes.

- No. Voy. A. Llevar. Vestido. Alguno. Llevaré un traje chaqueta y si no, no iré.

- Eres tan... Tan... -Francis hacía un gesto con la cabeza con la esperanza de que le ayudase a acabar la frase. Su mente llevaba un rato perdida en su novio, delante de él, especialmente adorable- intransigente, joder.

En ese momento, el galo ya no pudo aguantar más rato sus impulsos. Se avanzó hacia él, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Posó con rapidez una mano en su nuca y entonces le dio un beso fiero y anhelante. El español no esperaba aquello en ese momento. Quizás más tarde, pero no ahora. Suspiró cuando se separó y pudo recuperar el aliento. El rostro de Francis seguía cercano al suyo y sus ojos azules escrutaban sus facciones intentando memorizar el momento. Sintió un pellizco en el pelo y de repente el aire rozando su cogote.

- Me gustas más con el pelo corto. Así estás mejor.

- No. Estaría mejor si no estuviese disfrazado de mujer. Si quieres tener una, te equivocaste al escogerme como novio.

- Qué idiota eres, Antonio... No te pongo este vestido para que parezcas una mujer. Quería verte en él para ver si te quedaba bien o no. Y he acertado, te queda bien.

Otro beso agresivo y ajetreado. Aunque participó activamente, Antonio fue el encargado de romperlo y continuar la conversación.

- ¿No prefieres a una mujer?

- ¿Para qué? Tú no sólo satisfaces mis necesidades físicas, también las psicológicas. ¿Para qué querría ahora yo cambiarte por una mujer?

Francis se acercó más a él, besó el lóbulo de su oreja y la mano derecha se movió hacia delante y presionó el vestido contra la entrepierna del español.

- Me gusta la sorpresa que escondes ahí debajo~ -dijo Francis en tono juguetón- _Oh là là_~ Me parece que alguien empieza a sentirse excitado~

- ¿Y qué esperas? -dijo Antonio suspirando al sentir un beso sobre su cuello y esa mano moverse más, acogiendo en su palma sus testículos- No dejas de decir cosas agradables y otras subidas de tono. Y, además, esto. N-no soy de piedra, hostias. Queda muy irónico que lo digas tú, que hace más rato que estás así.

- No lo puedo evitar. Adoro ver que puedo excitarte de esta manera. Por muchas veces que ya lo hayamos hecho. Cada nueva vez que consigo que te pongas así, cada nuevo gemido, cada vez que vuelvo a ver tu rostro congestionado por el placer, es una nueva victoria que añadir a mi lista.

Esa que antes se había compuesto de los logros con un montón de gente diferente y que ahora eran diferentes cosas con una misma persona. Aquel día pudo añadir cosas que nunca pensaba olvidar: como el momento en el que se coló debajo de la falda del vestido y bajó la ropa interior y empezó a besar y lamer el miembro del español. O de su rostro, algo avergonzado al apoyarle contra la mesa y levantar la falda y dejar al descubierto su apetecible trasero. O de la manera en que gemía y llamaba su nombre cuando chocaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se aferraba al vestido, rodeado del blanco nupcial. Puede que no fuese a tener a Antonio vestido novia en la fecha de boda, pero lo había tenido y lo había poseído.

Respetaría lo que le había prometido: le compraría un traje normal para cuando se casaran. No quería morir antes de darle el "Sí, quiero".

* * *

><p>Antonio se encontraba echado sobre el sofá viendo una de esas películas de sábado por la tarde que nadie quería ver pero que, a falta de algo mejor, terminaban viendo. Lo curioso es que se había enganchado y ahora no pensaba dejarla a medias. Escuchó a Francis hablando casi a voz de grito. No le prestó atención. A veces le daban este tipo de ataques estúpidos. Era posible que todo ese griterío se debiese a que alguna prenda de ropa estaba sucia, arrugada o rota. No sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría, eso seguro.<p>

El volumen de las quejas subió y con él el de la televisión. Como se perdiese el desenlace de la película por una prenda de ropa, le iba a pellizcar el brazo hasta que le sangrase.

Pasos hacia allí le indicaron que el galo estaba transportando sus quejas hasta el salón. De repente ahí estaba, delante de su campo de visión, impidiendo que viese la pantalla del televisor. Frunció el ceño y se echó a un lado tratando de ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con la hija de la protagonista. Francis volvió a interponerse entre él y la tele.

- ¿Es que piensas ignorarme? -dijo el galo con tono indignado.

- Es que quería ver quién era el asesino... -dijo el español señalando la pantalla.

- Esto es importante. ¿No puedes apagar eso un rato y escucharme? Lo estoy pasando realmente mal.

Antonio abrió la boca, aún señalando a la pantalla. Se fijó en que la indignación crecía y se resignó. Francis estaba molesto a saber por qué loca razón y él se iba a quedar sin conocer quién fue el asesino del padre de Melissa. Una hora de trepidante argumento al garete. Suspiró y tomó el mando. Apretó el botón rojo y las voces de los actores y la imagen se desvanecieron.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Antonio intentando que pareciese que estaba realmente interesado y que no le molestaba estar perdiéndose la película.

- Faltan tres meses y aparte de la hora en el Ayuntamiento y la reserva aproximada del restaurante, no tenemos nada. ¡Nada! ¡No hemos mandado invitaciones! ¡Ni sabemos a quién vamos a invitar! No tenemos los trajes, no hemos contratado a nadie que cante o ponga música. No hemos mirado fotógrafos para inmortalizar el momento.

- Anda, pues es verdad~ ¿Ya queda tan poco tiempo~? -dijo Antonio sonriendo casualmente.

- ¡Estás demasiado tranquilo!

- Tú me dijiste hace meses que debía calmarme y que todo iba a salir bien. Así que me tranquilicé.

- ¡Te has calmado demasiado! ¿A qué vas a esperar para ponerte nervioso de nuevo?

- No sé. Al día de la boda o la noche anterior.

Francis empezó a balbucear de manera atropellada. El pobre no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Él al borde del ataque de nervios, y con razón, y Antonio tan tranquilo como si estuviese tomando cóctel en las Bahamas. El hispano se levantó, tomó las manos de su pareja y le hizo sentarse en el sofá. Eso no le calmó. Le dio besos en la mejilla y viendo que no lograba nada suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó en su hombro.

- Está bien... ¿Te calmarás un poco si hacemos la lista de invitados? -vio que Francis afirmaba- De acuerdo. Hagamos eso entonces.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar bolígrafo y papel. Francis estaba sentado tenso aunque por el momento había dejado de gritar. Se dejó caer a un lado suyo y buscó una hoja limpia en esa libreta.

- Sólo te pido que no pongas a mi madre junto a tu hermano porque desde lo del hospital no es que le caiga muy bien. No me gustaría que le dijese algo y que tu madre saltase y tener una pelea campal de madres. Que ya se sabe que les tocan a sus hijos y se transforman en hienas.

- Sinceramente, había pensado en no invitar a mi hermano. Así nos evitamos problemas.

- ¿Qué? Francis, por mucho que hiciera, no deja de ser tu hermano. Tendrías que invitarle. Seguramente no le interesará venir.

- ¿Y si decide que quiere hacerlo para arruinarnos la boda? No. No me arriesgaré.

- Francis... -insistió

- Que no.

- Escucha. A pesar de todo lo que ha intentado, no ha logrado separarnos. Por eso creo que si le invitamos a la boda le fastidiará más que si no lo hacemos porque será como restregarle nuestra victoria por delante de la cara.

El rubio, que había estado con la boca entreabierta, dispuesto a exponer un contraargumento, se quedó estático. Se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha al mentón, cavilando por un instante en lo que Antonio le acababa de decir. Después le observó como si le viese por primera vez.

- Es retorcido. Me gusta. Eres tan calculador cuando quieres... Por estas cosas me caso contigo.

El hispano examinó a su prometido mientras éste, con ánimos renovados, empezó a escribir nombres en una lista. En realidad era calculador pero no del modo que él estaba implicando. Le había dicho todo aquello para conseguir que le invitase y así ahorrarse problemas. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no invitaran a Jean? Seguro que se enteraría y, hecho una furia, iría a contárselo a Simone, la cual intentaría de manera inútil hablar con su hijo. Al no conseguir nada, intentaría hablar con él y le tocaría tratar de convencer a Francis. Pues mejor lo lograba ya y se ahorraba la vergüenza de tener que explicarle a la mujer por qué su hijo no había sido convidado a la celebración.

- He pensado en invitar a alguien del hospital. -se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía el galo- O puede que no...

Antonio se enfurruñó y miró hacia otro lado. Si no podía invitar a quien quisiera, entonces no comprendía qué significado tenía hacer la lista de invitados los dos. Que la hiciese Francis solo. El rubio se acercó y le abrazó.

- No te pongas así. Te lo digo porque esa gente no te ha apreciado demasiado. Pero si te apetece que venga alguien, puedes invitar a un par. -dijo Francis soltándole. De repente sonrió como si acabase de tener la idea del siglo- Podríamos invitar a David.

Antonio parpadeó anonadado y no dijo nada. Seguramente había escuchado mal. Era imposible que hubiese dicho eso, ¿verdad?

- Después de todo, se puede decir que gracias a él estamos juntos, ¿no?

- ¿Gracias a él estamos juntos? -preguntó Antonio dibujando una sonrisa forzada.

- Hombre, ten en cuenta que...

- Antes de que sigas. Para por un segundo y piensa fríamente en lo que estás diciendo y decide cuidadosamente qué va a ser lo siguiente que vas a decir.

Se hizo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos. De repente se dio cuenta de que la broma que en un principio pensó que podía ser graciosa, tenía de divertida lo que él tenía de inglés. Decir que estaban juntos gracias a que Antonio fue acosado durante un considerable tiempo por su jefe era algo que no era para nada gracioso. Mejor no llamar a los demonios ahora que ambos estaban tranquilos.

- Te quiero. Por favor, no decidas que ya no quieres casarte conmigo por haber dicho esta gilipollez.

- Me lo pensaré. -dijo Antonio por decir. En realidad, con que se hubiese dado cuenta y hubiese rectificado, tenía más que suficiente- No te olvides de Gilberto.

- No podría. Aunque no aceptaba nuestra relación, ahora está todo pesado insistiendo en que no se me olvide invitarlo. Es capaz de presentarse y armarla bien gorda. Es como un niño pequeño.

- Mira quién fue a hablar...

- ¡Yo no soy como un niño pequeño! -espetó. Viles mentiras.

- El día que me demuestres lo contrario, juro que lo retiraré. Pero no va a llegar nunca ese momento.

Largas horas pasaron en la sala de estar. Caminaron por la estancia, se echaron en el sofá, incluso en el suelo, mientras pensaban en quién debía asistir y más o menos cómo organizarlos en el restaurante. Francis acabó con dolor de cabeza y Antonio sentía punzadas en la espalda del largo rato que había pasado tumbado en el suelo.

Al menos les quedaba una cosa menos por hacer. Y esta vez Francis no iba a permitir que las cosas se siguiesen postergando.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en el piso de Gilberto y Francis sentía que sus piernas tenían la misma consistencia que la gelatina. Por supuesto era todo producto de su imaginación. Una reacción más que obvia a la fecha en la que se encontraba. Por un par de minutos se dedicó a lloriquearle a Gil porque le daba la impresión de que el chaleco había encogido y que le iba pequeño. Aún chilló más cuando le dijo que quizás se había engordado. Rectificó a tiempo y le dijo que no, que había encogido. Eso hizo que dejara de chillar como un cerdo en el maletero.<p>

Gilberto le ayudó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata ya que su pulso le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Le hacía gracia. Antonio estaba en otra habitación y no estaba ni un tercio de nervioso. O eso, o lo sabía disimular mucho mejor que Francis.

- No sé si puedo hacer esto, Gil. -dijo el galo sonriendo de manera tensa- Me tiembla todo. No creo que pueda mantenerme en pie. Me caeré, haré el ridículo y Antonio me plantará. Para eso, no lo hago y me ahorro el mal rato.

- Ni se te ocurra rajarte ahora. Después de un año y pico durante el que has tenido tiempo, a dos horas del evento no es el momento de decidir que no quieres casarte.

- Tengo miedo. No quiero. No.

- ¿Que qué? -dijo la voz de Antonio.

El español, repeinado de manera elegante y desenfadada, tenía una sonrisa pasivo-agresiva en el rostro. El traje de Antonio era blanco y su chaleco también. Llevaba un pañuelo asomando de un pequeño bolsillo a la altura del pecho. Sus manos estaban crispadas a la altura de sus caderas.

- No... No puedo... Estoy muy nervioso.

- ¿Y te crees que yo no lo estoy? Tanto que creo que me chirrían los huesos de lo tenso que estoy por los nervios. Así que ahora mismo vas a demostrar que eres un hombre, que te cuelgan pelotas por la misma razón y vas a ir a ese sitio a casarte conmigo.

- P-pero va a haber mucha gente... -lloriqueó Francis. El ataque de pánico era de proporciones épicas.

- Mira... Voy a salir por esa puerta y de algo te aviso: como no te presentes, te buscaré y daré contigo. ¡Entonces te arrancaré los cojones que solo te sirven de adorno y me casaré con ellos si hace falta! ¡Pero ten en cuenta algo, yo hoy me casaré aunque sea con una parte de ti y ya puestos a mutilar te arrancaré lo que más te dolerá perder! ¿¡Está claro! Ahora deja de ser marica y mueve tu trasero de gabacho.

Las caras de Gil y Francis eran todo un poema. Antonio se fue no sin antes pegar un señor portazo. En ese momento, el galo se llevó las manos delante del rostro y se echó a llorar dramáticamente.

- Tío... No me acaba de amenazar a mí pero estoy acojonado. -murmuró Gilberto- Y te vas a casar con él.

El rubio de repente apartó las manos y, aunque había rastros de lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, ya había dejado de llorar.

- Lo sé. Al menos, con el miedo que me ha dado la idea de quedarme sin testículos, ya se me han pasado los nervios. Además me ha dado pena. ¿No te has fijado en que el pobre temblaba?

- No me he dado cuenta.

Francis sonrió con confianza y se puso una pequeña flor en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Por eso mismo soy yo, y sólo yo, el que va a casarse con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues nada, aquí está el último capítulo. Ahora sólo falta un pequeño epílogo que espero subir el lunes o así (no os haré esperar una semana), ya que es cortito. Espero que me dejéis review en ambos capítulos ya que no tienen mucho que ver uno y otro (hay un saltito) Os lo agradecería mucho, la verdad.<strong>

**Lo siento si hoy he tardado más pero es que he tenido asuntos entre manos y tal. En fin, no me demoro más y paso a los reviews, que se nota que pasó lo del compromiso, de repente hay más xDDD Gracias ouo.**

_Tanis Barca, _**awnnn... ¿has llorado? ¿En serio? Omg... Me alegra que el fic pueda llegarte tanto ;w; Me siento completa *emocionada* Awnnn... *abrazo* Me llena de satisfacción ver que pueda llegarte tanto lo que escriba. La verdad es que a mí también me da pena terminar de subirlo (y eso que hace bastante que lo escribí) pero bueno... Espero que el resto te gusten igual :D**

_Nanda18,_** omg xD yeahhh... Puedes comentarme lo que sea, intentaré contestar si me empano. Que a veces estoy en mi mundo xD. Así que lo sabías... 8D XD**

_Candy Darla, _**bueno quise cambiar un poco y la verdad es que lo cambié sobre la marcha XD Mientras te parezca bonito, está bien ouo.**

_Hethetli, _**me encanta y me sorprendes porque siempre que te saltas review me sueles dejar luego los dos :'D you're so lovely... Si tiene que buscarlo sería "Buscando a Carmen Sandiego" pero en versión Hetaliense xDDD Hizo aparición triunfal xDDD Bueno, quedaba claro ouo Pero no lo decidí casi hacia el momento de escribirlo xD**

_Kirsu, _**xDDD es que cantaba mucho cuando se agachó xDDD... Me apetecía. Si te fijas el fic ha ido desde que no se conocían hasta que ahora se casan, so es una vida ouo**

_Nightview, _**¿no te lo esperabas? Me asombra que algunas lo esperabais, otras no xD Es curioso y entretenido. No sé por qué no se ha operado, a tanto no he llegado a pensar, la verdad. Pero algún motivo tendrá. ¿Le faltará el dinero? XD No sé.**

_Ann Aseera, _**Claro que síii! Imperio francohispano! Suena tan rematadamente bien eso... *delira severamente * Ejem... perdón xDDD El caso es que me alegra que te haya parecido bonito ;v;**

_RinYue, _**Hola Rin :D O RinYue... O como quieras que te llame :'D ... Uah... Me hace alucinar bastante que te enamoraras de este pairing por uno de mis fics y gracias por leer :') Gracias por todos tus cumplidos ;v; Me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicándolo aquí en fanfiction. Gracias a vosotros por dejar tantos reviews porque es simplemente increíble. Me hacéis muy feliz y no por el contador de reviews sino porque adoro ver cómo reacciona la gente con lo que escribo y le da aún más sentido :) Así que gracias a ti también, de verdad. Pueees me temo que no vas a saberlo. Quizás no se quede con ninguno de los dos xDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Claro que no, yo voy actualizando ouo. Antonio corriendo por su vida xDDD Aquí de momento está permitido, esperemos que no cambie porque me parecería como volver al pasado xDU Claro que sí. Traeré más cosas. Ni te cuento 8DD Pero tengo unas cuantas ;D Gracias por leer ouo**

_Yuyies, _**Antonio se toma las cosas muy a la tremenda, sí. En este fic odia fallar a la gente xD. Bueno, sigue siendo su madre y sabe que en el fondo Jean no lo ha tenido fácil y que no es que sea tan malo es que no sabe expresarlo. Sigue siendo su hija. No te preocupes, traeré más fics ;D**

_Ariadonechan, _**awnnnn~ ouo Me encanta que reaccionéis tanto es simplemente amazing. Me llena mucho ;v;. Bueno, ya es bastante largo así que ya le tocaba terminarse. Además, están avanzando. Ha llovido mucho desde que se putearan o desde lo de David o Jeanne. Si lo piensas, es un paso grande XD**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**ahaha xDDD Se casan~ ouo. Jojo... Pues la verdad es que pensaba hacer que fuera Francis quien se declarase. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo pensé mucho y de repente me vino esto y decidí que se salía de lo esperado y que quedaría mono (según mi criterio) así que lo puse xD. No te preocupes, volveré con más fics 7**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**xDDDD recaudemos dinero xDDDD No podía dejar a Francis sin Antonio, es la realidad. Eres de las que no esperaban boda xDDD . Bueno no todas las familias iban a ser perfectas, es lo que hay. Awn, gracias ouo. Si son traumas positivos me alegro porque no quiero dejaros hipertraumadas XD**

_Swk111, _**xDDD no te preocupes, tampoco os voy a pegar si no me dejáis review :'D Aunque me gusten no soy de las que obligan a un número de review para publicar. No te angusties owo. El mensaje para Mónica me ha matado xDDDD Epic. Pues claro que sí, matrimonio~ Creo que es en el único fic en el que los he casado XDDD Aquí tienes la actualización. Perdón por las horas de más óuo'**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en 2 días con el epílogo del fic. Haré un comentario más profundo y resumen, como suelo hacer, y os explicaré qué viene a continuación :D**

**Hasta dentro de 2 días~**

**Miruru.**


	22. Epílogo

**Mi odiado vecino**

**Epílogo**

Aquello era el paraíso. Había salido al bonito y amplio balcón, adornado con dos tumbonas, una mesa de madera color caoba y dos sillas a juego, con sus respectivos cojines. También había unos cuantos tiestos con plantas. ¡Lo que le había costado negociar el número de macetas que era permisible tener sin sobrecargar el balcón! Bueno, Antonio había logrado, de cualquier manera, su pequeña tomatera, que cuidaba con esmero. No entendía por qué lo hacía cuando no podía comerlos.

Con unas gafas de sol, Francis yacía en una de las tumbonas y disfrutaba de la calidez de la temprana primavera en su piel. Después del frío del invierno que habían padecido en Madrid, poder salir con una prenda de media manga parecía una bendición. La ventana corredera, que daba al interior del piso, estaba entreabierta. Tenía responsabilidades, estaba atento a cualquier ruido raro.

Echó un vistazo a la calle y se encontró con una malla verde que recubría la baranda. Era una de las cosas más antiestéticas que la humanidad había creado, pero su esposo había insistido en que era algo necesario y casi todo lo que decía su esposo iba a misa. Además, tenía razón. Escuchó unos pasos corriendo, cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos. Era tan inquieto... Los pasos se acercaban, se acercaban, cada vez más cerca...

Pegó un grito ahogado al sentir un peso de repente caer sobre su estómago. Bufó y llevó las manos a la tripa pero el peso que le había caído seguía allí apoyado. Pasó una mano por la cintura, para asegurarlo, abrió los ojos y con la otra mano se levantó las gafas. El niño, de cuatro años, ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro y con un montón de pecas en el rostro, le miraba con una sonrisa inocente que a Francis siempre le recordaba a la que ponía Antonio.

- Mama, tengo hambre. -dijo el niño- Además, me aburro, juega conmigo.

- No me llames mama, te recuerdo que soy tu padre también. -dijo Francis arqueando ceja.

- Tengo hambre.

El galo suspiró resignadamente. Agarró en volandas al pequeño y se incorporó. A la mierda el descanso... Ahora toda la casa se regía por las normas del niño. Ya hacía casi dos años que lo habían adoptado. Les costó casi cuatro que se lo diesen. Eso lo decidieron después de tres años casados. Ya hacía nueve. Cómo pasaba el tiempo... A veces le daba la sensación de que había ocurrido la semana pasada a lo sumo. Habían cambiado de piso cuando decidieron adoptar. Después de todo, les restaría puntos el tener una sola habitación. Habían alquilado el piso a un buen precio dada su ubicación y la calidad del inmueble y con eso pagaban la hipoteca del nuevo.

- Nicolás, cielo, no me tires del pelo, ¿vale? El pelo de papá es sagrado. ¡Nicolás! ¿Qué te acabo de decir del pelo? -escuchó que el niño refunfuñaba pero por fin dejaba sus cabellos en paz.

Lo dejó sobre una silla y él se dedicó a prepararle un desayuno sano. Daba gracias por tener conocimientos de nutrición. Al rato, cuando Nicolás ya empezaba a pegar con los cubiertos sobre la mesa (a lo que Francis le invitó a parar sin resultado alguno), dejó el desayuno sobre la madera y se sentó enfrente a observar cómo comía. Previendo el inminente desastre, le puso una servilleta al cuello. Aún se mancharía la ropa. Y bien cara que era... Bien podían gastarse casi 100 euros en ropas para Nicolás. Eso sí, se compraba una chupa de piel que había visto y la cual se le había antojado y Antonio ponía el grito en el cielo. También era cierto que si no fuese por su obsesiva persecución de cualquier tipo de gasto extraordinario, algún mes no hubiesen podido pagar el resto de las facturas.

Aunque no lo admitía, de vez en cuando también le permitía darse algún capricho. Si no lo hacía con más frecuencia era porque Antonio no se los daba y prefería gastar el dinero de una prenda de ropa o un reloj caro en contratar una niñera y sacar al hispano a cenar por ahí.

Añoraba la vida de recién casados, esa temporada en la que cualquier lugar era bueno y cualquier hora la apropiada. No necesitaban cuidarse demasiado en el momento de amarse. Llegó Nicolás y todo cambió, por supuesto. A pesar de tener ya cuatro años, venía y pedía dormir con ellos. En ocasiones, ni el mismo Francis podía resistirse (y menos con esa carita de corderillo degollado que el crío ponía). Pero en otras ocasiones ya le desesperaba. Lo hacía porque Antonio siempre cedía y acababa el niño entre ellos. Y ya no había sexo que valiese. El celibato era duro... Y por eso a veces lo arrastraba al baño, mientras el pequeño dormía, y entre susurros besaba a su esposo y lo amaba con la necesidad y en ocasiones el desenfreno de una semana a dos velas. ¿Había dicho ya que tampoco podían ser ruidosos? Una soberana mierda.

Aunque tampoco había que malentender todo esto. Francis adoraba a Nicolás. Se había quedado prendado de él en cuanto lo vio, igual que Antonio. Era su pequeño tesoro. Lo querían como a su propia vida y a veces lo mimaban en exceso.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a papá al trabajo? Hace mucho que no vamos, ¿verdad? -vio que el niño afirmaba con insistencia.

- Papá es genial en el trabajo. Quiero ser como él. -sentenció Nicolás.

- Seguro que estará bien contento de oír eso. Yo también creo que es genial en el trabajo. Entonces termina el desayuno e iremos a verle.

- ¡Bieeen!

Cogió la servilleta y le limpió la boca con insistencia. Le resultó graciosa la mueca que ponía cada vez que lo hacía y lo repitió de nuevo. Luego, con una sonrisa, le pasó la servilleta por la cara, rió por contagio cuando escuchó la carcajada del niño y vio que sus pequeñas manos corrían a apartarla de su cara. Lo cargó como saco de patatas hasta su habitación. Vestirle era toda una odisea que tenían que sufrir a diario. Antonio solía tener verdaderas dificultades para lograr que se estuviese quieto. Muchas veces venía a él, lloriqueando con un pantalón de Nicolás. No hacía falta que dijese nada más, le quitaba la prenda de la mano, besaba su cabello y murmuraba un breve: Ya voy yo.

El truco era bien simple, pero el español no podía llevarlo a cabo. Al niño le gustaba mucho una canción antigua francesa que se sabía de pe a pa. Mientras le vestía se la cantaba y Nicolás se quedaba mirándole hechizado. Era un poco difícil que lo aprendiese a estas alturas pero Francis no había renunciado a que aprendiese francés. Repitió de nuevo la treta y volvió a entonar los viejos versos que su madre había cantado cuando él era niño y de nuevo el pequeñajo se quedó quieto. Lo vistió con unos pantalones tejanos y un polo de color azul. Se lo llevó al lavabo y lo dejó sentado frente al espejo. Le pasó un peine y él cogió otro. Empezó a cepillarse el cabello y Nicolás le imitó torpemente. Era tan adorable... Le puso colonia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Qué guapo está mi Nicolás~ De mayor va a ser igual de guapo que papá. -dijo con tono dulce besando repetidamente a su hijo.

- ¡Paraa...! -exclamó el niño riendo e intentando huir de los besos de Francis- Picas. Picas mucho~

Ay, que se lo comía. Era una ricura. Lo dejó en el suelo y le dio una palmadita suave en la espalda.

- Ve a buscar la chaqueta a tu cuarto. Vamos.

- Sí~

Observó como correteaba por el pasillo y sonrió cariñosamente. Si es que era un pequeño trasto... Miró el reloj de pulsera por tercera vez. Estaba tardando un montón. Por fin le vio aparecer. Arqueó una ceja al comprobar dos cosas: una, estaba arrastrando la chaqueta; dos, llevaba un coche de juguete enorme que le habían comprado para su cumpleaños.

- ¿Adónde vas con eso, jovencito? -preguntó cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

- A ver a papá. -respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Me parece genial ese concepto pero ese coche no te hace falta para ir a ver a papá.

- Perooo... -protestó.

- No hay excusas que valgan.

- ¿Me llevarás luego al Mc Donalds?

- No te voy a llevar a ese horrible sitio en el que hacen que los niños crezcan obesos, Nicolás. -reprendió el francés.

- Papá me llevaa.

- Sabía que lo hacía. Lo sabía. Él dice que no pero yo sé cuando miente... -dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos.

- Quiero comida con juguete. Quiero. Quieroo...

- Está bien... Puedes llevar el coche. -dijo Francis rindiéndose.

Cualquier cosa antes que llevarle al restaurante de comida rápida. Nicolás cantó victoria, aferró con fuerza el coche y correteó hacia la calle. Tiró al suelo la chaqueta sin darse cuenta. Francis suspiró pesadamente, la recogió y lo persiguió advirtiéndole de que, como siguiera corriendo, el coche no se lo llevaba.

Puso la silla en el asiento de atrás y subió al niño. Se habían comprado un coche al poco de casarse. Nada de grandes lujos, un coche de cinco plazas y cinco puertas. Un maletero amplio, un diseño bonito y un color rojo metalizado. Parte del gasto lo avalaron con el dinero que habían recaudado de la boda, así pues, realmente, su cuenta corriente no lo notó tanto.

Mientras conducía hacia el hospital, le puso una cinta de canciones infantiles de esa serie tan estúpida que su hijo adoraba profundamente. Lo peor es que por lo bajito él también canturreaba las canciones. ¡No era su culpa! ¡Las escuchaba día sí, día también! Era imposible no sabérselas. Además, misteriosamente, eran muy pegadizas. Aparcó cerca de la puerta, lo cargó en brazos y caminó hacia la zona de Urgencias, donde sabía que hoy estaba trabajando Antonio. Dejó a Nicolás sobre un asiento y él se dejó caer al lado, en el contiguo. De fondo podían ver a Antonio ir y venir.

- Papá. Es papá. Mama, ahí está papá. -dijo con ilusión. Francis frunció el ceño, lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo. Le miró severamente pero el pequeño no se inmutaba.

- Vamos a ver. ¿Por qué me llamas mamá? Yo no oigo que a él le hayas llamado mamá y a mí me llamas así. Yo también soy papá. ¿Por qué?

- En el colegio dicen que llorar es de chicas y lloras mucho, mama.

- Pero Antonio también llora.

- Yo no le he visto llorar tanto. -dijo observando el rostro del galo con curiosidad- Además papá dice que trabajas con ropa de chica.

- Eso no hace que deje de ser un hombre. -se quejó Francis. Estúpido Antonio... ¿Qué le iba contando al niño? Después decía estas cosas, ¡normal!- No le hagas caso. Yo también soy tu padre.

- ¿Papa-mama? -preguntó sonriente.

- Ya acabaremos de debatir eso luego. -le dio la vuelta para que pudiese ver a Antonio trabajar- ¿Has visto lo guapo que está papá?

- Es un médico... Papá es un héroe... -dijo Nicolás, su mirada destilaba admiración.

- A la de tres vamos a decirle: Doctor Fernández, es usted nuestro héroe~ Qué guapo es~ ¿Vale? -el niño afirmó con entusiasmo- Una, dos, tres.

- Doctor Fernández, es usted nuestro héroe~ Qué guapo es~ -gritaron un poco descordinados Nicolás y Francis.

Media sala se giró para mirarles y eso incluyó a Antonio, el cual estaba sorprendido ante aquello. Pero las miradas se clavaron ahora en él. Sonrió resignado y se acercó hasta ellos.

- No se puede gritar en las salas de los hospitales, ¿es que no os lo he dicho suficientes veces? -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra una vez estuvo delante de ellos.

- ¡Papa! -exclamó el niño, lanzándose a los brazos de Antonio.

- Hola, mi niño~ -dijo el hispano riendo y levantándole para luego estrecharle en sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla que se apresuró a devolverle.

- Quería venir a verte a toda costa así que tuve que traerle... -dijo Francis sonriendo.

- Que mentiroso. Como si no supiera que tú también tenías ganas de venir. -dijo sentándose a su lado, con Nicolás en brazos.

- ¿No vas a darme un beso nunca?

- Mira que eres envidioso... -rió y se acercó para darle un beso.

- Yo también. Yo también.

Francis y Antonio besaron cada uno una mejilla de su niño al mismo tiempo. Una vez satisfecho, éste siguió jugando con el coche.

- Así que me toca ser la madre porque trabajo con ropa de chica, ¿no?

- Sabía que te lo contaría... -dijo riendo resignado.

- Eres tan cruel conmigo~ -dramatizó Francis mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro y lo atraía hacia él. La gente les miraba de reojo y Antonio se entretenía peinando a Nicolás.

- No te lo tomes a mal. Yo le dije la verdad. Que él interprete que eres la madre no es mi culpa~

Francis se acercó y besó su cabello y luego su oreja.

- Mamá quiere amar a Papá esta noche... -dijo bajando la mano a su trasero.

- Shh. Que se va a enterar el niño.

- Me gustaría encontrarme con mi querido vecino esta noche, en el baño si no puede ser en la cama...

- De acuerdo.-dijo sonriendo resignado. A continuación entornó el rostro, le besó fugazmente y guiñó un ojo- Lo acostaré en su cuarto. Luego vendré a visitar a mi odiado vecino.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est fini! Buah, no puedo creerlo xD, ya he terminado de publicarlo... En fin. No sé qué contaros de este fic... Lo empecé el año pasado sobre el verano. Entonces estaba publicando Vivir en cadenas y este me servía para irme entreteniendo. Fui a Francia, me hice daño y este fic se convirtió en mi entretenimiento a altas horas de la noche o durante el día cuando nadie podía hablar conmigo. Es el AU que me quedó más largo así que le tengo cierto cariño especial. Además fue el fic donde intenté meter más cosas fuera de lo habitual en los fanfics.<strong>

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo lo disfruté escribiendo y como lo he ido disfrutando de nuevo a medida que lo ibais comentando. Sólo debo mencionar que Nicolás es un guiño al ahora ex-presidente de Francia, Sarkozy xDDD**

**Paso a comentar los review ouo**

_Tanis Barca, _**awnnn... Me impresiona que algo que yo escriba pueda llegar de este modo así que no puedo más que agradecer que sea así y que os guste. Bueno, quise ponerlo y salió solo Alfred xDDD. No, la boda no está narrada. Me conozco y sabía que se podría convertir en algo eterno. Creía conveniente terminarlo y creía que de este modo sería mejor. Acertaste ouo Ganas un abrazo virtual *abraza * xDDD**

_Candy Darla, _**lo del vestido de novia es para imaginarlo durante un buen rato y perder la noción del tiempo xDDD. Bueno, quería poner a Francis algo asustado por la boda pero luego está bien decidido a casarse con él, eso claro. Se complementan, es lo que hay ouo.**

_Nightview, _**Antonio amenazando a Francis es el mejor del mundo mundial ouo. Sabe acojonar xD. Quizás el liguero en la intimidad de la noche de bodas... -cejitas- XDDDD Sí, viene otra, ahora a continuación explico.**

_Ariadonechan, _**jopé xDDD Sí tengo alma xDDD... Pero ya demostré que Francis estaba convencido, después de eso ya no se echó atrás. Y, como he dicho en otro comentario, sabía que eso podía ser muy peligroso y que podría alargarme muchas páginas. El fic es MUY largo xDU así que preferí hacerlo de este modo y dejarlo a vuestra imaginación ouo. Antonio amenazando es acojonante XD. No te preocupes, actualizaré con otro fic los viernes :)**

_Ann Aseera, _**Bueno, sé que la boda no la cuento pero la dejo a vuestra imaginación xDDD. Son monosos y son perfectos juntos, comparto ese pensamiento xDDD. Lo bonito, creo yo, es que ambos tienen defectos muy gordos pero como se han conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, saben aceptarlos y eso les hace estar más unidos. El epílogo el lunes, como prometí xD. La parte del McDonalds creo que fue de lo más random que he escrito XD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**xDDDD omg no te atragantes, no mueras xDD. La imagen mental es genial 8D es lo que hay xDDD. Exactamente, ha llovido mucho desde el inicio del fic, es lo curioso. Me gusta sacar detalles que destaquen poco pero que llamen la atención, no sé XD. Awn, intentaré que el próximo os guste lo mismo ;w; Es diferente pero bueno. Sí, el lunes, tal y como dije, el epílogo.**

_Artemisav, _**xDD madre mía, no dejes de dormir por leer mi fic ;A; No se merece tanto... *siempre así * Imaginemos que a Jean le jodió la boda XDDEn este fic sale poquito, sí. Pero no puedo evitar que aparezca fugazmente, es superior a mis fuerzas. No te preocupes, que hayas comentado me gusta, gracias ;u; 3 Awn, me alegra que te guste cómo hago a Gilbert ouo Se pueden proponer matrimonio mutuamente, of course ouo. Iba a hacer que fuera Francis pero, por cosas del guión, decidí que fuera Antonio owo.**

_Elizaveta Christine, _**ouo si por serie te refieres a Hetalia, seeh. Y si por serie te refieres a mi fic me dejas anonadada y emocionada hasta límites insospechados ;u; Y si no lo es, no te preocupes, que igualmente feliz porque te encantara el fic ouo**

_Yuyies, _**es un chantaje emocional de doble filo, sí. Pero tienen un pacto de no amenazarse con Antonio enfadado porque entonces ambos vivirían en constante miedo xD No pueden tener una guerra fría, mejor tregua xD. Uy, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Capaz de patearle hasta la tienda XD. Alfred es simplón y quizás por eso cae bien xD. Antonio quiere a Francis muy mucho. Aunque también es para que se le bajen los humos y deje de hacer el lerdo con los vestidos de novia xD que capaz de llegar el día y ver uno blanco. Le conoce XD.**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**bueno este es el epílogo. Ahora ya está concluido todo lo que yo quería contar. No podrá huir porque Antonio daría con él 8D muahahaha XD Se le pusieron de sombrero, en vez de "de corbata" xDDDD Sí, a Francis le ponen todas esas cosas XD**

_Kirsu, _**no podía huir, no le quedaba más remedio que comer lo del McDonalds xDDDD Si hubiese sido un vestido en serio ahora mismo Antonio estaría en la cárcel por asesinar a su prometido *XDDDD* No te preocupes ouo No está tan desordenado. Está bien. Gracias por el review ouo.**

_Swk111, _**jooo xD pues no era mi intención obligarte :'D. En fin, lo de la tarjetita está muy lol XDDD Gilberto era su mejor aliado en ese momento XDDD. La parte del vestido de novia es simplemente hot 8D o esa era la intención que tuve. Awnn, me alegra que te guste el fic. **

_Misao Kurosaki, _**el don que tiene Antonio para amenazar es de película xD Pues sí, este ya es el último. Después de lo que vienen a ser 21 semanas, ni más ni menos. Eso es bastante, la verdad. No te dejaré sin nada, lo prometo XDDD. Pues no era la boda, era el futuro (Neutrex(¿)) **

**Y esto es todo. Os aviso de que contestaré a los reviews firmados (con usuario) ya que los otros no me da la opción de contestarlos, lamentablemente. Os lo agradezco profundamente. A todas y todos (¿) los que leéis mi fic, habéis dejado algún comentario o lo habéis puesto en favoritos o alerta. Es increíble ver respuestas así a lo que uno escribe y os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Siempre lo digo y no es por decirlo pero los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo aún más. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias.**

**Comentar que seguramente este viernes empiece a publicar otro fic. No sé cuál será puesto que tengo una lista un poco larga de cosas hechas y tendré que decidirme. Avisaros de que si véis que publico uno en la categoría España/Romano no os asustéis y leáis. Es una sorpresita 8DDD... *Miru siendo troll***

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima historia.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
